Grand Theft Auto: Pokemon
by WitChan
Summary: After getting kicked out of his mom's house, Ash goes on a wild spree with everybody telling him to do tasks, regardless if it puts him in danger or not. Mixed with Crime, Adventure, Humor, Suspense, Tragedy, Angst, Friendship, Drugs, and many more!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N: Yeah, I thought of this crazy idea of making a Pokemon story with Grand Theft Auto stuff in it. I'll try to make it fun.

In the afternoon, a twenty-five year old man named Ash slept on his bed. He had one leg spread on the side of the bed and the other one on it. He was snoring, too. He's not dumb, but he's rather lazy. Unlike him, his friend, Leaf, went to college, got a degree, and moved out of her parents house. She, along with his mom, tried to make him go to college, but he decided not to. His choice was to become a lazy bum loafing around his mom's house.

He never saw his father or never heard from him. His father left his mother after he knocked her up. The reason he left her is because he was incapable of raising a child. Ash's mother had to teach him everything of what a dad would typically teach his son and it wasn't hard.

Speaking of Ash's mother, she went inside his room with that angry look on her face. Her name was Delia and she was in her mid-thirties. "Wake up, ya lazy bum," Delia said. He didn't wake up. She facepalmed. "Goddamnit..." She came towards him. Then, she slapped his cheek, waking him up.

"Ow..." Ash could feel a bit of pain through his cheek as he woke up. "Did you hit me, mom?"

"I did, and I don't care," Delia replied, she put her hands between her hips.

"What kind of mother are you? Hitting your own child is wrong. You should apologize to me."

"I won't, Ash. I'm gonna kick you out of this house starting now!" Delia said, and she was being dead serious. She have had with Ash living under her roof.

"What!? Why the fuck would you do that!?"

"Because I'm tired of you acting like you own the house. You haven't done shit to support me. All you do is reading your pornographic magazines, playing videos games, watch television, sleep all day and night, eat, and surfing on the web. And what do I do? Pay the bills and do other things like a mature adult," she explained.

"And look what your friend, Leaf, is doing. She's acting like a mature adult and she has her own place to stay. So yeah, either get the fuck out or I'm calling the cops to arrest your ass," Delia continued.

"Okay, okay. Sheesh," Ash hissed. He got up and put his shoes on. "I'm staying over at Leaf's. At least she doesn't tell me what to do."

"No, Ash. Find your own place. Get a job. It's not that hard," Delia said, and Ash rolled his eyes. "Look, Ash. Here's $5,000 from a lottery I won a week ago," Delia went inside her pocket and pulled a load of money out. She gave it to Ash.

"Why the fuck haven't you told me about it?" Ash asked.

"Because I wanted to save it for charity and you will cry about it if I told you about it, but now, I'm giving it to your lazy ass," Delia replied, then she touched his shoulder. "Use the money like a real adult. If you decided to fuck up, don't come here or call me to beg for more money. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I understand," Ash replied.

"Good, because it's your ONLY chance to make mature responsibilities with it. Now get the fuck out of here," Delia said. Ash grabbed a few things and put it in his pocket, then he left. "And don't slam my door!" Delia reminded, but Ash did it anyway as he got out of the house.

"Well, well, well. Look who decided to show up," someone said as he went closer to Ash. It was Gary, his rival. Two decades ago, the two started their rivalry after they were fighting over a sandwich they refused to split in kindergarten. Since then, their hatred against one another grew wider throughout the years. Gary was also Leaf's rival since she was best friends with Ash, but his rivalry with her was less heated.

"Aren't you supposed to shove a load of dildos up your asshole or something?" Ash asked rudely.

"Haha, very funny. So clever of you," Gary made a sarcastic tone.

"Ash, darling. How's it been?" someone asked, and it was Leaf. She came up to him and Gary.

"Bad," Ash replied.

"Why bad?" Leaf asked.

"Yeah, Ash. Tell us why," Gary said, folding his arms.

"My mom kicked me out and told me to buy a house and get a job with this," Ash replied, and he showed the two the money.

"Thanks for the loot, dumbass," Gary snatched the money off Ash's hands and he ran away.

"That's mine, ass fucker!" Ash yelled, then he coughed. "I need some water."

"Come with me, so you can use one of my water bottles," Leaf said. She went straight towards her house and Ash followed her.

~ Mission one: Da money ~ (Boss: Leaf)

Ash gulped the water bottle Leaf gave him. Seconds later, he finished drinking, then he threw the bottle on the ground. "There. Now I can beat the shit of him and get my money back," Ash said.

"Do it good, man," Leaf said. Ash walked out of her house and went north. He continued on until he saw Gary counting the money.

"There you are, asshole!" Ash yelled, pointing at Gary. "I'm gonna kick your ass, bitch! Let's do this!"

"Okay, then. Winner keeps the green," Gary said. He put it in his pocket as Ash headed closer to him.

Ash threw the first punch, then he kicked him on the leg. Gary made an uppercut, but Ash barely missed it. Gary tackled Ash on the ground and started assaulted him with thrown punches. Ash headbutted his forehead, then he punched him. Gaining advantage, Ash beat the shit out of him. A few minutes later, Ash retrieved his money. Gary couldn't move, being unconscious.

"There. I owned your ass," Ash said. His cellphone rang and he answered it. "Hello?"

"Hi, Ash. Did you get your stuff back?" Leaf asked.

"I did and it was simple. I knocked him out, too. "

"That's great news. Look, I know you hate being told what to do, but I want you to do something for the both of us. Meet me at my place so I can give you a task. I'll give you some money if you complete it," Leaf said.

"Deal," Ash said, and he hung up. He went south to return to Pallet Town.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

~ Mission Two: Mess ~ (Boss: Leaf)

"Come in," Leaf said, and Ash went inside her house. She closed the door.

"What do you want me to do?" Ash asked.

"You know how much we hated Gary, right? So, I want you tear everything inside his house, then spray graffiti outside it. Make sure no one sees you spraying graffiti until he arrives.

"Sounds simple," Ash said.

"Oh, and I want you to take pictures of the mess you made, the graffiti, and Gary's expression," Leaf gave Ash her camera and spray can. "You can have them both."

"I need something to carry these, like a backpack," Ash said.

"Here ya go," Leaf gave Ash her large backpack and he put his new items in it. Then, he put the backpack of his back.

"I'm off. Wish me luck," Ash said. He walked out of Leaf's house and headed to Gary's. He went inside it. "Dumbass didn't lock it, I see. Maybe I should start upstairs."

He grabbed Gary's baseball bat and went upstairs. He smashed everything, including his computer and other important stuff. He took a picture there. Now he tried the bathroom, then he did the kitchen and the laundry room. The living room was the last place he destroyed, then he took a picture.

"Phase one completed. I'm surprised that asshole didn't show up yet," Ash said. He put the bat in his backpack and he went outside. He took care of the house with the spray can, messaging "Gary suxs ballz, Ash rulez". No one saw him. He took care of the other sides of Gary's house, then he photographed them. One side said "Gary's a bum!", another one said "Gary jerks off to illegal porn!, and on the back, it said, "Gary eats cock for dinner!"

Gary arrived, then he gasped. Ash took a picture of him. "M-my house!"

"Nice decorating I made, huh?" Ash asked, and Gary shook his head in shock.

"Why would you do such a thing!? I've spent my money to buy this $13,000 house and you destroyed it!"

"That's too bad. Besides you deserved this," Ash said.

"You'll pay for this, Ash. Just watch," Gary said. He went inside his home and Ash followed him, then he screamed like a girl. "My living room!"

Ash photographed him again. "I think I'm done here," Ash said. He left and Gary dropped on his knees, crying.

* * *

"I did my job, Leaf, and I took a few photos," Ash said, and he gave Leaf the pictures.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I LOVE THAT IDIOT'S EXPRESSION AND LOVE HOW YOU BREAK HIS SHIT! AND LOOK AT THE GRAFFITI YOU WROTE! THAT'S FUCKING HILARIOUS!" Leaf laughed hard. Seconds later, she stopped, catching her breath. "Oh, man. This is pure gold! I appreciate what you did, Ash. I gotta spread this all over the net. Here's your prize, by the way," Leaf gave Ash a bit of her money.

"$300. Alright!" Ash said.

"I'll call you if I need anything else for you to do, okay?"

"Okay, Leaf," Ash said, and he headed outside.

"Viridian City... Didn't it looked different from years ago when I last saw it? Probably so. Hmmm... I don't think I wanna buy a house here," Ash said. He continued on until he reach Viridian Forest. "Wait a minute. Did I hear sex? Awesome! I gotta track the moaning and see who's fucking each other."

He followed the moaning until he saw three people having a threesome. Their names are Falkner, Roxie, and Janine. Falkner was fucking Roxie doggy style and Roxie was fingering Janine.

"Whoa! Now that's what I'm talking about!" Ash exclaimed, and the threesome stopped having sex.

"Damn it! We got caught!" Janine said.

"Please don't tell anyone what we did, sir!" Falkner begged.

"I won't tell anyone, I promise," Ash said.

"You better not," Roxie said. "Where are you from anyway?"

"Pallet Town. I'm Ash, by the way. Care to introduce yourselves to me?" Ash asked. They told Ash their names and where they lived. "I've been to Jotho like once through my whole entire life, but where the fuck is this Unova?"

"Faraway," Roxie replied. "If you're planning to go there, I recommend not going to New York."

"Why the fuck not?" Ash asked.

"A fat ass, his daughter, and their friend think they run the fucking state all because they have their own fucking T.V. show after that piece of shit show they're in got cancelled several years ago and they constantly bragged about how popular it is. I forgot what the fuck the cancelled show is called. It probably starts with a D or some shit, I don't know," Roxie replied.

"Ah. Well, I'm not going there anyway, so yeah. What does their new show called?"

"Shit, I forgot," Falkner replied. "Do you guys know?"

"I forgot, too," Janine replied.

"Same," Roxie said. "But I'll tell you what they look like if that's okay with you."

"Tell me, Roxie," Ash said, and Roxie described their looks and appearances to him. "Ah. I don't think I saw them on television yet. I'm out of here, guys. See ya later!" Ash said, and he walked away. The three waved good-bye. Ash watched a load of shows, but not all of them.

* * *

"Pewter City. I'm surprised this shit city looks the same," Ash said. A few minutes later, he heard someone ranting in a house and Ash faced it. "I wonder what's going on?" Ash said. He went inside it.

~ Mission three: Silenced ~ (Boss: ?)

"Whoa, dude! You're blind!" Ash said, seeing Brock with Lt. Surge and Blaine.

"I'm not, idiot. I'm always like this," Brock said.

"Geez, man. I didn't know."

Brock sighed. "I'm sorry, okay? I'm in a bad mood."

"What seems to be the problem, man?" Ash asked.

"Some assholes think I'm sexist just because I'm extremely interested in chicks. Does that make any fucking sense to you?"

"No, it doesn't," Ash replied.

"Thank you."

"You thought about beating them up?" Ash asked.

"No, but I want my friends here, Surge and Blaine, to kill them for me."

"For the last time, Brock, I don't wanna kill them," Blaine said.

"Yeah, man. I'm too young to go to jail. At least make us kick their asses," Lt. Surge said, and Blaine nodded his head.

Brock scoffed. "Pussies," he said, then he looked at Ash. "Say, you wanna kill them for me?"

"Do you have a load of money with ya?" Ash said, folding his arms.

"Yeah."

"Okay then. Tell me where they are," Ash said.

"They are hanging around near the exit of this city. Not the one near Viridian Forest, mind you," Brock said.

"The other exit... I'll get this shit over it."

"Wait, man. Before you go, I need your cellphone number, if you have one," Brock said. Ash pulled his cellphone out and he and Brock gave each other their numbers. Also, Ash told him his name. "I'll call you if I need more help. And yes, I'll give you more money if you complete them. Now go out there and kill them. If one of them escapes or if someone catches you, we don't know each other. Got it?

"Got it," Ash said.

* * *

"Are you punks calling Brock sexist?" Ash asked the three men near the exit. Ash had his baseball bat equipped.

"Yeah, and?" one replied.

"What he said was sexist. I mean, who says that about women? "She's so hot I want to bang her hard until she can't move for a week." "I'll do anything and I mean anything to make her happy." another one said, mocking Brock. He said other things he remembered.

"Wait, wait, wait. That's why you assholes called him sexist for nothing? Are you three brain-challenged? It shows that he has extreme interest in women because he loves them a lot, you idiots. You know what? I'm wasting my time here explaining brainless tards that don't know shit. Time to die!"

Ash struck one on the head, killing him instantly. The other two ran away. Ash was able to hit one of them on the back of his head and he died, too. One remained on the loose. Ash caught him seconds later and he attacked him twice. Like his friends, he died. Luckily for Ash, no one didn't see him killing his targets.

"Nice. Now it's time to get paid," Ash said.

* * *

"I did it, man," Ash said and he showed Brock his bloody baseball bat.

"Way to go, Ash!" Brock exclaimed, then he glared at Lt. Surge and Blaine while pointing at Ash. "You see, guys. This man here had enough balls to do my work!" Now he turned his attention to Ash and gave him money. "Here ya go, man. You earned it fair and square."

"Nice," Ash said. "I'll be seeing ya when you call me."

"Okay," Brock said, and Ash went outside. His cellphone rang and he answered it. "What's up, Leaf? You need something?"

"Yes," Leaf replied.

"I'll be there in a bit," Ash said, hanging up his phone as he went south.

Total Kills: 3

Legit kills: 0

Weapons: Baseball Bat, Can of Spray and a Camera

Total Money: $5,600

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

~ Mission Four: Grocery shopping ~ (Boss: Leaf)

"Here I am, Leaf," Ash came in. He closed the door.

"I want you to go grocery shopping with me," Leaf said. "I'll give you some money after we're done."

"That's it? Huh. How many shit are you getting?"

"Thirty-five," Leaf replied.

"Okay," Ash said, He looked at the television. "What the?" He saw three people on it, the ones that Roxie described to him. "Is that the show they were talking about?"

"Have you seen this reality show before?" Leaf asked. "It fucking sucked. The reason I'm watching it is because I want to laugh at its stupidity. I don't know how the fucking hell it became popular."

"I haven't seen it yet until now," Ash replied. He and Leaf heard a slur coming from the television. "What the shit? Did that fat motherfucker called that ugly black chick the n-word in front of her face like an asshole? And she's not reacting to it? Is she self-hatred or some shit?"

"Probably so."

"Now it all makes sense. That's why it's popular like you said. Did they do other stupid shit, too?" Ash said.

"From what I've heard and saw, yes. Let's get out of here and go to Pallet's superstore," Leaf said. She used her remote to turn the T.V. "I'll drive us there."

"Why can't I drive?" Ash asked as he and Leaf got out of the house.

"Because you fucking wrecking my shit last year, ya bastard. I had to spend $1,000 to fix it," Leaf replied, and she locked her door.

"Damn, Leaf. You're still mad about that?" Ash asked. He and Leaf got in the car and Leaf started the engine.  
"I am," Leaf replied and she went off driving. "I had to pay to car to go to work everyday because I hate taking the fucking bus and my cable went out because I didn't have enough money to pay the bill. I missed one new episode of my favorite show, which is one of the best according to critics. I've watched it online, and I didn't like it."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. It happens," Ash said.

* * *

"You're buying that shit!? Yuck!" Ash said as Leaf picked up a squash. She put it in the basket. It was her thirty-fifth item.

"What's wrong with it? It's good for you."

"I hate it! My mom made me eat that shit three times a week before I turned eighteen!"

"She did, huh?" Leaf said. She and Ash headed a line where she can buy the food.

"This is a stick-up, bitches!" Someone, alone with three other men, came in the store with their guns.

Ash signed. "Great..." He, Leaf, and the civilians raised their arms.

"As soon as we went to the line... Shit..." Leaf said.

"Yo, assholes! Can you, like, hurry up so I can get paid?" Ash asked.

"Ash!" Leaf said, and the gunman came towards them.

"You're telling us what to do, huh? Well, say bye-bye to your girlfriend because you're gonna die!" the same gunman who spoke earlier said. He and his friends pointed their weapons at Ash.

Leaf kicked one gunman's gun off of his hand. Ash bashed one's forehead with his own. A random guy threw his basket of food at two gunmen, pinning them down. Leaf high kicked one, sending him to a stand. One ran away, being the only one conscious.

"Get him, Ash!" Leaf said, and Ash went after him.

"Stop, shit head!" Ash yelled.

"Never!" the gunman said. He fired at Ash, but each missed. Ash got close to him. He tackled him on the ground, then he started pounding him with his fists. Seconds later, Ash stopped.

"I'll take that," Ash grabbed the unconscious man's handgun and put it in his backpack.

* * *

"Here's your reward, Ash," Leaf gave Ash a bit of her money.

"Five dollars!? You bitch!" Ash yelled.

"That's all I can afford you. Look, I'll call you if I need more help. I'll give you more money, I promise."

"Whatever. See ya," Ash said, and he went out of Leaf's house. His cellphone rang. He answered it. "Who the fuck is this?" he asked.

"I've heard from a few friends of mine, Surge and Blaine, that Brock told you to kill three guys that accused him from calling him something he isn't and I called Brock to give him your number. Maybe you can help me for a while," the caller replied.

"Do you got cash on ya?"

"Yeah, man."

"Where are you then?" Ash asked.

"Lavender Town."

"Lavender Town!? It's far away from Pallet Town for fuck's sake! Damn! I'll try to get there as soon as possible."

"I'm not going anywhere, man. Once you reach Lavender Town, look to your left and you'll see a house within inches away. It's mine," the caller said.

"Okay. I'll see you there," Ash said, and he hung up. He saw a bike leaning on a house. He looked around. He saw a bike and rushed towards it. Getting on it, he took off. "Fuck that shit!" He didn't feel like walking, so he had to steal someone's bike.

~ Mission Five: Bloody docks (Boss: ?)

"Made it," Ash said after he reached Lavender Town. He looked to his left and saw a house. He rode there. He got off of the bike and headed to the door. He knocked on it. The door opened. A beautiful blonde stood near him. Her name was Yellow.

"Are you Ash?" Yellow asked.

"Uh-huh. You?"

"Yellow."

"The fuck kind of name is that? Did your parents smoked some of that good shit after you came out of your mom's pussy?"

"Yes," Yellow replied.

"You can change your name if you're old enough, you know," Ash said.

"I know, but I don't got time for that. I'm a busy gal. Anyway, come on in so I can tell you what to do," Yellow said, and Ash went in.

"What's my task?"

"I want you to smoke these drug dealers hanging around the docks south from here, then bring their drugs and money to me so I can give it to my bosses," Yellow replied.

"I can handle it. Who are your bosses, by the way?"

"Karen and (DJ) Mary. They live in Goldenrod City ala Jotho. They're the biggest drug lords in the world. They have a load of employees around the globe, including myself, working for them and they're filthy rich. They pay us good, too. You should ask them for a job if you feel like it."

"Two chicks, huh? Nice. Can you name their address to me?" Ash asked, and Yellow told him their address.

"Before you go, I wanna mention their biggest workers in Unova, Fennel and Bianca."

"What about them?"

"They are crazy as fuck and they love drugs so much. Don't try to piss them off or you're fucked," Yellow replied. "Now off you go."

Ash went outside, then he headed south to the docks. There, he saw a load of drug dealers talking to each other.

"It's a good thing I picked up that handgun from that robber earlier. I don't wanna turn back and buy one," Ash whispered. He aimed one guy with his gun. He shot him, killing him. Then he shot another one, killing him too. That leads the other drug dealers shooting him. Each missed their shot as Ash came up to them while firing. Two remained Ash shot one in the neck and he died.

"DIE!" Ash yelled and he killed the last drug dealer. In total, he killed eight. He took their stuff, including their weapons.

* * *

"I'm back, babe," Ash came inside Yellow's house and gave the money and drugs to her.

"Oh, thank you. I'll never forget you for this," Yellow said, and she kissed Ash on the cheek.

"I haven't asked you this before, but why do you want me to kill those drug dealers?"

"Those cock suckers harassed me, stole my customers, and threatened to kill me since yesterday. And I haven't done shit. I told Mary and Karen about it and I asked if I could use them or one of my co-workers to help me kill all of them. They told me to kill them on my own and steal their stuff, which wasn't fair. That's why I called you after I've heard what happened in Pewter City," Yellow explained.

"I see."

"Yeah. If you're planning on meeting Mary and Karen, please don't tell them about this. Otherwise, they'd fire my ass," Yellow said.

"I won't," Ash said.

"I should go and drop this shit off to their place. I can use this device to get to Jotho instead of driving or walking there," Yellow said, and she showed Ash a rectangle device with buttons.

"What the fuck is that?"

"It's a thing where you can teleport to places you've already visited. It's fun to use but at the same time, you gotta use it wisely or it'll automatically shut off for a few hours if you abuse it a lot."

"Who made them?"

"Erika and Sabrina, two of my co-workers. Had it not been for them making those things, Karen and Mary wouldn't go worldwide."

"I need one badly."

"You need to work with Mary and Karen if you want one. Anyway, I'm off. I'll contact you if possible," Yellow said.

"K. See you later," Ash said. Yellow gave him $500. He walked out and Yellow disappeared with the stash of money and drugs.

Total kills: 11

Legit Kills: 0

Weapons: Baseball Bat, Can of Spray ,Camera, a Pistol

Total Money: $6,105.00

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"For sale? Hmmm..." Ash said, touching his chin as he read a sign near a house. It costed $4,000 and it had one bedroom and one bathroom. Also, the house was small. "I'll buy it."

* * *

"I feel like taking a freaking nap," Ash said. He laid on the bed, closing his eyes. His cellphone suddenly rang. "I wonder who's calling me?" Ash pulled it out and answered it. "Hello?"

"Get your ass over to my place now. It's important," Yellow said. She hung up.

"Okay," Ash said.

~ Mission Six: Fun in Celedon ~ (Boss: Yellow)

"You're here. Let's hurry and go to Celedon," Yellow said.

"Why? What seems to be the problem?" Ash asked. He and Yellow got out of the house and went towards her car.

"A couple of assholes caught me selling dope and they ran off. I want you to waste them. I'm not sure if they told the cops yet, but they better not," Yellow replied. "I want you to drive."

The two got inside and Ash started the engine. He took off. "Just to let you know, I'm not a good driver."

"I don't care. All I want you to do is complete your task. That is it," Yellow said. Ash ran over a random guy by accident.

"Oops," Ash said. He saw a yellow star magically appearing up top of the windshield. "What the hell? How did that get up there?"

"A wanted star level, eh? You better go to a pay 'n' spray shop to get rid of it. Otherwise, cops will try to find and arrest you until it disappears on its own."

"Damn. I wonder how I didn't get one when I took those drug dealers out earlier."

"Probably because the area didn't have a cop or none didn't hear gunshots from another place. You got lucky there," Yellow said. A car bumped hers.

"The hell?" Ash said.

Yellow popped her head out of the window and threw the middle finger, yelling, "ASSHOLE!"

"That was random," Ash said, and Yellow got back in. A few minutes later, they made it to Celedon City.

"I think there's like six of them. If I spot any, kill them. I hope they're all here," Yellow said. Ash drove around. The wanted star level disappeared.

"Thank god that star's gone," Ash said.

"It'll come back because I see a few cops walking around," Yellow said. "Wait a minute..." She saw one familiar face standing near two people. "U-turn, damn it!"

Ash U-turned the car.

"You see that guy wearing red? Annihilate him!"

Ash took his SMG out of his backpack and fired at the person Yellow pointed out. A wanted star level reappeared and the cops are heading to the car.

"Hurry and loose them!" Yellow said, and Ash drove to another area of the city.

"Are they heading to the police station?" Yellow spotted the ones who saw her.

"Which one?" Ash asked.

"One with a gray jacket and another one with black pants and green shirt. Ram them!"

Ash ran them over and they died.

"Now I got two stars. This is getting crazy."

"Six is the most you can get. If you do, a load of authorities with helicopters, FBI cars, and tanks will come after your ass."

"That doesn't sound good," Ash said.

"Then we need to hurry and get this shit over with," Yellow said. She gasped, seeing three of her remaining targets talking to each other. "Aha!" Yellow pointed at them and they ran away. "Hurry and take them out!"

Ash drove towards one of them and shot him in the head. He went in reserve and spotted the fifth target. He killed her too.

"One more baby!" Yellow exclaimed.

Reaching the last target, he fired his ammo at him, killing him.

"WHOOOO-HOOOO! YOU FUCKING RULE, BABY! YOU DA MAN!"

"Thanks, but I gotta find a pay 'n' spray shop to get rid of those damn stars," Ash said. His wanted level extended to three. Cops, on foot and in vehicles, chase him.

"Found one!" Yellow said, and Ash saw her pointing at the place.

"Nice," Ash said. He went towards it and got inside. The garage door closed. Many seconds later, it opened, and Ash drove out. The police drove and walked away as if nothing happened. The mechanics changed the car color changed from blue to purple. Also, they fixed the minor damages. Ash didn't have to pay because he was a first timer.

"Very nice."

"Indeed. Let's go back to my place," Yellow said. She creeped her arm towards Ash's shoulder and she touched it. Ash noticed it.

"Why are you touching my arm?"

"Because I can," Yellow replied. She leered at him. "Mind if you stop in an alley so I can lick your ass and suck your dick? I feel so... horny."

"You mean it?"

"Nah, I'm just messing with ya. Trying to have a little fun here."

"Damn..." Ash cursed.

* * *

Ash parked the car near Yellow's house and he turned the engine off. They got out of it.

"Here's $700."

"Shit, Yellow? You giving me a load of that? Thanks," Ash said, putting him the money in his pocket.

"I'll see you around, baby," Yellow said. She hugged Ash, then she squeezed his ass. Ash hugged back. They let go and Yellow walked inside her home.

Ash's stomach growled. "I'm hungry. I gotta eat something," Ash said.

* * *

In Lavender's chicken restaurant, Ash ate his third piece of chicken. Now he grabbed the last piece and started eating it. His order costed $12.99 plus 49 cent.

* * *

"Maybe I should pay Yellow a visit," Ash said, and he headed to Yellow's place.

~ Mission Seven: Stuntin' ~ (Boss: Yellow)

Knocking on the door, Ash asked, "You there, Yellow?"

She opened it and smiled. "Yes," she replied. "You feel like doing something cool for me?"

"Sure, sweetcheeks."

"Good. Have you ever tried a stunt with a car before?"

"No, I haven't," Ash replied. "But I'll give it a try. How much are you gonna give me?"

"None."

"Really? That's a bummer. I'll still do it anyway," Ash said. He and Yellow got in the car and Ash took off. "Where do you want me to go?"

"That big ass bike track near Celedon City," Yellow replied.

"Ah," Ash said. Several minutes passed and they finally made it there.

"Look at those posers doing lame stunts. A real guy like yourself should outshine them. Step on it," Yellow said. Stepping his foot hard on the gas pedal, he drove to a ramp.

"HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYYYYYY SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" both yelled, the car passed through a load of bikers watching.

The car landed hard and Ash turned it around. He and Yellow got out of it.

"You saw that epic shit, motherfuckers!? That was a real stunt! Do you have enough balls to do the same!? Oh, wait! You can't because you only have bikes! Only real men like Ash do cool stunts with a car, not a bike like you pussies!" Yellow bragged. It made them come closer to the two, being pissed off.

"I think you made them mad, Yellow."

"That's because I'm telling the truth and to them, it hurts. Let's kick their ass instead of running away like cunts."

Ash equipped his bat and attacked two bikers. Yellow kicked one in the balls and she did it again. She kicked the same one on the head. Three grabbed Yellow and pinned her down.

"Get these assholes off of me!" Yellow yelled.

After assaulting a few more bikers, Ash came to Yellow's aid and attacked their targets. They ran to their bikes and sped off. Only two died.

"You better run, dick heads!" Yellow said.

"Shit, they're dead," Ash said. Two bikers on the ground had their eyes opened and they couldn't move. It's not my fault, though. It's them for attacking us in the first place."

"You're damn right about that, Ash."

* * *

"If you need anything else, call me," Ash said.

"I will, baby," Yellow said. She looked around. Then, she groped Ash's balls and squeezed them.

"Damn, honey. That hurt."

"You like that?" Yellow cooed.

"I do but still, it hurts," Ash replied.

"Oh, Ash," Yellow said. She winked at him, then she went inside her home.

"Now it's time for a nap," Ash said. He headed back to his place.

Total kills: 19

Legit Kills: 0

Weapons: Baseball Bat, Can of Spray ,Camera, a Pistol, SMG

Total Money: $2,791.57

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A few hours later, Ash's cellphone rang and he woke up. "Ugh..." he groaned. He dug in his pocket to pull his cellphone out of it and he answered it. "Who is it?"

"It's me, Blaine," Blaine replied.

"You're one of Brock's friends, right?"

"Yes, and I need your help."

"What's the problem?"

"Surge is trapped in Cinnabar Island and I want you to rescue him now," Blaine replied.

"How did he wind up being trapped?" Ash asked.

"He called me and said that a lot of armed dudes surrounded the island. I told him why and he replied he didn't know."

"Why was he there in the first place?"

"He said he was chilling out until they came and now, he's scared for his life. Hurry, Ash."

Blaine hung up.

"More work to do," Ash said. He got out of the house, then he saw a car parking inches away from him. "Finders keepers!"

He went towards it and broke the window. The car alarm went off, which makes a wanted star level appear. He got in and started the engine, then he took off.

"Wait a minute. Cinnabar Island is a few miles away from Pallet Town and I need something like a jet ski to get there. Damn. I hope there's one near the end of Pallet Town," Ash said. He drove crazy. He ran into other cars, destroyed a few obstacles, and near ran over pedestrians. "Three stars! Fuck this!" Ash sped up. Cops went after him with their vehicles.

Ash shot their tires off and they were unable to catch up with him. "Take that, cunts!" Ash said.

~ Mission Eight: Bloody Island ~ (Boss: Blaine)

"Hi, Ash," Blaine said as Ash came up to him. "Here's a jet ski I purchased," He showed Ash the jet ski sitting there on the water. "Now hurry and rescue Surge!"

"I will, I promise," Ash said. He hopped on the jet ski and took off with it.

* * *

"Who's that guy?" an armed man asked as Ash reached the island.

"I don't know," another armed man replied.

"Great. There are like a thousand dudes standing there," Ash said. He stopped the jet ski, then he equipped his AK-47 and fired at two targets, killing them. The other targets shot at Ash and one hit his knee and arm as Ash attempted to avoid them. "Fuck, that hurt!" Ash yelled. He continued running.

"Is that you, Ash?" Surge asked, and Ash stopped.

"Yeah, man. I'm here to save your ass. Blaine called me and said that you are stuck here," Ash replied.

"He did, huh? God bless him."

"Do you have any medical aid? I got shot twice," Ash asked.

"Yes," Surge replied. He gave Ash a box of medical aid. Ash used it on his wounds. "You can find plenty lying around in areas and on walls. It automatically restores your health.

"Ah," Ash said. A couple of armed men came towards him and Surge.

"Shit!" Ash said, and he shot them.

"Fuck, that was close!" Surge said.

More came to them and Ash fired his weapon like crazy. "DIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Seconds later, Ash killed the last target. He annihilated fifteen of them.

"Now let's get the fuck of here."

"Good idea, Ash," Surge said. They got on the jet ski and Ash headed back to Cinnabar Island.

* * *

"We're back, Blaine," Ash said.

"Thank you, Ash. I'll never forget you about this," Blaine said.

"Same. Here's $1,000 for rescuing me," Surge said.

"And here's $900," Blaine said. They gave Ash their money.

"Fucking sweet, man!" Ash exclaimed. He put the loot in his pocket. "So, how's Brock doing?"

"Fine," Blaine replied.

"That's good. I'm gonna head over to his place and talk to him, see what he needs," Ash said.

~ Mission Nine: Secret ~ (Boss: Brock)

"Come in," Brock said, hearing his door from outside being knocked. Ash came in. "Ah, it's you. Do you got a camera?"

"Yeah. What's wrong?"

"I want you to spy on my mom and see what she's doing. Whenever we talk on the phone and in person, she acts strange. It happened a few days after she and my dad got divorced."

"I see. Care to describe her to me before I go?"

"Sure," Brock replied, and he told Ash what she looked like.

"Gotcha," Ash said. He went outside. A few minutes passed. He finally saw Brock's mom, Lola. She sat on a bus stop. "Bingo."

A bus pulled up and a woman, Caroline (May and Max's mom), got out of it. The bus drove away. Caroline sat near Lola. "Hmm..." Ash said.

"Sorry I'm late, Lola," Caroline said.

"It's okay, Caroline," Lola said.

"Where do you wanna hang out this time?" Caroline asked.

"In my place, like we always do," Lola replied.

"Great idea, baby," Caroline said, and she and Lola got up and walked away.

"Baby? I'm getting a bit progress here. I better not get close while following them," Ash said. He stalked them. His phone rang. "Who's interrupting me?" Ash answered it, saying, "Hello?"

"Hi, Ash," Leaf said.

"Can't chat with ya, Leaf. I'm busy."

"On what?"

"Stalking someone's mom. Someone told me to do it and see what she was doing," Ash replied. "I'll tell you the rest later."

"Okay, Ash. Good luck," Leaf said, and she hung up.

"Glad I got that out of my way," Ash said.

He continued to follow them until they reached to a house and they entered it.

"I hope I'm able to see them through a window," Ash said. He equipped his camera as he peaked through one window and saw the girls sitting on a couch.

"I love you, Lola."

"I love you too, Caroline."

They kissed.

"So she's bisexual, huh?" Ash whispered. He took a picture of the couple.

"Back," Ash said, and he showed Brock the picture.

"She's kissing a chick? Why haven't she told me was bisexual?" Brock said, shaking his head.

"Mind if I keep the picture? It's hot," Ash asked.

"Sure, man. Do what you wanna do with it like jacking off near it, I don't know," Brock replied. "Here ya go," Brock gave Ash $500 and Ash left.

For the third time, his cellphone rang. He answered it. "Hello?"

"Hi, sexy. Does your balls still hurt?" Yellow asked.

"No, but thanks for asking," Ash replied. "You need something?"

"Nope. You thought of going to Karen and Mary's place yet? I'm already there."

"Yes. I had to do a few things first. I'll see you there."

"Can't wait," Yellow said.

* * *

"Goldenrod City," Ash said, looking around. He got out of the wrecked car he stole. "Now it's time to find them."

Total kills: 34

Legit Kills: 0

Weapons: Baseball Bat, Can of Spray ,Camera, a Pistol, SMG

Total Money: $5191.57

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

~ Mission Ten: Snow ~ (Boss: Karen and Mary)

"Finally," Ash said, seeing Karen and Mary's address. He went towards the place, then he knocked on the door. It opened. A lot of people, expect for Yellow, pointed their guns at Ash, including Karen, Mary, Erika, Sabrina, Fennel, and Bianca. The Unovians was holding two assaulted rifles on their hands while the rest had one gun.

"Whoa!" Ash said.

Yellow came up to Ash and said, "Don't shoot! He's a friend of mine."

"I see," Karen said. She looked at one of her employees. "Close the door," Karen ordered, and he did. She looked at Ash again. "Why are you here?"

"You must be either Karen or Mary."

"I am Karen and this is Mary," Karen introduced herself and Mary to Ash.

"Hi," Mary said.

"But you haven't answered my question. Why are you here?" Karen asked.

"I want to work for you guys, that's all. Yellow told me about you two being the biggest drug lords in the world and stuff. She also told me that you two pay your employees good," Ash replied.

"I see. Hmmm... we could use a guy like you to work for us. I mean, you look energized and trust worthy."

"And you look cute. You're hired," Mary said, and Karen nodded her head.

"Really? Thanks!" Ash said.

"Congrats, Ash. You got the job," Yellow said, patting Ash's shoulder.

"What's my mission?" Ash asked.

"We want you to kill three undercover cops in Ercutak City. Yesterday, those cock fuckers arrested two of our employees, Morty and Eusine, and we want them to pay," Mary replied.

"Ah," Ash said.

"They are not hard to find because the city is so damn small. Here's a couple of bags with cocaine," Mary said, and she tossed them to Ash.

"And we want you to keep this since you're working with us," Karen gave Ash a device, similar to Yellow's.

"Yes!" Ash said.

"I forgot to tell you this, Ash. To make the towns and cities appear on the device, you gotta visit them while carrying it.

"Damn... Now I gotta go all around Kanto again," Ash said. He noticed something on a wall being behind Karen and Mary. He moved closer to take a good look. "What's that?" Ash asked, pointing at the thing. It had three letters on it: S, M, C, and G.

"That's our favorite team's logo from Unova. We became a fan of the team years ago when we took a vacation in Unova and saw them on television for the first time," Mary replied. "Anyway, get your ass over to Ecrutak City and do your job."

"Good luck," Karen said, and Ash walked out of the place.

"Maybe I should take a walk to Ercutak City," Ash said. Heading north to Ercutak City, he heard five people talking to each other and looked at them as he go. The people's names are Lorelei, Clair, Sidney, Steven, and Wallace. "I wonder what they are talking about," Ash said. The group kept saying the word "they" and Ash didn't know who the guys were referring to.

Minutes later, he made it to the city. He went towards an alley and saw a random guy along with a floating yellow star. "Hi, man. Wanna buy some coke?" Ash asked.

"Sure," he replied. "Show me the coke first."

"Okay," Ash showed him a bag of coke.

"Busted!" the guy said, pulling his police badge out. "You're going to jail, buddy."

"Or not," Ash said. He equipped his gun and shot the undercover cop cold-blooded. Seeing a Police Bribe Star, he grabbed the it and it disappeared. "Nice," Ash said. He took a picture of the dead cop, then he moved on. He saw two guys heading to another alley.

"They better be the targets," Ash said. He followed them. "Want some drugs?" Ash asked. He showed them the drugs.

The men said, "Don't move. You're under arrest."

Ash shot them with his gun, killing both. "Two stars!? Shit!" Ash said. He dug inside the undercover cops' pockets to place their badges near their dead bodies. He photographed them, but more cops came. "Damn, I wasn't quick enough!" Ash said.

They started shooting him. One bullet hit his arm. Ash saw someone with a car heading to him. He opened the car door and threw the person out of it. Getting inside it, he U-turned and drove out of the city.

"Now that I'm back in Goldenrod City, I gotta find a pay 'n spray, then tell Karen and Mary that I did my job," Ash said. Cops with vehicles and on foot chase him. "There's one!" Ash said. He went inside it and the garage door closed. A few minutes passed, and Ash got out of there. The cops ignored him. The employees in the pay 'n spray forced Ash to pay them and did. He gave them $300, which wasn't bad.

* * *

"I'm back, my queens," Ash said.

"Did you kill the undercover cops?" Mary asked.

"I did, Mary, and I can prove it by showing you guys this," Ash replied, and he showed the group the photos with the dead cops.

"Congrats for killing the right cops, Ash. Morty and Eusine described their looks when they called us hours ago," Mary said.

"We're terribly sorry for not telling you what they look like earlier. But hey, at least you got the job done," Karen said.

"Here's an early paycheck. You deserved it," Mary said, giving Ash $5,000.

"Way to go, Ash!" Yellow said. She hugged him and Ash hugged her back. They broke it seconds later.

"Here ya go, guys," Ash gave the leaders their drugs back.

"If we need anything for you, we'll call," Karen said.

"Okay," Ash said. He got out of the place. "Time to revisit all the places in Kanto."

~ Mission Eleven: Freedom ~ (Boss: Karen and Mary)

Ash went inside Karen and Mary's house. Mary was talking on her cellphone. "They tried to make you guys rat out on us!? How dare they! They're not gonna take us down that easy, just watch!" Mary said. She hung up, then she noticed that Ash was here. "Ash, darling. So glad you see you again. We were about to call you after I spoke with Morty and Eusine and we need your help. We want you, Bianca, and Fennel to steal a truck and ram through the police station in Ercutak City to free Morty and Eusine. If any cops chase you on the way back, DO NOT reach this part of the city until they stop, got it?"

"Got it, Mary," Ash said. He yelped, his ass got slapped hard by Bianca. She put her arms on his shoulders and shook him.

"Looks like you, me, and Fennel are working together. This is gonna be fun," Bianca said.

"You're gonna love us after we make our job easier," Fennel said, her hand pressing hard on Ash's chest.

"Wear these," Yellow gave the three robber masks. Ash and Bianca wore them and Fennel tucked her long hair before wearing hers. They headed out and Ash got in this car. Bianca and Fennel joined him and he took off.

"I know where we can find a truck. Go to your left once you reached the traffic light, then right after passing a radio tower, and go left again. A retard always leave his truck in that area. We don't know why," Bianca said.

"Thanks," Ash said.

"You better drive faster because you'll never know if Morty and Eusine might tell the cops everything about Mary and Karen in a few minutes, so step on it!" Fennel said.

Ash got to the truck under a minute. He and the girls took off with it. In Ecrutak City, Ash reached to the police station.

"Go around the police station and ram the right side of it," Bianca said, and Ash drove to the back. He crashed through the wall, distracting the people from inside. He did it again and again until he destroyed it. "Duck, goddamnit!" Bianca yelled. Morty and Eusine ducked as Bianca fired her weapons at the cops.

"Get in, you cunts!" Fennel said. Morty and Eusine got out of the interrogation room and joined Ash, Bianca, and Fennel in the car. Ash took off and the cops started chasing him.

"A five-star wanted level!? What the shit!?" Ash said.

"We'll take care of the cops, Ash!" Bianca said. She fired her shots at the pursuing vehicles, slowing them down and blowing them up. Fennel took care of the helicopters above the car.

"Shit, this is intense!" Morty exclaimed.

"I agree!" Eusine agreed.

"WHO THE FUCK IS CALLING NOW!?" Ash yelled. He answered his cellphone. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT!?"

"Don't yell at your own mother like that! I wanted to know how you are doing," Delia said.

"I'M FINE, MOM! THANKS FOR CALLING!" Ash yelled again. He hung up.

"Damn, dude," Eusine said.

"I had to do it, man. You would probably do the same if you're driving away from cops and shit. I'm putting my phone on vibrate after this shit is over," Ash said. He finally made it to the same pay 'n spray he visited earlier.

"Fuck, man. I hope I don't get six stars when I do shit like this again!" Ash said, driving back to his destination.

* * *

"Back," Ash said. He, Fennel, and Bianca pulled their masks off. He put it in his backpack for extra inventory.

"Well done, guys," Karen said. Ash earned $3,000 and Fennel and Bianca earned $1,000 from her.

"Morty. Eusine. You need to work somewhere else permanently. Jotho's not the place for you anymore," Mary said. She gave them new devices. The cops took their old ones along with everything else.

"You're getting the hang of your job, huh?" Yellow asked.

"Yep, and the best part about it is that they're giving me a load of money. Life is good," Ash replied.

Total kills: 37

Legit Kills: 0

Weapons: Baseball Bat, Can of Spray ,Camera, a Pistol, SMG

Total Money: $12,591.57

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was nighttime. Ash yawned, feeling more tired than ever. "Shit, man. I gotta get some fucking sleep," Ash said. He used his device to teleport back to Lavender Town. "Nice," Ash said, standing near his small home. He went in and continued on until he reached his bed. He fell flat on it, falling asleep.

The next day, Ash woke up. Sighing, he stretched his body. Yesterday, after getting kicked out of his mom's house, he went on a wild adventure. People, including his best friend, Leaf, told him what to do and he did. They also gave him money for being extremely helpful. He hadn't told his mom about it, which was the right thing to do. If she find out about it, she would be extremely disappointed to Ash for not having a real job and getting nearly killed.

Anyway, he scratched his butt as he headed to the living room to go outside. He thought about Yellow, the beautiful blonde woman who lived in the same town with him, so he went towards her place.

~ Mission Twelve: Motorcycle ~ (Boss: Yellow)

Ash knocked on her door then seconds later, she opened it and smiled. "Ash, baby. I was getting ready to leave with my new ride. It's a motorcycle," Yellow said.

"Ah," Ash said.

"And I was planning on calling you to see if you wanna ride with me. Care to join?"

"Yes, Yellow," Ash replied. His hand creeped to Yellow's ass and he caressed it gently. Those cheeks of theirs turned red. Ash felt horny. Yellow was a bit horny herself, so she traveled her hand inside Ash's pants. She reached his cock. She could feel it getting erected.

"We can ride later, honey. Come on in," Yellow said. Her hand remained inside Ash's pants and she didn't care, although the two were inches away from the house anyway. They got in.

"Mind if you squeeze my balls like you did yesterday?" Ash asked.

"Yes, stud," Yellow cooed. She pressed his chest. Her other one inside the pants took a brief trip to find his testicles. She crushed them. Ash gasped, but with joy. She squeezed it harder than she did yesterday. Ash loved it. The way Yellow manhandling his balls felt like a 20-pound brick smashing them.

"Let go," Ash said. Doing as told, Yellow did. He exposed his cock to her. He's been waiting for this moment since forever. During his childhood, he dated plenty of girls, but he never showed him his cock. Why? Because they refused to have sex with him and he accepted it. The same goes for his adulthood before today.

Yellow licked her lips. She loved how Ash's penis grew. "It looks so delicious," She stated. She went on her knees. Her hand wrapped the other end of his dick. The other one groped his balls. She moved towards it to put it in her mouth, feeling the extra heat. Pressing her lips hard on his wood, she went back and forth to suck it. She jerked it a bit too for extra pleasure, hence why she put her hand there.

To her, this was incredibly early start. She stroked it good. She could hear Ash moaning while calling out her name. His dick tingled all around and it felt really good. Now she cupped Ash's ass and she continued to taste his manhood faster. She went deep to his cock, wanting it to reach down her throat. Ash pushed his cock back and forth. Yellow took like a dirty girl. Even if his dick was five times better, she would still give it a try.

She put it out of her mouth a minute later and coughed. She couldn't take much deepthroating. She resumed pleasuring Ash's cock with her mouth and tongue. This time, she sucked it faster. She wanted his gooey fluids to shoot out of his dick so she can taste it.

"Keep going, baby. You're almost there," Ash said, looking at Yellow's beautiful face. She looked at him too, seeing his expression. He finally ejaculated, filling her mouth with his love-goo. "Ah..."

Yellow swallowed it. "Fucking delicious," She said. Laying down, she spread those cute legs of her to show Ash her yellow panties. He pulled her panties to her feet, exposing her wet vagina. He rushed towards it to lick it. He licked it hard. Yellow moaned. It sounded cute like her normal voice. He swirled his tongue all over it, tasting the love juices. To him, Yellow's cunt tasted great. He stuffed his face deeply to her pussy, making noises as he continued to play with it.

"Oh, Ash... I never thought you can lick my clitoris so good... Keep going until I cum," Yellow said. Ash was happy to hear what Yellow said. Ash could see Yellow taking her shirt off. She also removed her bra. Her tits are small. Ash touched one of her breasts to play with the nipple, flickering it like a light switch. Yellow did the same to her other nipple. Now she pinched it, using her fingers instead of her nails.

"Yes... Yes..." Yellow said. She finally reached her climax and it was all over Ash's lips and face. He took care of that with his fingers and he tasted it. "Now let's get out of here."

The two put their clothes back on before heading outside. "How about you drive instead?" Yellow suggested.

"I'd love to, my pretty," Ash said. Getting on the motorcycle with Yellow, he took off. "Where do you want us to go?"

"Anywhere in Jotho," Yellow replied.

"Sounds great," Ash said. "Just to let you know, I've never rode a motorcycle before. This is my first time."

"Try to act gentle with it. I don't want to waste my money to get it fix," Yellow said.

"I'll take care of it if it gets damaged."

"Thanks."

* * *

They arrived in Jotho.

"Made it. Now let us have fun," Ash said. He drove all around Jotho as a lot of time went by. Then he stopped, seeing familiar faces a day ago.

"What's wrong, Ash?" Yellow asked, tilting her head.

"It's those guys again," Ash replied, pointing at Lorelei, Clair, Wallace, Sidney, and Steven. "I saw them yesterday before I took care of those undercover cops."

"Ah. Keep going until I tell you to stop, okay?"

"Okay, Yellow."

Ash drove back to Yellow's house. Both had a great time during their fun. It lasted two hours. He didn't damage her ride through the mission, which was rare.

She smooched Ash's on the lips, pressing all on him. "Bye, babe. See ya later," Yellow said. She went inside her house.

"Later, honey," Ash said. His cellphone vibrated for the fifth time and it annoyed him. He answered it, saying, "What?"

"You haven't you answered my calls, Ash!?" Delia asked.

Ash sighed. "I was busy."

"Busy on what?"

"Riding a motorcycle," Ash replied. He hung up. "Jesus fucking christ, man. Stop calling me."

~ Mission Thirteen: Cow thieves ~ (Boss: ?)

Ash wandered in Olivine City. He stopped, seeing two women, Jasmine and Whitney talking to each other. It wasn't a normal conversation, either. He went up to them and said, "What's wrong, guys?"

"A couple of thieves stole our cows! We need them back now!" Whitney replied.

"It would be nice if you can help us, right?" Jasmine said.

"I can. Tell me where they are," Ash said.

"Okay. Head north of here, then turn right and then turn left. Keep going until you see a farm on the right. We have our own farm, so bring them back there. We'll be there waiting for you and the cows. Good luck," Jasmine said.

"Hiya, Ash!" Bianca said. She and Fennel came up to Ash, Jasmine, and Whitney.

"Hi, guys," Ash said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Fennel asked.

"These two lovely ladies here wanted me to rescue their cows back," Ash replied.

"Can we join?" Fennel asked.

"Sure, Fennel," Ash replied.

"Thank you, man!" Fennel said. She and Bianca pulled their weapons out, scaring Jasmine and Whitney.

"Let's do this shit!" Bianca said.

"Follow me," Ash said. Ash ran north. Fennel and Bianca followed them. Several minutes later, they saw a farm being heavily guarded. "There. Let's rescue those cows."

"Yeah, motherfucker! Time to splatter some blood!" Bianca exclaimed. She rushed towards the gunmen and started shooting. She shot one guy in the head and one in the throat, killing them both. Fennel and Ash joined as more arrvied out of the farm. One guy shot Bianca's leg, but that didn't stop her from shooting crazy.

Fennel pointed her gun at a guy's head and shot him execution style. Ash smacked one with his SMG. Then, he shot him cold-blooded.

"Fucking epic, Ash!" Bianca said. She got shot again and she yelled, "Shit!" She retaliated, killing the one who shot her along with three other guys. "I got some medical aid if you need any, Ash!"

"I'm fine, Bianca," Ash said. He shot more guys using his regular gun and Fennel blasted one using two of her assault rifles.

"Bitch! I owned your bitch ass!" Fennel exclaimed.

Ash killed the last guy shooting inches away from him and the girls. In total, Ash killed four while Fennel also killed four and Bianca killed eight.

"And now I get two stars," Ash said. "Let's stack the cows in that big truck over there!" He pointed at a big truck.

"I'll take care of the cops while you two handle the cows," Bianca said. They can hear sirens coming towards them. A few minutes later, Fennel and Ash stored the cows in the truck.

"We're done, Bianca!" Fennel said.

"It's about fucking time!" Bianca said. She killed six cops that came here.

Fennel and Bianca went inside the truck. They saw a couple of more guys reaching to the farm. "There's more of them!? Damn!" Drive to the other farm while I take care of these goons!" Ash said. He climbed the truck. The girls took off and the guys starting shooting at them. Ash shot them with his SMG. He took a passenger's life away. Then, he ended the driver's own life in the same car.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Bianca attacked one car and it blew up seconds later. "Take that, cunts!"

"Shit! I ran out of ammo!" Ash said. He was unable to use his SMG. He equipped his AK-47 and use it to slow the remaining cars down. They exploded.

"Yeah! We got them all!" Ash said. They made it to farm. Jumping down, Ash leveled the trunk door up. "Come on out," He ordered. The cows got out and Jasmine and Whitney jumped up and down with happiness.

"Oh, thank you!" Jasmine said. She and Whitney gave Ash a double kiss on the cheeks. Whitney squeezed his crotch and Jasmine did the same to his ass. They thought about giving Ash a nice present after he came here with the cows and there it was.

"Here's more for ya," Whitney said. She pulled a five-hundred dollar bill out of her big breasts and gave it to Ash.

"Again, thank you," Jasmine said.

"No problem, guys," Ash said.

"We'll take this truck with us, Ash. See ya!" Fennel said, and she drove away with Bianca.

"Bye, guys!" Ash said.

"We forgot to tell you our names, Ash. I'm Whitney and this is Jasmine," Whitney said.

"Thanks for sharing. Nice names, by the way," Ash said, and the girls' blushed.

Total kills: 41

Legit Kills: 0

Weapons: Baseball Bat, Can of Spray ,Camera, a Pistol, SMG. AK-47

Total Money: $13,091.57

End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"I just noticed the wanted level stars are gone. Nice," Ash said.

~ Mission Fourteen: To Hoenn ~ (Boss: Leaf)

After Ash teleported to Blackthorn City, he went north. A random guy went past him while another one chase him with a gun. He fired a few shots. "Goddamn, man!" Ash said. He continued on until he saw Leaf sitting on the customers table near a restaurant. Ash joined her.

"Ash, darling. So glad to see you here," Leaf said.

"Is something wrong?"

"Not really. I'm happy to see your face, that's all," Leaf replied. She handed Ash a few fries. "Want some?"

"Sure," Ash replied. He grabbed the fries then ate them. Five people came out of the restaurant. Ash reacted by gasping.

"What's wrong, Ash?"

"It's them again talking about the same thing. I don't know who they're talking about because I keeping hearing the word "they"."

"Maybe you should follow them and see what's going on," Leaf suggested.

"Great idea. I think it's best not to let them see me," Ash said.

"Good luck, Ash," Leaf said.

Lorelei, Clair, Wallace, Steven, and Sidney drove off. Ash took a random car from the parking lot and followed the group. Stealing the car costed him a star.

"I hope the cops don't ruin my mission," Ash said. One got on his tail and Ash noticed it. "Shit," Ash said. The group stopped on a red light. "Gotta hurry and get rid of that damn cop," Ash said. He U-turned and drove to an alley. "Bingo," Ash said, seeing a Police Bribe Star. He touched it and the cop left him alone. "That's right, asshole. Go away," Ash said.

He drove in reverse to get back on the streets and continued his mission. "Shit! They're far away. I better catch up to them quick," Ash said. He stepped his foot hard on the gas pedal. He bumped a few cars, but he didn't earn a star. "Better listen to great music while doing this," Ash said. He changed the radio station.

"Where the fuck are they going anyway? It has been like four minutes since I'm tailing their asses," Ash said. He eventually reached Hoenn after a lot of time passed by. "So I'm in Hoenn, huh?" Ash said. This was his first time visiting Hoenn. Shit!" Ash yelled, stomping his foot on the brake pedal. Two women, Roxanne and Winona, are playing with each other on the street, pinching each other's asses.

"Fuck, I lost them! Oh, well. I better explore this region to find them," Ash said. His cellphone vibrated. "It better not be mom," Ash said. He answered it, asking, "Who's this?"

"It's me, Ash," Leaf replied. "Where are you?"

"I'm in Hoenn. My mission came to in end after two girls blocked my way," Ash replied.

"I see. Are you planning on going to Sinnoh?"

"No. You?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Take care."

"You too, Ash," Leaf said, and she hung up.

Ash drove north, looking around the small town he's in. "Fuck, it looks boring here. I should drive somewhere else," Ash said. He drove out of the town and went on until he reached Petalburg City.

~ Mission Fifteen: Revenge ~ (Boss: ?)

Ash got out of his car. Seeing two women getting out of a house, he said, "Damn, they're fucking hot!"

The two girls are Misty and May Both wore shorts and small shirts. Ash came up to them. "You girls feel like having sex with me? I'll pay ya a load of money," Ash asked.

"We're not hookers, dumbass," Misty said.

"You and your friend look like one. I mean, look at those short shorts you guys are wearing. It looks tight on ya. And the size of the shirt? Yeah, it's the same story," Ash said, and May facepalmed.

"Oh, god. Go away," May said.

"You heard her, pig. Get lost," Misty said.

"Pig? The name's Ash, a guy from Kanto," Ash said.

"You're from Kanto, huh? Ever been to Curelean City? I've lived there during my childhood," Misty asked.

"Uh-huh," Ash replied.

"Ah," Misty said. "Hmmm..." She touched her chin. She leaned over to May's ear and whispered. May nodded her head and smiled. Misty looked at Ash. "Say, you feel like doing something for us? We can give you a shit load of money.

"Sure, babe."

"It's Misty, Ash."

"And I'm May."

"Okay. What am I supposed to do?" Ash asked.

"Thrash my sisters' place in front of them," Misty replied. "They live in Curelean City.

"Why?"

"Because they'd treated me like shit since I was a kid and I haven't done anything bad to them," Misty replied.

"They did the same to me a week ago. They also called us butch bitches for nothing, thinking that we're lesbian lovers," May said.

"I see."

"Here's a camera recorder," Misty gave Ash a camera recorder. "Use it to record their reactions. We wanna see them cry like little bitches. They live in a large blue house, by the way."

"This is gonna be fun," Ash said. He put his robber mask on and equipped his baseball bat before teleporting to Curelean City with his device. Heading towards the blue house, Ash kicked the door open, scaring Daisy, Violet, and Lily.

"Who the fuck are you!?" Daisy asked.

"A guy that loves to break shit!" Ash changed his voice. He smashed their lamp.

"You asshole!" Violet screamed. Ash filmed them as Violet continued cursing and screaming.

"If you break anything else, we'll kill you!" Lily warned.

"Let me see if you can," Ash said, and he broke a frame.

"THAT COSTED $2,000, YA COCK MUNCHING FUCK!" Daisy roared.

"It's your own damn fault for buying the shit, bitch!" Ash said. Lily pulled her knife out. Ash went towards liquor stand. Lily came up to him and attempted to stab him, but he kicked her sexy ass with his foot. Then, he destroyed the stand.

"STOP IT!" Violet yelled.

Ash went upstairs. The girls didn't follow them. Instead, they called the cops and four wanted level stars appeared up top of Ash. "Better hurry," Ash said. He took care of Daisy's room first, then Lily's, and now Violet's.

"The cops are on their way, asshole!" Daisy said.

Ash handled everything in the bathroom, especially the toilet. He finally went upstairs and the cops showed up.

"Subdue him now!" Lily ordered.

Ash attacked them with the bat and he knocked them unconscious. He then equipped his AK-47 and started shooting everywhere. The girls dropped down and cried. He filmed that, too.

"Done," Ash said. He went back to Petalburg City using the device. "Objective completed," Ash said, giving Misty and May the camera recorder. He took the mask off and Misty and May started laughing at the older girls' demise.

"Oh my fucking god! This is so fucking funny!" Misty said.

"And look at Daisy! She's crying like a little bitch!" May said. "That's what you, Lily, and Violet get for fucking with us, bitch!" May pointed at one scene where the older girls' cried.

They stopped the film seconds later and looked at Ash. "Thank you so much, Ash. We appreciate it," Misty said.

"Yeah, man. You rule," May said.

"No problem, guys," Ash said. They gave him $1,000. "Here's a question before I leave here. Have you two seen a group of people recently? One has red hair and glasses, another has blue hair and blue clothes, one has a mohawk, and I forgot what the other two look like. I wanna know what's going with their situation."

"We haven't, man. Sorry," Misty replied.

"It's okay," Ash said.

"Do you have a cellphone number? We want to call if we need something else for you to do,"

"Yes, May. I have one," Ash replied. He and the girls gave each other their numbers. "I should go now."

"Okay, Ash. Good luck finding the ones you wanna chat with," May said.

"I will," Ash said, walking away from the two.

Total kills: 41

Legit Kills: 0

Weapons: Baseball Bat, Can of Spray ,Camera, a Pistol, SMG. AK-47

Total Money: $14,091.57

End of Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Ash's stomach growled. "Now I'm hungry," He said. He walked towards a burger restaurant.

* * *

He walked out of the restaurant, being full. He ate four burgers along with fries and it costed him $14.99 with tax (79 cents). "Fuck, I'm full. Better take a break," Ash said. He moved towards a bench to sit on it. Sighing, he looked at the sky. "So beautiful," Ash said.

An hour later, he got up and went to his car. He took off with it, continuing to head west. "Who's calling me?" Ash said, feeling his cellphone vibrating. "He answered it and said, "Hello?"

"Hi, sexy," Yellow said.

"Yellow, baby. How's it been?"

"Good. How about yourself?"

"I'm doing fine. I'm in Hoenn trying to figure out what's is going between those five guys we saw during our motorcycle ride. Remember them?"

"Yeah. Good luck with that. I'll call you later," Yellow said.

"Okay, baby. Take care."

"You too," Yellow said, and she and Ash hung up.

~ Mission Sixteen: Eruption ~ (Boss: ?)

"What the shit?" Ash saw a smoking volcano far away. He drove to his left, which leads him to Lavaridge City. A lot of people are standing here looking at the volcano. Ash got out of his car, saying, "What the fuck is going on here?"

A woman, Flannery, and her friends, Liza, Tate, and Wally, turned around. Flannery replied, "A couple of Aqua and Magma thugs put smoke in the volcano. They said if we don't give them money by the end of next week, they'll add molten to destroy Hoenn, hence why they use smoke as a threat."

"Someone's gonna go in there and stop them now," Liza said.

"Well, why can't you guys do it yourselves?" Ash asked.

"They're armed with assault rifles and body armor," Liza replied.

"Also, we don't have any weapons, not even a small gun," Tate said.

"Huh. I'll take care of them for you all, I promise," Ash said.

"You are? Oh, thank you," Flannery said. She, Liza, Wally, and Tate hugged him. "God bless you."

They broke their hug on Ash seconds later. Then, Wally gave Ash body armor. "We're counting on you, man," Wally said. Ash wore the body armor.

"I'm off," Ash said. He went inside the volcano. An Aqua guy shot him, but Ash fired back with his AK-47, killing him. More guards, including Magma guys, came and Ash took care of them, firing like crazy. He retrieved one of their Assault Rifles and collected ammo. "It's nice having one of these like Fennel and Bianca," Ash said.

He went on. An Aqua and Magma guy appeared and Ash shot them in the head before they could do anything. Blood splattered all over the wall. "Gotta keep going," Ash said. He climbed up high until he saw a door. He kicked it wide open and shot all the guards inside. Then, he disabled a machine with smoke coming out of it, ending the crisis. The crowd in Lavaridge cheered.

Ash came out of the volcano and the crowd started ganging up on him with hugs. "Easy, guys!" Ash said. He was able to get away with the group, but Flannery and Liza was all on him. They pinned him down before kissing him everywhere on the face.

* * *

Ash drove out of Lavaridge Town. A ship flew in the sky and Ash saw it. "Holy shit, man! I didn't know ships could fly! Or can they? Better follow it," Ash said. He stepped on the gas pedal as the ship went fast.

"It's about time it stopped," Ash said. Getting out of the car, he went towards it to go inside.

~ Mission Seventeen: Da booty ~ (Boss: ?)

"Damn, man. Look at all of this cool stuff," Ash said, looking around.

"Who's there?" someone asked.

"Just a random guy, that's all," Ash replied. Armed men with pirate clothes came at Ash. He raised his hands, begging, "Don't kill me, please."

A door opened. An old, tall man with a middle-aged woman and a young woman on each side of him came out of a room. Their names are Drake, Glacia, and Phoebe.

"Go, all of you," Drake ordered. Then he looked at Ash. "Don't move a muscle."

"Okay..."

"Let us introduce ourselves, shall we? I'm Drake."

"I'm Glacia."

"And I'm Phoebe."

"I'm Ash and what the fuck do you guys do? Collecting treasures and shit?"

"Yes," Drake replied.

"We want you to steal some for us so we can sell them," Glacia said.

"We'll give you $50,000," Phoebe said.

"I'm up for it," Ash said, smiling.

"You can find plenty underwater. Be careful," Glacia said.

Ash walked out of the ship. Taking his cellphone and device out of his pocket and putting his backpack on the ground, he rushed towards the water and dived in it. He saw something laying deep, so he swam towards it. What he saw was golden pearls. He took them all and swam back out of the water.

Gasping for air, he reached the shore before going back to the ship. He handed Glacia the golden pearls.

"They're so beautiful..." Glacia said.

"Go back for more, will ya?" Phoebe said, and Ash went back outside.

"I hope there's more," Ash said. He went underwater. He didn't see anything yet. Taking too long to find treasure, he swam up to get some air. "Goddamnnit..." Ash cursed. "Let me try this shit again..."

He resumed seaching. He reached a small area he didn't swam before and he gasped, seeing a giant treasure chest. He used all his strength to swim up with it. Finally making it out alive, Ash said, "I did it! Now it's time to get paid!"

* * *

"There!" Ash dropped the chest in front of the trio. They opened it and gasped.

"My lord... So many golden stuff..." Drake said.

"This is the ultimate jackpot..." Phoebe said.

Clearing his throat, Ash let out his hand. "Where's the money?" He asked.

"Here ya go," Phoebe replied, giving him $50,000.

"You guys need anything else?" Ash asked.

"You've done enough, Ash, We'll meet again," Glacia said.

Ash walked out of the ship. Grabbing his items, he saw it flew off. His cellphone rang again and he answered it. "Who's this?"

"It's me," Mary replied. "Get your ass over here now."

"K. See ya there," Ash said. Hanging up, Ash looked around. He sighed. "Damn. I missed my opportunity to meet those guys."

Total kills: 52

Legit Kills: 0

Weapons: Baseball Bat, Can of Spray ,Camera, a Pistol, SMG. AK-47, Assault Rifle

Total Money: $64,075.79

End of Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I'm terribly, terribly sorry for uploading the wrong document. It won't happen again. Props to the ones that reminded me about this.

Chapter 10

Ash teleported to Goldenrod City using his device. Seconds later, a car appeared. Five people got out of it. They saw the boat flying away.

Lorelei punched the car, saying, "Damn, we missed them again!"

"If we don't kill them, more innocent lives will end! Shit!" Clair said.

~ Mission Eighteen: Long road ~ (Boss: Mary and Karen)

Ash walked inside his bosses' place. "You came. Here's the plan," Mary said. A commercial distracted her and Karen and it made them angry.

"It's that retarded show again!" Karen said.

"DIE!" Mary yelled, pulling out her gun. She shot the television. It was the twenty-first television she destroyed.

"You guys hate that show, huh?" Ash asked.

"We do, with a passion," Karen replied.

"Especially the main characters. God, they're so fucking terrible!" Mary said. "And the worse part about one of them is that she and a school from the same fucking conference as our team share the same fucking name! And we hate it, too!"

"Fuck that school, and fuck that other school we also hate! Fuck, what's its name again? I think it starts with a "D" or some shit," Karen said. "Anyway, what Mary and I wanted you to do is give a load of cocaine to a guy in Australia. He's waiting for you behind a small gas station."

"We told him we'll send you, Erika, and Sabrina there. There's a boat near the docks here, so use that and look out for anyone trying to shoot ya down. Complete your mission and we'll give the three of you $50,000 each," Mary said.

"$50,000, you say? That's the same amount of money Drake, Glacia, and Phoebe gave me for retrieving treasure," Ash said.

"That's the name of the school I was trying to think! It's Drake! Fuck him and fuck his ugly ass bitches he got!" Mary said.

"What did he do to you guys?" Ash asked.

"His fucking pirates nearly killed us after a drug deal went bad! It turns out that he wanted both the drugs and the money instead of doing a fair trade to us," Karen replied.

"We were lucky to be alive. Fucking assholes shot us everywhere. We had to promote Fennel and Bianca as interim leaders for a month while we were in the hospital. So yeah, fuck him and his bitches, fuck those racist piece of shit characters from that god awful show, fuck the schools we mentioned, fuck Gonfaga, fuck Dook, and fuck Menpiss!" Mary ranted.

"I see. I didn't know they're into drugs," Ash said. "What's Gonfaga, Dook, and Menpiss, by the way?"

"Three other schools we hate. We also hate more schools, but I'm not in the mood to name them all," Karen replied. "Other than that, it's time for you three to leave. Now go."

"If you meet Drake and his bitches again, be careful. We don't want you to die," Mary said.

"I can look out for myself, Mary," Ash said. He, Erika, and Sabrina left with the drugs.

"Now we need is another television. Let's buy a bigger one," Mary said.

"Good idea," Karen said.

Reaching the boat near the docks, Ash, Sabrina, and Erika got on it. Erika started the engine and took off. Sitting down, Ash looked at Sabrina smiling at him.

"Ever thought about having sex with us?" Sabrina asked.

"No, I haven't," Ash replied. Moving closer to Sabrina, he said, "But, if you want, we can do it now."

"I like you," Sabrina said. She pushed Ash before crawling up top of him. Then they make out. Both closed their eyes. Creeping his hand to her ass, he caressed it. Shots fired out of nowhere and Ash and Sabrina broke their kiss.

"Damn it!" Ash said. He and the girls saw other boats and jet skis coming after them. Ash fired back using his Assault Rifle. Sabrina killed two using her handgun.

"Don't ask why I'm using a handgun, Ash. I'm good with these things," Sabrina said. Now she used two.

"What do they want with us!?" Erika asked.

"They're probably trying to steal our shit!" Sabrina replied.

"Mind if you take the wheel?"

"Sure, Erika."

Sabrina took control of the boat. Erika fired her shots at three men, killing them. Like Sabrina, she was using handguns, but her accuracy was slighty worse.

"Damn it, he avoided my shot!" Ash said. Erika took care of the jet ski driver that dodged Ash's bullet.

"Two more..." Erika said. She shot one of the drivers cold-blooded. Ash blasted his bullets on the remaining target's ride until it exploded.

"We did it... We fucking did it. Now we can relax," Ash said. He sat down. Joining Ash, Erika leaned on him, smiling.

* * *

Making to it Australia, the three got out of the boat with the cocaine. Seeing a guy behind a small gas station, they went up to him.

"Are you the ones Mary and Karen send?" the dealer asked.

"Uh-huh," Ash replied. He gave the cocaine to the dealer and the dealer gave him one million dollars in return. Ash dialed Mary's number.

Back in Mary and Karen's hideout, Mary answered her cellphone and said, "Hello?"

"Hi, Mary. We did our job," Ash said.

"Way to go, guys!" Mary said. She and Karen suddenly heard gunfire.

"Damn it!" Ash cursed. He, Erika, Sabrina, and the man avoided the gunfire.

"Looks like we're gonna stay in Australia for a while. We'll come back to your place in one piece," Ash said.

"You guys be careful, okay?" Mary said. She and Ash hung up.

Ash came out of his hiding spot and attacked the gunmen. Erika and Sabrina helped him. Despite getting shot three times, he kept fighting. He got shot a few more times, meaning his health bar was extremely low. They finally got rid of the last gunmen. Ash came up to the dealer.

"You're lucky we didn't all die. Me and my girls will be leaving now. Take care," Ash said. He, Erika, and Sabrina went back to Goldenrod City using their devices.

* * *

"Shit, Ash. You looked fucked," Karen said.

"I know. Here's the money," Ash said, giving the girls their money.

"I suggest you eat something or take a nap. That'll help you," Mary said. She rewarded Ash, Erika, and Sabrina $50,000.

"Or I could kiss him," Erika said. She locked her lips on Ash's, kissing him. His health restored up to 50%. Seconds later, Erika let go of him.

"That's better. Now I feel like drinking some alcohol," Ash said. He went outside.

* * *

"I need more, damn it!" a drunken Ash yelled, hitting his glass on the counter. It's been an hour since he drank a load of alcohol in a place called "Goldenrod's Island: Where people get happily drunk". He got more liquid. Then, he gulped it all. Chuck and his wife gave him a strange look and Ash noticed it.

"What the fuck are you two looking at!?" Ash asked. They didn't say anything. "That's what I thought!" He yelled again. He hit his glass again, saying, "More please!"

Ash got out of the bar, being extremely dizzy. "Gotta get home," Ash said. A car drove up to him. Ash threw the person out of there. Then he took off with it. Minutes later, he made it home with cops on his tail. He had three stars and the vehicle he stole was badly damaged. He went inside it to reach his bed. He fell asleep and the cops outside drove away as the stars disappeared.

The next day, Ash woke up. His phone vibrated. Answered it, he asked, "Who the hell is this?"

"It's me, man," Brock replied. "Come over to my place now."

"K," Ash said.

~ Mission Nineteen: Bloody store ~ (Boss: Brock)

"Hi, Brock," Ash said, walking inside Brock's place. "What do you need?"

"Take me to the store."

"You got your own car parking near your house. Why can't you do it yourself?"

"I don't want to. I want you to do it."

"Is something wrong, Brock?"

"No, nothing wrong."

"Okay..."

* * *

"I'll be back, Ash," Brock said, getting out of the car. He walked in the store and so did two random guys looking suspicious. Seconds later, Ash heard shots They came from the store.

"Brock!" Ash yelled. He rushed to the store. A wounded Brock was laying on the ground below the ones who shot him. Everyone else got shot, too. Ash took care of them using his handgun. They died. "Let me get you to a hospital immediately."

"No, Ash. Leave me here to die," Brock said.

"I won't, man!" Ash said. He lifted Brock, but he dropped him back down as more guys with guns came in. "Shit!" Now he used his Assault Rifle instead of his weaker gun. He killed them all without getting shot, had he dodged most of their bullets. "Let's get the fuck out of here." He lifted Brock again and headed to the car. Putting Brock in the back, he got upfront to take off. "Were those guys going on a killing spree or something?" Ash thought.

A minute later, he made it to the hospital. He carried Brock inside. "This man's hurt, guys! Get him!" Ash said. A couple of doctors and nurses got him. "God, I hope he'll be okay..." Ash said.

Total kills: 72

Legit Kills: 0

Weapons: Baseball Bat, Can of Spray ,Camera, a Pistol, SMG. AK-47, Assault Rifle

Total Money: $114,075.79

End of Chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Walking out of the hospital, Ash's cellphone vibrated and he answered it. "Hello?"

"Meet me in Sinnoh, Ash," Leaf said.

"Why, Leaf?" he asked.

"Just meet me there, okay? I'm in a city called Veilstone," Leaf replied.

"I'll be there," Ash said. He hung up. Then, he got inside Brock's car and took off. "I think I gotta drive north to get there, but I'm not sure. I'll give it a try," Ash said. He drove out of Pewter City, which leads to a long road. Minutes later, he arrived in Sinnoh. Reading a sign, he said, "Welcome to Sinnoh. It's about fucking time I made it here. Now I gotta find Leaf in this "Veilstone" place."

He continued driving. On one side of Twinleaf Town, he saw Mira, Cheryl, Buck, and Riley talking to each other. On the other side, he saw two pairing making out: Elesa/Skyla and Volkner/Flint.

"Eaagh! Two dudes making out! I better move on!" Ash said.

~ Mission Twenty: Beautiful blonde ~ (Boss: Leaf)

"Okay. I'm in Veilstone City," Ash said. He looked around without paying attention to the road. Crossing the street, two girls, Maylene and Fantina, noticed that Ash didn't look at them. They rushed to the sidewalk.

"Pay attention next time, ya ball-licking cunt!" Maylene yelled.

"Do you even have a license, asshole!?" Fantina asked.

Ash responded by giving them the finger. Feeling offended, the girls pulled out their silencers and started shooting him. "Shit!" Ash said. He drove out of the area alive. "There," Ash said, seeing Leaf looking at a beautiful blonde. Getting out of the car, he asked, "Why are you looking at that hot piece of ass, Leaf?"

"Because I like her."

"You mean like "like" as in infatuation, right?" Ash asked.

"Uh-huh."

"Huh. I didn't know you were a lesbian. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I want to save it for the perfect time to tell you. I told Delia a few years ago and she promised me not to tell you," Leaf replied.

"I see. Are you planning on asking the blonde out for a date?"

"Yes, but I'm a little afraid. Do it for me."

"Okay," Ash said. Walking towards Cynthia, he said, "Hey, baby. You busy tonight?

"No," Cynthia replied. "You need something?"

"Not really," Ash replied. Then, he pointed at a waving Leaf. "But my friend here wanted to go on a date with you."

"She looks cute. I'm up for it," Cynthia said.

"Oh, thank you!" Leaf said. She rushed towards Cynthia and gave her a hug. She broke it seconds later.

"Meet me in Celestia Town at 7:00 p.m. I live in the small house. Don't be late!" Cynthia said. She ran off.

"I won't!" Leaf said. Then, she sighed happily. "I'm the luckiest person alive, I tell you."

"Are you gonna wear something different?" Ash asked.

"Yep, and you'll love it!"

* * *

"Goddamn, Leaf! You look good!" Ash said.

"Why thank you, Ash," Leaf said. She wore similar clothes like Cynthia, but with red pants, a blue shirt being a bit darker than Cynthia's, and white high heels. Also, she didn't wear her hat like she always do. "Now let us head off to Cestelia Town.

* * *

"Like my look, baby?" Leaf asked after Cynthia opened her door.

"Like it? I love it! You look marvelous!" Cynthia replied.

Leaf blushed, saying, "Oh, Cynthia. So, where do you want us to go?"

"Hearthome City's biggest restaurant. They have everything there, and I mean everything," Cynthia suggested.

"Sounds great, baby."

"Mind if I tag along?" Ash asked.

"Sure We need someone like you to look out for us because people here committed crimes recently," Cynthia replied.

"I won't let anyone hurt you guys. I promise," Ash said.

* * *

"How does the food taste, guys?" Ash asked, seeing Leaf and Cynthia eating their food. They had fish, steak, french fries, salad, and nachos.

"It's fucking good, man," Leaf replied. She was eating with her mouth full.

"Want some, Ash?" Cynthia asked.

"No thanks."

A naked drunken guy came in holding his bottle and a gun. His incoherent rambling distracted the civilians, including Ash, Leaf, and Cynthia. He fired his weapon at the ceiling and the civilians ducked.

"Jesus christ, man! That fuck head is ruining our date!" Leaf said.

Cynthia looked at Ash, saying, "Take care of that fucker, will ya?"

Ash nodded his head. Rushing towards the drunken guy, he tackled him on the ground. Then, he punched his forehead repeatedly. He didn't stop until the guy passed out.

"Owned, bitch!" Ash exclaimed, pointing at the man. Cynthia, Leaf, and the rest of the civilians clapped. "Time to get out of here, you piece of shit," Ash said. He dragged him out of the restaurant. The people inside resumed their business.

* * *

"Wanna stay in my house for the rest of the night, Leaf?" Cynthia asked as she and Leaf got out of the car.

"Hell yeah!" Leaf replied.

Leaf and Cynthia went inside the house. Driving away from the house, Ash headed for the exit. He didn't have anything to do for now.

~ Mission Twenty One: Hot ride ~ (Boss: ?)

The next day, Ash drove south. He suddenly stopped and saw two girls, Caitlin (5th gen) and Marley, talking to each other. "Damn, man," Ash said. To him, Marley looked creepy as hell. He got out of the car and went towards the girls. They looked at him.

"Who the fuck are you supposed to be bitch, a Goth?" Ash asked Marley.

"I am, dipshit," Marley replied rudely. "And who the fuck are you? A faggot that just got out of prison after being anally raped by Bubba a thousand times or a forty-year old virgin retard that finally got out of his six-hundred and sixty pounded mom's basement after staying there for twenty-two fucking years?"

"Holy shit, bitch. Calm down and drink some moose blood or whatever you Goths drink," Ash said.

Marley pulled out her knife and put Ash on a chokehold. She pointed her knife at his throat. "Insult me one more time and I'll slit your fucking throat!" Marley threatened.

Caitlin pulled Marley away from Ash. "Easy, Marley. Control yourself," Caitlin said.

"Okay, Caitlin," Marley said, putting her knife in her pocket.

"Shit, you scared me. I better leave you two alone," Ash said.

"Wait," Marley said, and she smiled.

"Why? You wanna cut my dick and balls off so you can eat it for lunch or something?" Ash asked.

"No, dumbass. I want to see if you can ride my dog around Sinnoh, that's all," Marley replied.

"That's it? Sounds easy," Ash said. Marley whistled. Seconds later, the ground shook like a mini-earthquake and Arcanine appeared out of nowhere. "Godfuckingdamn, Marley! That's one big ass dog you got! Must be related to Clifford or some shit!"

"He's not related to the big red pussy. He's got more balls than that fucking joke of a dog and always will. Fuck, even Caitlin's dog, a hound dog, is tougher than that cunt," Marley said.

"True," Caitlin said.

"Anyway, get on it and see how long you can ride on him. We'll join you. If you can hang on for five minutes, we'll give you a big present," Marley said.

"You'll love it," Caitlin said.

"Okay," Ash said. Marley told Arcanine to lay on the ground and he did. Then, Ash climbed on it before Marley and Caitlin could. Hearing Marley's orders, Arcanine ran off. Ash was holding on tight and so did the girls. "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" Too fast!" Ash yelled.

"You want your big present, don't you? Well, hang on!" Caitlin said.

"What the fuck is inside your backpack, man!? Dildos!?" Marley asked.

"No, Marley! Various things!" Ash replied. A few minutes later, Arcanine continued to run and Ash and the girls remained tight. "I was wrong all along! This isn't easy! It feels like I'm gonna puke!"

"You're almost there!" Marley said.

A minute passed and Marley finally told Arcanine to stop. He did. Ash fell on the ground, but Marley and Caitlin didn't. Instead, they jumped off him. "Okay, I did it," Ash said. He got up. "So, where's my present?"

"You'll see it in a second," Caitlin replied. She and Marley smiled at each other. Their bodies pressed on one another before locking each other's lips.

"Now that's what I'm about, baby!" Ash said. "Are you two a lesbian couple?"

"Yes," the girls replied in unison. They resumed their kiss. Now they performed french-kissing, and it was visible. Ash's penis erected and he was proud of it. Arcanine wagged his tail because he always enjoy seeing hot lesbian action from Caitlin and Marley. Caitlin's dog, a Houndoom, appeared. Like Arcanine, he loved what he was seeing.

Several minutes later, the girls broke their hot kiss. They noticed that Houndoom was standing near them. "Welcome back," Caitlin said, patting Houndoom's head.

"Ready for your extra present?" Marley asked.

"Oh I'm ready!" Ash replied.

The girls took their clothes off, including the bra and panties. Caitlin laid down. Raising her Caitlin's right leg, the Goth touched Caitlin's pussy with her before scissoring it. It felt good. Both moaned, their bodies tingled and their breasts were bouncing with every movement Marley made. She did it rough. Their breathing became heavier as a bit of time went by. It was obvious they were both reaching a climax.

They did, and Marley stopped scissoring Caitlin's cunt. Their breathing returned to normal seconds later. They put their stuff back on.

"Thanks for entertaining me, guys. I should go," Ash said.

"Care to share your name to us?" Marley asked.

"It's Ash."

"Ah. One more question. Are you planning on visiting to Unova? Me, Caitlin, and our dogs are going there tomorrow."

"Eh, no," Ash replied.

"I see. Take care," Marley said.

"You guys take care too," Ash said, walking away.

"Bye, Ash!" Caitlin said. Marley was rubbing her ass.

Ash's cellphone vibrated again. Answering it, he said, "Hello?

"Hi, Ash. It's me, Brock."

"Brock, my man! It's nice to hear from you. I wanted to ask you this. Why do you want me leave you in that store for dead? Is something messing with you?"

Brock sighed. "Remember the time when you showed me a picture of my mom kissing a woman?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"I became extremely depressed because she kept a secret from me. You remembered me saying why she haven't told me she was bisexual, right"

"Uh-huh."

"I mean, there's nothing with that. Why haven't she told me about it in the first place? I would've accepted it anyway. If I were bisexual or gay, which I'm not, I'd tell her now. I'll never forgive her for this," Brock said.

"Oh come one, man. She probably wanted to save her secret for later, which was her choice. Look, I'll meet you at the hospital. It won't take long," Ash said.

"Okay, Ash," Brock said, and he hung up.

"Poor Brock. I hope he don't kill himself," Ash said.

Total kills: 72

Legit Kills: 0

Weapons: Baseball Bat, Can of Spray ,Camera, a Pistol, SMG. AK-47, Assault Rifle

Total Money: $114,075.79

End of Chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

~ Mission Twenty-Two: Corruption ~ (Boss: ?)

Ash arrived in Brock's hospital room. There, he saw Brock laying on the bed. "You made it, Ash. Sit down," Brock said.

"Okay..." Ash said. He sat on a chair closer to Brock's bed. "I think you should see a psychiatrist, so you won't get depressed all the time. It's not healthy," Ash suggested,

"Hah! I won't seek help. I think it's best to stay like this since my mom didn't tell me who she really was in the first place. She betrayed her own child for fuck's sake."

"Just do it, man. Do it for the hot babes, since you love them so much," Ash said.

A nurse came in. Her name was Joy. "You're here again, Joy. Are you gonna kill me now?" Brock asked.

"For the last time, you idiot, no," Joy replied. Then, she looked at Ash. "But, I wanted someone on the 4th floor to die. You think you can do it, bud? You look like a guy who I can trust."

"Yeah," Ash replied.

"That's what I like to hear. Anyway, the person I wanted you to kill is Ricky Williams, a guy that got arrested for rape and murder. He got shot while trying to resist arrest," Joy said.

"Did he rape you or raped and murdered one of your relatives or something?" Ash asked.

"No, but he raped and killed two of my best friends' nieces. She's an officer."

"What's her name?"

"Jenny," Joy replied. "And yes, she's a crooked cop. And I'm a crooked nurse also. We break the law once in a while."

"Then why haven't you killed me yet?" Brock asked.

"Because you haven't done anything to me or Jenny, dumbass," Joy replied. "Anyway, two officers are guarding his room. Take them out before killing Ricky. Now go."

Ash headed to the fourth floor. In that floor, he saw two cops standing near a door. Equipping his handgun, he took aim at one's head before shooting him. He killed the other cop, too.

"Four stars!? Damn it!" Ash said. He went inside the room shot Ricky cold-blooded. "Now I got five! Ain't that a fucking bitch!"

He rushed his way to the elevator. Inside, he pressed the lobby button. The elevator door closed and it went down. Seconds later, it opened. A load of cops waiting for Ash at the lobby shot him. Ash ran away from them as fast as he possibly good. Reaching outside with 1/4 health remaining, he spot someone driving a car. He stole it. Then, he drove north. The same cops that shot him chase him on foot. Two helicopters and a few FBI cars appeared.

"Ugh..." Ash groaned. Spotting a Pay 'n spray shop, he drove in it. Seconds later, the wanted star levels disappeared and Ash drove out the shop. It costed him $300 to altered the colors of the car. Feeling his cellphone vibrated, he answered it. "Who's this?"

"Joy told me what you did. Thank you for killing that bastard. I appreciate it," someone replied. It was Jenny.

"You're Jenny, right?"

"Yeah." Jenny replied. "You feel like working for me?"

"Sure, babe. Where are you?"

"South of Pewter City, near Viridian Forest. I'm off duty."

"I'm heading there now," Ash said. He hung up.

~ Mission Twenty-Three: Bombed (Boss: Jenny)

"I'm here, Jenny," Ash said. "Where are you?" he asked. Jenny tip-toed towards Ash. Then, she grabbed his balls and squeezed them. "Ah!" Ash yelped.

"Here I am!" Jenny said, facing Ash.

"Damn, Jenny," Ash cursed.

"You're cute. Why haven't Joy told me you were cute?"

"I don't know," Ash replied.

"Anyway, take these," Jenny handed Ash a few bombs along with a detonator. "I want you to bomb a fat ass cop's car with him in it. His break should end in a few minutes, I think."

"What did he do?" Ash asked.

"He caught me and Joy smoking illegal drugs while Joy was on her break. He said that he was gonna snitch on us after his break was over."

"Ah. Where is he?"

"At Pewter's doughnut shop. That fat fuck loves to eat there, regardless if he's working or not. Hurry and kill him."

Ash headed straight to the doughnut shop. He looked around, making sure that no one will see him. He planted the bomb underneath the car. Moving away from the vehicle, he saw a fat guy with a police uniform coming out of the shop. He got inside his car.

"Bye-bye, fatty," Ash said. He detonated the bomb, exploding the car. Three stars appeared up top of him. "Awesome," Ash said. He went back to Jenny.

"I heard the explosion, Ash. I'll give you this for helping me," She gave Ash $300. "Later, Ash."

"Bye, Jenny," Ash said, and Jenny walked away. The stars vanished. His phone vibrated again and he answered it. "Hello?"

"Come to my house, Ash," Delia said.

"Why?"

"Because I said so. Get your ass over here now," Delia replied. She hung up.

"Damn..." Ash cursed, shaking his head.

Total kills: 75

Legit Kills: 0

Weapons: Baseball Bat, Can of Spray ,Camera, a Pistol, SMG. AK-47, Assault Rifle

Total Money: $114,075.79

End of Chapter 12


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Better get something to eat. I'm low on health," Ash said. He went back to the donut place and ordered him a box of donuts with eight inside. It costed $8.99. After restoring his health, he got out of the place and headed south to the forest.

~ Mission Twenty-Four: Reconcile ~ (Boss: ?)

Arriving in Delia's house, he opened the door. Gasping, he saw Delia making out with a woman. Breaking up her kiss with the woman, Delia smiled, saying, "Ash. This is Jane (Hunter J), my girlfriend. We met in a bar yesterday in Viridian City."

"Hi there," Jane said.

"So you're bisexual, huh? Okay," Ash said.

"You got a problem with that?" Delia asked, raising her eyebrow.

"No, mom. I don't mind having a lesbian or bisexual mom. Hell, I love lesbians," Ash replied. Then, he looked at Jane. "Where are you from, Jane?"

"Sinnoh. I've decided to move to this region since Sinnoh's not that great of a place to live anymore," Jane replied.

"Ah," Ash said.

"Now get lost," Delia said.

"It was nice meeting you, Ash," Jane said.

"Same," Ash said as he walked out of his mom's home. Heading back to Viridian City, he heard yelling coming from the other side of the route. It sounded familiar.

"Gary!" Ash said. Following the noises, he saw a battered Gary being chased by a couple of men.

"Help me, Ash!" Gary begged. "I'm sorry for what I did to you and Leaf in the past!" he apologized.

"Should I save him or not? Hmmm..." Ash thought. Seconds later, he decided saving Gary. Pulling out his handgun, he fired at the goons, killing all of them. Gary stopped running after noticing that Ash killed them.

"You killed them, Ash..." Gary said, looking shocked. He never saw anyone getting killed in person until now.

"It looked like they were about to kill you, so I had to do it," Ash said.

Hugging Ash, Gary said, "Thank you, Ash. Thank you for saving me. Again, I'm sorry for things I did to you and Leaf."

"It's okay, Gary. And I'm sorry for thrashing your house. It was Leaf's idea. I'll give you some money to get it fix or buying a new one," Ash said. "Why where those guys attacking you, by the way?"

"They lost all of their money against me when we were playing poker. That's why they attacked me. I've betted all of my money to earn more, so I can get my place fixed," Gary replied. Getting off Ash, he earned $20,000 from him.

"Do they have any friends waiting for them to come back in a hideout or something?"

"Yes," Gary replied. "Luckily, three of them went after me. Otherwise, it'd be a different story."

"I'll kill them, too. They might come here with guns and end your life," Ash said.

"They live in a small condo on the east side of Viridian City. Follow me," Gary said. Ash followed Gary to the place. "This is it, man."

"Time to do this," Ash said. Equipping his Assault Rifle, he kicked the door open. He blasted the goons inside, killing them all. "There. Stay out of trouble, okay?"

"Okay, Ash," Gary said.

Ash called Leaf on his cellphone. Seconds later, she answered, saying, "Hello?"

"Hi, Leaf."

"What do you want, Ash? I'm busy licking Cynthia's pussy," Leaf asked.

"I'll make it quick," Ash replied. He told Leaf what happened. Leaf looked surprised.

"Huh. I'll talk to you later, Ash. See ya," Leaf said. She hung up.

~ Mission Twenty-Five: Wildfire ~ (Boss: ?)

Ash walked out of Mauville City. Then, a couple a Aqua and Magma thugs came up to him and gang attacked him using the butt of their guns. They knocked him out.

"We finally got him, the one our comrades described before they died," an Aqua thug said.

Minutes later, Ash woke up in a cell. "What the... Where the fuck am I!?" He said. Then, he noticed his backpack was gone. "And where the fuck did my backpack go!?"

"You're awake," someone said. He and another guy walked in the room.

"Who the fuck are you guys and why am I here!?" Ash asked.

"I'm Maxie, the leader of Team Magma."

"And I'm Archie, the leader of Team Aqua."

"The reason you are here is because you've ruined our plan. You know what it is," Maxie said.

"We're not gonna kill you yet. As soon as we find and capture those slutty bitches that left our organization, you'll die with them," Archie said.

"Are they hot?" Ash asked.

"You'll find out once we drag them here," Archie replied. He and Maxie walked out.

Digging inside his pocket, he said, "And they took my cellphone, too. Damn."

Hearing noises from the vent, he looked at it. Seconds later, the vent door landed on the floor and two chicks, Shelly and Courtney, came out of it.

"Get me out of here, now!" Ash said.

"That's what we're gonna do. We saw Maxie and Archie's thugs dragging you in their hideout," Courtney said. She opened the cell door using a key.

"Thanks. Now I can find my backpack and cellphone and get the fuck out of here," Ash said.

"Good luck with that. Meet us near Mossdeep City after you get your stuff," Shelly said.

"I will," Ash said. "Before you two go, I wanna introduce myself to ya. I'm Ash," Ash said.

"The name's Courtney and this is Shelly. We used to work with Maxie and Archie until we walked out on them," Courtney said.

"So you're the chicks they were talking about, huh? Why did you two walked out?"

"We realized what we're doing was wrong. You know, killing innocent people and stuff," Shelly replied.

"Now we're fighting those assholes. See ya in Mossdeep City, Ash," Courtney said. "Ready, Shelly?"

"Ready."

Pulling their weapons out, the girls ran out of the room. Shots fired from their weapons. A minute later, Ash walked out. He saw a few dead Aqua and Magma members. He took one of their weapons and continued on. Turning left, he saw two Magma guards. He quickly reacted by shooting them. Then, he turned around and shot three Aqua guards shooting at him.

"Jesus christ!" Ash said. Moving towards the dead Aqua guys, he saw his backpack and cellphone in a room. "Finally, man! Shit!" Grabbing both, he went the other way. More Magma and Aqua guys appeared with Tech-9's. Ash handled them without a problem. "Goddamn! How many guys are working for Maxie and Archie!? Must be like a thousand of them!"

Continuing on, he saw more dead grunts, including one with many bullets on his head. "Damn," Ash said. Near the exit, five Aqua grunts and three Magma grunts threw grenades at a fleeing Shelly and Courtney. They weren't far from Mossdeep City. Ash shot one's grenade and it exploded. They all died. Pumping his fist, Ash exclaimed, "YEAAAAHHHHH!" He moved on to Mossdeep City. Seeing Shelly and Courtney standing near the entrance of the city, he rushed towards them.

"Does Maxie and Archie recruit people around the world? Because I killed like a thousand of them."

"Yes," Shelly said. "Do you have any explosive items besides grenades?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"We want you to head north from here to find a small house with weapons and blow it up. Our keys won't open its door. Only Maxie and Archie are able to open it with theirs," Shelly replied.

"Also, the house is grenade-proof, hence why Shelly asked if you have other explosive items," Courtney said. "Now go."

Ash went north. A short time later, he saw a small house alone with two Magma guards. He took care of them using his handgun. Then, he planted the bombs Jenny gave him. Activating the bombs, he blew the house up, and it costed him three stars. The weapons inside blew up, too. He went back to the girls. They smiled at him.

"Great job, Ash!" Shelly exclaimed.

Courtney patted his shoulder, asking, "Wanna help us more?"

"Hell yeah," Ash replied.

"We'll call you if we need it," Courtney said. Ash and the girls gave each other their numbers.

Total kills: 104

Legit Kills: 0

Weapons: Baseball Bat, Can of Spray ,Camera, a Pistol, SMG. AK-47, Assault Rifle, Bomb Detonator

Total Money: $94,066.80

End of Chapter 13


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Ash got a call from Jenny. He answered it, saying, "Hello?"

"Glad you picked up, Ash," Jenny said. "Meet me at the rooftop of the hospital. Do it now."

"K," Ash said. He hung up. "Wait. I think I overused that device. Shit! Gotta steal a ride."

Entering Mossdeep City, he saw someone polishing his motorcycle. Taking it away from him, he drove out of the city and went south.

~ Mission Twenty-Six: Sniping ~ (Boss: Jenny)

"Here I am, Jenny," Ash said.

"Good. Here's a Sniper Rifle. You can keep it after you use it," Jenny said. She gave Ash a Sniper Rifle.

"Shit, it feels heavy."

"You'll get use to it," Jenny said. Kneeling near the edge of the rooftop, she used her binoculars. "Look through your rifle scope, and I'll tell you who to shoot."

Using the rifle scope, he looked around. "I see Blaine and Surge talking to each other near Brock's house," Ash said. Then he looked somewhere else. "I wonder why mom and her girlfriend, Jane, are here?"

"I spotted him!" Jenny said.

"Who?" Ash asked.

"A guy in a doctor outfit," Jenny replied. "Kill him."

"Which one? I can see four of them walking around," Ash asked.

"The one with facial hair. He and another doctor grew their suspicions on Joy for being a crooked nurse. If they eventually find out about her, she'll lose her job and end up in prison," Jenny replied.

"Ah. Where do you want me to shot him? In the dick?"

"I don't give a fuck where you shoot him. Just do your fucking job."

"Okay, okay," Ash said. He shot the one Jenny described. As his victim collapsed and died, the civilians ran off, including Delia and Jane. Some screamed. Blaine and Lt. Surge didn't run away. "Damn. I didn't know mom and Jane could run that fast. And they're heading to the forest, too. Probably gonna have sex there or at home. I wonder what Jane looks like when she's naked. I hope she has a perfect body."

"Shit, he's heading back to the hospital. Kill him!"

"Who?"

"He has tattoos around his neck! Take him out!"

Doing as told, Ash planted a bullet on the target's chest, ending his life. Jenny gets a call from Joy. She answered it and said, "Is that you, Joy?"

"Uh-huh," Joy replied. "Tell Ash to get in the hospital and take two nurses out."

"What did they do?" Jenny asked.

"They caught me giving rat poison to a patient that bullied us in high school. It's big Jennifer. Remember her?"

"Yeah. It's about time one of us killed her ass. I've been waiting for this shit. What floor are the nurses heading too?"

"The lobby," Joy replied.

"Okay," Jenny hung up. "Go to the lobby and take out two nurses."

"I'm on it," Ash said. He headed back inside and went to the lobby. Joy rushed towards him.

"You see those two bitches?" Joy asked, pointing at the targets. "Annihilate them."

Ash came up to them. Pulling his handgun out, he smoked the targets. It costed him two stars. "At least I didn't get four this time. Talk about cheap shit," Ash said. Running out of the building, he went towards the forest. Luckily, the cops chasing him didn't see him go there. Jenny appeared.

"Here, Ash," Jenny said, giving him $400. "By the way, Joy called me before I came here and said thanks.

"Tell her no problem," Ash said. Jenny walked away. Then someone called Ash. "Who's calling me?"

"It's me, Courtney," Courtney replied. "Meet us in Fortree City. We'll tell you what to do when you get there."

"K," Ash said.

~ Mission Twenty-Seven: Interruption ~ (Boss: Shelly and Courtney)

"I'm here," Ash said as he came towards Shelly and Courtney. "So what am I supposed to do?"

"Go near Lilycove City and take out all the Magma and Aqua thugs," Shelly replied. "We heard from Maxie and Archie's top guys, Matt and Tabitha, that they're making a drug deal with another group there."

"Do you need some body armor?" Courtney asked.

"Uh-huh," Ash replied. Courtney gave him body armor. "Here's something I wanna ask you guys. What made Team Aqua and Team Magma work together?"

"Before the merger, both sides didn't do much. Poor recruiting, usage of weaker weapons, carrying a small amount of drugs, and the like. They used to hate each other, too, and Shelly and I also had a bitter rivalry. Then they agree to stop fighting each other and work together," Courtney replied.

"Now it gets worse for Hoenn, or even the world," Shelly said.

"That makes sense," Ash said.

"Indeed," Shelly said. "Now go, and be careful."

Ash left. Arriving near Lilycove City, he saw Matt, Tabitha, and load of Aqua and Magma guys talking to a co-leader, Saturn, and his gang, Team Galactic. Ash had his Assault Rifle ready. Firing at the Aqua and Magma guys, he killed six of them. They fired back, but Ash dodged them. Saturn and most of his fellow Galactic troops ran away without harm.

"DIE, SHITHEADS!" Ash yelled. Coming out of his hiding spot, he came up to them, killing each grunt in the head. He even shot one's mouth and another one in the throat. Horrified, Matt and Tabitha ran away, leaving their men behind. "Fight like men, cowards!" Ash yelled again. An Aqua grunt shot him a few times. Then Ash retaliated, blasting his face like crazy.

"Fuck, this guy's insane!" Matt said.

"Who the fuck is he!?" Tabitha said.

Ash smacked a Magma grunt in the head, then shot him execution style. Only one remained. Ash shot both of his hands, grabbed his head, and said, "Hey, assholes!" Matt and Tabitha looked at him and the poor Aqua grunt he held. "Tell your bosses that they can't stop me!" Ash said. He shot the Aqua grunt. The co-leaders continued to run. Ash went back to Shelly and Courtney.

"I killed them, expect for two. They ran away like pussies," Ash said.

"Did they wear different outfits?" Shelly asked.

"Uh-huh."

"Matt and Tabitha. Such cowards," Shelly said.

"I'll murder them first if I see them again with their guards," Ash said.

"I suggest we all take a break before we continue to fight those cocksuckers," Courtney suggested.

"Good idea," Shelly said.

"Agreed," Ash said. Walking away, his cellphone rang again. "Hello?"

"Ash, baby. Why haven't you visit me recently? My hands aren't strong enough to squeeze your balls, is that it?" Yellow asked.

"I've been busy, that's all," Ash replied. "You feel like having sex?"

"Not yet. By the way, I'm over at Karen and Mary's place. You should see them, even if not they're giving you any missions involving drugs and shit."

"I should, but I gotta rest first. You'll never know if they want me to do something for them," Ash said.

Total kills: 132

Legit Kills: 0

Weapons: Baseball Bat, Can of Spray ,Camera, a Pistol, SMG. AK-47, Assault Rifle, Bomb Detonator, Sniper Rifle

Total Money: $94,466.80

End of Chapter 14


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Walking around Fortree City, he saw a sign near a house. It was for sale. He stopped and said, "$15,000? I'll buy it. I don't feel like going back to Lavender Town because I feel a bit beat and I still need to rest my device."

* * *

After purchasing his new home, he went inside to go straight towards the bedroom. Laying flat on the bed, he closed his eyes.

An hour later, he woke up. Then he used his device to get to Goldenrod City.

~ Mission Twenty-Eight: Bruin ~ (Boss: Mary and Karen)

"What brings you here, Ash? We don't want you to do anything involving drugs," Mary asked.

"I just wanna chat with you two, that's all," Ash replied.

"You feel like talking, huh? Okay," Karen said. "You ever heard of a bruin before?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Mary and I agreed that it's one of the coolest things ever. It even annihilated the things we hate, back to back!" Karen replied.

"And it happened in 1969! How awesome is that!?" Mary exclaimed.

"Okay..." Ash said. He didn't know what the girls are talking about.

"Can you paint, Ash?" Mary asked.

"Uh-huh."

"Cool. We want you to paint a bruin killing a gray bronco and a light blue bulldog with an Assault Rifle. Make it look gruesome," Mary said.

"I'm on it," Ash said.

"Here are some painting supplies with all colors," Karen said, giving Ash the supplies.

"And here's a painting sheet," Mary said, dragging the painting sheet near Ash. "Make us proud."

Ash started painting. Several minutes later, he finished it. "Done. So do you guys like it?"

"Like it? I love it! I fucking love it!" Karen exclaimed.

"So beautiful..." Mary said, dripping a tear out of her eye.

"Damn, Ash. I've never seen anyone paint as good as you," Yellow said.

"I am good. Just ask my classmates and painting teacher from the seventh grade," Ash said.

"Use our computer and go on Wikipedia to see why we asked you to paint," Mary said.

"Okay," Ash said. Using his bosses' computer, he went under Wikipedia.

"Good. Now search for 1968-69 UCLA Bruins men's basketball team. Then scroll down and look between their opponents, New Mexico State and Purdue," Karen said.

Doing as told, he searched for the team. Then he scrolled down and saw the results. "That's why we told you to paint, Ash. Fuck those teams," Karen said.

"Had they fought each other in the Final Four, it would've been a disaster. Thank god they didn't. Fuck, no one wants to see those... ugh... Hate them so much!" Mary said.

"At first, Gonzaga, I mean Gonfaga, was our most hated team, but now, it's the ones you painted to die. Other teams, including ours, OWNED them in the same season. Ours couldn't do it in football according to sports-reference, but hey, at least they owned them four times! Two in women's basketball and two in men's basketball!" Karen said.

"Thank the fucking lord Gonfaga didn't own them in the same season because it would be lame. Why? Because it's Gonfaga, arguably the most overrated team in history! Stupid selection committee gave them a number one seed for nothing when others like Miami, not the one with many bandwagon fans, deserved it!" Mary ranted.

"We trolled those pitiful teams on the internet for an hour and it's fun, especially on espn," Karen said. "Anyway, here's $2,000 for that marvelous painting you did."

Earning $2,000, Ash said, "Thanks. By the way, do you guys want me to paint more? You know, painting this Gonzaga thing getting killed."

"No thanks. We already saw a load of anti-Gonfaga art online. Such beautiful art," Mary said.

"If more of your co-workers see your painting, we'll tell them it was you that painted it," Karen said.

"K then. See ya later," Ash said. He, along with Yellow, went outside.

"So what have you been busy on?" Yellow asked.

"Lots of stuff, including some help from two women trying to end their former teams, Aqua and Magma, for good," Ash replied.

"I see."

The conversation got interrupted when Ash's cellphone vibrated. He answered it. "Yo."

"Meet us here in Mossdeep City now," Shelly said.

"I'll be there in a second, Shelly," Ash said. Facing Yellow, he hung his phone.

"Gotta fight Team Aqua and Team Magma again. Wish me luck," Ash said.

"I will," Yellow said. Moving closer to Ash, she pressed her lips on his, kissing him.

~ Mission Twenty-Nine: Road Rage ~ (Boss: Shelly and Courtney)

"A car with a machine gun? Nice," Ash said, seeing Shelly and Courtney standing near a car with a machine gun. "Where did you two get it from?"

"We borrowed it from a guy named Trick Master," Shelly replied.

"Use it while we drive. Team Aqua and Magma are planning on driving Hoenn to kill innocent people. They should come out of their hideout any minute," Courtney said.

Shelly and Courtney went inside their car and Ash got up top of it. A minute later, they saw Matt, Tabitha, and their men with guns, grenades, and Rocket Launchers. Shelly took off before the villains could.

"NOW!" Shelly said.

Ash began firing the machine gun at one car. It exploded seconds later.

"It's that guy again!" Matt said.

"We gotta kill him first! He's too dangerous!" Tabitha suggested.

Shelly dodged the bullets hitting the car and Ash. "Grenade!" Courtney warned. Ash took care of it before it could reach him. An Aqua grunt fired a rocket at the car, but he barely missed. Ash shot him in the head. Then, he killed the driver.

"More are coming!?" Ash said, seeing more red and blue cars coming towards him, Shelly, and Courtney. Killing more grunts, two wanted level stars appeared. "Two stars!? That doesn't make any fucking sense! I'm trying to save Hoenn for fuck's sake!"

"I'll help you, Ash!" Courtney said. Throwing a grenade towards the pursuing cars, it exploded, hitting three cars.

"Shit, Courtney! Nice effort!" Ash exclaimed.

"Thanks for the compliment, Ash!" Courtney exclaimed too. "Too bad Matt and Tabitha didn't get exploded! Hit them if you can!"

Targeting Matt and Tabitha, he fired his bullets at them. They avoided it. The machine gun suddenly jammed. Ash punched it, saying, "Shit, it's jammed!"

"Try to hang on, Ash!" Shelly said.

Courtney used two Uzi's at the same time, killing four grunts. A couple of team drove up to the three with motorcycles. Shelly punched the driver off and Courtney blasted one's head. The ones falling off their motorcycle died after their co-workers ran over them. Two jumped off of their motorcycles to get up top of the roof. It was too late because Ash shot them off of the car.

"I got it working again!" Ash said.

"It's about fucking time!" Shelly said.

"Now they're using helicopters!? Fuck!" Ash yelled. He and Courtney attacked them. Successfully killing them, they turned their attention back to the ones driving. Ash killed more, costing him five stars. "WHAT!? YOU'VE GOT TO BE SHITTING ME! KISS MY FUCKING ASS, LAW!"

"We're almost done, Ash"! Courtney said. A few targets, including the co-leaders, remained.

Matt called Maxie and Archie. One of them picked up the phone and Matt said, "We can't kill them. He killed almost every one of our troops. It's no use."

"TRY HARDER, DAMN IT! WE WANT THAT ASSHOLE DEAD! WE WANT THOSE DOUBLE-CROSSING SLUTS DEAD! DON'T BOTHER COMING BACK HERE UNTIL YOU AND TABITHA KILL THEM!" Archie roared. He hung up.

"How many guys did we sent again?" Maxie asked.

"Fifty-five. We have thirty-five left with us," Archie said.

"Damn," Maxie cursed, shaking his head. "First, Shelly and Courtney left us, they stopped most of our plans, then that asshole ruined our plan in Lavaridge Town, our house of weapons got blown up, he interrupted the drug deal and now, he ruined another fucking plan! Seriously, who the fuck is that guy!?"

Back on the road, Ash annihilated the remaining grunts. "Fuck this organization! I quit!" Tabitha said, driving away.

"I'm with you, buddy!" Matt said.

"We can't let them get away!" Shelly said. She drove towards them. Ash attacked them using the same weapon. The mens' car suddenly went out of control and it flipped. It collided towards the bushes. Stopping the car, Shelly, Courtney, and Ash got out of it. Matt and Tabitha got out of theirs before it exploded. Seeing Ash coming towards them, they went on their knees and holding their heads.

Equipping his handgun, he asked, "Any last words?"

"Please don't kill us..." Tabitha replied, breaking down in tears.

"Take our money and leave us alone... We don't wanna die..." Matt replied too, crying.

Ash looked at Shelly and Courtney. "They don't deserve to die, guys. Let us leave them here," Ash said.

"Cunts," Courtney insulted Matt and Tabitha. They walked away.

Hearing Matt and Tabitha digging inside their pockets, Ash turned around and shot them both, ending their lives. The girls noticed it. "It's a good thing I have good hearing," Ash said. The dead guys were holding their guns.

Shelly chuckled. "Idiots, trying to act slick at the last second. Now it's time for Maxie and Archie to die."

"I'm ready to kill them," Ash said.

"We're not, since we're almost out of ammo. We gotta give Trick Master his machine gun back and collect more ammo. We'll call you when we're ready, okay?" Courtney said.

"Okay," Ash said. Both gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then they drove away, leaving Ash with the dead guys.

Total kills: 158

Legit Kills: 2

Weapons: Baseball Bat, Can of Spray ,Camera, a Pistol, SMG, AK-47, Assault Rifle, Bomb Detonator, Sniper Rifle

Total Money: $81,466.80

End of Chapter (A/N: I do not hate Gonzaga or the other teams mentioned in an earlier chapter and this one (except for Duke). That is all)


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Ash got a call from Misty and May. Answering it, he asked, "What do you want?"

"We're trapped on on a small island," May replied.

"How did you two wind up being trapped?"

"Our jet ski ran out of fuel. Help us now!" May replied.

"Where should I go?"

"West of Petalburg City. You'll eventually see us if you drive in the same direction," May replied. Then she hung up.

"Off to Petalburg City," Ash said. He went back to Mauville City. Stealing a bike from a random guy, he rode south. It costed him one star but he didn't care.

~ Mission Thirty: Trapped ~ (Boss: Misty and May)

He hopped out of the stolen bike as he reached the docks near Petalburg City. Then he went inside a boat before taking off with it. "Here I come, girls," Ash said.

A few minutes later, Ash saw Misty and May waving at him while jumping. "Finally," Ash said. He drove up to them. The girls got on the boat and Ash u-turned to get back to Petalburg City. "Next time, carry a fuel bottle with ya."

"We will," Misty said.

Four groups with jet skis appeared out of nowhere. They attacked Ash and the girls using gunfire. "Now we got company. One of you take care of the driving while I handle these assholes," Ash said.

As May began controlling the boat, Ash equipped his SMG and started firing at his targets. One behind a driver died after getting shot brutally on the head. Two flew off their jet ski after Ash blasted their stomachs. One shot Ash, the lone one. Ash retaliated, killing him with a head shot. Four remained. Using his handgun, he fired at one's head, then another one, and one that wasn't driving. He killed them, which leaves one remaining.

The lone target decided to leave Ash, Misty, and May alone, so he u-turned and drove away. "You're not getting away, punk!" Ash said. After equipping his Sniper Rifle, he took a shot at his heart, killing him. "Got him. Wish I had a Rocket Launcher to end it early."

"Why where they trying to kill us?" May asked.

"They probably want to steal our shit or something. You know, like in the movies," Misty replied.

"At least we're alive. That's what matters," Ash said. Arriving back at the docks, him and the girls got out of the boat. He earned $300 from Misty and $200 from May and said, "Sweet. I'll be seeing ya."

He left the girls behind. Then his cellphone vibrated again. He answered it. "Hello."

"It's time, Ash," Shelly said.

"Finally. Where are you guys at?"

"Mossdeep City. We'll see you there," Shelly said, and she hung up.

~ Mission Thirty One: Can't hide ~ (Boss: Shelly and Courtney)

"I'm here, guys. Now let's do this!" Ash said.

"Yeah! Time for Maxie, Archie, and the rest of their goons to fucking die!" Courtney said.

"To their hideout!" Shelly said, holding a 12 guage shotgun. She, Courtney, and Ash headed their way to the hideout. Knocking on the door, Shelly pointed her shotgun at it. It opened, Shelly then blasted an Aqua guy's face. Blood splattered everywhere.

"Damn!" Ash exclaimed.

"They're here!" an Magma guy yelled, running to the back. Ash and the girls began firing their weapons at the bad guys. Ash got shot again, his body armor health was low. Shelly and Courtney, however, didn't. After taking care of the grunts, they continued on. The guy that ran away came back with a grenade. Ash shot it, causing him and a few other grunts showing up to die after the grenade exploded.

"Follow us, Ash," Courtney said. He followed the girls, which leads him to a path he never explored. The last living Aqua and Magma grunts appeared with handguns. The good guys went up to them and killed them in a brutal ala head shots.

"We're still alive, assholes!" Shelly yelled through the door.

"Shit! They killed our remaining troops! Now it's just the two of us!" Archie said.

"We won't die, Archie. We can go through the escape tunnel while our drone guns take care of them," Maxie said, holding a grenade.

"You guys ready to do this?" Shelly asked, and Courtney and Ash nodded their heads. "Okay. LET'S KILL THEM!"

Shelly kicked the door open. The three saw a loose grenade heading towards them and Shelly yelled, "COVER!"

They dodged the grenade before it exploded. "Fuck, that was close!" Courtney said.

Ash followed the girls to the escape tunnel. The drone guns fired at them, but they managed to dodge their bullets. Acting crazy, Ash disabled them all using both his handgun and SMG. It costed him 75% of his health, but it was worth it.

"Let me heal you, Ash," Shelly said. She kissed him on the lips, restoring 50% of his health. The trio went on and on until they saw Maxie and Archie climbing a ladder to get out of the tunnel. They fired at them, but it was too late as the bosses got out.

"Can't hide, bitches!" Courtney said.

The good guys followed them outside. A helicopter, their last one, was already there, so they use that as their getaway. As it went up, Ash jumped, reaching the bottom part of the helicopter to hold on.

"AHHHHH! GIVE UP ALREADY, DAMN IT!" Maxie yelled. He stomped on Ash, but that didn't work. He tried shooting him on the head, too. That didn't work either. "Try moving the helicopter around in circles, Archie!"

Archie did what Maxie told him to do as Maxie continued stomping Ash, now on his head. Using one hand to hang on, Ash equipped his handgun. Then he shot Maxie in the stomach and Archie in the ear.

"OW!" Archie screamed, falling off the chair.

Ash finally got inside the helicopter. He shot Maxie and Archie after attempting to subdue him. Ash then controlled the helicopter, lowering it back to a cheering Shelly and Courtney. Throwing the bosses towards the girls, they began assaulting them using their feet to kick them. Joining the girls, he kicked Maxie and Archie at their faces. Thirty seconds later, Shelly and Courtney stopped, but Ash kept going. They finally died.

"It's over. Thank god it's over," Shelly said.

"We killed Team Aqua and Team Magma and saved Hoenn, and it wasn't that hard," Courtney said.

"Hey, I noticed that I didn't earn any wanted stars for killing Maxie and Archie outside. Thank god," Ash said.

"We're not near a city or town, that's why," Shelly said.

"I thought we were. Where the hell are we, anyway?"

"A few miles away from Ever Grande City," Courtney replied.

"Ah," Ash said.

Moving closer to Ash, Courtney asked, "You feel like going to our house and have a little fun with us?"

"We'll treat you like a special guest," Shelly said.

"Hell yes!" Ash replied. Their bodies are pressing all over his.

At night...

In Oldale Town, in a house, Ash, Shelly, and Courtney, all naked, are having sex with each other. Ash was laying on the bed, eating Courtney's pussy. Shelly was bouncing on his dick, too. Not only that, but the girls are making out. Ash enjoyed what he was seeing from the girls. He always thought how cute they were together.

Total kills: 181

Legit Kills: 4

Weapons: Baseball Bat, Can of Spray ,Camera, a Pistol, SMG, AK-47, Assault Rifle, Bomb Detonator, Sniper Rifle

Total Money: $81,966.80

End of Chapter 16


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Bye, girls. It was fun," Ash said, leaving Shelly and Courtney behind. It has been hours since he stayed over their house and they had a lot of fun, but the best part during his invitation was lesbianism between Shelly and Courtney. They even make out several times.

Anyway, Ash took a walk around Oldale Town. Then his cellphone rang. He answered it. "What's up?"

"Cynthia and I got a problem. Get to Cestelia Town now," Leaf replied. She hung up.

~ Mission Thirty-Two: The blue-haired bitch ~ (Boss: Leaf and Cynthia)

Ash came up Cynthia and Leaf. They noticed he was heading towards them. "Wow, that was short. Anyway, here's the plan. We want you to lure this blue-haired bitch near this town so we can beat the shit out of here," Cynthia said.

"Why?"

"Because the ugly bitch constantly ask me out on a date since last year, and I'm sick of it," Cynthia replied. Then she wrapped her arm around Leaf's shoulders. "Leaf's my girl, and she's infinite times hotter than that fucking bitch."

"Okay. Tell me what she looks like."

"She has blue hair, like I mentioned before, a blue shirt, and a pink skirt. Plus, she's fucking ugly as shit, the ugliest bitch I've ever met in my fucking life."

"Damn, Cynthia. I'll try finding her."

"Thanks, Ash. I really appreciate it," Cynthia said.

"Can't wait to kick her fucking ass for fucking with my girl. It's been a few years since I got in a fight," Leaf said.

Ash moved towards east to leave Celestia Town. "I think it's best to steal a ride. Walking around won't help," Ash said. Moments later, a car appeared. Stealing it, he drove south to exit the route. For minutes, he looked around, but he couldn't find the target. Then moments later, he saw the blue-haired woman. Her appearance matched Cynthia's description.

"Finally," Ash said. He drove towards her. "Hey, babe."

She turned around. "Are you talking to me?" she asked. Her name was Dawn.

"She's not ugly. She's gorgeous," Ash spoke in his mind. "Yes. You feel like having fun with me? You know, places like Celestia Town and stuff."

"You look like a nice, trustworthy guy. I'm in," Dawn replied. She got in Ash's car and Ash drove off.

"So, baby. Where do you live?"

"Twinleaf Town. You?"

"Kanto."

"Kanto, eh? I heard it's a great place to live. I bet you feel special for living there, huh?"

"Yeah," Ash replied. Shots fired from the left of Ash's car. "Shit!" Ash yelled. He spotted the ones shooting him and it was Maylene and Fantina. "It's them again!" Ash stomped the gas pedal to speed off. "Are they still upset at me for flipping them off? Jesus Christ."

"Did anyone tell you that Maylene and Fantina are angered easily and can harm anyone?"

"Nope, but thanks for asking. Who's who, anyway?"

"Maylene's the short one and Fantina's the tall one," Dawn replied.

"Ah."

They arrived near Celestia Town. "Follow me. I know where we can have fun," Ash said, getting out of the car.

Dawn followed Ash to a safe spot. She was unaware that Ash was leading her to a trap. At the safe spot, they saw Leaf and Cynthia. "Well, I'm off. See ya," Ash said.

"I thought we were gonna have fun," Dawn said, and Leaf and Cynthia moved closer to her.

"Actually, I lied. Enjoy your beating," Ash replied, walking away. Shoving Dawn on the ground, the girls began assaulting her using their fists. Dawn screamed for help. "Now where should I go next? I know. Karen and Mary's place. It's fun hanging around them and they're hot too."

~ Mission Thirty-Three: Bugged ~ (Boss: Karen and Mary)

Seeing Mary, Karen, and their employees in a route, he went towards them to see what was going on. He went to their place a few minutes ago, but they weren't there. "Shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT!" Mary yelled.

"What's wrong, Mary?" Ash asked, an angry Mary and Karen glanced at him.

"Those fucking cocksucking, cunt licking, ball sucking, titty pinching, ass raping retards bugged our fucking place and we're gonna get fucked if we don't do something about it!" Mary replied.

"You mean the DEA, right?" Ash asked.

"Yeah."

"Huh. Why did they do it?"

"Because a dick riding, pussy sniffing, nut smashing, breast slapping, ass rimming cunt told the cops on us! Thanks to Fennel and Bianca, they overheard that faggot talking to them," Karen replied.

"We didn't manage to shoot them all because they were like a thousand of them for some reason," Fennel said.

"They probably had to take care of a big crime or something," Ash assumed.

"Probably so. Lucky for us, the DEA always bug places instead of crashing in because they're not sure whether the snitching cunt is lying or whatever," Bianca said.

"Next time, we're securing our windows with bricks, so no one won't see what the fuck we're doing. And no, we're not moving to another region because we started our business here," Karen said.

"Not to worry, guys. I'll take care of the problem. I can buy a rocket launcher, then find an antenna in every police station around here and destroy them all," Ash said.

"That's what I like to hear from you, Ash. We're glad to have a great employee like yourself," Mary said.

"Here's a warning because it can HAPPEN and it probably will. Driving around after blowing up a few antennas can become extremely difficult, so I recommend a helicopter. Cops go crazy if you blow their shit up or steal it. And there's no point of using your device because there are like seven cities, each with two police stations," Karen said.

"That means I need someone to help me. Destroying fourteen antennas with a thousand of cops chasing you around is something a one-man army can't do."

"Then we'll help you," Fennel said. "Right, Bianca?"

"Right."

"Okay. Off to the ammo store!" Ash said. He, Fennel, and Bianca headed straight to Goldenrod City to go to the ammo store. Once there, they took care of their business by buying a Rocket Launcher and extra ammo. Getting out of the store with the girls, Ash said, "Now let's do our job."

The girls separated from Ash and Ash headed towards a police station. He went towards the back and climbed a ladder to reach the rooftop. He saw two cops guarding a helicopter. Ash took care of them using his handgun, causing him a star. Then he destroyed the antenna using his new weapon, the Rocket Launcher. That also costed him a star.

"Six stars. I'll be very happy to earn them all," Ash said in a sarcastic tone. He got in the helicopter and flew off. Getting a call from Bianca and Fennel, he pressed the talk button.

"We got rid of the antenna on the rooftop, Ash," Bianca said. "Did you take care of the other one?"

"Uh-huh."

"Nice. You take care of Ecruteak, Olivine, and Cianwood's antennas, while we take care of the rest," Bianca said. She hung up, and Ash headed to Ecruteak City. Spotting an antenna on one rooftop, he blew it up, earning another star. Then he flew towards the next one that was a few miles away. He took care of that, too, and that was star number four.

Next was Olivine's antennas, so he flew there. Cops on cars and helicopters were shooting at him while getting there.. After taking care of both antennas, he earned two more stars, reaching his maximum for the first time.

"Oh boy," Ash said. Reaching to Cianwood City, he saw a police station near the end of the city. He blew the antenna up before reaching to the next one being a few miles away. He handled that. Now he got another call from the girls. He answered it and said, "I disabled the antennas, guys."

"We did, too, but we got a problem. After we blew the last antenna up, a tank shot our helicopter and now, we're trapped in someone's house. They say if we don't come out and surrender after five minutes, they're gonna arrest us. Hurry and save us! We're heavily surrounded!" Fennel said.

"Where are you guys at?"

"Blackthorn City!" Fennel said. Then she hung up.

"Better hurry," Ash said. Four and a half minutes later, he finally made it to Blackthorn City. Landing on the ground, he saw Clair, Lorelei, Steven, Sidney, and Wallace talking to each other. "I wanna talk to them, but I gotta save Fennel and Bianca and erase my wanted level," Ash said.

He fired a missile towards the authority figures, killing at least twelve of them and the rest got injured. Now they're targeting Ash and Ash avoided their sudden gunfire. Fennel and Bianca fired their Assault Rifles at the authorities. After killing them all, the girls went outside.

"Let us find a pay 'n spray shop quick!" Bianca said. They stole a car parking near the house the girls were in. More authority figures arrived, but they were too late as Ash drove away.

"NICE!" Ash exclaimed, seeing a pay 'n spray shop. He entered it. Many seconds later, he drove out of it with a different color and the authorities ignored him and the girls.

"Drive carefully, or you'll trigger your wanted level back to six stars. You don't want that to happen, don't you?" Fennel said.

"Or we can wait for them to disappear," Ash said. Seconds later, the stars disappeared. "Good."

"We took care of all the antennas, my queens," Ash said. Karen and Mary hugged him. Then they let go.

"You guys still got one more thing to do," Karen said.

"Find the asshole that snitch on us, drag him here, and we will kill him!" Mary said.

"We're on it," Ash said. Getting inside the car with Fennel and Bianca, he drove to Goldenrod City. There, Fennel and Bianca saw a familiar face and it was the guy that told the cops everything.

"There he is!" Fennel said, pointing at the target. Ash ran over him, but he didn't kill him. The girls put him in the car and Ash drove back to his sexy bosses.

Fennel and Bianca shoved him towards Mary and Karen and Karen gave Ash $10,000. Mary said, "That's him, huh? Time to kill this fucker."

"Bye-bye, cunt," Karen said.

"No wa-" the guy got shot everywhere. Even if he already died, they continued shooting him. Seconds later, they stopped.

"Fuck, that felt good!" Mary said.

"Now we can get back to work," Karen said. She, Mary, and their crew, expect for Yellow, headed back to their place.

"Wanna have sex with me in my house, baby?" Yellow asked sweetly.

"Sure, Yellow," Ash replied, his hand rubbing Yellow's ass.

Total kills: 195

Legit Kills: 4

Weapons: Baseball Bat, Can of Spray ,Camera, a Pistol, SMG, AK-47, Assault Rifle, Bomb Detonator, Sniper Rifle, Rocket Launcher

Total Money: $91,666.80

End of Chapter 17


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Yellow bounced on Ash's dick, moaning. She had her hand pressing on Ash's stomach, too. "Yes... Yes... Yes..." Yellow said. She couldn't stop staring at Ash, since she loved looking at his different expression. A minute later, Yellow got off Ash. Wrapping her hand on his cock, she put her wet mouth on it to suck it.

"Oh, Yellow," Ash said. Seconds later, his love-goo finally ejaculated inside Yellow's mouth. "That felt really good," Ash said. Yellow swallowed his fluids down her throat.

"Ah, delicious," Yellow said. Laying up top of Ash, she reached to his face to kiss his lips with her own. Her hand caressed his cheek as her tongue reached to his, licking all over it as the two french-kissed.

* * *

"Bye, baby. Take care," Yellow said.

"You too," Ash said. Yellow blew a kiss at Ash before closing her door. "Better buy some new clothes."

He went towards the clothing shop to buy new stuff. He thought of buying some accessories besides a new hat, too. He got out of it several minutes later with new clothes and accessories. It costed him $158.92 plus $12.92. He purchased a hat with a fist logo, a blue shirt saying "dark world" with a pictured Assault Rifle up top of it, a few underwear and socks, black pants, two muscle wristbands with the color red, and a gold watch. He returned home to try his stuff. Minutes later, he came back outside looking perfect. Now he thought about Lorelei, Clair, Sidney, Wallace, and Steven. He blew his chance talking to them because he had to save Fennel and Bianca and to make his wanted level disappeared before driving back to his sexy bosses. "I hope they're in Hoenn," Ash said.

In Hoenn, Ash started looking around. Then he saw Drake's boat flying east. "Hmm... I wonder if they need help again. If so, I hope they give me more than $50,000," Ash said. Seeing a bike leaning near a hospital, he steals it to follow the boat. He decided not to find the group of five just yet.

~ Mission Thirty-Four: To Unova ~ (Boss: Drake, Glacia, and Phoebe)

The boat finally stopped, and Ash jumped off the stolen bike to go inside. He saw Drake and his girls coming downstairs. "Hi, guys, remember me?" Ash asked.

"Of course we remembered you, Ash," Drake replied. "Is there something you need?"

"Yeah," Ash replied. "You guys need any help?"

"Not now," Drake replied. "But if you feel like it, you can stay here and relax until we need your help."

"Then maybe I should," Ash said. Grabbing the remote up top of their T.V., Ash went towards the sofa to sit on it before turning the T.V. on. "It's that show again. Better watch it to see how stupid it really is," Ash said. Drake, Glacia, and Phoebe growled, and Ash noticed it. "What's wrong? You guys hate the show too?"

"Yes," Glacia said.

"It is undoubtedly the dumbest, piece of fucking shit we've ever seen after that shitty show they're in," Phoebe said.

"Ah," Ash said. "Care to tell me what that other show they were in is about?"

"Sure, Ash," Drake replied. He told Ash everything about it, including the time periods between the old show, the movie, and the new show, and one main character's sad secret she had hidden until a few years ago.

"Wow..." Ash said.

"Sad, huh?" Glacia said. "And the other sad part about it is that the network the show is in won't take it off the air. Why? Because they're a sack of greedy pigs trying to make more money, due to the show's "popularity". It's not popular. The reason people watch it is because it's stupid. They wanna laugh at its stupidiness. I'm sure other people who hated the show told others why each episode gained over 10 million views worldwide and why it is still on the air," Glacia ranted.

"I know what we can do. We can go to Unova to harass those shit characters, tear their house apart, and beat them up! You know, to distract them. Then we kill them later on!" Phoebe suggested.

"Great idea, Phoebe," Drake said.

"Why haven't none of us thought about that at first? All we did was signing petitions with fake emails to get it off the air. Too bad that shit didn't work," Glacia said.

"You feel like going to Unova with us, Ash?" Drake asked.

"Hmmm... I'll go this time. I hope it looks great," Ash replied.

"It is," Drake said.

The boat flew off. Ash got a call from Mary. He answered it. "Hello?"

"Hi, Ash. Where are you?"

"I'm on a ship heading to Unova," Ash replied.

"Whose ship is it?"

"Drake, Glacia, and Phoebe's."

"Huh. Remember what I said about them, Ash. Again, we don't want you to die," Mary said.

"I won't, Mary, I promise. By the way, do you and Karen need anything?"

"Not yet," Mary said.

"Okay," Ash said. He hung up. Then the ship got blasted, scaring everybody. "Goddamn!" He went all the way up top of the ship to see what was going on. He saw other ships attacking the trios' with gunfire and cannonballs. "What the fuck is going on here!?"

"They're trying to steal our shit again, that's all!" Glacia replied.

"This is their seventh attempt! Fuck, man! When will they ever give up!?" Phoebe said.

"Can you handle a machine gun?" Drake asked.

"Yeah, man. I used it before," Ash replied.

"Okay then. Use it to take all of them out!" Drake said.

Ash went towards the machine gun and used it, shooting one ship that fired only cannonballs. After taking care of it, he targeted another ship and he destroyed that one, too. Only two remained. An enemy's bullet shot Ash's leg, but that didn't stop Ash as he kept shooting. He finally took care of the enemy ships.

"Impressive, Ash. Here's $30,000," Drake said, giving Ash his money.

"Awww... $30,000? It's still worth it, though," Ash said.

Sometime later, they made it to Unova. The ship landed on the desert. Ash, Drake, Phoebe, and Glacia got out of it. "Unova... I'm gonna hang around it for a while," Ash said.

"Once you're done, come back here and we'll give you another task," Drake said.

Ash left them. He went north to Nimbasa City. There, he saw Elesa and Skyla making out again. "Ah, it's them from Sinnoh. At least I didn't see those two dudes again. Eaagh. Better call Leaf and tell her I'm here," Ash said. He called Leaf using his cellphone. "Guess what, Leaf?"

"What, Ash?" Leaf asked.

"I'm in Unova."

"I see. Here's something you should know, Ash."

"Know about what, Leaf?"

"Cynthia and I are now staying in Kanto. We heard that the blue-haired bitch snitched on us for kicking her ass and we decided to get out of Sinnoh," Leaf replied.

"At least you guys didn't get arrested. So when are you going back to work?"

"Next week. I wish my boss would've gave me an extra week off, but whatever," Leaf replied. "By the way, Cynthia says hi."

"Tell her I said hi too. I'll call you later."

"Okay, Ash," Leaf said. Then she hung up.

~ Mission Thirty-Five: The fat ass, his daughter, and their friend ~ (Boss: Drake, Glacia, and Phoebe)

"Back," Ash said, entering the ship.

"Took you long enough," Drake said. "Anyway, let's get to Cestelia City, so we can tear their house apart. You know who I'm talking about."

"Cool," Ash said.

Together, they are heading to Cestelia City. It didn't took them long to reach their targets' house. Drake knocked on the door. Then it opened. The ones standing near them are The King, Princess Clara, and Foxxy Love.

"What do you guys want?" The King asked. No one didn't reply. Instead, Drake punched him, and he, Glacia, and Phoebe rushed inside. Phoebe attacked Clara and Glacia attacked Foxxy. The targets fought back, albeit a little.

"Break everything inside their house, Ash!" Phoebe said.

"I will," Ash said. Equipping his baseball bat, he went inside the house. He destroyed the television. Then, he took care of statue resembling a rebel flag. "Fucking racist pieces of shit!" Ash yelled. Now he equipped his assault rifle and started shooting in circles.

"YOU CRIMINALS!" Clara yelled.

"Criminals!? That's fucking hilarious coming from you!" Phoebe said. She kicked Clara's leg. Foxxy and Glacia are rolling on the floor punching each other viciously. The King and Drake are now fighting upstairs. Switching his Assault Rifle to his AK-47, he blasted it in the kitchen.

"DIE!" Foxxy yelled, striking Glacia with her knee

"No, bitch! You die!" Glacia yelled back, punching Foxxy on the head.

Heading upstairs, he saw Drake and The King falling down. He avoided them as he continued onwards. Now he used his SMG to handle to bathroom and the master bedroom. "Done. Better watch the rest of the fight," Ash said.

He went downstairs. Clara kicked Drake hard in the testicles. Then, Drake retaliated with an impressive looking jump kick on Clara's throat despite his old age. After getting slapped The King, Glacia spin kicked his waist, sending him down. Foxxy and Phoebe are pulling each other's hairs.

"Better take a picture of it to show it to Karen and Mary later on," Ash said. He took a picture of it.

Five minutes later, the fight ended. Drake, Glacia, and Pheobe stood tall, while The King, Foxxy, and Clara are down. "Pathetic. Very, very pathetic, you three," Glacia said, taunting the three.

"We kicked your fucking asses, bitches! You can't fuck with us, that's for sure!" Drake exclaimed.

"Get up, bitches. See if you can fight us again," Pheobe said. The King struggled to get up. "What's wrong, you fat piece of shit? Not strong enough to get up?" Phoebe asked, taunting him. Then she kicked his forehead, knocking him out.

"Daddy..." Clara said weakly. Then she went unconscious.

"You motherfuckers..." Foxxy said, being the only ones conscious.

"Motherfucker? You mean you fucked your own mother as a kid after your father fucked you? That bitch should've aborted your bitch ass because you're a fucking disgrace along with your racist, piece of shit friends, you self-hating cunt!" Glacia said. She stomped Foxxy's head, knocking her out too.

"Damn," Ash said.

"Let get the fuck out of here, shall we?" Glacia said. She, Drake, Phoebe, and Ash walked out. A couple of camera guys appeared near the group. Punching one of them, Glacia said, "That's for filming those racist fucks! Anyone else wanna get hurt?" Glacia asked, and they rushed inside. "Pussies."

"Can't wait to harass and beat them up again tomorrow!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"I need my brass knuckles with me. I haven't used them in a while," Drake said.

"Join us again tomorrow, Ash. We want you to assassinate six characters after we kicked you-know-who's asses," Glacia said.

"Okay," Ash said. Glacia gave him $10,000. "See ya tomorrow, guys."

* * *

Ash went inside Karen and Mary's place. "Take a look at this!" Ash said, showing Karen, Mary, and the employees the picture between Drake, Glacia, and Phoebe, and The King, Foxxy, and Clara fighting each other. They all gasped.

"Holy fucking shit," Karen said. Is this for real?"

"It is, Karen," Ash replied, smiling.

"Then it looks awesome! Mary and I always thought of them tearing each other apart! Did they die?"

"They didn't, Karen."

"That's a bummer. We wish they did, though."

"Before it happened, Glacia, Phoebe, and Drake told me that they were going to harass them, fight them, tear their house apart, which they made me do while they were fighting them, then kill them later on," Ash said.

"So they hate the show too, huh? They have no room to talk, since they're pathetic as those racist fucks," Mary said. "Mind if we keep the picture?"

"Sure, Mary," Ash replied, giving Mary and Karen the picture.

"Thanks, sweetie," Mary said. She gave Ash a kiss on the cheek. In the photo, she looked at Drake and Clara fighting each other. "It would be better if a bruin, a gael, our fucking team's nickname, a don, a torero, a blue jay, an Aztec, and any other team that owned team in the same fucking season interrupted the fight and KILL THEM ALL! But anyway, come back here with another picture, if they get in another fight."

"Try not to use your device a lot because explaining everything through a cellphone is meh," Karen said. "Here's a cam recorder. It's better than taking a picture, but thanks for taking one anyway. Here ya go," Karen gave Ash a cam recorder.

"Nice. I'll film a possible fight between them, I promise," Ash said.

"You better. Take care!" Mary said. Ash vanished to Nimbasa City using his device.

Total kills: 211

Legit Kills: 4

Weapons: Baseball Bat, Can of Spray ,Camera, a Pistol, SMG, AK-47, Assault Rifle, Bomb Detonator, Sniper Rifle, Rocket Launcher, Cam recorder

Total Money: $131,494.56

End of Chapter 18 (Yeah, I thought of making Drake, Glacia, Pheobe hate The King, Foxxy, and Clara all the way, unlike my Kart Racer fic when they got along. Should be fun.)


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Hey, I just noticed I didn't earn a wanted level during that break-in. I guess the cops hate those racist assholes, too. Can't blame them," Ash said. "Now, where should I go to relax. There are so many great places here. I know! Nevuma Town. Better steal a ride because I don't feel like walking or using the device."

Spotting a car near a building, he rushed towards it. He broke the window using his elbow to get in, which triggered the cars alarm and a wanted level. "Huh. My first wanted level in Unova," Ash said as he drove south. "Hmmm... maybe I should drive around first before going there."

~ Mission Thirty-Six: Family Problems (Boss: ?)

Ash arrived in Nevuma Town. He kept driving. Then he heard a familiar voice shouting while arguing with another person. He followed it. There, he saw Bianca arguing with a man. That man was her father. Her mother was standing near him. Fennel was there, too. Ash got out of his car.

"For the last time, you fucking idiot, take the fucking money! How many times do we have to go through this fucking bullshit!?" Bianca yelled.

"Again, no. We don't want your drug money. Find a real job first. It's not that hard," Bianca's father said.

"Please quit your job and find a real one that doesn't involve drugs. Do it for us," Bianca's mother said.

"You see, Fennel. This is what I'm talking about. They would rather stay poor instead of taking my money. God, what a bunch of idiots!" Bianca said.

Fennel looked directly at Bianca's parents and said, "Look, guys. Your daughter busted her ass through thick and thin, trying very hard to support you two and yet, you constantly refused to take the money. There's nothing wrong with using drug money because it's a part of making your life better. You know, paying the bills, putting food on the table and shit. Just take it, and forget this conversation ever happened."

"Why should we listen to you!? You made our daughter looking like a complete mess by dragging her to a drug business! I swear, if Bianca gets killed, I'll call my family and tell them to kill you, so you can rot in hell!" Bianca's mother said.

"It was my decision to join Fennel or not, you dumbass! I did the right thing! And no, I won't die, because I'm capable of looking out for myself!" Bianca yelled again. "I'm gonna say this ONE MORE TIME. TAKE THE FUCKING MONEY!"

"We won't," Bianca's father said.

"Okay then. Stay poor for the rest of your lives. Don't cry to me if you're having problems!" Bianca said. She pulled out her handgun and shot her father in the leg.

"BIANCA! YOU SHOT YOUR OWN FATHER!" Bianca's mother scowled, holding her husband.

"I don't give a fuck, bitch!" Bianca said. "You wanna get shot, too?"

"You were a sweet angel, until you hung around with that BITCH you're standing next to! Why can't you hang around with your other friends, Hilda and Aurea!? At least they don't put you in danger!"

"Because I don't feel like hanging around with those two. Fennel, my bosses, and my co-workers are the only people I hang around, and they don't treat me like shit," Bianca replied. "Let's get the fuck out of here, Fennel."

"Good idea," Fennel said. She looked at Bianca's parents one more time. "I feel sorry for you two. I really do."

The girls walked towards Ash and Ash said, "I heard your voice, Bianca. Then I followed it to see what was going on. Sad to your parents refusing to use your money. Makes no sense."

"I know, right?" Bianca said. "Did you tell your parents that you're working for two drug lords?"

"I haven't told my mom yet. Obviously, she would get upset if I did," Ash replied.

"What about your dad?"

"I never knew him."

"Ah," Bianca said. "You feel like drinking and smoking with us? I'll take care of everything, no matter how much alcohol you want."

"Sure, Bianca," Ash replied.

"Cestelia City's the best place to drink and smoke. The rest sucks balls," Fennel said, wrapping her arm around Ash's shoulder.

* * *

A drunken Ash, Bianca, and Fennel are drinking and smoking in a big bar called "Cestelia's best!". "God, I love being drunk!" Ash exclaimed.

"Me too!" Bianca exclaimed.

"Shit, I swallowed my cigarette!" Fennel said after accidentally swallowing a cigarette along with two ounces of alcohol.

"Again!? Damn, Fennel! Control yourself!" Bianca said.

"Sorry, baby, but I love drinking alcohol!" Fennel said.

"Keep it down, will ya?" someone said.

"SHUT UP!" Ash and the girls said in unison.

Minutes later, Ash and the girls walked out of the bar. They suddenly saw a couple of people coming towards them. Bianca noticed them. "Wait a minute. Isn't that my dad's relatives? What the fuck are they doing here?"

"I don't know," Fennel replied.

All of them attacked Fennel. The blue-haired woman fought back and Bianca and Ash joined her. Fennel was able to skull bash one, knocking him out. Then she elbowed another one, also knocking him out. Bianca kicked one's face and Ash attacked one's testicles, making him squeal like a girl. Fennel grabbed one of them, then she threw his body towards the bar's window.

"Why the fuck are you guys attacking Fennel!? She didn't do anything bad!" Bianca asked.

"Your father told us to kill her," one replied. Then Bianca knocked him out with a kick on the face.

"That bastard!" Bianca said. She kicked another one face. Ash struck a few of them with his bat, costing him one star.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Fennel screeched, beating her chest like the crazy person she was. She clotheslined one coming towards her. Then she tackled one of the ground. The cops finally arrived.

"Give me that!" Bianca snatched Ash's bat off of his hand and attacked the cops with it. Ash and Fennel took care of the remaining targets that are still conscious.

Grabbing one's shirt after kicking his knee, she punched him. "Tell Bianca's father not to fuck with me again, GOT IT!?" Fennel said, and her victim nodded his head, looking all scared. "Good," Fennel smirked. She skull bashed him. Throwing the last target towards the windshield of a car, he earned another star.

"For that? Whatever," Ash said.

"Let's hang out somewhere else!" Bianca suggested. They got in the car and Ash drove off.

* * *

At night, Ash, Fennel, and Bianca are laying on a mountain slope. This time, they smoked weed instead of cigarettes. They had a pint of cocaine near their noses, too. Minutes later, they got up and Bianca said, "Time for Fennel and I to go back to Mary and Karen. We'll see you later, Ash."

"Okay, Bianca," Ash said.

"We had a great time together, Ash. Hope we can do it again," Fennel said.

"We will, Fennel," Ash said. The girls vanished, leaving Ash all alone.

~ Mission Thirty-Seven: Sexy night ~ (Boss: ?)

Ash drove around Straiton City, hoping to seeing something crazy happened. Then he stopped, smiling as he saw two hot women, Aurea and Hilda, making out in an alley. They had their breasts goosing each other, Aurea caressed Hilda's pussy with those smooth fingers of hers, and Hilda rubbed Aurea's flat ass.

"Yummy," Ash said. Getting out of the car, he walked towards them and said, "You hot babes won't mind having a threesome with me, right?"

His words distracted the girls and they smiled at him. "Sure, honey," Hilda said.

"We can do it at my house," Aurea said. She reached to his crotch to squeezing. "Getting hard, huh? I like that."

"I like it too," Hilda said. She had her body pressing his.

"Lucky me," Ash said.

"We live in Nevuma Town. It's not far away from here," Aurea said.

"Can't wait to do this," Ash said.

"Drive over there. That's my house," Aurea said, pointing at her home. Ash drove towards it. Then, he and the girls got out of the car.

"What the... Someone broke inside my house!" Aurea said, seeing her window being broken. She, Hilda, and Ash rushed inside and saw a few thugs trying to take a few items. "Let's get them!"

Aurea, Ash, and Hilda attacked the thugs. Then they all ran away despite being five of them. "That was quick," Ash said.

* * *

"Ah... Ah... Yes... Oh, guys... That felt so great..." a naked Ash moaned. Aurea, naked, squeezed his balls, while licking the tip of his penis. As for Hilda, also naked, she circled all over his nipple with her tongue and she jerked his dick. Someone walked in on the three and it was a hot woman. It was Hilda's mother. Like Aurea, she had big breasts and like her daughter, her ass looked nice.

"My, oh my," Ash said.

"Mind if I join?" Hilda's mother asked sweetly.

"Sure," they replied in unison.

"Thanks!" Hilda's mother said. She went towards them while taking off her clothes. Then she moved her face closer to Ash's, kissing his lips with hers. Ash reached to her nipple to play with it.

Total kills: 211

Legit Kills: 4

Weapons: Baseball Bat, Can of Spray ,Camera, a Pistol, SMG, AK-47, Assault Rifle, Bomb Detonator, Sniper Rifle, Rocket Launcher, Cam recorder

Total Money: $131,494.56

End of Chapter 19


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Walking out of Aurea's house, Ash got into his car and drove off to the next town. "Gotta meet Drake, Phoebe, and Glacia in the desert," Ash said. On his way to the next town, he saw Marley and Caitlin riding on Arcanine. "It's them again," Ash said. Sometime later, he reached Nacrene City. "Holy shit!" He saw two dead people being decapitated. He continued driving.

~ Mission Thirty-Eight: Permanently erased ~ (Boss: Drake, Glacia, and Phoebe)

"I'm here, guys," Ash said, walking inside the ship.

"Good. We were about to leave," Drake said. He had brass knuckles on his hands.

"Off to Cestelia City, again!" Glacia said.

As they're inches away from the house, they saw several armed men guarding a house. Yesterday, after Ash destroyed their house and Phoebe, Glacia, and Drake beating them up, Foxxy and her friends called their guards from the castle to protect them if they come back.

"What the shit? Are they that afraid of us? Fucking cunts," Phoebe said. Pulling a knife out of her breasts, she headed towards the armed men. She slashed one's throat, blood splattered out of his throat as he died. Then Phoebe threw it at one's head, killing him too. The remaining guards shot at her, but they missed as Phoebe dodged them. Taking a handgun from one of the dead guards, she shot them both on the head, ending their lives. Foxxy, The King, and Clara watched it thing in horror.

"Impressive, Phoebe," Drake said.

Phoebe retrieved her knife from the dead guard's head and she, Drake, Glacia, and Ash went inside the house. Ash had his cam recorder ready. "Get away!" Clara said, throwing several objects at Phoebe, Glacia, and Drake as she, Foxxy, and The King moved back.

"NEVER!" Phoebe yelled. She and her older friends charged at their targets and the pair of groups began fighting.

"Here we go!" Ash said.

Phoebe struck The King on the stomach using her knee, Drake repeatedly punched Foxxy's cheeks, and Glacia threw Clara hard towards a wall, breaking her body. The King grabbed Phoebe, then he flipped her towards the T.V., damaging her badly. After a lucky dodge from Drake's punch, Foxxy punched him in the chest, and Drake groaned. She was about to throw another one, but Glacia stopped her, twisting her arm. She screamed in pain.

Phoebe charged at The King with a deadly tackle. Then she turned her attention to Clara, who slowly got up after that tough collision on the wall. She tackled her too, only harder. The pain she had from The King didn't stop her from retaliating. Drake attacked Foxxy more until she got knocked out. Blood spilled out of her mouth.

"Owned!" Drake exclaimed.

"You see, bitches. You can't beat us. We're smarter, stronger, and more energized than all of you," Phoebe said. She kicked The King's balls hard, and he groaned in pain. "What's wrong, asshole? Did it hurt?" Phoebe taunted him. She kicked him again and again. Ten seconds later, she stopped. "Fuck, that felt good!"

"I got an idea. Let's throw them out of the fucking window, then BURN their fucking house down!" Glacia said.

"Brilliant idea, Glacia!" Drake said.

"Let's do it now!" Phoebe said. She carried Clara's body, Glacia carried Foxxy's, and Drake carried The King's. Ash followed them upstairs as he continued to film them. Upstairs, The King threw out of the window, then Foxxy, and now Clara. All landed hard on the ground.

"YEAH!" the three exclaimed in unison. Pulling a set of matches out of her big breasts, Glacia lit one and threw it near the blanket on the bed, setting them on fire. As the group went downstairs, she set more stuff on fire. Then they got out. The King, Foxxy, and Clara slowly walked away to go back to the castle, much to their surprise. The victims didn't feel defeated, yet.

"Kill them once we meet them again tomorrow, Ash," Drake said.

"Can't wait for it," Ash said.

"So does the world. They want to put an end to their bullshit. Now let's kill their friends!" Glacia said.

"Follow us, Ash. We know where they are," Phoebe said.

Ash followed them until they saw three people and three animals. "NOW!" Glacia said.

Ash equipped his Assault Rifle. Then, he shot at them, killing two. The rest ran away and Ash chased them. Their running came short as Ash shot and killed them. "That wasn't bad," Ash said.

"Nice, Ash. Take this," Glacia said, giving him $20,000. "See ya tomorrow!"

"Okay," Ash said, and Drake, Glacia, and Phoebe walked away from him. "Back to Goldenrod City!"

* * *

"I got it, guys!" Ash said, handing the cam recorder to Karen and Mary. They, along with their employees, watched it.

"God, it's amazing to see those pathetic cunts fight again like idiots!" Karen said.

"Agreed!" Mary agreed. They kept watching the film until it was over. "So what's gonna happen next, Ash?"

"They told me to kill them tomorrow. We gotta find them first," Ash replied.

"Ah. Care to do one last film?"

"Sure, Mary," Ash replied.

"Make sure you kill them in a brutal fashion, so we can post it on YouTube," Karen said.

"Okay," Ash said.

"My prediction for the view count will be over ninety-nine million, just watch," Mary said.

"It'll come true, and we all know why," Ash said.

Back in Cestelia City, Ash walked around. His stomach growled, he was hungry. "Now I gotta fill my stomach," Ash said. Then his phone rang and he answered it. "Who's this?"

"It's me, Gary," Gary replied.

"Ah, Gary. How's it been, man?"

"Great! I got my house fix and no one's trying to kill me," Gary replied.

"That's nice. By the way, have you ever been to Unova before?"

"No, but I heard it's a great place to live. Are you there?"

"Uh-huh," Ash replied. "The best part about it is the hot chicks. I've had sex with three of them at the same time."

"Lucky you. I'll talk to later, Ash. Stay safe," Gary said.

"You too," Ash said. He hung up as he went towards a small restaurant.

Minutes later, he came out of it, burping loudly. He ate four bowls of salads costing $24.68 in total. "Off to Nimbasa City. I hope I can see those hot chicks making out again," Ash said.

~ Mission Thirty-Nine: Team Plasma (Boss: ?)

"Where are those girls? They were making out right there when I last saw them. Better look around," Ash said. As he started searching for Elesa and Skyla, he saw a statue of Ghethis standing at the middle of the park. "What the hell? Why would anyone put a statue here?"

"Team Plasma did it," someone said as he came out of nowhere. It was N.

"Who the fuck is Team Plasma?"

"A crime organization planning to mind control people with head devices, so they can take over the world. They've made a load of them years ago, like a million. I've tried to stop them on many occasions, but they're too damn powerful. People that tried to help me stop Team Plasma died, god bless their souls," N replied.

"I see."

"Team Plasma took care of me since I was a baby. Then at the age of ten, I saw plenty of head devices and told them why they were there. I ran away that day," N said. He didn't want to become a part of Team Plasma and their vicious plan to rule the universe. "It would be nice if you can help me take them out. What do you say? Are you in or out?"

"I'm in," Ash replied. This felt reminiscent when Ash wanted to help Shelly and Courtney to stop Team Aqua and Team Magma from their devious plans.

"Thank you," N said. He and Ash shook hands. Ash suddenly got shot in the arm, ending the handshake. The civilians in the park ran away.

"Damn it, someone shot me!" Ash yelled.

"I've spotted him!" N pointed at a Plasma thug being far away.

"What is he wearing?" Ash asked.

"A Plasma outfit! Take him out!"

Equipping his handgun, he rushed towards the Plasma thug. The Plasma thug attempted to shoot him more, but he missed. Ash planted a few bullets on his head, killing him.

"Got him!" Ash said.

"Good. Now blow up the statue," N said.

"Can't do it now, man. More Plasma dudes are coming," Ash said, seeing Plasma guys with blades coming towards him and N. The Plasma guy that Ash killed called backup after hearing Ash and N talking about the group.

"Damn," N cursed.

Ash took out his Rocket Launcher. Then he blew the baddies up to smithereens, costing him one star.

"Perfect strategy, man. Hurry before the cops come," N said.

Ash launched a missile towards the statue, blowing it up. It costed him another star. "I got another one for blowing up a statue? Wow..." Ash said as he and N ran out of the park. "Do the cops know about you trying to stop Team Plasma?"

"Yeah," N replied.

"Then why are they trying to come after me? Oh, wait. I've committed crimes before," Ash said.

"Are you a hitman or something?" N asked.

"Yes. Also, I'm working for two drug lords, Karen and Mary, but the cops don't know that. God, they're so fucking hot that I wanna fuck them so bad. Mary even kissed me on the cheek once and I liked it," Ash replied. When he first saw Karen and Mary, he thought about how smoking hot they were. Since then, he dreamed about banging them at the same time.

"Huh," N said. They stopped as the stars suddenly disappeared. "Do you have a cellphone?"

"Yeah."

"I'll call you if I see any Plasma thugs or their leader, and we'll take them all out," N said. He and Ash gave each other their numbers.

"Who's their leader?"

"Ghethis."

"Weird name. Any co-leaders?"

"Yeah. Six older dudes, three dudes called the Shadow Triad, a guy named Colress, and two chicks named Anthea and Concordia."

"Two chicks? Do they kill people?"

"You wanna bang them, right?"

"Uh-huh."

"From what I've heard from female Plasma grunts, half of the male members, including Ghethis, wanted to fuck Anthea and Concordia, but they refused to have sex."

"They're probably ugly as shit. That's why they rejected them," Ash assumed. "I should go now. I'll see you once you call me."

"Okay. What's your name, by the way?"

"Ash," Ash replied.

"Mine's N."

"Really?" Ash asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah," N replied. He knew Ash would say something like "really" because he only have one letter as his name. "Ghethis gave me that name, and I don't know why because he never told me."

"Dude must have smoked a ton of crack or drunk a lot of alcohol," Ash said. Now he used his device to vanish off to Hoenn.

"Whoa," N said.

Total kills: 223

Legit Kills: 4

Weapons: Baseball Bat, Can of Spray ,Camera, a Pistol, SMG, AK-47, Assault Rifle, Bomb Detonator, Sniper Rifle, Rocket Launcher, Cam recorder

Total Money: $151,469.88

End of Chapter 20


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Ash got a call from Brock and he answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey, Ash," Brock said.

"Brock! Are you doing okay?"

"Yes, and I'm getting out of the hospital," Brock replied. "I thought about what you said to me. You know, about seeing a psychiatrist and stuff. That's what I'm doing now."

"That's great news, man."

"Where are you, by the way?"

"Hoenn," Ash replied.

"Hoenn, huh? I'll talk to you later, okay? Take care," Brock said.

"You too," Ash said.

~ Mission Forty: Fun with the girls (Boss: Misty and May)

Seeing Misty and May talking to each other and seeing Lola talking to someone on her cellphone near Caroline, Ash rushed towards them.

"I know, and I'm sorry for not telling you in the first place. Look, we'll talk more about it later. I gotta go," Lola said, and she hung up her cellphone.

Misty and May noticed that Ash was coming up to them and Misty said, "Hi there, Ash."

"Hi, Misty. Hi, May," Ash said.

"Feel like hanging out with the four of us?" May asked.

"Sure, May."

"Cool. By the way, this is my mom, Caroline, and her girlfriend, Lola."

"Hi," Ash said. He remembered seeing the divorced women kissing days ago.

"Hi," Lola and Caroline said in unison.

"So where are we heading to first?" Ash said.

"Rustboro's mall. It's the biggest one in Hoenn," May replied.

"The mall it is," Ash said.

"Find a car, Ash. Ours got destroyed yesterday," Misty said.

"Okay," Ash said.

Spotting a car, he rushed towards it. Then he opened the door and threw the person out of it, costing him a star. Getting it with the girls, he drove off as soon as the cop nearby got close to him. Lola and Caroline started making out.

"How did your car get destroyed, guys?"

"Fucking Daisy, Lily, and Violet blew it up with a grenade," Misty replied.

"Then they assumed that we hired a guy to tear their house apart, even though we did. And they still called us butch bitches like the twenty-fifth time and sang that shitty sitting in a tree song. God, I fucking hate that song," May said.

"Me too. I mean, it doesn't make any fucking sense how two people climb on a tree, sit on it, kiss, then get married. So stupid. They need to stop making fun of us, or they'll suffer more. Oh, fuck it. They need to suffer," Misty said.

"You two should make out in front of them, so they won't call you butch bitches anymore," Ash suggested.

"Shit idea, Ash," May said.

"Or just kill them," Ash said.

"Nah, too cheap," Misty said. "We'll think of other stuff to teach them a lesson later on. Let's focus on our fun first."

They finally arrived at the mall parking lot. Parking the stolen car, he covered two spots and he didn't care. They got out of the car to head inside the mall.

"Cool looking mall," Ash said, looking around. He didn't like the malls in Kanto because they were lame, especially Vermillon's. He remembered the time when he and Delia went there for the second time and it smelled bad. Someone clogged up the restroom's toilet because he had diarrhea and he died, and it happened nine years ago.

"Yeah, I know," Misty said. They continued walking. Then two random guys rushed past them as one of them snatched Misty's purse. "Stop, thieves!" Misty yelled, pointing at them.

"Get back here!" Ash said, chasing after the thieves with his baseball bat. Getting closer to them, he struck one on the back. He threw the bat at the other one's head, and that knocked him out. He took Misty's purse off of his hand and gave it back to her.

"Oh thank you, Ash," Misty said. She kissed him on the cheek.

"No problem," Ash said.

Hours later, Ash and the girls walked inside a room in Mauville City's movie theatre. Before they came here, they did other things such as walking in Rustboro's Park, relaxing in Lavaridge's Spa while being naked, and driving around in Mossdeep City.

Anyway, they sat on the seats as the movie started. They didn't buy any snacks because they ate lunch at the mall. Ash didn't waste any of his money during his fun with the girls because Misty told him she'll take care of the paying.

Someone walked in with an Assault Rifle on his back. He pulled it out and said, "Die!" He blasted his bullets towards the crowd, but each missed.

"Go to hell!" Ash yelled, rushing towards the guy while getting shot. Pointing his own weapon at him, Ash shot him and he died. The crowd, including the girls, applauded Ash for saving them.

"Thanks for saving us, Ash!" May said. She came up to him and kissed his cheek. That took care of the amount of health he lost seconds ago.

Two hours and forty-five minutes, the movie ended and the gang walked out of the room. All the films had a fifteen minute delay because of the shooting. Heading towards the exit, he saw Lorelei, Clair, Wallace, Steven, and Sidney again.

"We're done for the night, Ash," Caroline said.

"Okay, guys. See ya later," Ash said.

"Aren't you gonna drop us at home?" Lola asked.

"Of course I will, Lola," Ash said.

Minutes later, Ash stopped towards the girls' house. He drove there as fast as he could, so he can teleport to Mauville and talk to the group of five.

"Bye, Ash. We had fun," May said.

She and the girls got out of the car and Ash vanished to Mauville City. He rushed inside the theatre and didn't see the group of five. "Shit, they're gone! Son of a bitch!" Ash cursed. "Oh, well. Better get to Unova."

* * *

The next day, Ash, with a stolen car, drove away from the cops to get to the desert. "Wait a minute? Why the fuck am I listening to this shit?" Ash said. A horrible country song was playing on the radio. He changed it. "Fucking rednecks and their shitty songs."

~ Mission Forty-one: Cancelled ~ (Boss: Drake, Glacia, and Phoebe)

"Back," Ash said, walking inside the ship. Drake and his girls waited for him in the spot they're standing.

"Good. Now let's go after them!" Drake said. Phoebe handed Ash a shotgun and the four walked out of the ship. Then they got in the car and Ash drove off.

"Where should I drive, guys?" Ash asked.

"To Castelia City. Then keep driving straight until you reach the exit and turn left," Glacia replied.

"You'll eventually see their castle. Once we get there, prepare yourself," Phoebe said.

"I will, Phoebe," Ash said. He looked through the upper mirror and saw Drake and Glacia whispering to each other. Sometime later, they made to the castle.

"Time to do this shit!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"They're here, guys," Clara said, looking outside from the castle.

"Let's send out the troops!" Foxxy said. She punched a button with a device, triggering an alarm floors below.

Outside, the castle door opened. Ash blasted two guards that got in the way and Phoebe joined Ash using a silver handgun. The conversation between Drake and Glacia finally ended as they got out of the car and ran towards Ash and Phoebe.

"Fucking die, hicks!" Glacia yelled, pulling out two Tech-9s. She killed several guards coming downstairs. Drake gave clean head shots to each living guard, killing them all. "Look!" Glacia pointed at The King, Foxxy, and Clara shooting upstairs. "Get them, Ash!"

"I'm on it!" Ash said. The three ran off and Ash went after them. On the second floor, guards appeared. Instead of using new weapon, he equipped his SMG and took care of them all without getting shot. The main targets shot him, but each bullet missed. Of all people, they were extremely poor shooters, especially Clara.

"Shit, you guys suck!" Ash said as he continued chasing them to the third floor. More guards, with swords, showed up. He fired a missile from his Rocket Launcher towards them, blasting them all. Now he went up to the fourth floor. "Jesus fucking christ, man! How many fucking floors does this castle have!?" Ash said.

He saw more guards with powerful weapons such as Rocket Launchers, Shotguns, Grenades, and Assault Rifles. Using his Handgun, he shot at one's grenade and the baddies blew up. "What a bunch of dumbasses," Ash said. He finally reached to the last floor, cornering the targets. Phoebe, Drake, and Glacia appeared.

"This ends now!" Ash said. He set his cam recorder on the floor to record. Foxxy, Clara, and The King shot at him again, but couldn't get him. They dropped their weapons as Ash came towards them, looking scared and feeling extremely weak. Using his shotgun, he blasted Foxxy's legs, and she screamed in pain. "LIKE THAT, YOU FUCKING BITCH!?" Ash yelled.

Then he shot Clara's arms and she also screamed. "HAHA!" Ash said. Pointing his weapon near The King's face, he shot him, and a load of blood splattered everywhere. "YEAH!" Ash exclaimed. Clara and Foxxy sobbed loudly, losing their close one. Drake, Glacia, and Phoebe are enjoying this, and so will the world once Karen and Mary put it on Youtube. "That's right, bitches! Cry like the fucking cunts you are!"

Jamming his shotgun inside Foxxy's mouth, he fired it, killing her and Clara for good. "Dead," Ash said.

"Let me set this fucking castle on fire before we get out of here!" Glacia said. She lit three of her matches and threw it on the dead targets, setting them on fire. Getting his cam recorder off the floor, Ash stopped recording it.

A minute in a half later, they got out of the burning castle. The ship appeared in front of the gang. Glacia gave Ash $100,000 and said, "Enjoy your huge prize while the three of us party hard naked in the ship, Ash," Glacia said.

"Okay. By the way, do you want me to do something for ya tomorrow?"

"Yes, but we won't tell you what it is until the next day," Glacia replied.

"See ya tomorrow, Ash!" Phoebe said.

"Use the money wisely!" Drake said. They went inside the ship. Seconds later, it flew off.

* * *

"I've killed them, guys!" Ash said, walking towards Mary, Karen, and his co-workers.

"You did!? That's great!" Mary said.

"You recorded it, right?" Karen asked, she and Mary smiled brightly at Ash, while the others smiled normally.

"Yes," Ash replied, giving them the cam recorder. They watched it until the end and they clapped.

"That's what we all like to see," Karen said. "Now let's put it on Youtube!"

Several minutes passed, and Mary refreshed the video page. They all gasped, seeing the view count being 1,327. "One-thousand, three-hundred and twenty-seven views under one minute!? Holy shit!" Mary exclaimed.

"Definitely a youtube record!" Karen exclaimed.

"It probably is. And look at the number of comments! Six-hundred and thirty-three! Another possible Youtube record," Ash said.

"You're a world hero, Ash. You really are," Mary said. She, Karen, Fennel, Bianca, Erika, Sabrina, Yellow, and the other girls pinned Ash and started kissing him everywhere. Fennel and Bianca guided their hands inside Ash's pants to squeeze his dick and balls.

"Easy, girls!" Ash said.

Ash returned to his home in Fortree City to cool off for a bit. He had kissing marks all over him, too. His cellphone rang, and he answered it. "Who's this?"

"It's me, Gary," Gary said. "All I have to say is thank you. You made my day."

"You watched the video about me murdering those racist fucks, huh? Epic, I know," Ash said.

"I did. Once I get home from work, I'll continue watching it until I fall asleep," Gary said. He hung up.

Ash got another call and he answered that, too. "Hello?"

"Ash, my friend! You did the world a favor and I'm so happy! Cynthia's happy, too! People in the comment section on youtube are also happy!" Leaf said.

"You rule, Ash!" Cynthia said.

"We'll talk later, Ash! See ya!" Leaf said, before hanging up her phone.

For the third time, someone called him and Ash responded, saying, "'Sup?"

"This is N, Ash. I've watched a youtube video of you doing things that people wanted to do all along, including myself. You deserve a platinum medal," N said.

"I do. How many views does the video have?"

"Over ten-thousand," N replied.

"Damn, impressive," Ash said. "Anyway, did you spot a Plasma guy or two?"

"Uh-huh. Hurry and get to Nacrene City," N replied.

"Okay," Ash said, and he hung up. Again, the mobile device rang. It lasted short after Ash answered it. "Yo."

"Hey, Ash! Joy and I saw what you did on a youtube video and I just wanna say how excited I am to see it!" Jenny said.

"You looked badass in the vid, Ash! Thank you for killing those fucks! Take care!" Joy said, and Jenny hung up.

"Off to Unova, again," Ash said.

Total kills: 273

Legit Kills: 7 (Yeah, I've decided to put The King, Foxxy, and Clara on the legit kills list, due to many people wanting them dead)

Weapons: Baseball Bat, Can of Spray ,Camera, a Pistol, SMG, AK-47, Assault Rifle, Bomb Detonator, Sniper Rifle, Rocket Launcher, Cam recorder, Shotgun

Total Money: $251,469.88

End of Chapter 21


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

~ Mission Forty-Two: Nacrene's Museum ~ (Boss: N)

"Yo, Ash!" N said, and Ash looked at him sitting on a rooftop. "Come up here!"

Doing as told, Ash climbed up the building to get to the rooftop. He then asked, "Where are the Plasma guys?"

"Over there," N replied, pointing at the Plasma grunts standing near the museum.

"What the hell are they talking about?"

"I don't know, but it looks like they're trying to take over that museum they're standing next to. If so, then why?" N replied.

"I see more coming," Ash said, seeing a load of Plasma guys coming towards their comrades. N noticed it. "They're carrying two Assault Rifles? This is gonna be tough."

"Then you better wear this," N said, giving Ash body armor.

"Now they're going inside. Better hurry and take care of them," Ash said. Equipping his assault rifle, he jumped off the rooftop with N and they rushed inside the museum. The innocent civilians inside had already covered their heads on the floor. Ash quickly shot one in the head, killing him. He then shot one's throat, killing him too. The other Plasma guys started shooting at Ash and N, while the rest headed towards the other room. N successfully avoided their gunfire, but Ash got shot twice before he managed to avoid more shots.

N threw a grenade towards the grunts and it exploded, killing at least six of them. "Nice!" Ash said. His cellphone then vibrated as he and N rushed towards the other room. "I hope it's not an important call, because I'm busy."

In the next room, they saw a few grunts running to the back, while one was holding a person hostage, and a few more stood near them.

"Shoot one of us, and the bitch dies!" the grunt warned.

"Hmmm..." Ash said. He looked N and nodded his head. N did too. Equipping his handgun fast, he shot the one holding the woman, N then blasted the other grunts using his SMG. "That wasn't that bad."

"Thank you, guys! You saved my ass!" the woman said. She came up to Ash and kissed his lips, restoring his losing health. She then hugged N before leaving.

"Let us continue, shall we?" N said. The men reached to the back. They didn't see anything, but they heard shouting coming from the other door. Opening it, they saw a tall woman, Lenora, and her husband, Hawes, arguing with two Plasma grunts. It ended after Ash took care of the grunts.

Lenora and Hawes looked at Ash and N and Lenora said, "Thank you for shutting those thugs up. They were trying to steal our diamonds."

"So that's why they came here," N said.

"Why would they want to steal the diamonds?" Ash asked.

"To sell it, so they can buy a load of firepower before finishing their "projects" to control people around the world," Hawes replied.

"Makes sense," Ash said.

"Are the security guards taking a break? We didn't see any," N asked.

"Yes," Lenora replied.

"My phone's vibrating again. Be right back," Ash said. Walking out of the room, Ash answered his phone. "Who the fuck is this?"

"It's your mom, asshole," Delia replied. "I've tried to call you a few times, but you didn't respond. What the fuck were you doing anyway?"

"Busy shit. What the fuck do you want?"

"All I wanted to ask you is what color should I get. Purple, green, red, or orange?"

"If it's about getting a strapon with the perfect color, you're wasting your time asking me. Ask Jane for fucks sake, since she's your girlfriend and shit. Jesus Christ."

"She's busy shopping in Pewter City, and she left her phone charging at home. That's why I called you."

"Still, it's a waste," Ash said.

Delia sighed. "Just pick a fucking color."

"Red. That is all," Ash said, and he hung up. N came up to Ash.

"Who was that on the phone, Ash?"

"My mom," Ash replied.

Walking out of the museum, they saw a frigate floating above it. "Shoot it!" N said.

Doing as told, Ash, along with N, fired at the frigate. Seconds later, it flew away using turbo. "What the? It blasted off! What the hell is that thing anyway?"

"It's a plasma frigate and we need to destroy it," N replied. "If I see it on the ground, I'll call you."

"Good luck with that, man."

"Thanks," N said. He walked away.

Getting another phone call, he responded to it, saying, "Hello?"

"Hi, sexy," Yellow said. "You feel like participating in an illegal street race for me?"

"Sure, baby," Ash replied.

"Good. Meet me at Hearthome City. That's where the race is at," Yellow said. She hung up.

"An illegal street race. Sounds like fun," Ash said.

~ Mission Forty-Three: Racing in hell ~ (Boss: Yellow)

After vanishing from Nacrene City to Hearthome City, he saw a load of cars and a lot of people. Noticing Ash, Yellow rushed towards him and gave him a hug. She then let go of him. Touching his hand, Yellow dragged him to the person running the street racing. That person was Ursula.

"Here he is!" Yellow said.

"So you're Ash, huh? Sign this," Ursula said, giving him a pen and signing paper. He added his name on the participant list. "The race will begin in five minutes."

Ash gave Ursula her stuff and Yellow then got inside the car. "The fuck are you doing here, bitch?" someone asked, and Ash turned around. He then made a girly scream, seeing Maylene and Fantina near him. The two just came back from the store.

"What's wrong, Ash?" Yellow asked, turning around.

"Those two tried to kill me a few times," Ash replied.

"That's because you flipped us off, asshole!" Maylene said.

"That doesn't mean you two should kill me. Look, let's forget about it and move on. I'm trying to win a race here."

"You're racing too? Ha! You won't stand a chance against me, just watch!" Fantina said.

"We'll see," Ash said. He and Yellow turned back around. "God, what a bunch of bit-"

Yellow covered his mouth. "Shhh," Yellow said.

"What was that?" Fantina asked.

"Nothing," Ash replied.

A few minutes later, the race began. Fantina took the lead as she laughed like a maniac. Besides her, Ash's other opponents were Riley (with Mira, Cheryl, and Buck), Roark (with Byron), Brawly, Will (with Lance, Koga, and Bruno), Candice (with Gardenia), Lucas (with Barry), Crasher Wake, and Trick Master from Hoenn.

"Better find some great tunes for this race!" Yellow said, changing the station.

"I'm still in first place, bitches!" Fantina exclaimed.

"Not for long!" Candice said as she drove up to Fantina.

"It's still early, Fantina!" Crasher Wake said as he jumped up to third place.

"Fuck off, guys!" Fantina scowled.

"I bet one passenger can't do this!" Maylene said. She climbed up top of the car and stood up.

"Damn! Is she trying to kill herself or something!?" Buck asked.

"Probably so!" Mira replied.

"Jesus, Maylene! Get back in the car!" Ash said.

"Eh, it's her choice. Let her be," Yellow said.

"Shit!" Maylene yelled, nearly falling out of the car after Crasher Wake bumped Fantina's car.

"Bump into someone else's car, fatty!" Fantina said.

"First place, baby!" Ash exclaimed, passing Fantina.

"Hang in there, Ash!" Yellow said.

"Fuck this!" Maylene said. She finally got back inside Fantina's car. "Fucker nearly killed my ass!"

"He's probably mad because a restaurant won't allow his fat ass to eat a buffet hours ago," Fantina said.

"Lap two!" Yellow exclaimed.

"Hey. I just noticed something. I've driven well recently," Ash said.

"That's great, baby!" Yellow said.

Lucas suddenly leaped to first place, dropping Ash to second. "Wow, I'm back in second place. And crazy grandma and her crazy grandchild are right on us," Ash said.

"WE HEARD THAT!" Fantina and Maylene yelled in unison.

"Damn. Now they're really gonna kill me," Ash said.

"I don't think they're related, Ash," Yellow said.

"Looks like it," Ash said. Brawly and Trick Master went up ahead to take the lead, which put Ash in fourth. Now they're in lap three, the last one. "And it gets worse."

"You can do it, Ash. I believe in you," Yellow said.

Seconds later, Ash reached second place and Will somehow creeped behind him. "Gotta do this. I gotta fucking do this," Ash said. He reached first, but Fantina was on his tail. The others were far behind the top racers. Nearly at the finish line, Ash and Fantina pushed each other's cars. At the finish line, both cars stopped, and someone took a photo. The racers behind finally made it at the line.

Ash, with Yellow, got out of the car and said, "I did it! I beat the race!"

"No, ass fucker! I won!" Fantina said.

"Yeah, faggot! Fantina won the race and you didn't!" Maylene said.

Ursula cleared her throat, and it distracted the racers. She looked at the photo and said, "Ash is the winner, and Fantina's in second place. Let's give a big hand to Ash!"

Ursula, the photographer, the bystanders, Yellow, the other participants and their passengers applauded Ash. Maylene, however, shook her head, and Fantina kicked her car hard.

"Thank you, Ash!" Yellow said, hugging him. She let go as Ursula handed him a gold trophy and $30,000. Ash gave Yellow the money and the trophy, while Ursula gave the other participants their prizes. Seconds later, everybody, expect for Ash, Yellow, Maylene, and Fantina left. The Sinnohians then fired their weapons at Ash and Yellow. Both missed each shot as the criminals from Kanto escaped with their car.

After a while, Yellow stopped her car and Ash got out. "Bye, baby. See you around," Yellow said.

"Bye, beautiful," Ash said, and Yellow drove away.

Total kills: 278

Legit Kills: 7

Weapons: Baseball Bat, Can of Spray ,Camera, a Pistol, SMG, AK-47, Assault Rifle, Bomb Detonator, Sniper Rifle, Rocket Launcher, Cam recorder, Shotgun

Total Money: $251,469.88

End of Chapter 22


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"100,000 for a house like this? Damn!" Ash said. He then noticed more descriptive writing because he didn't pay attention to it at first. "Three bathrooms, FIVE bedrooms, TWO kitchens, and a basement. Now it makes sense. But why does it look so small?"

* * *

After buying the house, he went inside one of his rooms to lay on the bed. "Need a freaking nap," Ash said. He then closed his eyes to take a nap.

At night, Ash got out of the house. "Gotta get more pussy," Ash said. Spotting a car, he rushed towards it. He then threw the driver and the passenger out of it. Both pulled their handguns out and shot at Ash as he took off. That costed him his body armor and 45% of his health.

"And I got shot like ten times. Wonderful," Ash said. He drove around Eterna City to look for hot girls. Seeing two women, Audrey and Kathryn, walking on the other side of the street, he drove up to them, blocking their way. The two dressed up like prostitutes.

"Hi, lovely ladies. Wanna have some fun with me?" Ash asked.

"Yes," they replied in unison, and they joined Ash inside the car.

Driving towards an alley, he asked, "What are you names?"

"I'm Audrey."

"And I'm Kathryn."

"Audrey and Kathryn. Nice. I'm Ash. How much do you guys want?"

"$500," Audrey replied.

"Okay," Ash said. Moving towards them to the back, he gave them $500. He pulled down his pants and underwear to expose his boner.

"My, oh my. It's so big," Kathryn said, caressing Ash's dick.

"The biggest one we ever saw," Audrey said, circling the tip.

"Glad you girls like it," Ash said.

Many hours later, the sluts got out of the car. It was seven o' clock in the morning. During the sex he had with them, his health recovered. "Bye, Ash! We'll see you around!" Kathryn said.

"I'll always dream about your massive dick, baby!" Audrey said.

"Take care, girls!" Ash said, and he drove away.

* * *

Ash drove to the desert with another car he stole. This time, he didn't see Drake's boat. "Shit, I thought they would stay here again. Better look around."

He got back inside his car and went off. In Nimbasa City, he looked through both sides. He didn't see Elesa and Skyla. "Where the fuck are those girls? I want to see them again."

~ Mission Forty-Four: Battleships ~ (Boss: Drake, Glacia, and Phoebe)

"There it is," Ash said, seeing the ship near the bridge. He went inside it and saw Drake and his girls exercising. "I'm here."

They stopped exercising and Glacia said, "Good. Here's the plan. The three of us and our crew lure our enemy ships here, so we can take them all out."

"You remembered seeing them while we were heading to Unova, right?" Phoebe asked.

"Uh-huh," Ash replied.

"Buy a load of ammo for your weapons while we're gone," Drake suggested.

"I will," Ash said. He got out of the ship to get back to Nimbasa City.

* * *

Heading back outside from the ammo store (also wasting $10,000, while buying grenades and another Body Armor), he saw an airplane writing a message in the sky, saying "Elesa and Skyla forever", and Elesa and Skyla were the ones flying it. "Aww, that's so cute," Ash said.

* * *

"There they are!" Ash said, seeing the ship being chased by its foes. It didn't take long for it to return.

"NOW!" Phoebe yelled.

Cannonballs and bullets from the ship fired at the enemy ships. Equipping his Rocket Launcher, Ash fired at one ship, blowing it up. "Kaboom, bitch!" Ash exclaimed. He then fired another one towards the ship flying near Drake's. It collided towards the water and it sank. The enemy ships finally noticed Ash trying to attack them and they blasted their bullets and cannonballs towards him. Two hit him, but the rest missed.

One ship moved towards him, but Ash took care of it as soon as it got close. He looked up and shit, "More are coming!? Holy fucking shit!"

He threw a grenade at a ship and it exploded seconds later, killing the men inside. "Great throw, Ash!" Glacia said.

"Thanks!" Ash said. A couple of pirate goons came down the bridge using a rope. Ash attacked with using an Assault Rifle and they died. The ship the dead pirates got out of exploded, causing the bridge to explode as well.

"Oops!" Phoebe said, being responsible for the bridge after firing a few cannonballs at the ship.

Using his Rocket Launcher again, he handled two ships shooting at him, while his allies blew up three. Ten remained. Another ship came up close to Ash. The criminal fired at it using his shotgun, killing people inside after the bullets reached through the wood. Now he used his SMG to shoot at two ships firing at him. Many seconds later, they fell into the water. There are five ships left.

"They're getting away!" Drake said.

"What a bunch of cunts they are!" Phoebe said, pulling a rope down so Ash can climb on it.

As Ash got on it, the ship headed west to go after the survivors. Ash was able to reached up top after trying for a minute but at the same time, Drake's ship reached up to the baddies.

"Finish them off!" Glacia said.

Ash, again, used his Rocket Launcher to blow the ships up, which he successfully did under a minute. "Nice job, Ash!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"We got more work for you as soon as we reach our destination," Drake said.

"Can't wait," Ash said, and Glacia rewarded him $50,000.

Reaching their destination, they landed on a small island. The other one, however, had a hideout with a few ships surrounding it. Wrapping her arm around Ash's shoulders while pointing at the hideout, Phoebe said, "You see that place over there? We're gonna crash inside it and kill whoever's there."

"K," Ash said.

"You can take a break if you want, while we wait," Drake said.

"I think I should," Ash said. Getting out of the ship, he headed towards the other side of the island. "Oh, hell yeah!" Ash said, seeing two women, Kidd and Bianca (from Jotho), making out in the nude. They had a jet ski and a few buckets of gasoline with them, too. Also, they didn't have any clothes. "You two look cute together, you know."

Kidd and Bianca broke their kiss after getting distracted. Smiling with Bianca, Kidd said, "That's what everybody else said. By the way, I'm Kidd and this Bianca."

"The name's Ash. When did you two became girlfriend and girlfriend?"

"A few years ago," Bianca replied.

"I'll never forget the day we first met. Oh, it was so romantic," Kidd said.

"It was arguably the best day I've ever had. The same day when me and my Kidd made sweet love," Bianca said.

"Oh, Bianca," Kidd said, looking at Bianca. Her younger girlfriend looked at her too, which leads another kiss.

"Better head back to the guys," Ash said. His cellphone rang and he answered it. "Hello?"

"Where are you, Ash?" Mary asked.

"Some island. I don't know where the fuck I am," Ash replied. "Do you and Karen need more help?"

"Yeah. We'll tell you about it once you come here. See ya!" Mary said. She then hung up.

~ Mission Forty-Five: Raiding ~ (Boss: Drake, Glacia, and Phoebe)

"My break's over, guys," Ash said.

"Damn, that was quick. Let's get this over with, shall we?" Glacia said. She, Ash, Phoebe, Drake, and half of her crew rushed inside the hideout. A lot of armed men, treasure, money, and drugs were inside. "Die, fucks!" Glacia yelled as she rushed towards one of them as they started shooting. She then shot another him in the head, and another one coming closer to her.

Reaching towards a man wearing a different outfit, he shot him cold-blooded. The guy Ash killed was the leader of the group. "Nice, Ash!" Glacia said. She then killed three more guys before Phoebe, Drake, and four of their crew members handled the rest.

"Now let's take everything!" Phoebe said. She, Drake, and the crew retrieved everything inside the cave, including the weapons. Glacia gav Ashe more money.

"$10,000? Do you have more?"

"I do, but that's all you're getting," Glacia replied.

"Huh. Say, you guys won't mind taking me to Goldenrod City, right?"

"Of course we won't mind," Glacia replied, smiling.

* * *

The ship landed on the sidewalk and Ash got out of it. "Meet us again tomorrow in Sinnoh, okay?" Glacia said.

"Okay," Ash said, and the ship flew off.

"Stop that ship!" someone said and it was Sidney.

"Wait up, guys!" Ash said, but the ship kept going. Turning around, he gasped. "You're one of them! Fuck, am I glad to see you again. I've tried to talk to you and your friends a few times after I heard you guys referring to a group of people as "they", while I was doing a mission for my bosses. Seriously, who are they?"

"Drake, Glacia, and Phoebe, the ones inside the ship that flew off," Sidney replied.

"Really? What did they do?"

"They're a bunch of double-crossing assholes. People work for them, then they die. They also make drug deals go bad for other drug dealers and they wind up dead, too," Sidney replied.

"My bosses, Karen and Mary, told me what happened during a drug deal between them and Drake and his girls, and they had to stay in a hospital for a month. They mentioned this after I told them that Drake, Glacia, and Phoebe gave me money for doing their job.

"Don't bother coming back because they will KILL you. We tried to warn others, but they didn't believe us. Here's something you should know. Me, and my friends, Wallace and Steven, worked for them three years ago. Then a week later, the three of us came out of the ship before it flew off and we saw Lorelei and Clair, the women you saw with us, coming towards us," Sidney said.

He explained more, including the part where Lorelei and Clair nearly got killed during a drug deal and told the boys not to work for Drake, Glacia, and Phoebe again because the three told the girls how much they betrayed anyone after doing their dirty work. Sidney and co. didn't bother taking their advice because they were being greedy. The next day, Drake and his girls lead them to a trap, which nearly killed them as well.

"I see. Hmmm... You know what? I'll work for them again tomorrow, and that'll be it. I hope they give me more loot."

"Please don't. Besides, don't you already have enough money?"

"I do," Ash replied.

"How much?"

$300,969.88, but that's not the total amount they gave me."

"Then stay away from them. You got enough," Sidney said.

"Look, man. I've been in a shit load of gun fights before, including the toughest ones. I'll be fine."

"Okay. Do what you gotta do," Sidney said, and Ash walked away from him.

Total kills: 313

Legit Kills: 7

Weapons: Baseball Bat, Can of Spray ,Camera, a Pistol, SMG, AK-47, Assault Rifle, Bomb Detonator, Sniper Rifle, Rocket Launcher, Cam recorder, Shotgun, Hand Grenade

Total Money: $300,969.88

End of Chapter 23


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

~ Mission Forty-Six: More snow ~ (Boss: Mary and Karen)

Ash walked in, saying, "Okay, I'm here."

Both turned around and Mary said, "Good." She then pointed at the bags of cocaine on the table. "You see those bags of cocaine over there? Take care of them. You know what I mean."

"You guys are low on money, huh?"

"Uh-huh," Karen replied. "Right now, your co-workers are selling cocaine and we want you to do the same shit."

"I see," Ash said. He took the drugs out of the table and put it in his pockets. "By the way, what are you two doing on the laptop?"

"Trolling Gonzaga fans on various sports sites. It's fun," Mary replied.

"We made half of them go butthurt, and it was funny," Karen said. "But anyway, hurry and sell those drugs. We promised our employees that we'll give them money today, including you. Off you go."

Walking out of their place, he headed straight towards an alley to sell drugs. There, he saw two guys talking to each other. "Hi, guys. Wanna buy some drugs?" Ash asked, distracting the two.

"Sure," they replied, and he gave Ash $1,000 each, while Ash gave them the drugs.

"Eighteen more to go," Ash said. He went towards another alley, the one behind a radio tower. He didn't see another there. "Damn," Ash cursed, stomping his foot. "I was expecting someone being here because this alley is so damn big."

Now he went on towards the one behind a big restaurant. A guy there was smoking weed. "Would you care to buy some drugs?" Ash asked, and the guy looked at him as Ash showed him a bag.

"How much do you have, man?"

"Eighteen," Ash replied.

"I'll take five."

"Do you have at least $5,000?" Ash asked.

"Yeah," the customer replied, showing Ash the loot.

"Nice, Ash said, and they exchanged their items.

"You two are buying and selling drugs? I'm telling on you!" a snitch said, seeing Ash and his customer doing business.

Turning around, he saw the guy running off. "Shit! Now I gotta waste him! I suggest you move somewhere else."

"I will. Thanks for the drugs, by the way!" the customer said. He then ran off, while Ash chased the snitch.

Pulling out his handgun, Ash said, "Die, snitch!" He planted a bullet on the snitch's head, costing him a star.

"I hope I can find a police bribe in an another alley!" Ash said as the cops are chasing him.

Reaching an alley before the cops did, he didn't see a police bribe. All he saw was a guy standing near a building. "Son of a bitch!" Ash said. Glancing at a garbage can, he went inside it before closing the lid. The cops arrived, but they didn't see Ash.

Thirty seconds after they turned back, the star disappeared. "Thank the fucking lord," Ash said. Getting out of the garbage can, he rushed towards the guy. "Want some drugs?"

"No thanks, but my friend does. She should come here any minute," he replied.

A minute later, she showed up and Ash went up to her. "You and the guy behind me are friends, right?"

"Yes," she replied.

"Good. I got some drugs you can buy," Ash said.

"Oh, goodie!"

"How much bags do you want?"

"Five!" she replied.

"Five it is," Ash said. Both traded their stuff.

"Damn, babe. $50,000? It's quite obvious you're rich."

"I am. Enjoy the money!" she said.

"Eight left to go," Ash said as he went towards the end of Goldenrod City to reach Ecruteak City. "What the shit?" he stopped, seeing one of his co-workers, Burgh, being surrounded by cops. "Better save him now."

Holding his Rocket Launcher, he blasted at the group of cops on one side of Burgh, then the other one. That earned him four stars. Recognizing Ash, he asked, "Is that you, Ash?"

"Yeah, man. It's me," Ash replied. "Let's hurry and go to a pay 'n spray."

Seeing a car parking next to a shop, he and Burgh rushed towards it and got in. He drove off before more cops arrived. "What the fuck happened, man? Did some bitch ass cocksucking cunt snitch on ya or some shit?"

"Yes. I couldn't kill the motherfucker because he can run fast," Burgh replied.

"Some asshole tried to snitch on me and one of my customers minutes ago, but I smoked his ass. By the way, I'll take care of the cunt that almost got you arrested," Ash said.

"Thanks, man," Burgh said, and he and Ash went inside a pay 'n spray.

A bit later, Ash drove out of it. "Find the guy for me, so I can run over his ass."

"Okay," Burgh said. Moments later, Burgh spotted the guy and pointed at him. "There he is!" Ash ran over him, and it costed him one star. "Take me to Manoghy Town, Ash. I still got work to do."

Ash drove east as he escorted Burgh to Manoghy Town. After getting there, Burgh got out of the car. "Thanks, Ash. Appreciate it."

"No problem, man," Ash said, and he drove away. He decided to sell more of his drugs in Olivine City instead of Ercuteak City. He reached there before getting out. He then yelped; his ass got slapped hard. Turning around, he saw Whitney and Jasmine standing near him.

"Oh, it's you guys," Ash said.

"Glad to see us again, Ash?" Whitney asked smoothly, she touched Ash's shoulder and Jasmine leaned on his back.

"I am, Whitney," Ash replied.

"We knew you would say that, baby," Whitney said, pressing her other hand on Ash's crotch.

"Wanna fuck us both, sweetie?" Jasmine asked.

"I'd love to, but I'm busy. I'll do it later, I promise," Ash replied. Leaving the girls behind, he reached towards an alley. "Bingo," Ash said, seeing three addicts snorting cocaine. "Hey, guys. Want some coke?" Ash said, showing the three a few bags of coke.

"Yeah," they replied, and Ash gave them six bags. They gave him $30,000 in return.

"Off to another alley," Ash said. As he reached the one behind an ice cream shop, he saw Joy and Jenny talking to each other. "Having an off day, huh?"

"Uh-huh," Joy and Jenny replied.

"What brings you here, Ash?" Jenny asked.

"I'm here to see if you two wanted to buy some coke. I got two left," Ash replied.

"Ah. We'll buy it. We're planning on having a party tonight," Joy said.

"You wanna join us?" Jenny asked.

"Hell yeah."

"Meet us in Vermillon City at 8:00," Joy said. She then gave Ash $10,000, and Ash gave her and Jenny the bags of coke.

"Don't be late, Ash!" Jenny said.

"I won't," Ash said as he headed back to the car he stole.

* * *

"Here's the money, guys," Ash said, giving Mary and Karen their money.

Both counted the loot, then Karen said, "Shit, Ash. You made more dough than anyone else."

"Hope you don't mind earning this," Mary said, she gave him $1,000.

"I'm cool with it," Ash said.

Back in Olivine City, Ash, Jasmine, and Whitney, all naked, are having sex inside the lighthouse. Ash and Whitney are french-kissing each other, while Jasmine licked Ash's cheek. The girls also enjoyed the thrusts on their cunts from Ash's fingers, and Ash loved how the girls jerked his cock.

* * *

After his fun with the girls, Ash wandered around in Olivine City. Feeling his cellphone vibrating, he answered it. "Yo."

"Hey, Ash. Get over to Undella Town now. The Plasma Frigate is there," N said.

"I'm on my way."

~ Mission Forty-Seven: Plasma Frigate ~ (Boss: N)

"I'm here, man," Ash said as he went towards N. "Where's the ship?"

"Over there," N replied, pointing at the plasma frigate being a bit far away from here. He then gave Ash eight C4s.

"What the fuck are those?"

"C4s. Use them to blow the ship up. I recommend putting planting them in specific places," N replied.

"Ah. Before I go, Let me give this a try," Ash said. He dropped his cellphone in the water and picked it back up. "That's odd. What kind of cellphone is this? Normally, it would die."

"The ship's getting away!" N said.

"Shit!" Ash cursed. He jumped in the water and swam towards the frigate. Barely grabbing the bottom of the ship, he climbed up top of it.

"Good luck, Ash!" N said.

After reaching the top, he saw two guards guarding the inside. There were two doors outside the ship. "Better infiltrate the one those dudes are standing next to," Ash said. Equipping his SMG, he killed them both with a single shot on the head. "Better find a knife. Using a bat won't do much."

He went inside. Seeing a guard not facing him, he creeped up behind him before snapping his neck. He then went inside his pockets and said, "Damn, nothing."

Now he went inside a room filled with explosive weapons. "Perfect place for a C4," Ash said. As he planted on, a timer appeared above him. "Eight minutes? Great."

He got out of the room and turned right. "Nice," Ash said, seeing a gas pipe. He put one C4 next to it before moving on. "It's about time," Ash retrieved a knife laying near a room. Speaking of the room, he went inside it and saw four grunts playing a multiplayer player. It ended as Ash killed them all using his new weapon.

"If not for that knife laying on the floor, this would be more difficult," Ash said. He planted another C4 between the TV and the console. Moving on the next room, he saw naked female grunts making out on the bed. "Too bad they're working for Plasma. Such a waste," Ash spoke in his mind. He went on to the last room where he saw a big air vent.

"This is a specific spot, I guess," Ash said. He put one on it. "And I got five minutes left. Better act fast."

As he reached the exit to go back outside, he heard a guard saying, "What the!?" Ash took care of him with his handgun. "Fuck, that was close."

Entering the other side of the ship, he saw two grunts with Assault Rifles walking out of a bathroom and heading the other way. "Whew!" Ash spoke in his mind again. Going inside the bathroom, he placed his fifth C4 on the toilet. As he got out, he saw someone in a different outfit, Colress, and a plasma grunt talking to each other as they move on.

"Who the fuck is that guy? Probably one of Plasma's co-leaders N mentioned," Ash assumed, even though he's right.

Seeing another vent, he put one on it, which leaves him two remaining under four minutes and twenty seconds. "Two more. Excellent."

"Who the fuck are you?" a plasma grunt said as he spotted Ash.

Ash quickly threw his knife on the guards' head, killing him. "Another close one."

He checked every room near the hallway, and none didn't have specific spots. Reaching to the bottom floor, he saw a gas room being locked. "Good," Ash said, placing his C4 to the door.

"Who's there!?" a grunt asked, he had several guys with him.

"Damn it!" Ash cursed, running back to the upper floor as the guards chased him. He went inside a locker and the grunts ran past him. He then continued on.

"You're all alone, huh?" Ash said, peaking through the window on the door as he saw Colress all alone in a room with controls. Kicking the door open, he distracted Colress and Colress smiled. Three minutes remained on the timer.

"An intruder, eh? Are you working with N?" Colress asked.

"Yeah," Ash replied. "You might wanna leave here because I've planted seven C4s all over the ship. Or I could just kill you before it blows up. Who the fuck are you, anyway?"

"Colress, the most highly ranked co-leader."

"So you're Colress, huh? Anyway, this ship's got blow up in two minutes, so I better kill you quick."

"Let's see if you can!" Colress said, pulling out two RC-P90s (weapon sounds familiar from a popular game, yes?). HE then started blasting Ash, but Ash dodged it as he and Colress went in circles. "Need to remind you that the weapons I'm carrying has a magazine size, and it's pretty damn fast!"

"Can't run around like this," Ash said. Using his Assault Rifle, he fired a few shots at Colress, but it costed 95% of his health.

"Damn it, reloading time..." Colress said as he reloaded his weapons.

Now it was Ash's chance to kill him. He fired more shots before Colress could. The co-leader collapsed, and Ash went towards him. "Gotta give you credit, man. You almost killed my ass."

"Too bad you're N's toughest guy. The others he had died," Colress said as he inside his pocket to put medical kit around his wounds. Ash planted his last C4 near the controls.

"Any last words?" Ash said.

"I refuse to die!" Colress replied, running towards the glass to break it so he can escape, which he successfully did.

"Shit!" Ash cursed. He went out of the ship without using his device. Then it blew up as Ash jumped off it. Landing on the water, he swam towards the shore. N was already there waiting for Ash.

"Have you seen Colress? Motherfucker jumped out of the ship after I wounded him."

"Sadly, I haven't," N replied. "But thanks for taking care of the frigate. Now we need to go their hideout and take them all out."

"Where is it?"

"Somewhere around Unova after you pass Humilau City. It's well hidden, too," N replied. "I'll call you when I'm ready."

"Okay, man," Ash said. Noticing two naked women walking together with parachutes on them, he gasped.

"What's wrong, Ash?"

"Look at the naked girls," Ash replied, showing N the girls. "I saw them making out on the frigate minutes ago. I'm surprised they're not dead."

"Kill them now."

"Why? Don't you think they wanna quit Team Plasma and start their lives over as a family? If so, then they don't deserve to die."

N sighed. "Fine then. But if an innocent person dies from them, you're gonna be responsible for it. Make sure you're ready after I call you."

"I will," Ash said.

Total kills: 344

Legit Kills: 7

Weapons: Baseball Bat, Can of Spray ,Camera, a Pistol, SMG, AK-47, Assault Rifle, Bomb Detonator, Sniper Rifle, Rocket Launcher, Cam recorder, Shotgun, Hand Grenade, Knife

Total Money: $301,669.88

End of Chapter 24


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Looking at his gold watch and device, he said, "They didn't die to, huh? Strange. And it's 4:00 a.m. here, which means it's 5:00 p.m. in Kanto. Better take off this hat for the party."

~ Mission Forty-Eight: Wild party ~ (Boss: Joy and Jenny)

As he took his hat off, he got a call. "Hello?"

"Yo, Ash. Invite some of your friends for the party," Joy said.

"Okay," Ash said. Hanging up, he saw a car parking near a store. He rushed towards it to throw the person out of there and drove it away. "No police around, huh? Cool."

* * *

Arriving in Nevuma Town, he drove towards Aurea's house and parked there. Getting out of the stolen car, he rushed towards her door to knock it and seconds later, it opened.

Smiling with her Hilda, Aurea asked, "What is it, Ash?"

"Wanna go to Kanto with me? Two friends of mine are having a party."

"Sure," the girls replied in unison.

"Cool. Is your mom still around, Hilda?"

"Uh-huh," Hilda replied. "You can bring her to the party, too. She loves them."

"Ah," Ash said. Stepping outside, Aurea locked the door, while Hilda headed towards her mom's house and knocked the door. It opened as Ash and Aurea went closer to Hilda.

"Hi, guys," Hilda's mother said.

"Hi there, beautiful. I've learned that you love parties. Wanna join us to party in Kanto?"

"Fuck yeah," Hilda's mother replied. "What time does it start?"

"8:00," Ash replied. "Let me call a friend of mine first before we leave here." Pulling his cellphone out, he searched for N's number before calling him.

Seconds later, he responded, saying, "Ash. You need something?"

"No, not really, but I want to ask you if you wanna join me to party in Kanto."

"No thanks. I'm not that much of a party guy."

"I understand. I'll be seeing ya," Ash said.

Spotting Jenny and Joy near a house in Vermillon City, he, along with Aurea, Hilda, and Hilda's mother went towards them. "Hi, guys. I brought some company here for the party.

"Nice. Invite more for us, will ya?" Joy said.

"K," Ash said. The Unovians went inside, while Ash stole someone's van before driving away. In Pallet Town, he saw Brock, Surge, and Blaine talking to each other and he drove towards them. They noticed it. "Yo, guys. You feel like going to a party in Vermillon City?"

"I'll pass," Brock replied.

"I'm up for it, Ash," Surge said.

"Same," Blaine said, and he and Surge got inside with Ash.

"You sure you don't wanna join, Brock?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Enjoy the party," Brock replied, and Ash drove away to Pallet Town.

"Will there be any hot bitches at the party, Ash?" Surge asked.

"Yes," Ash replied.

"Good," Surge said.

"Mind if we borrow some condoms, Ash?" Blaine asked.

"I don't have any, man, but I'm sure the hot girls do."

"God, I hope so," Blaine said.

Near Gary's place, Ash honked the horn twice and Gary came out moments later. "Hi, Ash. What's going on here?"

"Nothing much, Gary. We're here because I wanted to ask you to join us in Vermillon City to party."

"Count me in," Gary said. He locked his door before getting inside the vehicle.

"Off to Leaf's house," Ash said, driving towards Leaf's house. Again, he honked the horn. Hearing it, Leaf and Cynthia came out and saw Ash, Blaine, Surge, and Gary. "A party in Vermillon City starts at eight. You two wanna tag alone?"

"Yes," they replied in unison, and Leaf locked her door. They got in, and Jane and Delia showed up. Delia blocked Ash.

"Oh no, it's mom," Ash said.

"Mind to tell us what you and your friends are doing, Ash?" Delia asked, folding her arms as she narrowed her eyes.

"We're going to a party in Vermillon City," Ash replied. "Move, damn it."

"Where did you get that van, Ash? It looks expensive."

"Oh, for fuck's sake, mom! Move!"

"Answer my question first," Delia said.

"Just answer it, Ash," Gary said.

Ash sighed. "Okay. Mom, two friends of mine let me borrowed it to gather people for their party," Ash lied.

"Huh," Delia said, moving away from the van.

"Have fun, guys!" Jane said as she waved good-bye.

"We will!" Ash said, then he sighed. "Jesus christ."

"You're not the only one, man. My mom sometimes bug the hell out of me," Surge said.

"Yeah," everybody else said in unison, their moms annoyed them as well.

"Just to let you guys know, I didn't borrow the van, I stole it," Ash reminded.

* * *

"Where's Jenny?" Ash asked Joy as Leaf and co. got out.

"She's out gathering people around Kanto, Jotho, Hoenn, and Sinnoh," Joy replied. "I suggest you do it again."

* * *

Opening Karen and Mary's door, he asked, "Party time for anyone? It's in Vermillon City."

"I'm in," Bianca said, coming towards Ash.

"Me too," Fennel said as she joined Ash and Bianca.

"Are there going to be drugs at the party?" Yellow asked.

"It is, Yellow."

"That means I'm in," Yellow said, she, Erika, Sabrina, Burgh, Mary, and Karen headed towards Ash.

"For the ones staying here, make sure no one else is trying to get here unless they're working for us," Karen said.

Getting inside the van with Burgh and the girls, Ash drove off. Mary asked, "When does the party start, Ash?"

"Eight."

* * *

Ash arrived back at the house before Jenny did seconds later. Jenny brought Brawly, Juan, Wattson, Giselle, Casey, Chuck and his wife, and Silver. They and Ash's group got out.

"Get more, Ash. I'm gonna get this party started," Joy said.

"K," Ash said.

* * *

In Petalburg City, Ash saw Lola and Caroline arguing with Norman, while Misty and May watched. A minute later, Norman walked away, and Ash drove towards the girls. "What was that about, guys?"

"That asshole of an ex-husband you just saw came here a few minutes ago and started blasting at me and Lola for nothing. We had no choice but to argue back," Caroline replied.

"Ah," Ash said.

"Next time we see him, we'll kick his ass and we'll make him eat our shit!" Lola said. "Anyway, is there something you need, Ash?"

"Yeah. There's a party going on in Vermillon City and I want to see if you guys wanna tag along," Ash replied.

"We're in," Lola and Caroline said.

"Us too," Misty and May said.

"We'll get there after the van goes full," Ash said. They got in, and Ash drove off. "So, Misty. May. You girls thought of another plan to torture to torture Lily, Daisy, and Violet?"

"No, not yet," Misty replied.

"We'll call you after we thought of something," May said.

* * *

Seeing Flannery, Liza, Tate, and Wally walking on the other side of the street, he went up to them. "Wanna party? It's happening in Vermillon City?" Ash asked, and they joined him and the girls in the good. "It's gonna be good, trust me."

Now he spotted Courtney and Shelly as he was heading back to Petalburg. They were making out while being half-naked. "Yo, girls!" Ash said, and they broke their kiss. "Me and my friends here are heading back to Vermillon City for a big party. Are you in or out?"

"We're in!" they replied, the girls got in and went all the way to the back of the van with Flannery, Liza, Misty, and May.

* * *

Ash, with the group behind him, knocked on the door. It opened a second later. The music inside blasted through the walls and everybody was doing various things, including dancing and drinking. "Got more, Joy," Ash said.

"Nice, Ash. Do it one more time. Jenny should come here in a few minutes with the last group," Joy said.

* * *

Driving up to Eterna City, Ash saw Audrey and Kathryn sitting on the concrete. Noticing Ash coming up to them, they got up and smiled. "Big party in Vermillon City. Care to join me?"

"Yes!" they replied. Audrey sat in the front with Ash and Kathryn in the back. "Mind if I suck your cock, baby?"

"Sure, Audrey," Ash replied.

As he drove further, he saw Ursula counting her money. She just got back from Oreburgh City a few hours ago after making another illegal race. "Ursula!" Ash said, and Ursula looked at him.

"Ash, darling. It's nice to see you again," Ursula said. "What brings you here?"

"I'm here to see if you wanted to join me in a big party."

"A party, eh? I'm in. Can't remember the last time I went to a party," Ursula said. She then joined Ash and the hookers.

On the way back to Kanto, he spotted Buck, Riley, Mira, and Cheryl talking to each other. Moving up to them, he said, "Party for anyone? It's huge."

They joined Ash. A bit of driving later, he saw Janine, Roxie, and Falkner triple kiss each other. He went up to them and said, "Party time in Vermillon. It's a big one, too." Joining the group, they nearly made the vehicle full. A couple, Dahlia and Argenta, came out of nowhere. They were skipping, too. "Hmm... I got room for two more. I might as well convince them to join us," Ash said. He came up to them, ending their skipping. "Feel like partying in Vermillon City?"

The girls nodded their heads and they joined Ash and his group. "Off to Vermillon City!"

* * *

The door opened and Joy said, "Ash, baby. Glad you're back. You feel tired for all the driving you did?"

"Yeah, Joy," Ash replied as he and the group got in and Joy closed the door.

"I know a place where you can relax. Follow me," Joy said, and Ash follow her to the basement. There, he saw Cynthia and Leaf making on a couch, while seeing another lesbian couple, Lucy and Greta, doing to same to each other on the same couch. Also, he saw Fennel, Bianca, Karen, Mary, Brawly, and Roark smoking weed. "Sit here. It feels comfortable." Joy gently pushed Ash on a sofa.

"You're right, Joy. Fucking shit feels great," Ash said. As Joy headed back upstairs, Audrey, Kathryn, Sabrina, and Erika appeared. They all danced sexually in front of Ash, putting a smile on his face. "Oh, girls. Don't stop."

A minute later, Maylene and Fantina showed up. They shoved the girls away from Ash, making him scream like a girl. They just stood there and watch. "We meet again, chump," Maylene said.

"You thought you could avoid us again, huh? Well, we're here and the three of us are gonna have fun all night," Fantina said.

"I don't like the sound of that," Ash said, and Fantina sat up top of him. Maylene got closer to Ash, her finger caressing his jaw. "By the way, Fantina, my boner died after you sat on me."

"It did not, asshole. In fact, I can feel it growing," Fantina said.

"Are you okay back there, Ash?" Leaf asked she thrusts Cynthia's pussy.

"I'm fine, Leaf," Ash replied. "God, why did Jenny bring them here?" He spoke in his mind.

"Let us triple kiss, shall we?" Maylene suggested.

"Wait, wait, wait. Are you two girlfriend and girlfriend?" Ash asked, and they nodded their heads. "Okay..."

Now they triple french-kissed one another. Gunshots fired from outside, which broke the kiss. The guests' activities also ended and they covered. "What the fuck?" Ash said.

"See what's going on, Ash," Leaf said as she and Cynthia went under the couch along with Lucy, Greta, Brawly, Roark, Audrey and Kathryn.

"I will, Leaf," Ash said, going upstairs with Bianca, Fennel, Karen, Mary, Erika, Sabrina, Maylene, and Fantina. "Who's shooting, guys?" Ash asked, seeing Joy and Jenny peaking through the window.

"My next door neighbors! I think they're mad because they haven't invited many people at their party last week!" Joy replied.

"Who's who, Joy!?" Ash asked.

"Those two standing in the middle of the street! The rest is probably their relatives or something, I don't know!" Joy replied.

"They're not gonna kill us, that's for sure! I'm going after them!" Ash said. Equipping his handgun, he went outside and started shooting. Joy, Jenny, Yellow, Fennel, Bianca, Karen, Mary, Erika, Sabrina, Maylene, and Fantina joined Ash. Maylene and Fantina rushed closer to the baddies as they shot them cold-blooded. "Take this!" Ash threw his grenade at the baddies and they died after getting blown up. He then took care of the remaining targets, the neighbors.

"Thank god that's fucking over. Time to resume the party," Joy said. "Half of you take care of their bodies, while the rest steal their shit out of their house."

"Jenny and I will handle the bodies," Ash said.

* * *

Ash and Jenny arrived at the docks with the dead bodies. "Ready, Jenny?"

"Ready, Ash."

Ash drove fast towards the end of the docks before he and Jenny jumped out of the van, and it sank inside the water. "Let's get back to the party, shall we?" Jenny said.

"I'm with you, baby," Ash said. As they are heading back to the party, she slapped his ass. She then rubbed it.

"You like that, Ash?" Jenny cooed.

"I do, Jenny," Ash replied, putting his arm around Jenny's shoulders.

* * *

Instead of going back to the basement, he decided to have a drink with Shelly, Courtney, Bryon, Crasher Wake, White's Mother, Lance, Bruno, Ursula, and Silver, who were all enjoying themselves on the big table. "Hmmm, this is good," Ash said. He drank more alcohol. Maylene and Fantina appeared behind Ash. Getting his shoulders slapped, he turned around and jumped.

"You haven't forgotten about us, huh?" Maylene asked.

"I haven't, Maylene," Ash replied. Fantina carried him and she, with Maylene, went upstairs with him.

"So strong for an old lady," Ash said. Walking inside a room, Fantina threw Ash on the bed.

"Don't move a muscle," Fantina said, removing everything off her. Maylene did too.

"Damn, those are freakishly big," Ash said, seeing Fantina's massive breasts. The Sinnohians crawled towards them.

"I haven't asked you two this yet, but why haven't you killed me yet?"

"We talked about it earlier today and decided not to kill you," Maylene replied.

"Really? That's great!"

"But, you must have sex with us if you want to stay alive. That was also part of our plan," Fantina said.

"Ah. Say, can other girls join me in bed?"

"They can, after we do you," Maylene replied.

* * *

Hours later, Maylene and Fantina are making out in a corner, while Erika, Sabrina, Audrey, Kathryn, Yellow, Hilda's mother, Shelly, Courtney, Flannery, and Liza were all on him.

* * *

More hours later, Ash woke up. The same girls surrounding him were still asleep. He got up and put his clothes, shoes, and backpack on. Downstairs, he saw a lot of people sleeping, including Gary. Now he went back in the basement, seeing Lucy and Greta scissoring. Not only did he see them, but also saw Fennel, Bianca, Karen, and Mary sleeping on the couch together with cocaine all over them.

Sometime later, the guests walked away happily because they had a great time. "We'll see you later, Ash," Leaf said as she, Cynthia, and Gary headed east.

"Okay, guys. Take care," Ash said. Hilda, Hilda's mother, and Aurea were behind him. Turning his attention to Joy and Jenny, he said, "That was the best night I've ever had. I hope you two throw another party like this."

"We will, just watch," Joy said.

"Shit, I gotta rest some more. Fucking cocaine is still in my system," Bianca said.

"Same goes for myself," Fennel said.

"Imagine if Brock was here last night. He'd probably go wild over the hot girls that came here," Ash said.

"You mean that fucking emo I had to take care of at the hospital? God, he's so annoying. I hope he goes to someone to seek help for god's sake."

"He did. Anyway, I should go. Be seeing ya!" Ash said, he used his device to vanish with the Unovians.

After taking the Unovians back home, he vanished to Sinnoh to search for Phoebe, Glacia, and Drake.

~ Mission Forty-Nine: More treasure ~ (Boss: Drake, Glacia, and Phoebe)

Drake and girls are sitting near their boat, relaxing. Ash came up to them and said, "I'm here, guys."

"Good. Now get your ass underwater to the bottom of the ocean and dig for more treasure," Glacia said.

"Again. Well, here it goes," Ash said. He rush towards the ocean for treasure. Swimming all the way down, he spotted a gold coin and that was it. After retrieving the item, he swam up. Many seconds later, he went back underwater to move in a different direction. This time, he didn't see anything.

"All I found is this gold coin," Ash said, giving the coin to Phoebe.

"That's it? Huh," Phoebe said.

Giving Ash $5,000, Drake said, "Go to an old warehouse in Pastoria City. We'll see you there."

"Okay, man," Ash said. He walked away from them. "I hope they give me at least $100,000 or more before I quit working for them today."

Total kills: 354

Legit Kills: 7

Weapons: Baseball Bat, Can of Spray ,Camera, a Pistol, SMG, AK-47, Assault Rifle, Bomb Detonator, Sniper Rifle, Rocket Launcher, Cam recorder, Shotgun, Hand Grenade, Knife

Total Money: $306,669.88

End of Chapter 25 (Yeah, I know it's long, but so will the next chapter)


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

~ Mission Fifty: Revolution ~ (Boss: Drake, Glacia, and Phoebe)

"So this is the warehouse, huh?" Ash said as he headed towards the old warehouse, while the ship landed on the roof. Touching the door knob, he said, "And it's locked. Better shoot it."

Pulling out his handgun, he shot the door knob and he went in. "Up here, Ash!" Phoebe said.

"Okay, Phoebe!" Ash said. "They probably wanted me to steal all the items here so they can sell it." He went all the way up until he saw Drake, Glacia, and Phoebe near the stairs from the rooftop. "So, what are we gonna do there? Steal all of this stuff and sell it?"

"No, Ash. That's not what we're planning to do," Glacia replied.

"Then why the fuck are we here?" Ash asked.

"You'll see in a second," Drake replied. He then whistled, and a load of his pirates appeared out of their hiding spots. They pointed their weapons at Ash.

Recognizing the weapons they had, Ash said, "Assault Rifles and RC-P90s? Shit. I knew I should have listened to that mohawk dude. Now I'm fucked."

"Hehe, of course you are," Phoebe said.

"You wanna know why we're doing this, Ash?" Glacia said.

"Why?" Ash knew why, after Sidney told them what Lorelei and Clair told him, Wallace, and Steven about Drake and his girls' explanation.

"Because the three of us got double-crossed before, especially me. When we first met years ago, we talked about how the world are full of assholes and how people betray you after all the hard work you do for them and how they make false drug deals to steal your stuff. Then we decided to work together and teach the world not to fuck with us," Glacia replied.

"And you should know this, too," Glacia continued on. "Many years ago, when I was still in the country I was born in, I sold loads of drugs to support my family because we were poor. Even if we became rich, I still did my job because I love it. Then one day, I came up to two people and ask them if they wanna buy some drugs. They said yes, and then their goons showed up and shot at me. Me getting double-crossed again happened a week later, then the day after that, then another week later, and so on. Three weeks before Drake, Phoebe, and I met each other, I got screwed big time during an important drug deal and I winded up in the hospital. It was the worse day I ever had."

Phoebe came up to Ash and mentioned her story on how she used to help people all the time and act as a hitman, until a group of people betrayed her big, and it was her family. Drake then told Ash his story. He was both a hitman and a drug dealer.

After Drake finished his story, Ash said, "That doesn't mean you guys should do this. You should have moved on and enjoyed yourselves for staying alive. But you had to act like a bunch of emo bitches that wanted to kill others, when clearly they haven't done anything bad to you. And what about your men, huh? Are you planning on betraying them after all the work they did for you?"

Drake, Phoebe, and Glacia didn't bother replying Ash's question. Moving away from Ash, Phoebe said, "Enjoy your death, Ash. It was fun helping us."

Their men started shooting at Ash as their bosses went up on the roof. Ash managed to dodge more of their bullets after getting shot by a few. In a hiding spot, he saw body armor laying on the floor. "Lucky me. Now I gotta take care of these dumb asses."

Equipping his hand grenade, he threw one towards the group of pirates. It exploded, killing half of them as they failed to dodge it. He threw another one and three died after it exploded. Four remained. Coming out of his hiding spot, he attacked the pirates using his Assault Rifle. "Better get one of these," Ash said, retrieving an RC-P90. He went towards the door of the rooftop. He couldn't open it because Drake, Glacia, and Phoebe put heavy items there to block his way out.

He punched the door, saying, "Goddamnit! Those dirty fucks!"

Heading downstairs, he saw more pirates coming from the other floor. He rushed towards them to kill them all, which he did. That, however, costed his body armor. Grabbing more ammo for his RC-P90, he went downstairs. "Oh, come on! How many more are there!?" Ash said, more pirates arrived with Rocket Launchers and RC-P90s. Two fired their missiles towards Ash, but Ash dodged them as he blasted all his targets.

Finally arriving at the bottom floor, he saw the last group of pirates cornering him. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ash screamed, spinning around as he fired his bullets at the baddies, while getting shot. After killing them all, he slowly went outside with 1% of his health. He had bullet wounds all over him, too.

"Shit, more are coming..." Ash said as five pirate goons rushed towards him. Kneeling, he saw them getting shot and they died. That surprised him. "What the..."

Sidney, Wallace, Lorelei, Steven, and Clair appeared, the ones that saved Ash. "Are you okay, man?" Sidney asked.

"Not really..." Ash replied, then he fell on the ground.

"YOU ASSHOLES CAN'T HIDE FOR LONG!" Glacia screamed from the ship as it flew away.

"Better get him to a hospital fast," Lorelei said, and she and co. picked up Ash.

Hours later, Ash woke up in the hospital. Lorelei, Wallace, Sidney, Steven, and Clair all watched him during his unconsciousness. "Where am I?"

"You're at the hospital, man," Steven replied.

"I see," Ash said. He then looked at Sidney. "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. If I did, I wouldn't be here laying on the bed."

"No need to apologize, man. At least you're still alive," Sidney said. "By the way, I'm Sidney, and this is Lorelei, Clair, Wallace, and Steven."

"I'm Ash. Once I get the hell out of here, I'm gonna find those fucks and kill them!"

"And we will help you. Do you have a cellphone with ya?"

"I do, Sid," Ash replied. He and Sidney exchange numbers. "Gotta call my bosses and tell them I'm here." Pulling out his callphone, he dialed Mary's number. Seconds later, she answered it.

"You need something, Ash?" Mary asked.

"Yes. I want you and Karen to visit at Pastoria's hospital."

"What happened?"

"Drake and his girls lead me to a trap and their goons nearly killed me," Ash replied.

"They did!? We'll get there as soon as possible!" Mary said, and she hung up.

A few minutes later, Mary and Karen arrived. "Guys, these are my bosses, Mary and Karen," Ash said.

"Nice to meet you ladies," Sidney said.

The girls went towards Ash before touching a few parts of his body. "How bad did they hurt you, Ash?" Karen asked.

"Really bad," Ash replied. "I hope I can get out of here today or at least tomorrow. A friend of mine in Unova might call me for more help to fight an evil organization, Team Plasma."

"Or you could just vanish out of here," Karen said. "Is it still working?"

Digging inside his pocket, he pulled out his device. The baddies didn't damage it during the shootout. "Yes."

"Good, because we're all out. Erika and Sabrina are now making new ones," Karen said.

Someone showed up near Ash's room and Ash pointed at him. It was a pirate. Drake, Glacia, and Phoebe told him, along with more, to assassinate Ash. "SHOOT HIM!" Ash yelled.

Turning around, the group pulled out their guns and shot him cold-blooded. "Don't freaking tell me that they bring their guys here to kill me!"

Peaking through the door, Wallace saw a couple of pirates coming towards Ash's door. "More are coming!" Wallace said.

"Son of a bitch!" Ash cursed.

"We'll take care of them," Steven said, he, Sidney, Wallace, and the girls rushed out of the room. More shots fired.

"I can't just lay here," Ash said. Removing the medical cloth off him, he rolled off the bed and got up. Following the group downstairs, they spotted more goons coming up. It lasted short, however, as Ash and the group killed them.

A pirate on the floor below threw his grenade at Ash and co. Wallace threw the grenade back at him and he died after the grenade exploded. More came, but Ash took care of them all using his new weapon. They move on to the second floor, and more pirates surprised them by bursting out each room. Their plan failed as the good guys killed them easily.

"DIE!" Phoebe yelled, blasting at the good guys with an Assault Rifle and RC-P90s.

"It's that bitch! Let's kill her!" Mary said.

They shot at her but each missed expect for Ash's. Phoebe ran off to the lobby and the group followed her. There, more pirates appeared and Phoebe ran outside. After handling them all, they went outside and Phoebe started climbing on the rope from the ship. Ash went after her as he climbed too. They couldn't hit her again because the ship was moving fast.

"Fuck off!" Phoebe scowled.

"Not until you die!" Ash said, grabbing her leg.

"Stomp him, Phoebe!" Drake said, and Phoebe stomped his head.

A few stomps later, Ash fell down and Phoebe continued climbing. Luckily for Ash, Steven, Clair, Wallace, and Lorelei caught him. "Too bad we didn't kill her... Oh well. I'm off to Unova," Ash said.

"Be careful, Ash," Clair said.

"I'll be fine, Clair," Ash said, and he vanished to Castelia City. There, he faced an ambulance. "Hmmm..."

The next day, Ash, now with body armor, got out of a police car after completing a side mission for the police. The previous one he did was paramedic missions, easy ones. What he reward as an extra amount of health and body armor, which could be extremely useful for tougher shootouts, like the one he had yesterday. He suddenly heard shouting, and the voice sounded familiar. He followed it to see what was going on.

Total kills: 406

Legit Kills: 7

Weapons: Baseball Bat, Can of Spray ,Camera, a Pistol, SMG, AK-47, Assault Rifle, Bomb Detonator, Sniper Rifle, Rocket Launcher, Cam recorder, Shotgun, Hand Grenade, Knife, RC-P90

Total Money: $306,669.88

End of Chapter 26


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

~ Mission Fifty-one: Permanent property ~ (Boss: ?)

Gasping, he saw Marley beating the shit out of a beautiful, purple-haired, slightly overweight, four-eyed woman named Shauntal, while Arcanine and Houndoom watched. Caitlin, however, tried to stop Marley, but Marley was too fast. "I wonder what's going on," Ash said as he headed towards the group.

Seeing Ash, Shauntal ran behind him and wrapped her arms around him as she kneeled, shaking in fear. Marley rushed towards her target, but Caitlin grabbed her from behind. "Please don't do this, baby," Caitlin begged, she struggled to keep Marley away from Shauntal.

"Let go of me! I wanna kill that bitch!" Marley said.

"What the fuck is going on, guys?" Ash asked.

"I'll tell you what the fuck is going on, Ash! That ugly ass bitch behind you was trying to hit on my girl!" Marley replied.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know she was your girlfriend!" Shauntal apologized.

"Sorry my fucking ass!" Marley scowled, she was able to break Caitlin's holding. Ash grabbed Marley before she could reach Shauntal and Shauntal broke down in tears.

"Calm down, Marley. She said she was sorry," Ash said. Despite being a lot stronger than Caitlin, he couldn't hold Marley tight as well.

"I don't need to accept her fucking apology! She deserves to fucking die! Any bitch trying to hit on my girl should fucking die!" Marley said.

Again, he can't hold her well. He then thought of a plan to calm her down. "Look, Marley, here's a deal. How about I help the woman behind me find another girl, so you won't kill her. Sounds good, right?"

"Why the fuck are you trying to keep that bitch alive!? You barely know her!" Marley asked.

"Because she don't deserve to get beaten and getting killed. I mean, look at her. She's scared for her life. All she did was a mistake. Everybody makes mistakes. You can't just go ape shit over her, especially if she didn't know Caitlin had you all along. Just let me help her hit on another girl, so you can move on," Ash replied.

"Listen to Ash, Marley. Do it for yourself. Do it for our dogs. Do it for me," Caitlin said.

Marley sighed, she calmed down and Ash let go of her. "Alright. I'll give her twenty minutes to live. If she can't find a girl to tag with, she's fucking dead!"

"Marley!" Caitlin said.

"Sorry, baby. It is what it is. Besides, I fucking love you to death. You're everything to me. And I love that hot pussy of yours. It belongs to ME and NO ONE ELSE. I'm the only one, the only one, that always lick it, finger it, toy it, fuck it, caress it, and scissor it. I don't want anyone else to do it, especially if I'm fucking dead," Marley said. Touching her Caitlin's shoulders, she locked her lips with the blonde. They then french-kissed, their tongues attacking one another.

"Let's hurry and do this," Ash said, and Shauntal got up as she stopped crying. She followed him.

"Hey, man. I wanna say thanks. Had it not been for you showing up, I wouldn't be here talking to you," Shauntal said.

"No problem. What's your name, by the way?"

"Shauntal."

"Shauntal, huh? Cute name, just like you."

"Thank you," Shauntal said.

"You're welcome," Ash said. "I'm not trying to be mean, but here's a question. Are you extremely lonely?"

"Uh-huh," Shauntal replied. "Many times, a girl rejected me after asking her out on a date. Probably because A) They already have a girlfriend or B) They find me unattractive. I hope this is the day."

"It will be, trust me," Ash said. Seeing a large bar calling "Butch haven", he went inside it and Shauntal joined him. There they saw various women talking, dancing, kissing, drinking, and sitting with each other. The place had love music playing now. "Now this is what I called a great paradise."

"You like lesbians, huh?" Shauntal asked.

"Yes."

"Ah," Shauntal said. "By the way, i see half of the girls that rejected me. I hope there are new ones I haven't interacted yet." She and Ash walked around to search for the perfect girl to talk to. Each girl she and Ash passed by were unattractive. "Jesus, they're fucking ugly," Shauntal spoke in her mind. Almost to the back, they saw a pretty girl with blue glasses, blue dress, blue heels, and pig tails. Also, she was less taller than Shauntal within three inches. "You see that woman over there with the glasses. She's cute."

"Yeah, she's cute alright. See if you can tag with her," Ash said.

"I will," Shauntal said, and she rushed towards the woman to sit next to her. "Hi there."

"Hi."

"What's your name?" Shauntal asked.

"Amanita," Amanita replied, smiling.

"Amanita. Nice name you have there. I'm Shauntal."

"Your name's nice, too," Amanita said, blushing with Shauntal.

Moving closer to one another, the girls pressed each other's lips. They then french-kissed. "So freaking hot," Ash said.

Fifteen minutes later, Ash, Amanita, and Shauntal came out of the place. Amanita and Shauntal were holding each other's hands. Marley, Caitlin, and their dogs appeared.

"Let's go my place, shall we?" Shauntal said.

"I'm with you, baby," Amanita said.

Both walked away from Ash, the girls, and the dogs. "Thanks, Ash!" Shauntal said.

"No problem, Shauntal!" Ash said.

"Who the fuck was that, Ash?" Marley asked.

"Amanita," Ash replied. "They look cute together."

"Where did they meet?" Marley asked again.

"That bar right there," Ash replied, pointing at the bar.

"Huh. Anyway, take this," Marley said, giving Ash $500. "We should get going."

"Okay then," Ash said, and Marley, Caitlin, and their dogs continued on.

"Bye, Ash!" Caitlin said.

"Bye!" Ash said, then he got a phone cell. He answered it. "Hello?"

"Yo, Ash. Meet me ahead of Humilau City now," N said.

"K. See ya there," Ash said.

~ Mission Fifty Two: Three heads are better than two? ~ (Boss: N)

Driving past Humilau City with a car he stole in Castelia City, he looked around. He didn't see N anywhere. "Where the hell is N? He said he would be here," Ash said. He got another call and he answered it. "Hello?"

"If you want to see your friend, N, go to Nimbasa's Park. You got five minutes," a mysterious voice said.

"Five minutes!? Who the fuck is this!?" Ash asked, but the guy hung up. "Goddamnit!"

After arriving in Nimbasa City, Ash ran towards the park. There, he saw a guy. He then disappeared. "The fuck?" Ash said. Again, he got another call. "Now what?"

"Now head to the Dreamyard near Straiton City. You got four minutes," a second mysterious voice said.

"Is N okay, damn it!?" Ash asked, but he didn't get a reply. "Shit!"

Spotting a car near him, he elbowed the window to get in and drove off with it. He didn't give two shits about the wanted star level above his head because it was obvious that N was in danger. Also, there was no point of using his device if someone outside of Unova call him to help later on. Throughout the cities he passed through, he drove like crazy. That costed him another star after running through cars, other objects, and civilians. This reminds him when he suck at driving, before he got better at it.

Reaching the Dreamyard with only one second left, he got out of his car and said, "I'm here! Now where the hell is N!?" Ash asked. A guy showed up. He wore the same clothing like the one Ash saw in the park. "Another one? What the fuck is going on?"

He disappeared, too. Ash's cellphone suddenly rang again, and Ash answered it fast. "Now what!?"

"Meet us in Chargestone Cave, and that'll be it. Three minutes is the time we'll give you," a third voice said, and he hung up.

"But that's far away from here, since I can't cross through the bridge Phoebe destroyed. Fuck! I hope a ramp is there!" Ash said.

To the broken bridge with one minute and thirty seconds left, he saw a ramp. Construction workers stood near it. "Thank the fucking lord it's there!" Ash said, being extremely lucky. If not for it being there, he would've used his device again to cost more of its energy. Driving towards it while killing the workers, he flew to the other side and continued on.

Finally making it to the entrance, he got out of the vehicle to get inside. "I'M HERE, FUCKERS! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YA!?"

"Keep going. You're halfway there," one replied. "Also, you have two minutes to find us."

Ash sighed, feeling frustrated and annoyed. "God, this is killing me," Ash said. As he reached further, he heard the same voice saying, "you're almost there". In another room, he saw a badly battered N being tied on a wall. Drone guns were there, too. "N! Thank god I found you!" Ash said, coming towards him.

"Stop, Ash!" N said, and Ash stopped. "If you come closer to me or attempting to shoot the drone guns, they'll activate and I will die."

"Damn," Ash cursed.

Three people suddenly appeared in front of Ash, the same ones he met earlier. "It's you guys again! Who the fuck are you assholes?!"

"The Shadow Triad!" they replied in unison.

"Let's see if you can kill us!" one said.

Equipping his RC-P90, he shot at them. However, they vanished to get behind Ash. "Behind you, Ash!" N said, and Ash turned the other way. He shot at them again, but missed.

"Jesus fucking christ, man..." Ash said.

"Think hard, Ash," N said.

Following N's advice, he went inside his backpack to touch his knife. He fired more bullets at the baddies and again, he missed. Quickly turning back around, he pulled out his knife and slashed one's throat. The other Shadow Triads gasped in shock.

"Smart strategy, Ash!" N said.

Kneeling, the wounded Triad said, "Goodbye, world..." Falling on the ground, he died.

"Lord Ghethis won't be pleased!" one yelled, and he pull out his silver gun to shoot Ash, while the other had his revolver out.

"You cheap asshole," Ash said, referring to the one with the revolver. Shooting at them again, he threw his knife backwards. It worked, after the revolver triad got in the way. He fell and died, too. One remained. Retrieving his knife, he attacked the lone triad with it, while firing backwards. That didn't work because the triad moved near N. He leaped high, but Ash didn't attack him yet.

Throwing his knife backwards, he randomly fired his bullets without touching N. He finally got the last triad, but the bad guy didn't die. Ash went up to him. "How the fuck do I free N?" Ash asked.

The wounded triad showed Ash a pad and he vanished it. "The thing I just showed you deactivates the drone guns... Use that to save N... You got one minute... to find it..." he replied, then he died two seconds later.

"Great. Now I gotta do more hard shit. This is getting ridiculous," Ash said.

"You can find it, Ash. I know you can," N said, and Ash left the room. He went to the places he didn't explore today. Sadly, he saw nothing. Now he rushed back to the previous rooms. Finally seeing the pad in the second room, he got it and he deactivated the drone guns pressing the right button.

"Whew..." N said of relief after a minute passed.

Coming towards N, he untied him. "Holy shit, man! That was arguably the hardest cakewalk I've ever done! First, I had to reach three places five minutes or less to keep you alive. Then, those assholes gave me two minutes to find you here in a huge ass cave. After that, I struggled against them until I thought of a perfect plan to kill them. And finally, one dying triad vanished his pad and gave me one minute to find it. Fuck, man. People would be smart enough not to put shit like that in a video game, I swear."

"At least it's not like Super Mario Kaizo. God, I fucking hate that game," N said.

"Yeah, it's a real pain in the ass, unless you tool assist (TAS) it," Ash said. "Let me get rid of these drone guns before we get out of here."

After demolishing the guns with his Rocket Launcher, Ash and N left the cave, leading them to Mistralton City. "Let me rest first before we go to their hideout. Assholes ruined our chance," N said.

"See ya man," Ash said, and N walked away from him. Seeing Elesa and Skyla walking inside an airport, Ash went towards them.

Total kills: 413

Legit Kills: 10

Weapons: Baseball Bat, Can of Spray ,Camera, a Pistol, SMG, AK-47, Assault Rifle, Bomb Detonator, Sniper Rifle, Rocket Launcher, Cam recorder, Shotgun, Hand Grenade, Knife, RC-P90

Total Money: $307,169.88

End of Chapter 27


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

~ Mission Fifty-Three: Lessons ~ (Boss: Elesa and Skyla)

"Stop right there," Ash said, and Elesa and Skyla stopped and turned around. He finally got a chance to meet them in person.

"Are you talking to us?" Elesa asked.

"Yeah," Ash replied. "Can you two do me a favor and make out again? I saw you guys doing it in Twinleaf Town and Nimbasa City."

"Sorry, but we're not in the mood, for now," Skyla replied.

"Aww..." Ash said, feeling disappointed. Turning around, he walked away from them.

"Wait," Elesa said, and Ash looked at them again.

"What is it?"

"Have you ever use a flying object before, like a helicopter?"

"Well, I did use a helicopter back in Hoenn, but it lasted like five seconds," Ash replied.

"Ah. Say, you wanna take flying lessons?" Elesa asked.

"I'd love to, man," Ash replied.

"If you pass, you'll get a pilot license," Skyla said.

"Why would I need one? I don't have a driver's license but I still drive," Ash said.

"You probably should. You'll never know if you need to do important stuff with one," Skyla said.

"Okay, okay. I'll keep it if I pass," Ash said. "By the way, I'm Ash."

"I'm Elesa, and this is Skyla," Elesa said.

"So you're Elesa and Skyla, huh? After I got out of the weapon store, I saw a message in the sky saying, "Elesa and Skyla forever"."

"You did, huh? That's nice," Elesa said.

"Also, I saw you two kissing near two gay dudes in Twinleaf Town, who also kissed."

"You mean Volkner and Flint, right? They're our friends. But anyway, follow us so you can take your lessons."

* * *

Outside the airport, Elesa and Skyla stood near the long road, while Ash was preparing to take off in a helicopter. His objective was to fly through a load of rings until he reaches the last one on the road.

"Good luck, Ash!" Elesa said.

"Thanks!" Ash said, and he flew off. "I wonder how many rings I have to fly through," Ash said as he passed through three under ten seconds. After passing three more, he flew down, seeing another ring near the sea. "Really?" Ash said, narrowing his eyes. He successfully flew through it without touching the water. "There."

A lot of time passed, and Ash finally flew towards the last ring. Stopping the helicopter, he got out of it with. A message appeared and said that he passed his test. "Jesus christ..."

"You did it, Ash!" Skyla said, she and Elesa rushed towards him.

"I know, Skyla."

"Did you like it, Ash?" Elesa asked.

"Hell no. There were like a thousand rings I had to touch and it was tough as shit," Ash replied.

"Actually, it is fifty. But yeah, congrats on passing the test," Elesa said.

"You feel like doing more tests? You can use a different aviation in each one."

"I'll give it a try, Skyla," Ash replied.

* * *

Many hours later, Ash stopped on the long road with an airplane. That was the last test he passed and he felt proud of it, although it was hard. Getting out of it, he came towards the girls and said, "Final test completed."

"It's amazing how you're one of the few people, including us, passing all tests. No one else has ever done it," Elesa said.

"You guys too? Why haven't you told me after I passed the first test?"

"We sorta forgot about it, so yeah," Skyla replied. "Anyway, Elesa and I should leave because it's getting late."

"Yeah, we should go. See ya, Ash," Elesa said, and she and Skyla walked away.

"Okay, you two," Ash said, waving good-bye. His cellphone suddenly rang, and he answered it. "Yo."

"It's me, Brock. Listen, can you do me a favor? It's important."

"Sure, man," Ash replied.

"Good. I want you to babysit my brothers and sisters while I go grocery shopping."

"That's it? What happened to Surge and Blaine?"

"They're out hanging around with Yellow and her friends in Hoenn, hence why I called you," Brock replied.

"Make sense. I'll see you all in a minute," Ash said, and he hung up.

~ Mission Fifty-Four: Babysitting ~ (Boss: Brock)

Opening Brock's door, he saw a lot of people inside besides Brock and those were Brock's siblings. They all smiled at Ash. "Shit, Brock. I didn't know you had a thousand brothers and sisters. Is Lola and your dad sex addicts?"

"They used to, but not anymore. I won't take long," Brock replied, then he looked at his siblings. "Be good to uncle Ash, okay?"

"Okay!" the siblings replied in unison.

All of them got out of the house, and Brock left Ash and the kids behind. All of them ganged up on Ash. "Whoa, guys! Don't try to kill me!" Ash said.

As the kids were having fun with Ash, someone from a ship in the sky looked through his special binoculars. He spotted Ash and a lot of kids seconds later and gasped.

"What's wrong, comrade?" Glacia asked.

"Look down there," he replied, pointed down.

Snatching the pirate's binoculars off his hand, Glacia looked down and saw Ash playing with kids. "I found him!"

"You mean Ash, right?" Phoebe asked as she and Drake went towards Glacia.

"Uh-huh," Glacia replied, and she gave Drake the binoculars. "I'm surprised Ash's new friends aren't with him."

"Let me snipe that fucker now! I've been waiting for this!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"Maybe I should kill Ash, but I won't snipe him," Glacia said. She used a long rope to get down.

Noticing a rope coming from the sky, Ash said, "What the? Why is a rope there? Wait a minute. I know who's up there!"

As he was going to pull his gun out, Glacia jumped down while being armed. "Don't even think about it, Ash," Glacia warned, pointing two of her silver guns at Ash.

"Who's that, uncle Ash?" one of Brock's siblings asked.

"An ugly monster from the sky. Hide so she won't get ya. I'll take care of her," Ash replied, and the kids rushed inside.

"I always knew you had a bad sense of humor, Ash," Glacia said. She fired both of her weapons between Ash, hitting Brock's house. The kids screamed.

"You bitch!" Ash scowled, equipping his RC-P90. Glacia shot at him, decreasing his Body Armor health. Ash, however, retaliated as he blasted Glacia's stomach. "Why aren't you bleeding, bitch!?" Ash asked, while Glacia ran off.

"I'm wearing Body Armor, idiot!" Glacia replied, then she hid to a safe spot.

"Fucking whore!" Ash said, then he went inside Brock's house. "Is everybody okay?"

Coming out of their hiding spots, the kids replied, "Yes."

More shots fired.

"Damn it! Hide again, guys!" Ash said, and the kids went back into hiding. Pulling out his cellphone, Ash dialed Brock's number. Seconds later, Brock picked up. "Hurry and get here, Brock! My enemies are trying to kill me and the kids!"

"Are my brothers and sisters okay?"

"Yes!" Ash replied, and Brock hung up.

Glacia also called Phoebe and said, Get the Rocket Launcher ready for the house, Phoebe!"

"Okay, Glacia!" Phoebe said.

"Evil fucks, man!" Ash said. He went outside and blasted more bullets at Glacia.

"Ash!" Brock said, and Ash turned around.

"Get inside, Brock! I'll take care of everything!" Ash said.

Doing as told, Brock went inside, while Ash and Glacia kept attacking each other with bullets.

"Oh, Ash!" Phoebe sangsong as the ship went down a little. She was holding a Rocket Launcher.

"Die, bitch!" Ash said, attacking Phoebe with his weapon. He successfully hit her twice on the neck, but that costed 50% of his health.

"Fuck, he shot me!" Phoebe yelled.

"Shit! Retreat!" Drake said.

Glacia grabbed the rope as the ship was flying away. Ash did too. As Glacia climbed upwards, she fired at Ash. Getting shot twice, Ash fell down. He landed hard on a car, triggering its alarm. "YOU CAN'T KILL US, ASH!" Glacia yelled. Her voice echoed inside Ash's head as he got unconscious.

A few hours later, Ash woke up in Brock's bed. Brock and the kids waited for him to open his eyes while he was here. "Shit... I can still feel the pain..."

"Uncle Ash!" the kids said. They were happy to see Ash waking up.

"Who were those guys, Ash?" Brock asked, and Ash told him about Glacia, Drake, Phoebe, and their crew. "I see. Do you need any help to take them down?"

"No thanks. A couple of my friends and I can take care of them," Ash replied.

"Okay, man. I'm just asking. Anyway, I'm off to the supermarket. I'll see you all in a bit," Brock said, and he left out of the room.

He called Sidney and seconds later, Sidney picked up. "Yo, Sid. I just want you to know that Drake, Phoebe, and Glacia nearly killed my ass again. Also, Phoebe tried to blow up my friend's house too with him and his siblings in it, but I stopped her."

"Where are you, Ash?"

"Pallet Town, but you and your friends should save your gas. Our enemies aren't here," Ash replied. He then heard gunfire.

"They're here!" Sidney said. "Come to Ecruteak City, quick!"

"I gotta babysit my friend's siblings. I gotta wait for him to come back," Ash said.

"Damn. It's okay, though. We'll try to scare them off as much as we can. Take care," Sidney said.

"You too," Ash said.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Brock came back from the supermarket. "I'm back, guys. You can leave now, Ash."

"Bye, all," Ash said. He vanished to Ecruteak City using his device.

"Bye, Ash!" the kids said.

In Ecruteak City, Ash saw Lorelei, Wallace, Clair, Sidney, and Steven blasting their bullets at the ship, while Drake and Glacia threw grenades at them.

"I'm back, bitches!" Ash said, posing as he spread his arms. Drake, Glacia, and half of their crew gasped.

"YOU ASSHOLE! I THOUGHT I KILLED YOU!" Glacia scowled.

"You didn't, bitch! Try to kill me again!" Ash said, being a badass. The baddies fired their shots at Ash, but almost every one of them missed. That gives Sidney and his friends a chance to attack from behind. They did, and twelve crew members died. One bullet hit Drake's arm and leg, while six of them planted Glacia.

"Let's get the fuck out of here!" Drake said, and the ship flew off. Sadly, Glacia was still alive.

"Nice, Ash!" Clair said.

"It's what I do, Clair," Ash said.

"If we're able to get on that ship, the nightmare will be over," Lorelei said. "We can't destroy it easily because it can take many hits, even from missiles, grenades and other explosive stuff."

"So that's why their enemy battleships didn't blow it up. While I was in Unova, I had to help Drake and his girls fight their enemies in other ships. Their ship took many hits like a thousand times," Ash said. "Makes total sense."

"It does, sadly. Shit kinda reminds me of a video game, where a boss in a ship or whatever has a load of health," Sidney said.

"Speaking of health, I need to eat something to restore it because I'm hungry," Ash said.

"Try to avoid eating poison food, Ash," Clair said.

"I won't eat any of it, Clair," Ash said, walking away.

Total kills: 413

Legit Kills: 10

Weapons: Baseball Bat, Can of Spray ,Camera, a Pistol, SMG, AK-47, Assault Rifle, Bomb Detonator, Sniper Rifle, Rocket Launcher, Cam recorder, Shotgun, Hand Grenade, Knife, RC-P90

Total Money: $307,169.88

End of Chapter 28


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

While eating on the table in a restaurant, Ash's cellphone rang. He didn't bother answering it because he was busy eating a big hamburger. It wasn't the only thing he had, as he bought a couple of french fries, a milk shake, chicken nuggets, and a chicken sandwich. The total price for those meals was $17.82

A minute later, he ate the last piece of his hamburger before answering his cellphone. "Hello?"

"Thank god you responded, Ash. I was beginning to think you were dead," N said with a relief.

"I was busy eating, that's all. You feeling better?"

"Uh-huh," N replied. "You know where to meet me."

"Let me finish eating first, then I'll see you there," Ash said before hanging up. Now he began eating his french fries.

~ Mission Fifty-Five: Infiltration ~ (Boss: N)

"Here I am," Ash said, driving towards N.

"Good. Let's do this," N said, and Ash got out of his car to follow N on foot. "Like I mentioned before, Plasma's hideout is WELL HIDDEN. You'll see guards patrolling each spot."

"Speaking of guards, I can see them walking back and forth. Let's stop here," Ash said, and he and N stopped their tracks. He then looked through the Sniper Rifle scope to see what they're carrying. "Two RC-P90s? Cheap bastards. Better snipe them quick."

Aiming towards one's head, he planted it with a bullet, ending his life. Looking towards the direction where Ash and N was at, they pointed their guns before blasting. Ash sniped three more, while N rushed up to them with his Assault Rifle equipped.

"Shot them while I hold them off, Ash!" N said, and half of the remaining guards turned his attention to him. After successfully sniping the ones shooting him, he moved forward to help N fight off the remaining guards.

"I should use my SMG since it's full. I haven't used it in a while," Ash said. As he equipped his SMG, he blasted at the ones firing at N. The last three guards spotted Ash, but it lasted short as N killed them.

As they went on, they spotted more guards in separate spots. N took care of each one with a single shot on the head before reaching the hideout. "This is it, Ash. Now let's kick all of their ass!"

Busting inside the hideout, they saw a few unarmed guards. The guards are about to equip their weapons, but N ended their lives. "Dumbasses," N cursed.

Seeing some stairs leading to a basement, Ash went towards it and N followed him. There, three guys Schwarz, Weiss, and Togari, are playing cards. "I forgot about you assholes being a part of Plasma," N said, distracting the slightly higher ranked members. "Time to die!"

The good guys fired their shots at them, but each miss as the baddies dodged them. "Shit, their fast!" Ash said.

"Let's get back upstairs!" N said as soon as the baddies equipped their weapons. They weapons they had were a pair of RC-P90s.

"Is Team Plasma a fan of Goldeneye 007 or something?" Ash said, him and N ran out of the basement without getting hurt.

"Probably," N replied.

Thinking of a smart strategy, Ash pulled his Rocket Launcher before the baddies reached upstairs. He then fired a missile towards them, and it killed them all. "Who the fuck were they, N?" They look different from regular Plasma members.

"Schwarz, Weiss, and Togari. They're slightly above the regular members," N replied.

Now they used the other stairs to go up. Spotting a door, Ash said, "I wonder what's in here?"

He went inside, and a load of head devices were everywhere. "Found them!" N said, joining Ash in the room.

"So those are the head devices. Let's blow them up," N said.

The men wasted all of their grenades to rid head devices, blow them all up. More grunts appeared, but Ash's handled them with his Rocket Launcher, blood splattered everywhere.

"N!" some screamed really loud from the top.

"Ghethis!" N said.

"That was Ghethis doing all the screaming, huh? How far is he?"

"Way far," N replied.

Ash and N continued on until reaching a wide area. Two baddies, Aldith and Barret, suddenly appeared from another room. "And I also forgot about you two," N said.

"Damn, you're fucking sexy!" Ash said as he was talking to Aldith. "Why does a hot piece of ass like yourself waste your time being here? Now I gotta kill you and that dude you're standing next to."

"I'm Barret, asshole!" Barret scowled. He then blasted his RC-P90 towards Ash and N. A few hit Ash's legs.

"Dodge this!" Aldith said, throwing a grenade towards Ash and N. She threw another one, but that didn't work either. Facing Barret, he reloaded his weapon, was Aldith ran off. "Fuck that shit! I'm just here for the money!" Aldith spoke in her mind as she escaped from the good guys.

After Ash killed Barret, he and N turned around and N stomped his foot. "Aldith escaped! Damn it!"

"Aldith. Gorgeous name for a gorgeous girl," Ash said.

"She's not that important to kill anyway. But if we see her, we'll end her life."

"What position is she and Barret in?"

"Above Schwarz, Weiss, and Togari, but below the rest," N replied.

"DIE!" someone yelled as he fired his weapon towards N and Ash, and it was Colress.

"Colress!" the good guys said in unison as both dodged his shots. Now he ran off.

"Kill him!" N said, and he and Ash started chasing him.

Instead of using stronger weapons, he used a pistol to shoot Colress. He shot Colress three times, but Colress kept running. Most of N's gunfire missed.

"Get ready, guys!" Colress said. Moments later, he went inside a room. N and Ash did too.

"Drop your weapons!" Ghethis said. Him and the six sages, Colress, and their remaining grunts all pointed their weapons at N and Ash. That leaves Anthea and Concordia being the only ones not doing anything.

Doing as told, both dropped all of their weapons on the floor, while holding their hands behind their heads. Noticing two hot girls in the room, Ash smiled at them. "You girls must be Anthea and Concordia, huh? You two look cute."

"Thanks," Anthea and Concordia said in unison, smiling. They find Ash attractive.

Looking at Anthea and Concordia, Ghethis said, "Shut up, you two!"

Both frowned at him, and Ghethis turned his attention back to Ash and N. The girls are now whispering to each other. "Who are you anyway?"

"Ash, from Kanto."

"Kanto!? Ha! What a fucking dump! I can't believe people still live in that wasteland!" Ghethis said.

"It's not a wasteland, but whatever."

"I'm Ghethis, leader of Team Plasma. The guys you see near me are Gorm, Bronius, Rood, Zinzolin, Giallo, and Ryoku. Now you and N die."

"What are you planning on doing if you're still alive, Ghethis? Because we destroyed your devices, all of it. And we killed almost every one of your comrades. There's like fifteen of you left," N said.

"Yeah!" Ash said.

"There are more things we can possibly do to rule the world. Say goodnight, assholes," Ghethis said.

The girls' whispering ended, and they threw smoke grenades near Colress. The room filled up with smoke, blinding everybody. "What the!?" Ghethis said.

"Now!" N said.

Quickly retrieving their weapons, Ash and N fired their weapons randomly. The smoke disappeared, and all they saw was dead grunts. The rest went through the escape tunnel. This was their first time using it in a situation.

"Damn! At least we're alive," N said. He and Ash followed pursuit through the escape tunnel.

"This shit takes me back in Hoenn!" Ash said, blasting at the drone guns that Ghethis forgot to activate.

Going outside the tunnel, they saw Ghethis and co. driving away in a monstrous vehicle. It had a resemblance of a Hydreigon. "Now all we need is a vehicle to chase and destroy. A fast one," N said. "I'll find one, while you ask at least two people to help us, if you can. That thing they're driving obviously can take a shit load of firepower, so we need backup.

"I know the perfect backup, N," Ash said.

"Good. I'll call you if I can find a vehicle being fast," N said. As N left Ash behind, Aldith snuck up behind Ash and wrapped her arm around his throat. She then pointed her handgun at him.

"Hey, baby. It's nice to see your sexy ass again," Ash said. "Is there something you need?"

"Yes, and I want you to fuck me," Aldith replied. She thought about letting Ash fuck her, after thinking how cute he was when she first saw him.

"I accept, my dear," Ash said.

"But you gotta promise me not to tell N about it, or you're dead!" Aldith warned.

"I won't," Ash said. then Aldith guided her hand to his balls before squeezing them. "Ow!"

"Damn, your balls feels so good," Aldith said.

"Thank you..." Ash said.

* * *

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Aldith moaned, enjoying each thrust from Ash's cock. Ash had his hands on Aldith's waists, while moving his hips faster. It has been thirty minutes since Ash fucked her like this. He didn't ejaculate his sperm inside her cunt either. He did it inside her mouth instead.

"That's enough, Ash!" Aldith said, and Ash stopped. After their breathing returned to normal, Aldith turned around to give Ash a french-kiss. Five minutes later, the two put their clothes back on. "Bye, stud."

"Bye, sweetie," Ash said, staring at Aidith's nice ass as she walked away.

~ Mission Fifty-Six: More road rage ~ (Boss: N)

Getting another call from N, he answered it. "Found one yet?"

"Uh-huh," N replied. "Meet me in Nevuma Town."

"K," Ash said, and he hung up.

In Oldale Town, Ash knocked on someone's door, and it was Shelly and Courtney's. "Come in!" Courtney said.

Walking inside, he smiled, seeing Courtney caressing Shelly's big breasts. "What brings you here, Ash?" Shelly asked.

"I'm here because I want you two to help me and a friend of mine stop the remaining crew of Team Plasma, an evil organization," Ash replied.

"Ah. Count me in," Courtney said.

"Count me in, too," Shelly said.

"That's what I like to hear," Ash said.

A minute later, Ash, Shelly, and Courtney arrived to Nevuma Town. Seeing N near Bianca's parents house, he rushed towards him, and the girls followed Ash.

"This is the car we're getting in, Ash. I've heard that it's fast as hell," N said.

"How the hell did Bianca's parents winded up buying a car like that? It looks expensive as hell. But anyway, this is Shelly and Courtney, our backup."

"Nice to meet you guys. I'm N," N said. Now they got inside the car and N drove off.

Seeing their car driving away, Bianca's parents went inside. "Hey! That's our car!" Bianca's father said.

"They'll probably bring it back," Bianca's mother said.

After the part where N, Shelly, and Courtney told each other their stories about them fighting against an evil team, the gang made it to Castelia City. They haven't seen the monstrous thing yet.

"There it is!" Ash said, finally seeing the thing. It was driving like crazy.

"What the fuck is that thing!?" Courtney asked.

"I don't know! But I know it's creepy as shit!" Ash replied.

"Looks like the monster from that nightmare I had once!" Shelly said, and she, Ash, and Courtney began firing at the thing. Ash used an RC-P90, while Shelly and Courtney used two Assault Rifles.

"BURN IN HELL!" Ghethis yelled, activating three machines gun from the top of the thing and on each side.

"Damn it!" N cursed, avoiding the gunfire as much as he can.

Now using the Rocket Launcher, Ash fired a missile towards it. Shelly and Courtney threw grenades at it, too, while firing at the same time.

"TRY MY HOMING MISSILES, FUCKERS!" Ghethis said, now released a couple of homing missiles.

"Great," N said, driving towards various objects to make the missiles hit them, and it worked.

"Nice!" Shelly exclaimed.

"Nice indeed!" Courtney exclaimed too.

"AH! LET ME SEE YOU CAN DODGE MORE!" Ghethis said, releasing more missiles.

N did the same strategy like before, which worked as well. "Way to go, N!" Ash said.

"Crush them!" Colress suggested.

Ghethis drove closer to the good guys, trying to crush them. He didn't as N avoided the thing. "Shit, I'm out of missiles!" Ash said. He had no choice but to use grenades, so he did it.

"STOP IT!" Ghethis said. His vehicle's health bar went down to 30%.

"And I'm out of grenades," Ash said, and he used his RC-P90 again.

"Keep it up, guys! We're almost there!" N said.

"Down to 15% already!? Yes!" Ash said.

"It's about to blow, Ghethis. We need to get out of it," Colress said.

"NO! I WANT TO KILL THEM WITH IT, EVEN IF IT BLOWS UP!" Ghethis said.

"Oh, the hell with this! I'm gonna fight them on foot!" Colress said. He, the six sages, and Anthea and Concordia jumped out of the thing.

"3%!" Shelly and Courtney said in unison.

"GO TO HELL, GHETHIS!" N said, pulling his handgun out. He shot at the thing with only one bullet and it exploded.

Colress and the Sages fired at Ash and co., while Anthea and Concordia ran off. Getting out of the car fast, Ash wasted more of his ammo on the baddies as he got closer. Ash killed the sages, but not Colress as he laid on the ground being heavily wounded. Ash's health dropped from 90% to 5%.

"You're pretty damn good, Ash..." Colress said, and those are his last words.

"It's over. It's finally over," N said.

"Thank the fucking lord, man. Those Plasma dudes are tough to kill," Ash said.

"IT'S NOT OVER YET!" Ghethis said, coming out of the flames. N, Shelly, Courtney, and Ash gasped, much to their shock. He then blocked their sudden gunfire using the steel his arms, until they ran out of ammo. "Meet me up top of the tower (in this story I've located it in the Pokemon League) for the final showdown. I'll be waiting," Ghethis said. He then ran off using his special speed boost.

"At least he's giving us time to rest because I need plenty," Ash said.

"Yeah, me too. See ya later, guys," N said, and he walked away.

"Okay, man," Ash said.

"Feel like resting with us, baby?" Courtney asked. She and Shelly had their bodies pressing on his.

"Of course, girls," Ash replied. His dick being erected.

"We knew you'd say that, darling," Shelly said, grabbing his crotch.

"God, I love you two so much," Ash said. He and the girls then vanished.

Total kills: 434

Legit Kills: 21

Weapons: Baseball Bat, Can of Spray ,Camera, a Pistol, SMG, AK-47, Assault Rifle, Bomb Detonator, Sniper Rifle, Rocket Launcher, Cam recorder, Shotgun, Knife, RC-P90

Total Money: $307,169.88

End of Chapter 29


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

~ Mission Fifty-Seven: Broken (Boss: N)

The next day, Ash, being naked under the blanket, woke up. Shelly and Courtney, also naked, woke up, too. The girls were laying on each other, with Courtney being up top of her Shelly.

As they smiled together, Courtney said, "Morning, beautiful."

"Morning, love," Shelly said.

After rolling off the bed, Ash put his stuff on, while Shelly and Courtney began making out. Hearing their sudden moaning, Ash turned around and smiled. "So hot," Ash said.

Sometime later, Ash and the girls teleport to Humilau City. During the girls' make out session, N called Ash and told him to go to outside of Humilau City because he was there. They eventually reached to N, seeing him standing near another car he stole.

"Now let's kill that asshole," N said, and Ash and the girls nodded their heads.

"ASH!" someone yelled from the sky and was Glacia. The ship leveled down.

"Oh no! It's that bitch and her crew!" Ash said, pointing at the ship so his friends can see it.

"Attack!" Glacia ordered, and her crew started shooting at Ash and co. Drake and Phoebe weren't up top of the ship because they're in condition since the day that they got shot, especially Phoebe. Glacia appeared fine despite getting shot six times that day.

"Shake them, N!" Ash said as he and co. rushed inside the car, and N drove off. The ship began chasing them.

"Who the hell was that, Ash?" N asked, and Ash told him everything about Glacia and her crew. "I see."

"We can't let them interfere in our fight against Ghethis because it'll become more difficult, since Ghethis can block our bullets and the ship taking a lot of them.

"Wait, wait, wait. You mean that generic looking ship chasing us can take as much bullets as it can like that thing we destroyed?" Shelly asked.

"Yes," Ash replied.

"Explosive items too?" Courtney asked.

"Yes," Ash replied.

"Damn," Shelly and Courtney said in unison.

"Just like a video game, and I find that strange," N said.

"Why the fuck are you running away like a cunt, Ash!? I thought you had balls of steel!" Glacia taunted Ash. "I'll show you what a real bad ass with balls can do!"

Now she jumped out of the ship and landed on the stolen car, scaring Ash and co. Glacia starting shooting at the car roof. Ash and co. dodged them. Shelly and Courtney retaliated, causing Glacia to fall off.

"Ram that crazy bitch, N!" Ash said, and N U-Turned to face Glacia.

After Glacia got up, N stomped the gas pedal to run over Glacia. Seeing Glacia barely standing up, Ash said, "Again!"

Again, he hit Glacia after going in reserve. Glacia was still alive, much to their surprise. "WHY CAN'T YOU FUCKING DIE, YOU OLD BITCH!?" Ash yelled.

"Because God felt bad for me and my friends... that's why... He gave us another chance to live... as long as we can..." Glacia replied, and the ship flew towards her. As she grabbed the rope, the ship flew away. She smirked, too.

"DIE!" Ash said, blasting his bullets at Glacia. Sadly, a few bullets hit her. "Shit!" Ash cursed, punching the car.

"I'm sure you'll kill her later, Ash. But for now, we gotta take care of business," N said as he continued driving.

Finally making it to the tower, the quads got out of the car before going inside. As they reached to the top, they saw Ghethis looking directly at them. He had something behind him, too.

"It's about time you all show up. Now die!" Ghethis said. He then revealed two RC-P90s, the ones he had behind him. He shot at them, but they dodged his gunfire. They have nowhere to cover besides the tower inside. "Go back inside, and I'll blow you all to smithereens!" Ghethis reminded. Not only did he blasted at them, but he blocked their gunfire using the steel on his arms. That, too, made the boss fight extremely difficult.

"Shit! I wish something can program this fight, like putting it in easy mode or something! Because this feels like a video game!" Courtney said.

"Imagine if Archie and Maxie did the same shit! You, me, and Ash wouldn't probably be here if they did!" Shelly said.

"That's it! Time to blow this fucker away!" Ash said. After equipping a bag of grenades that the girls gave him in Oldale Town, he threw one at Ghethis. Sadly, he dodged them using his impressive backflip, while blocking his enemies' gunfire.

"Jesus fucking H. christ, man! How broken is Ghethis!?" N said.

"WAY BROKEN!" Ghethis yelled, and he landed.

"You fucking son of a bitch! Fight fair!" Ash said, but Ghethis refused as he kept doing cheap tactics.

Five minutes passed as Ghethis finally ran out of bullets. Dropping his weapons, he said, "Now fight me!"

He rushed towards Ash before punching him hard on the stomach. He then delivered an elbow at N's head after N rushed up to him. Shelly and Courtney jumped at him with sudden punches thrown. "Take this!" Ghethis said, shoving the girls towards the edges of the tower. "Ow!" Ghethis said, being kicked in the head by Ash.

Ash did it again. He tried to kick again, but Ghethis grabbed his leg before slamming him hard. After a sacrifice attempt from Ash, N gave another chance to hurt Ghethis as he speared (tackled) him on the ground. Shelly and Courtney joined N as they assaulted him with kicks and punches.

Ghethis retaliated with a hard kick on N's balls, then he got up and grabbed the girls before crashing them together. As he turned his attention N, he crushed his head using a wicked headbutt.

"Pathetic, all of you," Ghethis said. Ash and co. are down. Ash tried his best to get up, while the other three couldn't. As he turned around to face Ash, the good criminal gave a sudden swift kick on the balls. Ash got up and began throwing fast punches at Ghethis, wasting as much energy as possible so his friends can take their chance. After countering a punch using his steel arm, he kicked Ash in the stomach, then he spin kicked his throat.

"Face it, Ash. You, N, and those two hookers of yours can't beat me. In fact, no one can beat me. Time to die," Ghethis said.

Grabbing Ash on the throat, he began strangling him. It looked like Ash's life will end here, since he and co. can't do anything.

Two women, Anthea and Concordia, reached to the rooftop with something on their hands. It looked dangerous. "Turn around," Anthea and Concordia said in unison.

He did, and the girls activated their special items on him. It shocked him badly, and he collapsed. He also let go of Ash and Ash coughed violently. "What...? You two...?" Ghethis said, feeling weak in every part of his body.

"Weak, huh? You should be," Anthea said.

"We will not kill you, but Ash will," Concordia said, raising Ash's body.

"Ugh... I really need to see a doctor..." N said as he slowly got up, and so did Shelly and Courtney. They all face Ghethis.

"You all... are lucky that... I made those... the one... that weakened me..." Ghethis said.

"And you die," Ash said, pulling his handgun out. He shot him cold-blooded.

"You gotta... do better... than that..." Ghethis said, still being alive.

"Die already!" Ash yelled, shooting Ghethis randomly. Ghethis's life finally ended after Ash shot again in the head.

"And it's over. Thank fucking god," Shelly said.

"Yeah, it's definitely over. Him talking again after getting shot scared me," Courtney said.

"It scared me as well," N said. He then looked at Anthea and Concordia. "Thank you for saving our asses, guys. But I wanted to ask you this. Why?"

"Because we never liked Ghethis and his comrades, after the things they did to innocent lives," Concordia replied.

"Then why did you two hung around with them?" N asked.

"Ghethis said if anyone leave Team Plasma, he'll kill them and their families. That's why we stayed. Even if we left, no one would help us hide from them," Anthea replied.

"You two should have joined me while I left them because I hid in certain spots where they couldn't find me. But it's over now. We can all move on," N said, and everybody else nodded their heads. Looking at Ash, Shelly, and Courtney, N said, "Thank you guys for helping me stop Team Plasma for good. I know it was hard, but we didn't give up. Farewell."

N went inside the tower to head to the bottom floor, so he can go back outside and drive away. Anthea and Concordia smiled at Ash, their bodies pressing on his. Shelly and Courtney just stood there as they also smiled.

"Thank you," Anthea and Concordia said in unison.

"No problem, ladies," Ash said, grabbing both of their asses.

In his room at home (in Sinnoh), Concordia rode on Ash's dick as she pressed her hands on his stomach, while Ash and Anthea are making out. They were all naked. Shelly and Courtney are naked, too, and they're making out.

Hours later, Ash left his girls at home as he got out. His cellphone suddenly rang, and he answered it. "Hello?"

"Bonjour, Ash," Fantina said.

"Fantina? How the hell did you get this number?" Ash asked.

"Maylene and I asked one of your friends to give us your number, while you and Jenny were disposing dead bodies," Fantina replied.

"Ah. What do you guys want anyway?"

"We just wanted to ask you something, that's all," Fantina replied. "Have you ever been to Kalos before?"

"No, I haven't. What about it?"

"It's a good place to live like most people would say about Unova. Also, Kalo's my birthplace."

"Huh," Ash said.

"We're in Kalos having fun, Ash. It know what it is," Maylene said.

"Lesbian sex, right?"

"Right," Maylene and Fantina said in unison.

"Come over to Kalos if you feel like it," Maylene said.

"I'll think about it, Maylene," Ash said, and he hung up. Now he got another call. "Yo."

"Get that sexy ass of yours over here now," Karen said.

"I'm on it, my queen," Ash said.

~ Mission Fifty-Eight: Drug van ~ (Boss: Mary and Karen)

"What do you need, my queens?" Ash asked as he went inside the druglords' place.

"It's simple. Go to our backyard to get our van out of there, so you can drive around Goldenrod City to give people drugs," Mary replied.

"And no, we're not low on money. We want more," Karen said.

"By the way, don't go to a pay 'n spray if you get a wanted level. Keep doing your job until you earn $100,000 or more, then go there," Mary reminded.

"Okay," Ash said. As he headed outside, Karen and Mary looked at his ass, smiling.

After driving out of the backyard with the van, Ash played an ice cream van music. Two people started chasing the van, and Ash saw them through the rear window. He stopped the van as the civilians got close to it.

"Drugs for anyone?" Ash asked, showing them a few bags. They gave Ash some money, and Ash handed them the drugs. "Nice," Ash said, moving somewhere else. More people chased him after going downtown. "Good."

Ash took care of his business. After giving drugs to the last person, he earned a wanted star level. "Does someone have good eyes? If so, then I better get this over with."

Now he drove somewhere else and it was near the docks. The ones trying to fish for Magikarps turned around before walking towards Ash. Seconds later, Ash U-turned to go to another spot and two cops showed up. "And here they come," Ash said.

Not only did the cops chase him, but regular civilians did, and they were eight of them, including the one giving him $50,000 days ago. "I see my favorite customer going after me, but I gotta find a Police Bribe," Ash said, and he did as he looked to his left. "Bingo."

He drove towards it to make the police go away. Now he went back to business. This time, the woman gave him $30,000. "Two stars? And I'm almost up to $100,000. Better hurry."

He didn't see anyone trying to stop him as the cops chased him with vehicles. The cops suddenly collided towards objects, a light pole and another car.

"Fuck, that was close," Ash said, and he finally saw more civilians coming up to him. "Hurry!"

After earning more money and reaching his limit, he earned another star. "Better turn this off," Ash said, turning the music off. More cops arrived, including the ones chasing him earlier. Since he earned enough money for his bosses, he can go to a pay 'n spray to rid his wanted level.

A minute and a half later, he returned to his bosses. "Got it, guys," Ash said, showing them the money.

"You're the best, Ash. You really are," Karen said, taking the money away from Ash.

"And here's your prize," Mary said, giving him $10,000, while patting his ass.

"Very nice," Ash said. He then went outside.

Total kills: 435

Legit Kills: 22

Weapons: Baseball Bat, Can of Spray ,Camera, a Pistol, SMG, AK-47, Assault Rifle, Bomb Detonator, Sniper Rifle, Rocket Launcher, Cam recorder, Shotgun, Knife, RC-P90, Hand Grenade

Total Money: $316,869.88

End of Chapter 30


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Getting a call from his friend, Leaf, he answered it. "Yo."

"Get your ass over to my house now. It's important," Leaf said.

"K," Ash said.

~ Mission Fifty-Nine: Harassment ~ (Boss: Leaf and Cynthia)

After driving crazy to Leaf's house, he got out of the stolen car before knocking on Leaf's door. Leaf opened and she said, "Good. Come on in."

"What's wrong, Leaf?" Ash asked as he went inside, while Cynthia closed the door.

"I'll tell you what's fucking wrong, Ash. Three assholes from my job harassed me badly for eight hours. EIGHT FUCKING HOURS! And my boss hired them yesterday, too, despite their criminal record involving over-harassment. Speaking of my boss, I told him about it, but he didn't believe me. That's why I called you, so you, me, Cynthia, and Gary can take care of them," Leaf replied.

"You told Gary about it, too, huh? But yeah, let's kick their fucking asses. We'll teach them not to fuck with you," Ash said.

"Yeah, let's do this shit," Cynthia said as she, Leaf, and Ash got out of the house before Leaf locked it.

After getting inside the car, Ash drove towards Gary's place. Ash then honked the horn. Hearing it, Gary went outside before locking the door. Now he joined the gang to kick some ass.

"Go east of Viridian City. That's where they live," Leaf said.

"Are they brothers or something?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, they're brothers," Leaf replied.

"How's it been, Ash?" Gary asked.

"Great. You?"

"I'm doing fine myself," Ash replied.

"That's great, man," Gary said. He then looked at Leaf. "How big are the targets, Leaf?"

"One's 6'4, one's 6'1, and the last one is 6'7. They're taller than all of us, but we can still kick their asses," Leaf replied.

"Ah," Gary said.

"More tall guys I gotta fight, huh? Many hours ago in Unova, me and a couple of my friends had to fight this Team Plasma leader who was 6'6. He kicked all of our asses like a broken fighting game character. And he almost killed my ass until two hot chicks weakened his body with something. Then I killed him," Ash said.

"What did he do, Ash?" Cynthia asked, and Ash explained everything to his friends. "Damn."

"Yeah, I know. If I wind up in another situation against an evil organization like Plasma, I hope it's not hard," Ash said. He finally turned east in Viridian City. "We're here, Leaf. Where do they live?"

"That house over there," Leaf replied, pointing at a small house. Ash drove towards it. After reaching to it, the gang got out of the car before heading towards the door. Ash kicked it hard a few times before busting it wide open. "Charge!" Leaf yelled, and she and her friends charged at the men.

Leaf and Cynthia assaulted the shortest one with thrown punches, while Gary tackled the middle one. That leaves Ash fighting against the tallest one with repeated fast kicks. Much to their surprise, the brothers aren't great fighters. The tallest target was the weakest one, despite having big muscles. The good guys were expecting a tough battle, too, but it wasn't.

A few minutes later, Leaf, Cynthia, Gary, and Ash stood tall, while the targets are down. "Now let's drag them to my boss' job," Leaf suggested. They dragged the men outside. There, they put them at the back of the car before they got in. Ash then drove off to Leaf's job.

"Please let us go, Leaf. We're sorry for harassing you," one said, but Leaf punched him hard.

"Not until you and your brothers tell the boss that you quit!" Leaf yelled.

After making it there in Pallet Town, the gang put them outside. "Follow us, and don't think about running away!" Leaf said.

They followed Leaf and her friends to the boss' room. As they got there, the boss looked surprised to see three of his employees with bruises. "Can someone tell me what's going on?" he said.

"Me and my brothers quit. That is all," one brother replied.

"And Leaf was right, too. We did harass her," another brother said.

"Told you so," Leaf said, folding her arms as she gave her boss a glare.

"I see. Leaf, I'm sorry for not believing you. I'll make it up by giving you extra cash in your paychecks," the boss said.

"You better," Leaf said.

Now the seven of them left the office. Outside, Leaf said, "I suggest you three leave Kanto. If we see any of you here again, YOU'RE DEAD!"

The three nodded their heads before leaving Leaf and co. "Here ya go, guys," Leaf said, giving Ash and Gary $300 each.

"We'll see you later, Ash. It was fun owning those assholes that harassed my girl," Cynthia said.

"Yeah, it was," Ash said. Gary, Leaf, and Cynthia went inside the car before Gary drove off. "Better get to Sinnoh, so I can have fun with my girls," Ash said.

~ Mission Sixty: Warning ~ (Boss: ?)

"What the fuck...?" Ash said, seeing Drake, Glacia, and Phoebe giving a guy a load of money near Eterna City. Phoebe had stitches and medical aid on her neck, while Glacia could barely stand up. After that, the villains went inside their ship to fly away.

Rushing towards the guy, Ash asked, "Are you working with them?"

"Yeah. And?" the guy replied. His name was Paul.

"Stay away from them. Trust me," Ash said.

"Why?" Paul asked, raising his eyebrow. After Ash told him everything, Paul scoffed. "Whatever."

"I'm dead serious, man. Had they killed me in Pastoria City or Pewter City, I wouldn't be here."

"Look, man. I'm sick and tired of people like you lying to me all the time. I'm trying to get a better life. But no, idiots like you are trying to ruin it with lies, just like my family. Just stay away from me, okay?" Paul said, and he walked away.

Pulling out his cellphone, he dialed Sidney's number to call him. After Sidney answered his, he said, "Hello?"

"It's me, Sid. I saw Drake, Glacia, and Phoebe giving a guy some money."

"That means he's working for them, right?" Sidney asked.

"Correct," Ash replied. "I told the guy about them, but he thinks I'm lying."

"Then you should buy a tape recorder to record you-know-who, so you can show the guy proof," Sidney suggested.

"Good idea," Ash said.

After buying a tape recorder along with tape and batteries, Ash rushed towards a random car before getting in. Remembering where the ship flew off, he drove towards that direction. A few minute later, he saw it flying towards Sunyshore City. "Bingo," Ash said.

After a while, the ship leveled on the ground. "It's about time," Ash said, while getting out of the car.

As he entered inside the ship, he heard someone coming downstairs. He went under the stairs to avoid him. After seeing him going inside a room, Ash headed upstairs. There, he saw more guards heading his way. He hid inside the room next to him. Luckily for him, both had a bit of bad vision.

Anyway, he got back out to check around the floor. He didn't hear or see his enemies. But as he went up to the third floor, he heard Drake, Phoebe, and Glacia talking inside a room. He got his tape recorder ready. During their conversation, they insulted Ash, Sidney, Wallace, Clair, Steven, and Lorelei. Now they're talking about Paul.

"Exposed, bitches," Ash spoke on his mind. His recording ending after the trio started to talk about something else. Now he vanished to Eterna City. Seeing Paul, he came up to him.

"Wait up, man," Ash said, and Paul turned around.

"It's you again. Didn't I tell you to stay away from me?" Paul said.

"Here's proof that they're evil," Ash said, showing Paul a tape recorder. He then pressed play. After hearing what the villains said about him, he gasped.

"You're weren't lying..." Paul said, feeling shocked.

"Told ya," Ash said, stopping the tape recorder from playing.

"Now I feel sad and scared..." Paul said.

"Hey, man. It's not your fault."

"It is... I should of worked at a regular job, like a restaurant... Now they're gonna kill me..."

"They won't. I recommend not staying outside a lot. If they see you, use a car to hide in an area where they can't find you. It doesn't matter if the car is yours or not as long as you avoid them," Ash suggested.

"I'll try. Oh, and thank you, by the way. Thank you for showing me proof about those lying assholes," Paul said, smiling.

"No problem. What's your name?"

"Paul. You?"

"I'm Ash."

"Ah. Say, do you have $50,000? Because I wanna get rid of the money they gave me."

"I do, Paul," Ash replied. He gave Paul $50,000.

"Thanks, Ash. I must go," Paul said.

"Okay, Paul," Ash said, and he and Paul went separate ways. He then heard crying coming from the other side of the street. He went around to see what was going on.

Total kills: 435

Legit Kills: 22

Weapons: Baseball Bat, Can of Spray ,Camera, a Pistol, SMG, AK-47, Assault Rifle, Bomb Detonator, Sniper Rifle, Rocket Launcher, Cam recorder, Shotgun, Knife, RC-P90, Hand Grenade, Tape Recorder

Total Money: $267,169.88

End of Chapter 31


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

~ Mission Sixty-One: Surgery ~ (Boss: ?)

On the other side, he saw a woman crying on the sidewalk with her head down. Coming towards her, he asked, "What's wrong, man?"

The woman looked at Ash and it was Dawn all along. She gave him a scare, due to face her being messed up. "Holy shit! What the fuck happened!?"

"You know what happened, so don't pretend you didn't know..." Dawn said.

"Seriously, what happened?"

"You dragged me to your friends, and they kicked my ass for twenty minutes..." Dawn replied.

"Now I remembered. I wonder why Leaf and Cynthia didn't tell me about your face, though," Ash said.

"Are you gonna do it again?" Dawn asked.

"No, Dawn. I mean, I felt bad after seeing your face being fucked up. This whole thing's my fault," Ash replied, blaming himself.

"It's not your fault, Ash... It's mine..."

"Why would you say that?" Ash asked.

"Because I failed to realize that Cynthia never liked me and I didn't move on to find another hot piece of ass..." Dawn replied.

"Huh."

"Yeah... Since the beating, no one wants to hang out with me... not even my family..." Dawn said, and she starting crying again.

"You can change that, Dawn."

"How...?" Dawn asked.

"Surgery," Ash replied.

"Surgery? But I can't afford it, since their prices are awfully high..."

"I'll give you $50,000."

"You... you mean it...?" Dawn asked, and Ash nodded his head. "Oh thank you... God bless you..."

Now she gave him a hug and Ash hugged back. "No problem," Ash said.

Many hours later, Dawn came out of the emergency room with that same, sexy look she had before. "Dawn!" Ash exclaimed as he rushed towards her.

"How do I look?" Dawn asked.

"Beautiful," Ash replied.

"I knew you would say that, Ash. Now I can get some pussy," Dawn said.

Dawn and Ash left the hospital. A beautiful, red-haired woman appeared out of nowhere and said, "Hi, beautiful."

Hearing her voice, Dawn turned around and asked, "Are you talking to me?"

"Yes," the woman replied as she went closer to Dawn and Ash. After grabbing Dawn's hand, she kissed it, and they blushed. Also, Ash's erection grew a little. "I haven't seen you before."

"Me neither," Dawn said, staring at the woman. To her, she looked extremely gorgeous. "What's your name, babe?"

"Marissa, but you can call me Mars, my nickname," Mars replied.

"I'm Dawn."

"Dawn, such a beautiful name for a beautiful girl," Mars said.

"Oh, Mars. That's so sweet of you," Dawn said. Her cheek rose heavily.

"Where did you get your nickname from?" Ash asked.

"I got it from my ex-boss, leader of Team Galactic," Mars replied. Then, she noticed that a few Galactic grunts with AK-47s are heading towards her way. "Speaking of Galactic, I see three Galactic members trying to come after me."

Looking at the direction where Mars was pointing at, Ash and Dawn saw the Galactic grunts. "Wait a minute. I recognized those uniforms back in Hoenn, when I interrupted a deal between them and two other teams, Aqua and Magma," Ash said.

"Did you kill any Galactic members?" Mars asked as she equipped her handgun.

"No, just Aqua and Magma members," Ash replied.

"I see. Help me take care of them," Mars said.

"Okay," Ash said, pulling his SMG out. He and Mars took care of the grunts using their weapons as Dawn hid behind a building. That costed Ash a wanted star level. "Let's get out of here, quick!"

"Follow me to my place," Mars said. Ash and Dawn followed her.

"So, Mars. What are Team Galactic's motives?" Ash asked.

"Drugs and violence, which explains why Sinnoh's not a safe place to live," Mars replied.

"Ah, "Ash said.

"Why did you quit, sexy?" Dawn asked.

"Me and a friend of mine learned that our boss had a grudge against love, and that was last year," Mars replied.

"That's makes sense and all, but why would your ex-boss hate love? There's nothing wrong with it," Dawn said.

"Yeah, man. I mean, love is one of the reasons why this earth still exists," Ash said.

"You two are right, but sadly, he can't understand it. A few days after we quit, we heard from our ex-comrades that he ordered a hit on us. We're not sure how long it'll last."

"I can put a stop into the organization," Ash said.

"You mean it," Ash?" Mars asked.

"Yes," Ash replied. "Since I destroyed Team Aqua, Magma, and Plasma, I might as well kill Galactic."

"God bless you," Mars said.

"Why did you and you friend joined Team Galactic?"

"Drugs, that's why. We didn't murder any innocent people, also," Mars replied. "And for some odd reason, he ranked us high along with two dudes still working for him."

"You mean as co-leaders, right?"

"Right," Mars replied.

After the three reached Mars' hideout, Mars opened the door using her keys. She, Ash, and Dawn went inside it. Dawn gasped as Mars locked the door, seeing a friend of hers and Jupiter making out. "ZOEY!"

Breaking up her kiss with Jupiter, Zoey turned around and gasped. "DAWN!"

Both rushed towards each other to get a hug. "You two know each other?"

"Uh-huh," Dawn replied. "We haven't seen each other for months."

"Sorry I haven't spoken to you lately, Dawn. I was busy having fun with my girlfriend, while avoiding getting killed by those Galactic thugs," Zoey said, then she looked at Ash. "So, who's the stud?"

"Ash," Dawn replied.

"Nice to meet you," Ash said. He and Zoey shook hands. After a few seconds, he turned his attention to Jupiter. "You must be Mars' friend, am I right?"

"Yep," Jupiter replied. "The name's Julie, but most people called me Jupiter."

"Guess what, guys? Ash told me and Dawn that he'll kill Team Galactic," Mars said.

"Really!?" Jupiter and Zoey asked together, and Mars nodded her head. They hugged Ash.

"So tight..." Ash said.

"Did my mother and her girlfriend from Unova come here?"

"Nope," Jupiter replied as she and Zoey got off Ash.

"Good. I hope they stay away from me forever," Mars said.

"Why, sweetie?" Dawn asked, caressing her hand all over Mars' ass.

"Because I can't stand them, especially my mom's girlfriend. Fucking bitch," Mars replied.

"I see," Dawn said.

"And the worst part about her is that she called my brother, "son", while telling me to "stop yelling at your own mothers" during our arguments. Ugh..." Mars said.

"I can't stand my mom, either, but I don't mind her sexy girlfriend because we get along," Ash said. "By the way, Mars. Do you have a father?"

"I never knew the fucker because my mom never told me about him," Mars replied.

"Same for me," Ash said.

Someone from outside suddenly knocked on the door and Mars sighed. "Fuck, it better not be them," Mars said, and she opened the door. "Oh no... Please go away..."

"Mind if you let us in? It's hot outside," Mars' mother asked.

Mars rolled her eyes, replying, "Try not hogging the cold air, ya bums."

"Mars!" Mars' future mother-in-law said as she and her girlfriend went inside. "How many times do we have to tell you? Don't disrespect us."

"Whatever," Mars said, and she gently grabbed Dawn's hand. "Let's go in my room and have sex."

"Sure, baby," Dawn said. She and Mars went inside the room.

"Damn, you two are hot. I'm Ash, and you two are?"

"Ariana, and this is Iris, my only true love," Ariana replied.

"Her real name is bitch, Ash, not Iris!" Mars said.

"Don't make us come in there and give you a spanking, Mars!" Ariana said.

"Nice names," Ash said.

"Thanks," Ariana and Iris said in unison.

Ash headed straight towards Mars' room, while Ariana and Iris attacked each other's lips. Same for Zoey and Jupiter. "Before I leave here, I want us to exchange numbers," Ash said, seeing Mars and Dawn rubbing each other's nipples.

"I forgot to ask you that. Sorry," Mars said.

"It's okay," Ash said.

After they exchanged numbers, Ash walked out of the room before leaving the house. Then, he got a call and he answered it. "Who da fuck is this?"

"Jenny," Jenny replied.

"Ah, Jenny. I haven't heard from you in a hundred years. How's it been?"

"Good."

"What about Joy?"

"Same," Jenny replied. "But anyway, come to Viridian Forest. We need your help."

"K."

~ Mission Sixty-Two: Big heist ~ (Boss: Jenny and Joy)

After reaching towards Joy and Jenny in the forest, he asked, "What's the problem?"

"Nothing, really," Jenny replied.

"Then why did you call me?"

"To help us rob a bank, that's all," Jenny replied.

"Nice," Ash said.

"It is," Joy said, showing a backpack being ten times bigger than Ash's. She unzipped it before dropping some clothes on the ground. She then handed a tuxedo and a pair of shoes to Ash. "Wear this for the robbery, Ash. The clothes you're wearing won't help you at all."

"Okay," Ash said.

Joy and Jenny smiled as Ash took his clothes off except for the underwear. A minute after Jenny and Joy put their new clothes on, Ash asked, "So, what bank are we robbing?"

"Saffron's," Joy replied.

"You mean the biggest one in Kanto? Okay," Ash said.

"Find a car, Ash, so we can get there," Jenny said. "But first, let us wear our masks."

Ash and the girls put their masks on as they went forward. Spotting a car, Ash rushed to it. Then, he threw the driver out of it before he, Joy, and Jenny got in and drove off.

"Why robbing a bank, guys?"

"To throw another party, to take care of our families, and for our vacation in Hawaii for the next two month," Jenny replied.

"Makes sense," Ash said.

The trio arrived in Saffron City minutes later. Equipping Assault Rifles, they rushed out of the car as they're heading inside the bank. "This is a stick up. bitches"! Joy yelled. Everyone, including the two security guards inside, raised their hands.

"GET ON THE FUCKING GROUND!" Jenny ordered, and they did. Looking at Joy and Ash, Jenny said, "You two hurry and get the money, while I stay here."

Grabbing one of the security guards, Ash and Joy dragged him towards the door that leads to the pile of money. "OPEN IT, ASSHOLE!" Joy said, and he did. She then attacked him using the butt of the Assault Rifle, knocking him out cold. Now she and Ash hurried to the back. After taking care of the secure door, the criminals saw a load of money. The alarm suddenly went off, costing Ash five stars.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Joy yelled.

"Just like in the movies! Goddamnit!" Ash said.

"Get back to Jenny while I do this!" Joy said as she stored the money inside her backpack.

As he rushed back to Jenny, he saw her blasting bullets towards SWAT members. Ash helped her. "Shit! More are coming!" Jenny said.

Move even came. Joy finally joined her friends with the bag full and they went through the other exit. "Thank god you came in time, Joy! More of them were coming each second!"

"And it felt a bit scary!" Ash said as he shot the SWAT members coming towards them. Heading outside, the trio rushed to their car to drive away. They did, but more authority figures went after them.

"Find a pay 'n spray fast!" Joy said as she and Jenny blasted the pursuing vehicles.

"One's blocked!" Ash said, seeing a pay 'n spray being blocked by cars.

"Shit!" Jenny cursed.

After spotting a Police Bribe in an alley, he drove to it, reducing his wanted level to four. He saw another pay 'n spray with a big banner.

"CLOSED UNTIL TOMORROW!? WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON IN THIS CITY!?" Ash roared. Now he U-turned as he headed south to Celedon City.

"Shit, this is wild!" Joy said.

"You tell me!" Jenny said.

Making it to Celedon City, he drove straight to the pay 'n spray to put an end to this madness. There, an expensive looking car blocked the garage. "Oh, fuck this!" Ash said.

He smash through the car before going inside the garage. After a while, his wanted level disappeared and Ash drove out. "Thank the fucking lord it's over."

"Now we can get back to the forest," Joy said.

* * *

At the forest, the trio put their old clothes back on. "Thank you for helping us, Ash. Here's your share," Jenny said, giving him $250,000.

Jenny and Joy kissed Ash on his cheeks. Then Joy said, "Take care."

Both left Ash behind as they drove away from him. Ash got another call and he answered it. "Yo."

"Hey, Ash! May and I thought of a perfect plan to humiliate Daisy, Lily, Violet, so come over to Petalburg City," Misty said.

"I'll be there," Ash said.

Total kills: 450

Legit Kills: 22

Weapons: Baseball Bat, Can of Spray ,Camera, a Pistol, SMG, AK-47, Assault Rifle, Bomb Detonator, Sniper Rifle, Rocket Launcher, Cam recorder, Shotgun, Knife, RC-P90, Hand Grenade, Tape Recorder

Total Money: $467,169.88


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

~ Mission Sixty-Three: Perfect plan ~ (Boss: Misty and May)

Reaching towards Misty and May, Ash asked, "So what's the perfect plan, guys?"

"We want you to strip those bitches naked in public, while filming them," Misty replied.

"Sounds sexy. I got a cam recorder, by the way, so I don't need yours."

"Okay. Oh, and one more thing. If they're at home, wait for them to come out. Don't try to make them," Misty said.

"Got it," Ash said, putting his robber mask on, while equipping his cam recorder.

"Go get 'em, tiger," May said, and Ash vanished to Curelean City.

In Curelean City, he went around to find the Curelean bitches. He finally did after a minute passed. They were coming out of Curelean's mall. Coming up to them, he said, "I'M BACK!"

Daisy, Lily, and Violet are in shock, and Daisy said, "It's you again, the asshole that wrecked our house! POLICE!"

"Try to run away, bitches!" Ash said. He then ripped Daisy's shirt hard, exposing her bra. The civilians around them gasped.

"YOU PERVERT!" Daisy screeched, covering her bra.

Now he took care the other girls' clothes, including Daisy's skirt. That costed him a wanted level. The three ran off. Ash followed the girls, while filming them. Some civilians followed them as well. After reaching to Violet's panties, he took them off.

"Nice ass, baby!" Ash said, and Violet covered her ass and pussy, making Ash tear her bra off.

The cops finally showed up, but they were easily taken down by Ash as he struck them hard with his baseball bat. After rushing closer to the girls, he ripped Lily's bra and panties simultaneously. That leaves Daisy as the only target being half-naked.

"This is embarrassing..." Lily said. It looked like she was going to cry, but she and her sisters deserved this anyway.

"Don't worry, Lily... We're almost there..." Violet said, dripping a few tears out of her eyes.

Ash finally rid Daisy's bra and panties, completing his mission. But he decided to film more of this.

Facing the camera while tears dripped out of her eyes, Daisy said, "May... Misty... We're sorry for poking fun at you guys..."

"Please forgive us..." Violet said lowly.

"We'll do anything for you two, and I mean anything..." Lily said, crying like the little bitch she was.

"Now I'm done here. Thanks for keeping people here and myself entertained," Ash said. He then vanished to Petalburg City. There, he went up to Misty and May and gave them the cam recorder. "Here ya go, my pretties."

Both played the cam recorder. The video reached to the part where Ash took Violet's panties off her, they laughed hysterically. They continued to laugh like that until the video ended.

"Fuck, that was funny as shit," Misty said.

"Video of the year," May said.

"Take us to their house, Ash," Misty said.

"Okay, Misty," Ash said.

Hearing the door knocking downstairs, Daisy reached to it with her new clothes on. Lily and Violet were behind her, too. They also wore new clothes. As she opened it, she saw Misty and May. Ash stood behind his friends.

"We forgive you three," Misty and May said together.

"Thank you," Daisy said. She, Lily, and Violet each gave Misty and May a hug.

"Come with us, so you three can fix us lunch and make us dinner," May said.

"Okay," the older girls said together.

"After that, take us, May's mom and her girlfriend to the mall," Misty said, and they nodded their heads.

Recognizing Ash's eyes obviously being the same as the guy with the mask, Daisy asked, "Are you the guy that embarrassed us?"

"Uh-huh," Ash replied, closing the door. He then vanished all the girls and himself to Hoenn. He suddenly got a call from Mars and he answered it. "Who's this?"

"Mars," Mars replied.

"Ah. Did you spot any member of Team Galactic?"

"Yeah. Meet me and the rest of the girls near Veilstone City," Mars replied.

"Okay, Mars," Ash said, and she hung up. Seeing a car parking near a restaurant, he rushed towards it to steal it. After breaking the window while triggering an alarm, he went inside it to drive off. The wanted level he earned didn't affect him because he was driving all the way to Sinnoh.

~ Mission Sixty-Four: Team Galactic ~ (Boss: Mars, Dawn, Zoey, and Jupiter)

Near Veilstone City, he saw Mars looking through a pair of binoculars, while Dawn, Zoey, and Jupiter sat on the ground doing nothing.

"Yo, Mars," Ash said, making her turn around.

"There you are, Ash," Mars said as Ash got out of the stolen car. "Take a look."

As Mars gave him the binoculars, he looked through them to see Saturn talking to his fellow Galactic members. "Wait a minute. I know that guy."

"You mean the guy with blue, right?"

"Yeah. He was a part of that drug deal I've interrupted between him and Aqua/Magma's co-leaders," Ash replied. "And let me guess, his boss gave him a nickname from a planet, right?"

"Correct," Mars replied. "It's Saturn. His real name is Samuel and he hated it. I hate it, too, at least it's better than a name that begins with an "I". But anyway, let's go after him and his thugs."

"Mind if I use a gun, guys?" Dawn asked sweetly.

"You can use mine," Ash replied, giving Dawn his handgun.

"I'll teach you how to use it, Dawn," Mars said, getting behind Dawn. Ash, Zoey, and Jupiter all smiled. "Touch the handle with both of yours hands like this..." Mars touched Dawn's hands with hers as Dawn used two of them to hold the gun. "...and pull the trigger," Mars said, moving one of Dawn's fingers towards the trigger to fire it.

"Awesome!" Dawn exclaimed.

"It is," Mars said. "One more thing. You can hold it with one of your hands steady," she moved one of Dawn's hand off her handle, making her hold the weapon with one. "And you're good to go," Mars said. She then kissed Dawn's cheek, while moving her hips smoothly.

"So hot..." Ash said.

"Now let's kill some Galactic ass!" Mars said, and she and co. headed straight to the Galactic members.

"Oh, Saturn!" Jupiter said, distracting him and the grunts.

"It's them... And who the hell are they with anyway?" Saturn said.

Both sides suddenly began shooting at one another. As he ran out of bullets, Saturn said, "Damn. Better get more."

Now he ran off. Dawn fired towards him, hitting his leg. "I shot him!" Dawn exclaimed.

"That's great, Dawn, but focus on these grunts like the rest of us!" Mars said.

"Okay!" Dawn said. She shot one in the head, while Zoey killed two.

"Nice headshot, Dawn!" Zoey said.

"Thanks!" Dawn said.

After a minute, Ash, Jupiter, Zoey, and Dawn followed Mars to the Galactic hideout. Dawn only killed one during the shootout, while Zoey, Mars, and Jupiter killed three each and Ash killed two. Also, Ash lost 15% of his health.

Almost making it there, a load of Galactic grunts came out of it. Then, Saturn locked the door and himself in. Coming towards them like crazy, he equipped his SMG before blasting them with it. After the good guys killed them all, they went towaards the door to open it. But they could not. Shooting at it won't help either.

"Shit! That's okay, though. We can wait until someone could open it from outside. But we'll do that another day," Mars said. "Follow us home, Ash."

"K," Ash said.

After he followed the girls to their home, he went straight towards the other side of Eterna City to return to his own girls.

Total kills: 462

Legit Kills: 22

Weapons: Baseball Bat, Can of Spray ,Camera, a Pistol, SMG, AK-47, Assault Rifle, Bomb Detonator, Sniper Rifle, Rocket Launcher, Cam recorder, Shotgun, Knife, RC-P90, Hand Grenade, Tape Recorder

Total Money: $467,169.88

End of Chapter 33


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

After many hours of having fun with his girls, Ash got out of his house and saw a taxi cab with no one inside it. "Why would anyone leave their taxi here?" Ash said. Then, he thought of something cool to do inside the cab.

More hours later, Ash left the taxi cab near Pastoria City. What he did hours ago was riding the cab around Sinnoh to make money. He had at least one-hundred fares. The total amount of money he earned was $1,572.98, which was great. Now he got a call from Yellow and he answered it. "Hello?"

"Where are you, Ash?" Yellow asked.

"Near Pastoria City," Ash replied.

"Come over to Veilstone City. I want you to participate another illegal street race for me."

"K, I'm on my way there," Ash said.

~ Mission Sixty-Five: Racing in hell again ~ (Boss: Yellow)

"Here I am, Yellow," Ash said, seeing Yellow standing near Ursula as he went towards them. Yellow didn't have the same car with her this time. The one's she using carried a load of horsepower. Also, he didn't see any of his opponents from the last race. The ones entering in this race are all random civilians.

"Good. You know what to do," Yellow said. Like before, Ash signed his name on the participant list that Ursula gave him.

"Good luck, Ash," Ursula said, and she walked away from him and Yellow.

After a few minutes, the race began. "Shit, this thing is fast!" Ash exclaimed.

"I know!" Yellow said.

"How much did it cost!?"

"$60,000!" Yellow replied.

A few minutes later, Ash crossed to the finish line, while the others were far behind. After giving Ash his prize, which was the same amount from the last race he entered, Ursula said, "You're pretty good, Ash."

After a minute, Yellow kissed him on the cheek as he gave her the prize money. Then, she said, "Thanks, Ash."

"No problem, babe," Ash said, and she drove away. "Better call Mars and see if she spot any Galactic member," Ash said. Pulling out his cellphone, he dialed her number.

Mars responded seconds later, saying, "What do you want, Ash?"

"I'm just calling to see if you saw a Galactic member walking around Sinnoh," Ash replied.

"I haven't yet, but you should come on over to my house if you feel like it," Mars said.

"I will," Ash said before hanging up.

~ Mission Sixty-Six: Raiding ~ (Boss: Mars, Dawn, Zoey, and Jupiter)

As he went inside Mars' place, he saw Mars eating Dawn out on a couch, while thrusting her ass. He also saw Jupiter and Zoey making near a wall. They were naked, too.

"Very nice," Ash said.

"Hi, Ash," Dawn said, moaning.

"Hi, Dawn," Ash said.

After a few minutes, the girls ended their fun. Then, they put their clothes back on. Someone knocked the door from outside and Mars sighed. "I'll get it," Mars said.

As she headed towards the door, she opening it. Then, she facepalmed. Ariana and Iris was standing near her. "My friends from Unova are coming here because their house got caught on fire. Let them stay until they find a new home," Iris said.

"Oh no. No, no, no, no, NO. I'm not letting those retarded bitches stay here. I don't wanna hear them argue for the thousand time. They need to rent an apartment room for fuck's sake."

"They hate apartments, Mars. Like Iris said, let them stay," Ariana said.

Mars signed again as she looked at Ariana and Iris. "I'll let them stay... But they better not eat my fucking food up like you greedy pigs do!"

"Watch your mouth, Mars!" Ariana said and Mars rolled her eyes.

"Um... Don't you think you and Iris are giving Mars a hard time?" Dawn asked.

"We're not, Dawn. She's the one being disrespectful to us when we clearly didn't do anything bad," Ariana replied.

Mars scoffed, folding her arms. "Fucking liar," Mars whispered.

"Poor Mars," Ash spoke inside his mind.

The seven of them suddenly heard a couple arguing. Then, they saw them coming towards the house. "It's them!" Iris said.

"And they're doing it again... Ugh..." Mars said. The couple's names are Burgundy and Georgia.

"Again, it's your fucking fault for leaving the surface units and the oven on!" Burgundy said.

"It was your idea to eat five meals! Also, you told me to put the surface units on nine and the oven on 500! And you told me to wait for an HOUR!" Georgia said.

"I said a HALF-HOUR, you fucking bitch!" Burgundy said.

"But you said, "Sorry, I meant to say an HOUR"!" Georgia said.

"I was joking for fucks sake!" Burgundy said.

"Didn't sound like you were!" Georgia said.

"Oh my fucking god! No one fucking cares!" Mars yelled.

"I do," Ash said, smiling at Burgundy and Georgia. He thought how cute they were together while arguing. "By the way, guys, I'm Ash and this is Dawn."

"Hi," Dawn said.

"Hi," Georgia and Burgundy said together. They then resumed arguing as they went inside.

"Great..." Mars said. She went inside her room while Dawn followed her. As for the rest, they watched the arguing couple go at it. After ten minutes, they stopped arguing and began making out.

"That's what I'm talking about, baby," Ash said.

"And now they're making out as if nothing happened. So predictable, those two," Mars said. "Let's get out of here."

"Where are you guys going?" Iris asked.

"To Team Galactic's hideout, after we find and followed one of their grunts there," Mars replied.

"Ah. Good luck then," Iris said.

"Whatever," Mars said.

Mars, Dawn, Ash, Zoey, and Jupiter went outside, leaving Ariana, Iris, Burgundy, and Georgia inside. As they head south, they saw Shelly, Courtney, Anthea, and Concordia coming towards them. They just came from Eterna's Park.

"Where did you guys come from?" Ash asked.

"The park," Ash's girls replied together.

"Huh. By the way, the girls behind me are Mars, Jupiter, Zoey, and Dawn," Ash said, then he turned around. "Guys, this is Shelly, Courtney, Anthea, and Concordia, my fuck buddies."

"Nice to meet you all," Mars said. She then told the girls what she, Dawn, Ash, Jupiter, and Zoey were going to do.

"Team Galactic, huh? Mind if we help?" Shelly asked.

"Of course you guys can help, Shelly," Mars said.

"Thanks," Shelly said.

"This is gonna be fun," Courtney said, pulling her handgun out.

"ASH!" someone yelled and it was Leaf. She, and Cynthia, got out of her car. Recognizing the girls that assaulted her weeks ago, Dawn hid behind Mars.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ash asked.

"We came here to visit Cynthia's grandmother in Cestelia Town. And as soon as I drove here, we see you with that ugly ass bitch, Dawn," Leaf replied, now pointing at Dawn.

"Are you the bitches that Dawn told me about?" Mars said as she went closer to Leaf and Cynthia. Yesterday, Dawn told Mars what happened after Ash led her to a trap.

"Yeah. And?" Leaf replied.

After Leaf's words, Mars sucker punched Leaf on the forehead. Then, Cynthia punched Mars stomach. Jupiter and Zoey jumped on Cynthia as they assaulted her with thrown punches. Leaf and Cynthia fought back.

"Stop, girls!" Ash said, trying to split the group away from each other, but they were fast. Ash's girls didn't do anything They just stood there. Dawn, however, started crying. Looking at his girls, Ash said, "Don't just stand there! Help me!"

Doing as told, Shelly and Courtney pulled Mars, Zoey, and Jupiter away while Anthea and Concordia did the same to Cynthia and Leaf. "Cynthia. Leaf. Get back in the car and drive away so no one gets killed," Ash said.

"Okay, Ash. Go ahead and protect your new friends. Let's get the fuck out of here, Cynthia," Leaf said.

"We're coming for you, Dawn. Just wait," Cynthia said, pointing at Dawn as she and Leaf headed to the car. Mars pulled out her gun but Ash snatched it away from her.

"No, Mars. Don't shoot at my friends," Ash said. He gave back her gun as Leaf and Cynthia drove away.

"Fucking bitches," Mars said.

Noticing a Galactic member near a store, Jupiter said, "I found one!"

"Where!?" Ash asked.

"There!" Jupiter replied, pointing at the grunt.

"Then let's follow him. Hurry and find a van for the nine of us, Ash," Zoey said.

"Okay," Ash said. Spotting a van far away, he rushed towards it and the girls followed him. After throwing a few people out of their van, Ash and the girls got in as the grunt went inside his car and drove off.

"I hope he takes us to the hideout," Jupiter said.

"I'm sure he will, Jupiter," Ash said.

Several minute later, the gang reached to their destination. After the grunt got out of his vehicle, Ash and girls exit theirs and they came up to him. "Open the door for us," Ash said, pointing his handgun at the grunt.

He did. Then, Ash shot him cold-blooded. The group continued on as they saw seven grunts coming towards them. Equipping his Assault Rifle, he and the girls, except for Anthea and Concordia, who had no weapons, blasted them all.

"That was quick," Dawn said as she and co. moved forward.

"We're getting closer to drone guns, so look up in the ceiling," Mars reminded, remembering where the drone guns were.

Seeing drone guns along with more grunts, Ash took care of them while the girls killed the grunts. "Wow, another clean shot, on the head!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Keep improving, Dawn," Mars said, smiling at Dawn.

Mars suddenly got shot on the leg twice by a grunt that showed up late. Getting extremely pissed, Dawn wasted her shots on the grunt, killing him. "That's for hurting my Mars, bitch!" Dawn said. Then, she turned her attention to Mars. "Are you okay, sweetie?" Dawn asked.

"I'm fine, Dawn," Mars said, slowly getting up. Dawn put her arm around Mars' back as the group went on.

"Wait, guys. I just remembered what Cyrus told me and Mars. He told us that in the next room, intruders will get easily killed if they touch one red laser you can barely see. Also, you can use the door on your right to skip through the trap, but only Saturn has the key. We had them too, but we gave them to Cyrus after telling him we quit," Jupiter said.

"Shit. Looks like we can't make progress, unless we wait for Saturn to open the door," Ash said.

"Concordia and I can cross through the lasers since we have good eyes," Anthea said.

"Yeah, we can make quicker progress instead of waiting," Concordia said.

"Good. Let's get there," Jupiter said. To the next room, which was upstairs, they saw two switches far away from them. "You guys see those switches over there? Pressing the red button could disable the lasers permanently while the green switch enables it."

"What will appear if someone touches it?" Ash asked.

"Fire. Even if you try to run fast downstairs, it can still catch you within a second and a half," Jupiter replied.

"That doesn't sound good," Ash said.

"Do your best, guys," Courtney said.

"We will," Anthea and Concordia said together.

The Unovians moved closer to the lasers, easily seeing them. They then crossed them, making the group nervous. Thirty seconds later, they successfully reached to the switches and pressed the red one. Now the rest of the gang can cross through.

"Finally, man!" Shelly said. She and co. went towards Anthea and Concordia.

"Way to go, guys!" Ash said, patting the girls' asses.

Moving on, they spotted more grunts talking to each other. "FUCKING DIE!" Dawn said. Then, she delivered three clean headshots at them, killing them all.

"Niiiiiiiiiicccccceeeeeee one, Dawn!" Mars said.

Now Saturn appeared, looking extremely surprised. "How the hell did you all managed to cross through the trap!?"

"We have good eyes!" Anthea and Concordia replied in unison and the other good guys fired at him.

"Aww, I missed him this time!" Dawn said after Saturn ran off.

As the group advanced, they're suddenly being attacked by grunts with grenades. "Shit! Cover!" Zoey said and they avoided each grenade thrown at them.

After that, Ash killed the grunts with his RC-P90. "We're almost there, guys!" Mars said. Reaching the last room, Saturn, "They're coming, guys."

"Damn it..." Cyrus cursed. He had Charon near him.

Holding his walkie-talkie near his lips, Charon said, "Get your asses to the boss' room now! Do you read me!?"

No one didn't respond, meaning Ash and co. killed all the Galactic members.

"And they killed them all... Goddamnit..." Charon said.

"Now what do we do?" Saturn asked.

"We can keep fighting, that's what we'll do," Cyrus said, looking at Saturn. Then, he nodded his head and Saturn did his. Cyrus and Saturn ran towards the elevator without letting Charon see them. As Cyrus pressed the elevator button, Ash and co. appeared.

"They're trying to run away!" Mars said while Charon took cover. Mars, Dawn, Zoey, and Jupiter shot at Cyrus and Saturn. Dawn was able to hit Cyrus a few times.

"I think I got him!" Dawn said.

"That's good, Dawn, but you shot him three times in the arm. Should of aimed for his head. Still, it's good," Mars said.

"Looks like Charon is hopeless," Jupiter said as she, Zoey, Dawn, and Mars now fired at him.

"Doesn't matter. He needs to die NOW!" Mars said.

"This is taking too long, man," Ash said. Rushing towards Charon, Ash shot him using his SMG, ending his life.

"Too bad Cyrus and Saturn ran away like cunts, but whatever. We'll get them tomorrow," Mars said.

"Let's steal all the drugs here and have fun with it at Mars' house," Jupiter said.

"Great idea, sweetie," Zoey said.

In Mars' house, music was playing from the radio as the group are having a drug party. Ariana and Iris were passionately making out in the kitchen while Anthea and Concordia were snorting coke inside their noses. Burgundy and Georgia were arguing with each other naked, saying that one should lick the other's cunt first. Doing a 69 position wasn't their thing.

As for the rest, Ash, Shelly, and Courtney french-kissed one another while grabbing each other's asses. Zoey and Jupiter, too, were snorting coke, but with an amount. Last but not least, Dawn and Mars grind each other's cunts while being on top of each other. They way they're looking at each other means that they're true lovers.

Total kills: 473

Legit Kills: 23

Weapons: Baseball Bat, Can of Spray ,Camera, a Pistol, SMG, AK-47, Assault Rifle, Bomb Detonator, Sniper Rifle, Rocket Launcher, Cam recorder, Shotgun, Knife, RC-P90, Hand Grenade, Tape Recorder

Total Money: $467,742.86

End of Chapter 34


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

The next day, Ash walked out of his house, leaving his fuck buddies in the room. Then, he got a call from Leaf and he answered it. "Hello?"

"Get your bitch ass over here now!" Leaf said.

"Okay..." Ash said and he hung up.

~ Mission Sixty-Seven: Bad friendship? ~ (Boss: Leaf and Cynthia)

Opening Leaf's door, he asked, "You guys need something?"

"Yes," Leaf replied. She and Cynthia glared at him. "But let me ask you this. WHY THE FUCKING HELL DID YOU PROTECT THAT BLUE-HAIRED BITCH AND HER UGLY ASS FRIENDS!?"

"Look, guys. Dawn didn't deserve that beating you gave her. She suffered enough. Just leave her alone so she can continue her new life with Mars," Ash said.

"I can't believe this shit, Ash. We thought we were your friends, but we were wrong," Cynthia said.

"We are friends, Cynthia. All I'm saying is that you two should leave Dawn alone. She's not a bad guy and she never was."

"Whatever. Just whatever. Take us to a lesbian club in Saffron City," Cynthia said.

Ash and the girls got out of the house. Then, Leaf locked the door as Gary went towards him. "What's wrong, guys?" Gary asked.

"Ash betrayed us," Leaf replied.

"How?"

"I didn't betray them, Gary," Ash said. Then, he explained everything to him.

"Sounds like you and this Dawn chick aren't the bad guys, Ash. Leaf and Cynthia are," Gary said.

"WHAT!? HOW DARE YOU!?" Leaf yelled.

"So let me get this straight. She's not the bad guy, after all the shit she did when I clearly don't wanna be her girlfriend, but we are? You're siding with the wrong people, you know that?"

"Hey, Cynthia. I'm being a realist here, not living in some fantasy land," Gary said.

"They're not bad guys, Gary. No one is," Ash said. Then, he looked at Cynthia and Leaf. "Are you guys going or stay here and argue with Gary?"

Leaf sighed. Then, she said, "Let's get this over with."

"Bye, guys," Gary said as Ash and the girls walked away from him.

After spotting a car, Ash rushed towards it to steal it. Then, he drove off after Cynthia and Leaf got in. "I forgot to tell you this, Ash, but how does Dawn's pussy taste?" Leaf asked.

"Was it good?" Cynthia asked too.

"Can we stop talking about this? Just forget about it and move on," Ash said.

"So that means yes," Leaf said and Ash planted his face on the wheel, sighing.

In Saffron City, Leaf, Cynthia, and Ash went inside a lesbian club and Ash said, "Maybe I should stay here and watch these lovely ladies have fun with each other."

"What about Mars and Dawn, Ash? They're your favorite girls," Cynthia asked.

"Cynthia..." Ash said, facepalming. After facepalming, Ash looked around. Then, he gasped, seeing Glacia and Phoebe making out with their eyes closed. "I didn't know they were lesbians... Cynthia. Leaf."

"What the fuck do you want, Ash?" Leaf asked rudely.

"Hide."

"Why?" Cynthia asked.

"Because of them," Ash replied, pointing at Glacia and Phoebe.

Opening one of her eyes, Phoebe saw Ash near her and Glacia. Breaking up her kiss, she equipped her handgun and fired at Ash. The people inside screamed as they ducked. As Glacia fired at Ash with her own weapon, Ash fired his back.

"Who the fuck are they, Ash!?" Cynthia asked. Ash told her and Leaf everything about the two, including Drake. "Then kill them. They're wasting our time!"

"I'm trying!" Ash said.

"I found him, Drake! Hurry and help us!" Phoebe said as she spoke to Drake on her cellphone. Hanging up, she and Glacia moved forward upstairs and Ash followed them. Cynthia and Leaf decided to help Ash so they can get the gunfight over with.

Almost reaching up to the rooftop with the girls, Ash fired a bullet at Glacia's ass, then Phoebe's. As they went up to the rooftop, Cynthia and Leaf rushed towards the villains without getting hurt and began assaulting them.

"What the fuck are you doing, guys!?" Ash asked.

"We're trying to speed this shit up!" Leaf replied, striking Glacia twice with her fists, then she kicked her hard on the chest.

"Great..." Ash said.

"Die, bitch!" Cynthia said, throwing Phoebe off the rooftop and Phoebe landed hard on a car. Seconds later, Leaf did the same to Glacia and she landed on the concrete.

"What have you bitches done!?" Drake yelled as his ship flew towards his girls.

"Now!" Ash yelled, firing his bullets at Drake and his crew. He missed as Phoebe and Glacia slowly crawled inside the ship. Now the ship flew away. "Thanks for getting involved, guys," Ash said in a sarcastic tone. "Now you're gonna get yourselves killed."

"We're not gonna die, Ash," Cynthia said as she and Leaf went back inside.

"As long as you go outside a lot, you will. I suggest not doing that," Ash said.

"Oh, for the love of christ, Ash. We're fucking adults for fucks sake. We can look out for our fucking selves, got it?" Leaf said.

As Ash and the girls went back to the main room, Cynthia said, "They're gone, guys. Let's resumed this shit."

Ash went outside as the party resumed. He dialed Sidney's number and waited for him to answer. "Yo, Sid. Guess what just happened."

"This is Lorelei, Ash," Lorelei said.

"Where's Sidney?" Ash asked.

"Him, Wallace, and Steven are out eating in an all-you-can-eat restaurant. I'm using his cellphone because mine died," Lorelei replied.

"I see," Ash said. Then, he told Lorelei what happened minutes ago. "And now that my friends got involved, they're fucked."

"I'm sure they won't, Ash," Lorelei said.

"If they do, I'll blame myself. By the way, where's Clair?"

"She's next to me," Lorelei said, smiling at Clair as she mouthed her nipple while working the tongue.

"Why isn't she talking? Wait. I know what she's doing," Ash said. "She's sucking on your nipple, right?"

"Right, Ash," Lorelei replied. She and Clair started a lesbian relationship before agreeing to sell drugs together.

"Nice. Wait a minute. Someone's on the other end. I gotta go," Ash said.

"Okay, Ash. You and your friends stay safe," Lorelei said.

Answering Mars' call, he asked, "What is it, Mars?"

"I got bad news, Ash. Come to my house quick," Mars replied.

"I'm on my way, Mars," Ash said.

~ Mission Sixty-Eight: Ransom ~ (Boss: Mars, Dawn, Zoey, and Jupiter)

As he opened Mars' door, he asked, "What's the bad news, guys?"

"Read this," Mars replied, giving Ash a note.

"Hmmm... It says, "Dear Mars, Saturn and I are holding your girlfriend captive up at the Spear Pillar. Give us $300,000 before 5:00 and I'll let her live. Sincerely, Cyrus" How the fuck did she winded up getting kidnapped?"

"It's their fucking fault!" Mars replied, glaring at Iris, Ariana, Burgundy, and Georgia. "Mom and Iris claimed that Georgia and Burgundy were busy arguing like always while they got struck on the head by crowbars.

"Where were you, Zoey, and Jupiter at?"

"At the store getting some cigarettes. Dawn didn't want to go because it was too hot outside," Mars replied. "I swear, if Dawn dies, then Iris and her ugly ass friends dies!"

"It's not our fault that Dawn got kidnapped, Mars! Burgundy and Georgia were just themselves while Saturn and Cyrus overpowered us! Look, Mars. We'll help you rescue Dawn. We'll ask everybody for money," Ariana said.

"I don't need your fucking help!" Mars scowled. "And how the fuck are we supposed to get $300,000 before 5 o' fucking clock!? Robbing a fucking bank!?"

"I got $467,742.86," Ash said.

"Good. Let's hurry and rescue Dawn," Mars said. She, Ash, Zoey, and Jupiter followed her outside. Iris, Ariana, Burgundy, and Georgia followed them and Mars noticed it.

"The four of you are gonna get Dawn killed, so stay inside!" Mars yelled.

"Just let us go, Mars. She won't die," Iris said.

"Give them a chance, Mars. Do it for your girl," Ash said.

"Okay, Ash..." Mars said.

"Hey, Ash!" Shelly said as she drove towards Ash and the gang with a large van. She had Courtney, Anthea, and Concordia with her. "Is something going on?"

"Yeah, Shelly. Dawn's being held captive up at the Spear Pillar by Cyrus and Saturn and we need to give them $300,000 to save her before 5:00," Ash replied.

"Then hop on in. I drive you all there," Shelly said. After Ash and the girls got in, Shelly drove north to the Spear Pillar.

At the Spear Pillar, the gang got out of the van and continued on. At the end of the area, they saw Saturn holding Dawn at gunpoint while Cyrus stood near them.

"You got the money?" Cyrus replied.

"We do, asshole," Mars replied. Ash threw his $300,000 towards him and Saturn freed Dawn.

Dawn ran towards the gang. Then suddenly, Saturn shot Dawn twice on the stomach and she collapsed.

"DAWWWWWWWWWNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" Mars screamed as she rushed towards Dawn. Equipping his RC-P90, Ash fired his bullets at Saturn, killing him for good. Cyrus, however, ran off with the money. "Please hang on, Dawn... I don't wanna lose you..." Mars said, holding Dawn as she dripped tears outside her eyes.

"I don't wanna lose you too, Mars..." Dawn said, crying.

"Get her to a hospital while I go after Cyrus!" Ash said, following Cyrus.

"Good luck, Ash!" Ariana said as Mars lifted Dawn to get her inside the van.

"Freeze!" Ash said, shooing Cyrus as he continued pursuing him.

"NEVER!" Cyrus yelled, firing back with his Assault Rifle.

"Dawn didn't deserve to get shot, asshole!"

"She did! You wanna know why!?"

"Why!?"

"Because she and Mars are lovers! I hate love!" Cyrus replied.

"Why do you hate love!?" Ash asked, now using his own Assault Rifle.

"My parents died for having sex all the time when I was young! That's why I hate it! It kills people! It killed my parents!"

"That doesn't mean you should hate it! Love is a special thing and it's important! Had it not been for love, this earth would not exist!" Ash said.

"You're wrong! Love is just there to kill people! You'll eventually die if you spent much time having sex!"

"I had sex with a lot of chicks and I'm still here!" Ash said.

"Soon, you will die, and the bitches you had sex with will die too, unless I kill you!" Cyrus said.

"Let's see if you can!" Ash said, shooting Cyrus everywhere expect on the throat, heart, and head.

He didn't collapse.

"Still standing, huh?" Ash said as Cyrus turned around.

"I got Body Armor all around me!" Cyrus said, retaliating with a few shots. That costed 45% of Ash's health.

"Can you take more!?" Ash said, blasting Cyrus again. This time, he collapsed.

"Hehe..." Cyrus chuckled. Then, he laughed. Seconds later, he stopped. "Go ahead and kill me... You and lovers around the world are already dead..."

"This is for Dawn!" Ash said. He shot Cyrus twice on the head, killing him. "And I'll take that." He retrieved his own money from Cyrus and he left.

At the hospital, Ash went inside Dawn's room and saw her laying on the bed. The other girls were around her. "I'm glad to see you okay, Dawn."

"Did you kill him?" Dawn asked.

"Yes," Ash replied.

"Good," Dawn said.

"Thank god it's over. We don't have to hear anything related to Galactic again," Mars said.

"Can we see you outside, Ash?" Ariana asked.

"Of course, Ariana," Ash said. He, Iris, and Ariana went outside the room. "What is it?"

"Have you ever heard of Team Flare before?" Ariana asked.

"No," Ash replied. "What about them?"

"They're an evil organization from Kalos. The common crimes they've committed is arson and murder. They rarely do anything else," Ariana replied.

"Burgundy and Georgia told us about them a few weeks ago while taking a vacation there," Iris said.

"Huh. Well, I'm going to Kalos pretty soon so I might as well stop them," Ash said. "Is there anything else you wanted to ask me?"

"Yes," Ariana replied. "You heard of another organization called Team Rocket?"

"Nope."

"I see. Just to let you know, I'm a former member of Team Rocket. I started working with them when I was a teenager and it lasted for three decades. Then months ago, I walked out on the organization because I wanted to start a new life with Iris. Since then, him and his employees, including three of my former best friends, harassed and threatened to kill us, even if we changed our phone numbers," Ariana said.

"Ah. Where are they hiding at?"

"Somewhere around Kanto. They used to hide in Vidirian City before I quit."

"If you or Iris see any of them, call me so I can follow them to their hideout. That way, we can know where they're hiding at," Ash said.

"Okay," Iris and Ariana said together.

"I should go now. If any of the girls asked you two where I'm going, just say Unova," Ash said and they nodded their heads. Now he vanished after using his device.

Total kills: 475

Legit Kills: 25

Weapons: Baseball Bat, Can of Spray ,Camera, a Pistol, SMG, AK-47, Assault Rifle, Bomb Detonator, Sniper Rifle, Rocket Launcher, Cam recorder, Shotgun, Knife, RC-P90, Hand Grenade, Tape Recorder

Total Money: $467,742.86

End of Chapter 35


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Seeing Ursula standing near a car business place in Castelia City, Ash said, "What's Ursula doing here? Better find out."

~ Mission Sixty-Nine: Ca-ching! ~ (Boss: Ursula)

After moving closer to Ursula, Ash asked, "What brings you here in Unova, Ursula?"

"Back in Sinnoh, I heard from three dudes, Cilan, Cress, and Chili, that you can sell cars here. Plus, the people running the place give you a shit load of money. Sounds great, right?"

"Uh-huh," Ash agreed.

"You think you can bring at least fifteen of them here?" Ursula said.

"Yeah," Ash replied.

"Good. I'll split the money with you after you're done, okay? By the way, Ash, try bringing different cars instead of the same."

"Okay," Ash said, walking away from Ursula.

"That's a nice ass you have, Ash," Ursula said, looking at Ash's ass.

Back to Ash, he saw someone driving with an expensive looking car. That person was parking illegally near a restaurant. "Bingo," Ash said, heading towards the car as the person got out.

After the person went inside the restaurant, Ash hopped through the open window before turning the engine on. Then, he drove towards Ursula. "One down, fourteen to go," Ash said.

"Keep it up, Ash," Ursula said.

As Ash got out of the car, he went towards another direction. Moments later, he saw another one parking near the sidewalk. Seconds later, he drove it to Ursula. "Car number two, Ursula," Ash said, getting out.

"Nice, Ash," Ursula said.

Near the biggest building, Ash saw Fennel and Bianca talking to each other. "Yo, guys!" Ash said, distracting the crazy chicks. "Help me bring a few cars to a friend of mine. Make sure they're different from the others.

"Okay!" Fennel and Bianca said in unison.

Noticing a car near him, Ash went inside it before turning the engine on. A couple of car suddenly drove towards Fennel and Bianca. Equipping her gun, Bianca pointed at one person inside her car and she said, "Get out of the fucking car now!"

"Okay, okay," the woman said.

After opening the door, Bianca threw the woman out of the car while Fennel shot someone's leg to get inside his vehicls. Then, they followed Ash to the car place.

"Ten more, Ursula!" Ash said.

"Nice to see you bring a couple of friends, Ash!" Ursula said as Ash and the drug dealers walked away from her.

"We should split up. It'll be quicker that way," Ash said.

Doing as told, Fennel and Bianca went separate way and Ash headed north. Near the end of Castelia City, he saw Bianca's parents with another expensive looking car. Pointing his handgun at them, he said, "You have two options. Let me steal your ride or DIE!"

"Just take it! We don't wanna die!" Bianca's mother said as she and her husband raised their arms.

"Thanks! Assholes," Ash said as he took off.

Driving back to Ursula, he saw Bianca and Fennel coming towards her with different cars. "Four more, Ash!" Ursula said.

"Four more? Holy shit," Ash said.

"I must say, Ash, your friends are pretty quick," Ursula said.

"We are, Ursula," Fennel said.

From the other side of Castelia City, Ash spotted a car parking near a tree. "There he is, officer! That's the guy that stole our car!" Bianca's father said, pointing at Ash

"Shit!" Ash cursed, a wanted level magically appeared up top of him. After getting inside the parked car, he drove away from the pursuing officer. "Better get rid of that damn star," Ash cursed again.

It didn't took him long to get rid of it as he drove through a police bribe between two buildings. After more driving, he went towards Ursula, Fennel, and Bianca. "Thanks for the last car, Ash!" Ursula said.

"No problem," Ash said.

"We're gonna go out and drink, Ash. You wanna join us?" Fennel asked.

"No thanks," Ash replied.

"Okay. Take care," Fennel said.

"You too," Ash said as Fennel and Bianca are heading south.

A while later, Ursula gave $500,000 and Ash said, "Goddamn, Ursula. I thought they would give you at least $900,000."

"I was surprised when they gave me more than the amount of money you mentioned, but I'll take it," Ursula said, putting the money inside her pocket.

"I forgot to ask you this, Ursula, but where's your crew?"

"They're still in Sinnoh waiting for me to start another illegal street race," Ursula replied.

"Huh. Here's another question. What made you start illegal street races?"

"When I was younger, my parents made me watch illegal street races after school and I liked it. Then at the age of fifteen, I've entered an illegal street racing contest for the first time and I won $50,000. I told my parents about it and they weren't happy until they realize that we're out of money and my grandparents and other relatives refused to give them money. I've helped my family earn more money until last year, where I decided to run a business of you-know-what. I used half of my earned money to keep it alive," Ursula replied.

"Makes total sense," Ash said.

"Yeah, it does," Ursula said, then she smooth-walked her way closer to Ash. Grabbing his ass, she said, "But other than that, let's do a 69-position on each other. You know you want some of my cunt."

"I'm up for sex, baby," Ash said.

In an alley, Ash and Ursula performed a 69 position with their pants down, moaning as the blushing from their cheeks were pure red. Also, they had their eyes shut. Ash was on the ground while Ursula laid on top of him.

Many minutes later, Ash and Ursula put their pants back on. Then, Ursula touched his lips with hers, kissing him. After the kiss, she said, "You better see me in Sinnoh, sexy," Ursula said.

"I will," Ash said. Then, both split up. "Now where should I go next? I know, Driftveil City."

~ Mission Seventy: Bringing friends over ~ (Boss: ?)

Also reaching to Driftveil City, he saw Caitlin and Marley making out near a tree while their dogs watched. Marley had her body pressing hard on Caitlin's while caressing the long hair. Seeing Ash, the dogs wagged their tails.

"Nice," Ash said. Breaking up their kiss, Marley and Caitlin looked at Ash and smiled. "Hi there, Ash," Caitlin said.

"How's the fat bitch, Ash?" Marley asked.

"Who are you talking about, Marley?"

"Shauntal," Marley replied.

"I haven't seen her and Amanita in a while since they became a couple," Ash said.

"I see. That fat bitch better not try to hit on my Caitlin again or I'll kill her," Marley said.

"Marley..." Caitlin said, touching Marley's shoulder. "Please don't."

"You know how I am, Caitlin. I can't help it," Marley said. "But anyway, I need Ash to do me a favor and it's not hard."

"What do you need, Marley?" Ash asked.

"I want you to drag my friends here. It's been months since we hung out together," Marley replied.

"Who are your friends, Marley?" Ash asked. Marley told him who they are and their appearance. "I know them. They're the ones I saw when I drove through Twinleaf Town. Also, they, along with others and myself took part of an illegal street race and I asked them if they wanted to party with me and a lot of people."

"I see," Marley said.

"I won't take me long to bring them here because of this," Ash said, showing the girls his device. Then, he explained how it works.

"Awesome. Now get to Sinnoh and come back here," Marley said.

After teleporting to Sinnoh, Ash said, "Hmm... Where should I go first? I'm not sure, but I'll look for them near Pastoria City."

As he went south to exit Veilstone City, he heard rapid gunfire being far away. "I wonder what the fuck's going on," Ash said, tracking the noises.

After enough steps, he saw Riley, Cheryl, Mira, and Buck hiding near a giant rock. "What the fuck's going on, guys!?"

"An old dude and his girls are trying to kill us!" Riley replied.

"Is it Drake, Glacia, and Phoebe!?"

"Uh-huh!" Cheryl replied.

"Why!?" Ash asked, equipping his RC-P90.

"Because we saved someone from getting killed by them!" Mira replied.

"Now they're trying to kill us!" Buck said.

"Those bastards!" Ash said.

"We can hear you, Ash!" Glacia said.

"Doesn't matter, bitch! You and your friends are going to die!" Ash said. Coming out of the hiding spot, he blasted his weapon towards Drake and his girls. Marley's friends suddenly helped him. Sadly, none of their bullets hit the bad guys. As Phoebe turned around, she saw her crew coming towards her.

"LOWER THE FUCKING BOAT, YA CUNTS!" Phoebe yelled.

"Shit, I'm out of bullets!" Glacia said.

"I'm out of bullets too!" Drake said.

After the three went inside the boat without getting hurt, it flew off. "Damn! Whatever. At least none of us didn't die. By the way, your friend, Marley, told me to drag you all to Unova."

"She did? How's she, Caitlin, and their dogs doing?" Riley asked.

"Fine," Ash replied. Then, he and Marley's friends vanished to Driftveil City.

Heading towards Marley, Caitlin, and their dogs, Ash said, "Here they are. Sorry I took so long," Ash said.

"It's okay, Ash," Marley said, giving Ash $500.

"I'd love to chat with you guys some more, but I gotta go. See ya!" Ash said.

"Bye!" Marley, Caitlin, and their friends said together.

Total kills: 475

Legit Kills: 25

Weapons: Baseball Bat, Can of Spray ,Camera, a Pistol, SMG, AK-47, Assault Rifle, Bomb Detonator, Sniper Rifle, Rocket Launcher, Cam recorder, Shotgun, Knife, RC-P90, Hand Grenade, Tape Recorder

Total Money: $968,242.86

End of Chapter 36


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

After pulling out his cellphone, Ash dialed Sidney's number to tell him what happened in Sinnoh. Answering his cellphone, Sidney asked, "Did something happened, Ash?"

"Yeah, man. While I was doing a friend of mine a favor, you-know-who shot at her friends after saving some guy from getting killed by them. Sadly, those cunts didn't die," Ash replied.

"I see. Where are you now?"

"In Unova. What are you and your friends doing?"

"Steven, Wallace, and I are watching Lorelei and Clair making out naked," Sidney replied.

"Sexy," Ash said.

"Yeah, I know. Talk to ya later, okay?"

"Okay, man. Take care," Ash said. "Maybe I should check on Elesa and Skyla and see how they're doing. I hope they make out."

~ Mission Seventy-one: To Kalos ~ (Boss: Elesa and Skyla)

Inside the airport, Ash saw Elesa and Skyla making out with their eyes closed, moaning. They were alone, too, until Ash showed up. "Don't stop, ladies."

They did and Elesa said, "Hi, Ash. What brings you here?"

"I'm here to watch you lovely ladies make out," Ash replied. "Now take off your clothes."

"Okay," Skyla said.

"Do something first for us, then we'll make out in front of you naked," Elesa said.

"Oh, man..." Ash said, feeling disappointed. "So what the fuck am I supposed to do?"

"Taking us to Kalos. It's not that hard," Elesa replied.

"Then what?"

"That's it."

"Really? Huh. Let's get the hell over there then," Ash said.

"You pervert, you," Skyla teased, tapping Ash shoulder.

* * *

After he, Elesa, and Skyla went inside a helicopter, Ash took off. "So, why are you two going to Kalos?"

"For a three-day vacation," Skyla replied.

"I see. You two ever heard of Team Flare?"

"Yeah, but they won't affect our vacation," Elesa replied.

After a few hours, the three made it to Kalos. "Is this it?"

"Yes," Elesa replied, then Ash lower the helicopter to land.

"What city or town are we in, guys?"

"Vaniville Town, I think," Skyla said as she, Elesa, Ash exit the helicopter.

"HELP US!" two women yelled as they rushed towards the non-Kalos natives. The women are Serena and Shauna.

"What's wrong?" Ash asked.

"Team Flare kidnapped our friends! You gotta save them!" Serena replied.

"We'll have sex with you for free if you save them!" Shauna said.

"Not to worry, guys. I'll save them," Ash said. "What are your names, by the way?"

"I'm Shauna and this is Serena," Shauna replied.

"I'm Ash," Ash said.

"Ash... What a cute name for a cute guy," Serena said. "Now hurry and save our friend. Go east from here."

"Got it, sweetheart," Ash said. Then, he went east with his Assault Rifle equipped.

"Good luck, Ash!" Elesa said.

"Look at that pervert go, desperately wanted to see us make out and have sex with Shauna and Serena," Skyla said.

Reaching further, he spotted a few Flare thugs holding three men, Calem, Tierno, and Trevor hostage, threatening them with Molotov Cocktails.

"Again, give us our money or burn!" one Flare thug said.

"We needed our money to support our families, so fuck off!" Calem said.

"That does it! Time to die!" another flare thug said.

"Not if you kill me first!" Ash said, distracting the baddies.

"Who the fuck are you!?" the third Flare thug asked.

"An anti-flare!" Ash replied

As the Kalos natives moved away, Ash fired towards one of the baddies' weapon, causing them to burn and scream. They then died as Calem, Tierno, and Trevor rushed towards Ash.

"Thank you, sir," Tierno said.

"No problem, man. I'm Ash, by the way."

"Where are you from? We haven't seen you around Kalos before," Trevor asked.

"Kanto, man," Ash replied.

"Ah," Trevor said.

"Let's return back to your friends, shall we? They're the ones told me what happened," Ash said.

"God bless you, Ash," Calem said. "Imagine if you weren't here. We wouldn't head back to Vaniville Town by now."

"Instead, we would die in flames. Thank god we didn't, though," Tierno said.

As Ash and the other men return to Vaniville Town, Serena and Shauna gave Ash a hug and said thank you together. Then, they told Ash to follow them inside Serena's house and he did while Elesa and Skyla followed them.

Inside Serena's house, Ash thrust Shauna's cunt with his cock doggy-style while Serena licked his anus. Also, Elesa and Skyla were making out. They were all naked. Calem, Tierno, and Trevor, acting as peeping toms, looked through the window, smiling at the action.

~ Mission Seventy-Two: More Team Flare ~ (Boss: ?)

After exploring Santalune City and Shalour City, Ash headed his way towards Lumiose City, arguably the best place in Kalos. It's similar to Saffron City, Goldenrod City, Rustboro City, Hearthome City, and Castelia City, other popular cites that everybody loves.

Gasping a little, he saw Maylene and Fantina making out on a bench. Then, he said, "Hey, guys!"

Hearing Ash's voice, the girls broke their kiss and looked at him as he went towards them. "I knew you would come here, Ash," Fantina said.

Putting her hand on Ash's shoulder, Maylene said, "Take a look at this city. Beautiful, isn't it?"

"It is, Maylene," Ash said.

"Thank god I was born here. The other places in Kalos sucks horse cock, I tell you," Fantina said.

"I've visited a few before this one. They're not bad, if you don't count members of Team Flare roaming around them," Ash said.

"If you were the same age as I am and being a Kalos native like I am, you would know how it turned out bad forty-three years ago. But that was a long time ago. Such painful memories. But anyway, let's walk around here."

"K," Ash said. As he and the girls walked, he asked, "When did you two first met?"

"Veilstone's Gym, on a cold afternoon. It happened a few years ago after I turned eighteen," Maylene replied.

"My first words to Maylene were "Hi there. You look lovely"," Fantina said.

"Then I said, "Why thank you. You look lovely, too". We didn't do anything else but talk about each other and our personal lives. Before we left out of the Gym, I asked Fantina out on a date and she said yes. Why? Because I love older women," Maylene said.

"And I love younger ones," Fantina said. "The place we started dating was Maylene's house. The only thing we did was having sex all day and night. I'll never forget that day."

"Best day ever. I couldn't stop tasting Fantina's cunt for an hour because it was delicious," Maylene said.

"Huh," Ash said.

"Yeah," Maylene said. Then, she pointed at the tall tower. "Look where I'm pointing, Ash."

"Holy shit, dude. That's a tall ass tower," Ash said.

"Everybody loves it, including us," Fantina said. As they reached closer to it, Fantina and Maylene gasped. The three saw Flare thugs vandalizing the tower with graffiti. "Stop that, ya thugs!"

"Not until people give us money!" one Flare thug said.

Equipping his handgun, Ash said, "Too bad you won't get any!" Then, he killed them all with one headshot each. "Now I know why they commit arson, murder, and other crimes they rarely do. All they want is money, which makes a lot of sense.

"Sad, isn't it? Nowadays, people, some, greed over money, just like the NCAA from Unova," Fantina said.

"Is Team Flare's leader mentally obsessed with money?" Ash asked as he went inside a dead Flare's pocket to steal a couple of Molotov Cocktails.

"Probably so," Fantina replied.

"If you spot any, kill them," Maylene said.

"I will," Ash said.

"Before you go, do us a favor. Spray those thugs' dead bodies with a can of spray. You know, to teach them not to vandalize an amazing tower," Maylene said.

"And the two of us will get rid of the graffiti," Fantina said, pulling the dead bodies away from the tower.

"Okay," Ash said. As he equipped his can of spray, he wrote, "Broke Flare" on one thug. Then, he wrote "Team Flare sux" on another one. And finally, he wrote "AshTeam Flare" on the last one. This was his second time using his can of spray.

"Nice, Ash. We'll come back here with cleaning stuff," Fantina said.

"And it looks like I'll be moving somewhere else because I got a phone call," Ash said, pulling his ringing cellphone out of his pocket. Answering it, he said, "Hello?"

"Meet us near Sunyshore City now. We're gonna kill them for good," Sidney said.

"I'm on my way, man," Ash said. Then, he vanished to Sunyshore City.

Total kills: 481

Legit Kills: 25

Weapons: Baseball Bat, Can of Spray ,Camera, a Pistol, SMG, AK-47, Assault Rifle, Bomb Detonator, Sniper Rifle, Rocket Launcher, Cam recorder, Shotgun, Knife, RC-P90, Hand Grenade, Tape Recorder, Molotov Cocktail

Total Money: $968,242.86


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

~ Mission Seventy-Three: Tortured ~ (Boss: Sidney)

"The boat..." Ash said, seeing his targets' boat far away. Then, he headed west to get out of Sunyshore City.

"You're here. Let's do this," Sidney said, holding two SMG while the rest of his friends was holding two Tech-9's.

As Ash headed back to Sunyshore City with Sidney and co, the boat flew off and Ash said, "Shit, man!"

"And they flew off. Such cunts they are," Clair said.

"I suggest we split up and find them. If one of us do, you know what to do," Sidney said.

After heading out of the city, the group split up. Ash was heading north. Getting a call, Ash answered his cellphone and said, "Hello?"

"Hi, Ash," Leaf said. "Are you busy having sex with Dawn and Mars?"

"For the love of christ, Leaf, no!" Ash replied.

"Liar!" Cynthia said.

"Ugh..." Ash said, hanging up his cellphone. "They better not call me like that again."

Spotting the boat, he rushed towards hit it as he dialed Sidney's number. After pressing the sixth number, Glacia appeared behind Ash and punched his head, making him collapse. That blacked him out instantly.

"Idiot," Glacia said.

A few minute later, Ash woke up inside the ship, seeing Drake, Phoebe, and Glacia near him. He couldn't move as the three tied him with ropes on the wall. "Where the fuck am I!?" Ash asked.

"You're inside the ship, Ash," Glacia replied, rubbing Ash's raven hair a little. "Ready for a torture session?"

"Where the fuck are my friends, you evil bitch!?"

"They're still alive, for now," Glacia replied. Then, she showed Ash an electric taser. "This baby carries a million watts, so embrace yourself."

Activating it, she touched Ash's stomach with it, torturing him as he screamed. "You won't kill me!"

"Let's see if I can!" Glacia yelled, continuing the torture.

"Feels goods, doesn't it!?" Phoebe taunted Ash.

After a minute, Drake said, "I'm surprise you're not dead yet, Ash."

"Is this piece of shit device working!?" Glacia yelled.

"Doesn't look like it, Glacia," Phoebe said.

"Then I'll give him another minute!" Glacia said.

"You still won't kill me, bitch!" Ash said.

After another minute, Glacia's torture session ended with Ash being alive. "Son of a bitch! Why can't you die!?"

"Because I can't," Ash replied.

"Whatever. We'll kill you after we find your friend and kill them," Glacia said. "By the way, here's another punch I'd like to give you.

Glacia punched Ash's forehead, then Phoebe punched his chest four times before giving him a spin-kick on the head. They and Drake left Ash alone in the room and Ash struggled to free himself.

"Looks like I'm fucked if I stay like this," Ash said.

"You're not, Ash," someone said as he went inside the room.

"Paul?" Ash said. Paul was wearing a pirate outfit in disguise.

"I saw Glacia dragging you inside her ship, so I decided to steal this uniform and save you. Luckily, she, Phoebe, Drake, and their crew didn't recognize me."

"Thank the fucking lord someone came here. Fucking untie me, man," Ash said.

Untying Ash, Paul said, "Glacia stored your backpack on the next floor. It's heavily guarded, so be careful."

"Which room did she put it in?" Ash asked.

"The one being far away from the others," Paul replied.

"Shit," Ash cursed.

"I better get out of here now. I had a feeling that they'll expose me if I stay here long," Paul said. "By the way, here's your cellphone," Paul gave Ash his cellphone. "It dropped out of Glacia's hand. Be seeing ya!"

"Calling Sidney now," Ash said, dialing Sidney's number. "Yo, Sid."

"Ash! We were worried about you! Where are you?"

"Inside the ship. Old bitch knocked out before dragging me inside. Then, she tortured me for a few minutes with an electric taser," Ash replied. "Thankfully, Paul came here in disguise and untie me. And now, I gotta retrieve my weapons on a floor being heavily guarded.

"We'll make it easier for you to get them. But we gotta find the ship first. It could be anywhere around here. Just hang on, okay," Sidney said.

"Okay," Ash said. As the got out of the room, he saw a guard patrolling the floor. Sneaking up behind him, he grabbed his neck from behind and snapped it, killing them. Then, he dragged his dead body inside another room. Now he went upstairs to the next floor. There, a load of guards randomly walked around.

As he safely make it through one of the room, he heard scream coming from the other floor and it was Glacia's. "HOW THE FUCK DID HE ESCAPED!?" Glacia said. Then, gunfire came from outside. "AND THEY'RE HERE! OUTSIDE, EVERYBODY!"

"Fucking thank you, man!" Ash said, heading out of the room to get his backpack. After a few seconds, he found it before putting it on his back. Then, he headed his way outside, jumping out of the ship as Sidney and co. noticed him falling.

"We got you, Ash!" Lorelei said as she and Clair moved a bit closer to catch Ash. They did and they put Ash on the ground.

"We'll be back, fuckers!" Glacia yelled as the ship flew away.

"You know what, guys? We need to recruit a couple of people. Let me call me bosses and my co-workers," Ash said.

"Good idea, Ash," Sidney said.

After dialing Mary and Karen's number, Ash said, "Queens. I want you to do me, Sidney, and his friends a favor?"

"What's the favor, sexy?" Mary asked.

"Join us to kill Drake, Phoebe, Glacia and their crew. Bring some of your employees, too."

"Okay, sexy," Mary said.

"Where are you guys at, sweetie?" Karen asked.

"Veilstone City," Ash replied.

"We'll see your sexy ass there," Karen said.

~ Mission Seventy-Four: It all ends here ~ (Boss: Sidney)

After a minute, Mary, Karen, Fennel, Bianca, Erika, Sabrina, Yellow, Burgh, Morty, and Eusine appeared. "Let's do this shit!"

"YEAH!" the other good guys said together as they are heading north. Seeing the ship near the ocean, they used their weapons to blast it, rushing towards it.

"They're hear again!" Phoebe said as she, Glacia, Drake, and their crew went on top of the ship.

Equipping her M249, Glacia yelled, "More people, eh!? Bring it on! Fucking bring it on, ya fucking cocksucking, cunt-licking fucks!"

Glacia and her gang attacked back, but their bullets missed as they good guys dodged them. Ash, however, got shot a few times by Glacia, lowering 50% of his health. Thirty members of her crew died, which means there are twenty left.

Throwing one of her crew members off the boat, Glacia said, "Shoot them closer, damnit!" Then, she threw another one off it. "You too, asshole!"

They didn't as Ash shot them cold-bloodied. "Useless cunts! Speaking of useless, let me get rid of these worthless fucks!" Glacia said. She killed her own crew members and Phoebe and Drake didn't care.

"We're almost there, guys!" Ash reminded as the ship's health bar lowered to 5%.

"Let's get out of here!" Glacia said as she, Drkae, and Phoebe went inside the ship to fly away.

"Gotta make this quick!" Ash said, equipping his Rocket Launcher. Then, he fired it towards the ship as it flew away. It finally exploded as it went inside the water and the water splashed through the good guys.

"FINALLY!" Sidney said, jumping up and down with joy as the gang cheered.

"We did it! We did it!" Lorelei and Clair said together, jumping and hugging.

"That's what you assholes get for almost killing me and Karen!" Mary exclaimed.

"Burn in hell, bitches!" Karen exclaimed too.

"It's over. It's finally over," Wallace said.

"And it took us that long to kill them. So many innocent lives wasted while they were still alive," Steven said.

"Now I can tell Paul and my friends that they're safe," Ash said. He walked away as the gang continued celebrating.

In Eterna City, Ash saw Candice and Gardenia making out and he smiled. Also, he saw Paul watching the girls make out on the other side of the street. "Hey, Paul! I got great news! Phoebe, Drake, and Glacia are dead!"

"Really!?" Paul said and Ash nodded his head. "Praise the lord. Now I can stay outside as much as I want. Thank you so much."

"No problem, man," Ash said. Then, he vanished to Pallet Town.

Opening Leaf's door, he saw Cynthia and Leaf watching television together. Noticing Ash, the girls glared at them. "What the fuck do you want, Dawn/Mars lover?" Cynthia asked.

"I'm just here to tell you guys that you're safe and you can walk outside anytime. Drake, Glacia, and Phoebe are dead," Ash replied.

"That's it? Get the fuck out of here and don't come back unless we call your pathetic ass," Leaf said.

"Okay," Ash said.

"Okay, my fucking ass," Leaf said as Ash went outside and closed the door.

Getting another call, he answered and said, "Yo."

"Come to my place to party, Ash. We're having loads of fun," Mary said.

"Okay, my Queen. I'll see you there," Ash said.

Total kills: 497

Legit Kills: 28

Weapons: Baseball Bat, Can of Spray ,Camera, a Pistol, SMG, AK-47, Assault Rifle, Bomb Detonator, Sniper Rifle, Rocket Launcher, Cam recorder, Shotgun, Knife, RC-P90, Hand Grenade, Tape Recorder, Molotov Cocktail

Total Money: $968,242.86

End of Chapter 38


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

After making it to his bosses' place, he opened the door and saw them, most of his co-workers, and Sidney, Wallace, Steven, Lorelei, and Clair partying hard. Noticing Ash coming in, Mary said, "This is where the fun really begins!"

"Join us naked, Ash!" Karen said. She, Mary, and a few girls were naked.

"Okay!" Ash said, taking his clothes off as he followed Mary and Karen in the back.

There, the girls gently pushed Ash on one of their beds, joining him. They then wrapped their hand on his cock, moving their faces closer to his. After touching his lips with hers, Karen briefly guided her tongue to his for a french-kiss while Mary licked his cheek.

The next day, Ash walked out of his bosses place with his clothes on. Then, his cellphone rang. Answering it, he said, "Hello?"

"Come to Petalburg City now. It's important," May said.

"Okay, May. I'm on my way," Ash said.

~ Mission Seventy-Five: Wild Chase (Boss: May and Misty)

After teleporting to Petalburg City, he saw Misty and May drove towards him inside a car and May said, "Get in, Ash!"

Joining May and Misty in the car, Ash asked, "What the fuck is going on, May?"

"My dad kidnapped my mom and Lola and he's gonna kill them. We gotta save them," May replied.

"I see," Ash said, equipping his handgun.

"Shoot the tires after we spot his car, okay?"

"Okay, May," Ash said.

After a while, May and Misty spotted Norman's car and Misty said, "Found it!"

"Where, Misty?" Ash asked.

"The lime green car, Ash," Misty replied.

"Ah," Ash said.

"Finally!" Lola exclaimed, looking at May's car coming towards Norman's.

Looking through the car mirror, Norman said, "Damn it!"

Now he stepped on the gas pedal hard as Ash attempted to shoot one of his tires. "I missed!"

"Keep trying, Ash!" May said.

"Hurry, guys!" Caroline said.

Slapping his ex-wife, Norman yelled, "Shut up, bitch!"

"Lay your hands off her, asshole!" Lola yelled.

Slapping Lola too, Norman said, "Shut your goddamn mouth, dyke!"

"Speed up, May! We're losing it!" Ash said.

"My car's horsepower's not high enough to catch up, Ash!" May said.

"Shit! Looks like I gotta aim at him!" Ash said.

"Don't try to shoot Lola and Caroline, Ash!" Misty said.

"I won't!" Ash said, now aiming at the rooftop of the car. He fired one shot, hitting Norman's shoulder.

"Goddamnit!" Norman screamed, holding his wounded shoulder.

Ash couldn't shoot Norman again because Norman was heading east. After pulling his gun out, he fired at May's car randomly, making her, Misty, and Ash duck.

"Fuck!" Misty yelled.

"This has got to stop now!" Ash said.

Sticking his head out of the window again, Ash fired another shoot at Norman, but he missed, almost hitting Norman's other shoulder. After a few minutes of crazy driving and shooting, Norman finally stopped his vechicle, ending the chase.

"Get out of the fucking car now!" Norman yelled, forcing Lola and Caroline to get out the car. They did and Norman wrapped his arm around Caroline's throat while pointing his weapon at Lola. "Don't fucking shoot or they'll die early!" Norman threatened as Ash, May, and Misty got out of their vechicle.

As May, Misty, and Ash followed Norman, Caroline, and Lola towards the top of the mountain, May said, "Don't do this, dad. Drop the gun so no one gets killed."

"Someone's gonna die here, May, just watch," Norman said, reaching the top. Then, he stopped and so did Lola. "Speaking of which, let me have a fistfight against your male friend and if he loses, you all die."

"Deal. Kick his ass, Ash," May said.

"I won't lose this," Ash said, rushing towards Norman as Lola and Caroline went towards Misty and May.

After Norman put his gun inside his pocket, Ash delivered a spin kick on his head, knocking him on the ground as he groaned. As Ash attempted to kick him, Norman grabbed his Ash before throwing him off the mountain.

"Cheater!" May yelled as the other girls looked shocked.

Turning around, Norman said, "Now you all die."

"I'm still alive, asshole!" Ash said, hanging on the side of the mountain.

"Damn!" Norman said, turning back around as Ash climbed up.

As he did, Norman shot his shoulder, losing 20% of his health. Then, Ash tackled him hard like a football player. With that, he assaulted the Hoennian with variious punches and kicks as the girls cheered for him.

Countering the fourth punch, Norman retaliated with a hard punch on Ash's head, knocking him on the ground as Norman got up. His attempted kick failed as Ash grabbed his leg and took him down again. Quickly getting up, Norman bashed Ash's head with his own, pushing him towards the end of the mountain.

That wasn't enough, though, as Ash recovered and punched Norman's cheek, losing several of his teeth as it hit the ground. Then, Ash laid another assault with an impressive flip kick, knocking Norman on the ground again.

"Looks like he's unable to continue. Call the police so they can arrest his ungrateful ass," May said.

"Okay, May," Ash said, pulling his cellphone out of his pocket to call the police.

As Ash was heading to the girls, Norman slowly creeped his hand towards his pocket, reaching his gun. Noticing it, Misty yelled, "Behind you, Ash!"

Turning around, Ash pulled his handgun out and shot Norman several times, killing him. "Dumbass," Caroline said.

"He should've never done that, but whatever. It's his own fault for getting himself killed," May said.

"Do you think your brother will react after one of us tell him what happened?" Caroline asked.

"Uh-huh," May replied, folding her arms. "And he's gonna be like "WHY THE FUCK DID HE KILLED DAD, YOU BITCH!? HE COULD'VE LET HIM LIVE TO SEEK HELP!" and all of that bullshit. Cunt ass bitch."

"What's his name, May?" Ash asked.

"Max," May replied. "Little asshole constantly getting me into trouble when we were kids. I didn't do shit. And he sounds like a fucking faggot with a dildo stuck deep inside his anus. Fucker."

"Damn, May," Ash said.

"Yeah, she hates him a lot and there's nothing I can do about it. Norman tried to make her act nice to Max, even in her adult age, but she refused," Caroline said. "But anyway, let's get rid of Norman's body and get the fuck out of here."

Back in Petalburg City, Ash joined the girls in May's house to cool off. Before they got here, Ash called Brock and told him what happened earlier and Brock thanked Ash for saving Lola. Anyway, Ash went inside May's room, leaving the girls in the living room. There, he saw Lily, Daisy, and Violet cleaning up.

"Hi, babes," Ash said, laying on May's bed.

"Hi," they said together, smiling at him.

"Why are you guys smiling at me? I'm the one that wrecked your house and stripped you naked in public, remember?" Ash asked.

"You're cute. That's why we're smiling at you," Daisy replied.

"We never seen anyone as cute as you, Ash," Lily said.

"May and Misty are lucky to have you helping them," Violet said.

"Well, they're not interested in me, but plenty of girls are. I had sex with them too. I won't mind having you three on my "fuck" list," Ash said. Daisy, Lily, and Violet rushed closer to him for some fun.

* * *

"Fuck, your big, juicy cock feels so fucking good inside me, baby!" Daisy exclaimed, getting her pussy thrust by Ash. Ash had her body pinned on the wall while doing this. As for the other two girls, Lily teased his anus using her two fingers while Violet squeezed his balls, using her hand with a bit of force. Ash had already banged them minutes ago.

"Glad you liked it, my pretty," Ash said.

After a few minutes, Ash and the girls put their clothes back on. Then, Ash got another call and he responded by clicking the talk button. "Yo."

"There's something Jenny and I need for you to do. It's for our sake and yours," Joy said.

"Okay then. "Where the hell are you guys at anyway?"

"At my house. Get here now," Joy replied.

"K," Ash said. He then put his cellphone inside his pocket, saying, "Gotta go, guys. There's some important shit I need to do, whatever the fuck it is."

"Good luck, Ash," Daisy said.

"Thanks," Ash said, getting kissed on the cheek by Daisy.

~ Mission Seventy-Six: Hard confrontation ~ (Boss: Joy and Jenny)

Walking inside Joy's house, Ash said, "What am I supposed to do, guys?"

"We want you to kill this fucker named Looker. If you don't kill him right away, we're fucked, no matter where we hide. Every place around the globe is his turf," Jenny replied.

"The fucker grew his suspicion on us after the things we did together. You know what I'm talking about, Ash," Joy said.

"During his interrogations, he asked us if you were hanging around with us recently and we said no," Joy said.

"And yes, Ash, he looked through your criminal records and know that you collected police bribes and going into pay 'n sprays to avoid getting arrested," Jenny said.

"Trying to erase your wanted level while confronting him won't work, just to let you know. I know it sounds like we're in a video game, but trust me on this," Joy said.

"Where's this Looker guy?" Ash asked.

"Saffron City," Jenny said. "Oh, and here's something you should know, Ash. He can run very fast. Might be the fastest being in the world, but I'm not sure."

"One more thing you should know, Ash. After the interrogation, we hid our money and drugs at Yellow's place before Looker and the police came here to search around the house," Joy said.

"Smart move, guys," Ash said.

"Yeah, it is. Had we not thought about that, we would either be in jail or dead by now," Joy said.

"Now go and make sure he's dead after you use any of your weapons," Jenny said.

In Saffron City, Ash saw Looker and a couple of police officers talking to each other. They were talking about him, Joy, and Jenny. After equipping his Assault Rifle, Ash pointed it towards Looker and fired at him, losing 10% of his health. Also, it costed Ash two stars. Looker ran off as the police turned their attention to Ash, firing their weapons at him. Ash killed them, but they weren't his targets. It was Looker and Ash didn't see him.

"Shit, man. He's probably the fastest guy in the world," Ash said, going after Looker. A Sniper Rifle would be useless in this boss battle, but a weapon like an Assault Rifle won't. A handgun, also, is useless.

Catching up to him, Ash fired more shots at him and they missed. Helicopters suddenly appeared as Ash's wanted level increased to five despite not killing more authority figures. Now using his Rocket Launcher, he blasted them with its missiles, exploding them as they collided on the ground. As the chase continues, more officers appeared, including SWAT members.

Ash took care of them using one of his Molotov Cocktails, burning them alive. However, the fire blocked his way as it spread through, so he jumped high enough to avoid it and kept going. Seeing Looker again, he blasted more bullets towards him, losing more of a health, albeit a little.

"Can this guy fucking stop for once!? Jesus christ!" Ash said, now using his RC-P90.

"Turn off the lights and get the helicopter ready!" Looker said, talking to someone on his cellphone.

Police and FBI cars suddenly appeared as Looker went inside the police station, but Ash blew them up each second before continuing his hot pursuit.

As Ash went inside the police station, a police officer with night vision goggles shot at him, causing Ash to fire at random directions. After getting closer to him with luck, Ash took his night vision goggles and wore them.

"These sound come in handy," Ash said, heading to the back as a couple of officers went up to him. Then, he killed them before going upstairs. He heard something on the rooftop and it was a helicopter. "Better hurry."

Finally spotting Looker as Looker opened the rooftop door, Ash fired bullets at him again, decreasing his health down to 50%. Looker jumped inside the helicopter as it flew away from the building. That didn't work as Ash grabbed on it before joining Looker and the pilot.

"Don't shoot!" Looker warned, but a police officer ignored his warning as he fired a Rocket Launcher missile towards the helicopter.

Looker and Ash jumped out of it as the helicopter crashed towards another building, killing the pilot. Luckily for Ash, he landed on a tree while Looker landed hard on a police car. He was still alive, much to Ash's surprise.

As cops fired at Ash, Ash pulled out his Rocket Launcher and said, "Good-bye, Looker."

He fired his weapon towards the car Looker landed on, killing him along with a few officers. "Man, that was hard. Back to Vermillon City."

* * *

"I did it, guys. I killed the bastard," Ash said.

"Fucking thank you, man. You're the fucking best," Joy said, giving Ash a hug.

"Now we don't have to worry about him since he's dead and we can bring the drugs and money back here for the party," Jenny said.

"When does the second party start, guys?" Ash asked.

"In a week," the girls said together.

"Cool. I should invite my new friends here, that's if they love parties," Ash said.

"I'm sure they do, Ash," Joy said, letting go of Ash.

"I wonder who's calling me?" Ash said, putting his cellphone next to his ear as he pressed the talk button. "Hello?"

"Hey, Ash. Can you do me and Fennel a favor?" Bianca asked.

"Sure, Bianca," Ash replied.

"Good. Meet us in Virbank City," Bianca said.

"I'll see you there, Bianca," Ash said. As he hung up his cellphone, Ash said, "Gotta go, guys."

"Okay, Ash. Good luck on whatever you're doing," Jenny said as Ash walked out of Joy's house.

Total kills: 532

Legit Kills: 30

Weapons: Baseball Bat, Can of Spray ,Camera, a Pistol, SMG, AK-47, Assault Rifle, Bomb Detonator, Sniper Rifle, Rocket Launcher, Cam recorder, Shotgun, Knife, RC-P90, Hand Grenade, Tape Recorder, Molotov Cocktail, Night Vision Goggles

Total Money: $968,242.86


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

~ Mission Seventy-Seven: Dangerous road trip ~ (Boss: Fennel and Bianca)

"Okay... I'm in Virbank City. Where the hell are they? Better look around," Ash said. As he looked around, he saw Falkner, Janine, and Roxie making out near the sea. "It's them again, but I'm looking for Fennel and Bianca."

After a while, he saw Fennel and Bianca with a large truck parking near a house. Coming towards them, he asked, "What's with the big truck, guys?"

"We're using it to carry a load of drugs down south," Bianca replied.

"Karen and Mary want us to meet a customer in Miami, the home of bandwagon fans, so he can buy them all. And by the way, here's the favor. We want you to make sure no one's trying to kill or stop us. It's obvious to them that we're hiding drugs inside a truck, just like in video games, shows, movies, and all that fucking shit," Fennel said.

"A friend of ours, Cheren, will help us out so it won't be hard. He'll come here any minute," Bianca said.

"We told him about you and he's thrilled to meet you," Fennel said.

"Huh," Ash said.

"Speaking of which, here he comes," Bianca said, looking at Cheren coming towards the three.

"Damn, dude. You look like a fucking chick, just like that guy from the Metal Gear Solid series," Ash said.

"I know. God made me look like this and I gotta deal with it. Anyway, it's nice to you, Ash," Cheren said.

"Nice to meet you too, man. Looks like we're going on a long road trip. Should be fun," Ash said.

"I forgot to mention this, but my friend, Burnet, will participate in the long trip," Fennel said and Bianca sighed with disgust, rolling her eyes as she folded her arms. Ash noticed it as he raised his eyebrow.

"Why the fuck would you let her take part on the trip? We got Ash and Cheren, two guys that can handle anything," Bianca asked.

"She told me she was bored, so I had no choice but to tell her about it," Fennel replied.

"I see," Bianca said lowly.

"Is something wrong, Bianca?" Fennel asked.

"No, nothing's wrong," Bianca lied.

Moving his face closer to Ash's ear, Cheren whispered, "Looks like someone has a crush on Fennel." Ash agreed as he nodded his head, smiling.

A woman, Burnet, suddenly appeared with a motorcycle. As she stopped, she looked at Ash and asked, "You're with Bianca, Fennel, and Cheren, huh? What's your name?"

"Ash, and you must be Burnet, right?"

"Correct," Burnet said.

"Are you guys ready?" Fennel asked while Bianca glared at Burnet.

"Ready," Ash, Cheren, Bianca, and Burnet said together.

"Then let's do this," Fennel said as she and Bianca went inside the truck so Fennel could drive it.

"Find a motorcycle and grab it, guys," Burnet said.

As the girls took off, Ash and Cheren spotted two motorcycles parked near a restaurant. Then, they rushed to them before taking off as the girls are heading south.

"Where are you from, Ash?" Burnet asked.

"Kanto," Ash replied. "You?"

"Unova," Burnet replied. "Great region, huh?"

"It is," Ash replied.

"I forgot to tell you this, guys. If a police officer is trying to pull us over, waste them too," Fennel said.

"Gotcha," Ash said.

"I wanna ask you this question, Ash. How did you react after you killed you first victim? Did you get a bit nervous or were you like "Okay, so I killed this guy. No big deal"?" Cheren asked.

"I didn't react much. I was helping a friend killing three idiots for accusing him of being sexist."

"I see. I got a bit nervous after I wasted my first two victims."

"What did they do, Cheren?"

"They tried to rape me because of my looks. The same thing happened when I was younger, but I ran away and told my family on them. Every time I tell on them, they die."

"I don't blame your family, man. I would've done the same shit if a couple of perverts attempt to rape my relatives," Ash said. Then, his cellphone rang. "Who the fuck is interrupting me?"

"It's okay, Ash. Just answer your call," Cheren said.

Answering his call, Ash said, "What?"

"Are you fucking Mars and Dawn at the same time?" Leaf asked.

"If so, then how long have you been doing it?" Cynthia also asked.

"Get the fuck over it, guys. Jesus fucking christ," Ash said before hanging up.

"Who was that, Ash?" Cheren asked.

"Two of my friends," Ash replied. Then, he explained Cheren everything between his two groups of friends.

"Damn," Cheren said.

"Yeah. I pray to God that none of them don't wind up dead," Ash said.

"Too bad my friends did years ago," Burnet said.

"You used to have two groups of friends that hate each other too? What happened?"

"They all got run over by a truck while arguing. The truck driver didn't pay attention because someone drugged him a few minutes before the incident," Burnet replied.

"Talk about a bad tragedy, man. How did they wind up as rivals?"

"Both groups got into a fight after group B kicked one of the girl's in group A's ass for accidentally spilling hot chemicals stuff during a science project, which ruined their clothes. It happened during their middle schools days. A few years later in high school, I became friends with group A, then group B a few weeks later. After I met with group B at the mall with group A, they started fighting. I tried to make them reconcile, but it didn't work. Instead, it costed them their lives after their freshman year in college," Burnet replied.

"Ouch," Ash said.

"You better hope it don't happen to your friends, Ash. Try to make them get along as much as you can," Burnet said.

"I will, Burnet," Ash said.

"Oh, boy..." Bianca said, rolling her eyes again.

"Stop that truck!" someone yelled as he and a couple of motorcycle riders are heading towards Ash and co.

"Shit! Waste them!" Fennel said.

Turning around, Ash, Cheren, and Burnet equipped their weapons before taking the bikers out. One, however, was still able to ride his despite getting shot multiple times.

"Die already, man, shit!" Ash said. Then, he used his handgun to kill the remaining biker. "Annoying, man!"

"Tell me about it," Cheren said.

Hours later, the gang stopped at a gas station to get some snacks and gas. "Fennel and I will get the snacks for you all, okay?" Burnet said.

"K," Ash said as Fennel and Burnet went inside the gas station.

"God, I hate that bitch so much. She always hang around with us," Bianca said.

"That's because they're friends and you love Fennel," Ash said.

"How fucking dare you say that, Ash! I don't love her! I never did!"

"Oh, come on. It's obvious that you do. Every time I see you and Fennel together, you always touch her arm with yours. Not all the time, but still," Cheren said.

"Wait a minute. While I was helping a friend stealing cars to get a load of money, I saw Bianca's arm touching Fennel's while they were talking to each other. Now it makes a lot of sense," Ash said.

"Okay, okay! I love her! Happy now!?" Bianca yelled.

"Are you gonna tell Fennel that you love her?" Ash asked.

"Not yet. I'm a little afraid," Bianca replied.

"You better, because you'll never know when Burnet will share her feelings to Fennel. She told me once that she liked girls," Cheren said.

"Damn," Bianca cursed.

"What are you guys talking about?" Fennel asked as she and Burnet went towards the three with snacks.

"Nothing," Ash said as Fennel handed him and Cheren their snacks. Burnet handed Bianca her snacks, but the blonde snatched them.

"Damn, Bianca. You didn't have to do that," Burnet said.

"Whatever," Bianca said.

The gang is halfway there to Miami, heading down to Georgia as they went past South Carolina. As the gang drove past two cops, the cops turned their engines on to follow them.

"And here coming the hillbillies. Waste them!" Bianca said.

Doing as told, Ash, Cheren, and Burnet shot the cops, causing both cars to crash to each other, also causing Ash two stars. "This is gonna be a problem," Ash said.

"Keep killing them, Ash. That'll solve it," Bianca said.

As more cops came, Ash, Burnet, and Cheren shot them using their weapons. Ten more with seven vehicles arrived, but Ash took care of them with a few Molotov Cocktails, blowing all them up. His wanted level increased to five.

"Nice, Ash!" Burnet said.

"Thanks, Burnet!" Ash said.

"Now that's what I like to see!" Fennel exclaimed.

"No time to celebrate. We got more company," Cheren said as several helicopter showed up.

Equipping his Rocket Launcher, Ash yelled, "Yo, assholes! Say hello to my little friend!"

Ash fired at one helicopter, causing it to crash and explode on another helicopter. Then, he exploded another after the pilot inside it moved a bit closer. The last one flew away like a cunt, but Ash wouldn't let it escape as he hit it as well.

"Way to go, Ash! You rule!" Bianca said.

"Thanks," Ash said.

More hours later, they finally made it to Miami. There, they saw people wearing jerseys and Bianca shook her head. "Bandwagoners. So sad."

"Tell me about it. Why can't they wear other jerseys? You know, Hurricane jerseys and such," Fennel said.

"I'd rather get hit by a hurricane or get attacked by a dolphin, marlin, or a panther than wearing those disgusting jerseys. So sickening, I tell you," Burnet said.

"I wonder what will happen once their "team" will become irrelevant. Probably hop on the bandwagon of that team in Texas that should've won the rigged finals a few months ago or teams improving or being successful," Cheren said.

"That and they'll burn those retarded jerseys," Bianca said.

"Are we almost to the customer?" Ash asked.

"Uh-huh," Bianca said.

After a few minutes, the gang made it to the customers house near the sea. A big boat behind his house was there for important reasons. After getting out of their vehicles, the gang went towards the door to knock on it. A few seconds later, it opened. A man with a jersey was standing near them. The Unovians gave him a disgusted look on their faces.

"Will you please get rid of that jersey for fuck's sake!? We've seen many with it, like a million!" Fennel said.

"Sorry, but I'm keeping it on," the customer said. "But anyway, you got the drugs?"

"Yeah," Bianca replied as Fennel opened the back of the trunk.

"Nice. Here's your reward," the customer said, handing five million dollars to Fennel and Bianca. "Better take these drugs to Mexico City for better cash."

"Good luck with that, bandwagoner," Burnet said.

"Better hope that someone with a spur don't kill you and take your drugs while sailing to Mexico City," Cheren said as the customer carried a couple of drugs to put it in his boat.

"Damn, guys. That wasn't very nice," Ash said.

"Sorry, Ash, but if a crooked commissioner decides to make a bonehead decision like making the refs help a dirty team win games and shit, then their "fans" deserved to get bashed. Fuck them. Fuck them all," Fennel said.

"Had it not exist, we wouldn't bash them. That's how life goes," Bianca said.

"Guess you're right about that," Ash said.

"Of course I am," Bianca said.

* * *

After taking Burnet and Cheren back to Unova, Fennel, Bianca, and Ash teleported to their bosses place with the money. Getting inside, Bianca said, "Here's the money, my Queens," Bianca said, handing Karen and Mary the money.

"Great job, girls," Mary said. Then, she went towards Ash, touching her lips with his as she grabbed his ass. She then guided her tongue to his for a french-kiss, moaning as the two closed their eyes together.

"So fucking sexy," Karen said, moving her hand inside her panties to masturbate.

Ten minutes later, Mary and Ash broke their kiss and Karen ending her masturbating. "Wanna drink with us, Ash?" Bianca asked.

"Sure, Bianca," Ash replied.

Moving closer to Ash, Karen said, "Before you guys go, I wanna do this."

After digging inside Ash's pants, Karen squeezed his balls hard, making him scream loud. Letting go of his balls, Karen kissed his lips. Then, she said, "I love you, Ash."

"I love you and Mary too," Ash said.

* * *

At the bar, Ash and the girls were half-drunk, having a great time. "Here's a question, Ash. Have you ever own a pet before?" Fennel asked.

"I did and it was a yellow rat," Ash replied.

"A yellow rat? That's rare. I once had a pig with a flower painting and it can levitate," Fennel said.

"Nice. What happened to it?"

"It fucking ran away while Bianca and I were snorting so much cocaine. Such a sad day that was," Fennel replied.

"My pet ran away, too, after my mom kicked it out and that was fifteen years ago. I haven't seen it since," Ash said.

"Fifteen years ago. That's a decade and a half," Bianca said.

"Yeah. I hope I can find it so my girls in Sinnoh can take care of it," Ash said.

"I'm sure you'll find it, Ash. I hope I can find my pet as well," Fennel said.

* * *

After getting sobered up in his bosses' place, Ash walked out of it as Karen and Mary looked at his ass, smiling. Then, he got a phone call and he answered it. "Hello?"

"Hi, Ash. It's me, Mars," Mars said.

"Ah. Did Ariana and Iris spot any Team Rocket thugs yet?"

"Not yet, but did you take care of Team Flare?"

"I killed a few of them, but I need to dig deeper to finish them all."

"Good luck with that, man. By the way, Dawn and I are finally alone at the house."

"Hi, Ash!" Dawn said.

"Hi, Dawn," Ash said. "Where are the rest?"

"Out at Hearthome's park with your girls," Mars said.

"I see," Ash said. Someone's suddenly trying to call Ash at the other end. "Someone's calling me, Mars. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, Ash. Take care," Mars said.

Answering the other call, Ash said, "Hello?"

"Come to Lumiose City quick. Some fat fuck with roller skates is rampaging the city around with Molotov Cocktails," Fantina replied.

"You gotta stop him, Ash!" Maylene said.

"Hang on, guys. I'll be there in a second," Ash said.

~ Mission Seventy-Eight: Skating ~ (Boss: Maylene and Fantina)

"Okay, I'm here," Ash said. "Where's he?"

"On the other side of the city," Fantina replied.

"I'll end this quick," Ash said, moving to the other side.

After a minute, he saw his target, Xerosic, throwing Molotov Cocktails towards a few buildings. "Stop it!" Ash yelled, distracting the co-leader of Team Flare.

"Looks like someone's trying to stop me. Time to die!" Xerosic said.

As Ash equipped his RC-P90, Xerosic rushed closer to him. Then, he attacked Ash's head with his, dropping Ash on the ground. After picking Ash up, he threw the good criminal on an ice cream stand, damaging his body really bad.

"Fuck, that hurt..." Ash groaned.

"That's what you get for telling me to stop, asshole," Xerosic said.

Ash tried to shoot him, but Xerosic grabbed him again and threw him towards the metal bench, giving him more damage. Ash finally shot him, but that didn't help since Xerosic was wearing body armor.

"Nice try," Xerosic said, picking Ash's body again. He then slammed it hard on the bench, weakening Ash.

After a minute, Xerosic, while holding Ash's lifeless body, made it to a mountain slope. "By the way, my name is Xerosic, co-leader of Team Flare. As long as I'm alive, no one will stop us," Xerosic said. After stealing Ash's weapons, items, and money, he threw him down the slope before skating away.

"Flare..." Ash said, fading into black.

An hour later, Ash woke up in an apartment in Shalour City. Seeing four beautiful women standing and sitting next to him while smiling, Ash smiled too and said, "Am I in heaven?"

The women are Mable, Bryony, Aliana, and Celosia. Bryony replied, "You're not in heaven, Ash. You're in Shalour City."

"How do you know my name?" Ash asked.

"Your friends, Maylene and Fantina, told us your name after we saw them carry your unconscious body," Bryony replied.

"I see. Are they still alive?"

"Uh-huh. At least you are too," Mable replied.

"I can't believe I let them down. I let the innocent civilians in Kalos down after getting my ass kicked by this Xerosic guy. And he stole my weapons, items, and money too," Ash said.

"It's not your fault, Ash. People, including us, tried to stop him, but failed. He's too powerful," Aliana said.

"He kinda reminds me of Ghethis, leader of Team Plasma. Anyway, I need to find him and kill him now," Ash said.

Putting Ash back in bed, Celosia said, "You can't just leave like this, Ash. Rest some more."

"Okay, okay. By the way, are you guys former Team Flare members?"

"Yes," Mable replied, rubbing Ash's raven hair.

"If you want, you can take a nice hot bath to soak your body," Aliana said.

"I can try that, but not now," Ash said.

"Then we'll feed you," Celosia said.

After eating, Ash slowly headed towards the bathroom as the girls looked at his ass, whispering to one another. A few minutes later, Ash relaxed inside the big tub with hot water. Mable, Bryony, Aliana, and Celosia suddenly came in naked and Ash smiled.

"Nice bodies you girls have. Join me," Ash said.

"Okay," Mable, Bryony, Aliana, and Celosia said together as they joined Ash in the tub. Being in the tub with four naked women made Ash a bit better after getting hurt.

Total kills: 554

Legit Kills: 30

Weapons: None

Total Money: None

End of Chapter 40


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

The next day, Ash woke up. Then he smiled, seeing Mable, Bryony, Aliana, and Celosia sleeping next to him naked. He, too, was naked. "God, they're so beautiful," Ash said.

As Ash got off the bed, he put his clothes on. Then, he went outside.

~ Mission Seventy-Nine: Fiery rage (Boss: Maylene and Fantina)

"Feeling better, Ash?" Fantina asked as she and Maylene went towards Ash near Lumiose City.

"Yes," Ash replied. "Where's that fat fuck, by the way? I need my weapons and money back."

"We haven't seen him lately, but we saw a couple of Flare thugs heading to a route. We're not sure what they're planning on doing there. Could be a meeting, who knows," Maylene replied.

"Then I'll kill all of them. Maybe one of them can call that fat fuck so he can help them. That way, I can get my weapons and money back, if he decides to bring them with him," Ash said.

"You can borrow our weapons back until you get yours back, Ash," Fantina said.

"Keep them, guys," Ash said, heading towards the other route.

There, he saw several Team Flare grunts holding a woman with skates hostage, attempting to rape her as one caressed through her skirt. The woman was screaming for help too.

"Leave that hot piece of ass, alone!" Ash yelled, distracting the baddies.

"What are you going to do about it, punk?" one grunt asked as Ash moved closer to the group.

"This!" Ash replied, turning one grunt around before snapping his neck, killing him. As the grunts are about to shoot Ash, Ash went inside the dead grunt's pockets to steal his Tech-9.

"Hide!" the woman said as she and Ash rushed towards a hiding spot to avoid the grunts' sudden gunfire. They did, and the woman said, "Thanks for saving me. They were about to rape me."

"No problem, miss. I'm Ash," Ash said.

"And I'm Korrina," Korrina said. "Where are you from?"

"Kanto," Ash replied.

"Kanto, eh? I took a four-day vacation there August of last year," Korrina said.

"Too bad I didn't see you during that time. You're too damn sexy," Ash said.

"Oh, Ash. My cheeks are burning," Korrina said, blushing.

"Anyway, we can't stay here forever if I don't kill these assholes," Ash said. Then, he fired the Tech-9 at the grunts, killing a few. One was talking on his cellphone.

"More are coming!" Korrina said, seeing more Flare grunts entering the route.

"Damn, he's not here yet!" Ash said, continuing to kill more Flare grunts.

"Who are you waiting for, Ash?"

"A guy name Xerosic, co-leader of Team Flare. Yesterday, he easily kicked my ass before stealing my money and weapons," Ash replied.

"I hope you get it back, Ash. Team Flare are known for stealing money," Korrina said.

"I know, Korrina," Ash said.

"Here's something you should know, Ash. Xerosic stole my lottery money from me a few weeks ago, ala a million dollars," Korrina said.

"Shit, really?"

"Yes, really. I couldn't do anything to stop him. The police didn't do shit either, claiming that I'm making up a story to make them work for nothing," Korrina said.

"Damn, man. That's fucked up."

"Tell me about it, Ash. And I find it odd that the police aren't stopping Team Flare."

"Team Flare's leader or Xerosic probably bribed all of them," Ash said.

"If it's true, then it makes a lot of sense, since Team Flare's trying to steal money from people, so they can bribe the police, murder people, steal more money, and so on."

"Or Team Flare's leader could be mentally obsessed with money, or most police officers are lazy. Either way, Kalos is fucked if Team Flare's not dead yet," Ash said.

"They need to die now and they owe me a million dollars," Korrina said.

"They'll die pretty son, I promise," Ash said. "And why the fuck Xerosic is taking so goddamn long!?"

"He probably spotted a trail of burgers and ate them," Korrina said.

"You again!" Xerosic said, seeing Ash and Korrina inches away from him and his remaining troops.

"DIE!" Ash yelled, focusing on Xerosic as Xerosic rushed towards him. Again, Xerosix was wearing Body Armor.

"Take this!" Xerosic said, punching Ash on the forehead.

"Aim for the head, Ash!" Korrina said.

Ash did, but Xerosic blocked his bullets with his metal arms. Thinking of another way to harm Xerosic, Ash whipped struck his head with the Tech-9, stunning him. Now it was his chance to finish the remaining grunts. After Ash took care of them, Xerosic hit him hard with his arm, sending Ash towards the bushes.

Turning around to see Xerosic coming towards him, Ash fired his Tech-9 again, but Xerosic blocked them once again. His firing ended as Xerosic began assaulting him.

"Better help him," Korrina said, coming towards Ash to help him.

After moving a bit closer to Xerosic, she went on her knees before punching his balls hard, giving Ash enough time to retaliate with a punch on the forehead. As Xerosic got knocked on the ground, Korrina went under his pockets to pull a load of money out. Xerosic couldn't move because he was unconscious.

"My money and cellphone!" Ash exclaimed.

Giving Ash his money and cellphone, Korrina removed Ash's backpack off Xerosic's back and said, "I believe this is yours, Ash."

"Thank god I got my shit back. Now it's time to finish this fat fuck," Ash said.

"Let us join you, Ash!" Bryony said as she, Mable, Aliana, and Celosia went closer to him and Korrina.

"Why the fuck you haven't woke us up, sexy?" Aliana asked.

"I want to kill Xerosic alone. Sorry about that," Ash replied.

"It's okay, sweetie," Aliana said.

"How much did he hurt you, baby?" Celosia asked.

"Not much, Celosia," Ash replied.

"That's good," Celosia said.

"Wanna get naked with us after we're done here, Ash?" Mable asked.

"Hell yeah!" Ash replied.

"Knew you would say that, stud," Mable said.

"Oh, my fucking god, you guys. Kill this fat piece of shit before we wakes up!" Korrina said.

"Damn, let's hurry and finish him off, guys," Ash said.

Finally waking up, Xerosic quickly lifted his body, then he ran off while using the turbo inside his skates. "Damn. So much for our sweet-talking. At least I got my shit back."

"Ash!" Maylene said as she and Fantina went towards Ash and the girls. "We just saw fatty in Lumiose City! Kill him!"

"I will, Maylene," Ash said.

"By the way, Ash. Here's a present for saving me," Korrina said. She kissed Ash on the lips and Bryony folded her arms.

"You call that a kiss? Let me show you how it's done," Bryony said, grabbing Ash's ass. She then french-kissed Ash's tongue, moaning as Ash kissed her back. Seconds later, she broke their kiss and said, "Now let's go after Xerosic."

~ Mission Eighty: Ash and the girls vs. Xerosic ~ (Boss: Maylene and Fantina)

"There he is!" Fantina said, pointing at Xerosic as Xerosic threw a few Molotov Cocktails towards the building he forgot to damage.

"We're not done yet, Xerosic!" Ash said, making Xerosic look at him and the girls.

"Taste this, assholes!" Xerosic yelled, throwing a Molotov Cocktail towards the groups.

After they dodged the Molotov Cocktail, Ash and the girls, except for Korrina, fired at Xerosic, but Xerosic didn't suffer damage from a bullet. After skating towards the group, he attacked them with his fists. The former Flare members fought back with physical combat, but Xerosic handled them easily.

"Hi-ya! Maylene yelled, striking Xerosic with a kick on the head before Fantina did the same thing.

Before the good guys could do anything, Xerosic pulled out a long kendo stick before attacking Maylene, Fantina, and Korrina with it. That gave Ash a chance to tackle Xerosic on the ground. Sadly, that was the only thing he did as Xerosic struck his head with the kendo stick.

Mable, Bryony, Aliana, and Celosia recovered as they attacked Xerosic again, finally getting some momentum. However, it lasted short as Xerosic attacked them quickly.

"Let's tear his body armor off him!" Ash suggested, trying to remove the body armor off Xerosic.

Xerosic tried to make Ash let go of him with the kendo stick, but Ash refused. Maylene, Fantina, Korrina, Mable, Bryony, Aliana, and Celosia joined Ash to make their fight with Xerosic easier.

Now equipping another weapon, a crow bar, he struck his enemies' heads with it as they finally removed the Body Armor off him. As Xerosic skated away, Ash went after him as the girls couldn't move, due to the hard-hitting they received.

"Looks like he dropped something by mistake," Ash said, seeing an RC-P90. Now he can use two instead of one.

Holding both, he fired at Xerosic, finally draining his health bar. As Xerosic's health bar reached to 1%, he collapsed. Then, Ash went back to the girls as they slowly got up.

"He's finally down, guys. Now we can kill him," Ash said as Xerosic went towards him with blazing speed.

"Behind you, Ash!" Fantina said.

As Ash turned around, Xerosic skull-bashed his head, making him join the girls on the ground. "Say goodnight, fuckers!" Xerosic yelled.

Someone suddenly fired a bullet behind Xerosic's head, saving Ash and the girls. That person rushed towards Ash and the girls and Ash said, "Aldith! Thank god you saved us!"

"Fucking Team Flare members, man! They were getting on my last fucking nerves!" Aldith said, pulling Ash to make him stand up before the girls did.

"Guys, this is Aldith, a former Team Plasma member," Ash said as Aldith went under his pants to squeeze his ass.

"Nice to meet you, Aldith," Korrina said.

"So what brings you here, sexy?" Ash asked.

"For a vacation, but it turned out bad, due to Team Flare causing most people's problems," Aldith replied. Then, she looked at Xerosic. Xerosic was still alive. "Please fucking tell me that's the leader of Team Flare."

"Sadly, he not. He's the co-leader," Bryony said.

"Fuck! We better find him and end his life!" Aldith said.

"And that's what we're going to do, after we kill this fat sack of shit and take a break," Celosia said.

"Mind if I borrow a gun for a few seconds, Ash?" Korrina asked.

"Sure, Korrina," Ash replied, giving Korrina his handgun.

As Ash and girls pointed their weapons at Xerosic, they fired their shots at him, killing him for good. "And that's that. Time for our break," Ash said.

"I got another present for you, Ash," Korrina said, giving Ash his weapon back.

"Another one, huh? Can't wait," Ash said.

At Mable, Bryony, Aliana, and Celosia's place, Korrina was bouncing on Ash's cock, moaning with joy. As for the other girls, Maylene and Fantina were making out. Bryony and Celosia were making out too as Mable and Aliana were licking each other's cunts on the floor. Finally, Aldith shared a french-kiss with Ash. All were naked.

Total kills: 580

Legit Kills: 31

Weapons: Baseball Bat, Can of Spray ,Camera, a Pistol, SMG, AK-47, Assault Rifle, Bomb Detonator, Sniper Rifle, Rocket Launcher, Cam recorder, Shotgun, Knife, RC-P90 (x2), Hand Grenade, Tape Recorder, Molotov Cocktail, Night Vision Goggles

Total Money: $968,242.86

End of Chapter 41


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

A/N (an important one): I know it's been a while since I updated this story, but I don't want to waste too much time waiting until the release of Pokemon X and Y tomorrow. And yes, the Team Flare leader will appear in this chapter and I will mention his name. If some of you haven't seen his name around websites where people are posting spoilers while trying to avoid getting spoiled, I highly suggest avoid reading this chapter until after the release of X and Y, unless you waited long enough and decided to see his name. This author's note will get deleted sometime next week.

A day later, Ash finished his breakfast as he was heading outside, leaving Bryony, Aliana, Mable, Celosia, Korrina, Aldith, Maylene, and Fantina behind. Looking at Ash, Bryony asked, "Where are you going, sexy?"

"To the fire department, babe," Ash replied.

"Okay, then. Don't try to fight the Flare leader yourself or I'll rip your balls off and rape you with a strap-on, okay?" Bryony said.

"Okay," Ash said.

* * *

An hour later, Ash returned to his girlfriends' place. What he did an hour ago was stealing a fire truck to do a side mission by getting rid of fire around Kalos. Now he's invulnerable to fire, meaning he's fireproof.

"I'm back, girls," Ash said as the girls went towards him.

"What did you do, Ash?" Mable asked, and Ash told her and the other girls what he did. "So you can walk through fire without getting burned, huh? That's nice. But anyway, let's kick some Flare ass and put an end to this!"

"Yeah, let's do this!" Aldith said as the gang are heading outside.

~ Mission Eighty-One: Firestarter (Boss: Maylene and Fantina)

"This is the place," Aliana said, pointing at Team Flare's hideout as she and the rest got out of a stolen car.

"And look at those two goofs standing near the door like morons. I bet their feet is sore," Celosia said, holding an AK-47.

"They won't stand once I kill them, that's for sure," Aldith said, moving towards the grunts as Ash gave Korrina a handgun. Then, she shot one of them cold-blooded before killing the other.

Equipping his RC-P90s, Ash said, "NOW!"

After Ash's word, Bryony kicked the door open hard, seeing a load of grunts unarmed. As soon as they're about to arm with their weapons, the gang blasted at them, including Korrina. Now they move on to the next room as more grunts showed up with Assault Rifles.

"Fucking die!" Aldith said, shooting the grunts as she went closer to them; one fell off the stairs after Aldith shot him in the heart.

One survived after Mable shot him five times in the stomach, but Korrina took care of him before he could do anything. Onto the next room, machine guns fired at the gang, but they dodged at as Ash threw a few grenades at them. After Ash disabled them, he and the girls went upstairs, hearing music as they advanced further.

"Love music, eh? I wonder who's having sex," Maylene said.

"I hope it's not a bunch of gay dudes doing it," Fantina said.

Peeking inside the room where the music was, Korrina said, "No, just an orgy with ten male and female members. No gay action."

"Everybody ready?" Bryony asked, and the rest nodded their heads. "Okay. Fire!"

With Bryony's words, the gang brutally shot the naked grunts with their weapons, killing all of them. A rocket missile suddenly exploded near the gang, scaring them as they moved back.

"The hallway!" Ash said. After walking back to the hallway, Ash fired his RC-P90 at the grunts with Rocket Launchers as the girls walked out of the room. "Let's continue on, shall we?"

With that said, they moved further as they killed more grunts along the way. Finally reaching to the top, they saw a man sitting in his big chair, being surrounded by a lot of money. That man was the leader of Team Flare and his name is Lysandre. Ash, Korrina, Maylene, Fantina, and Aldith looked surprised, due to Lysandre's appearance.

"Looks like my old comrades brought a few friends to stop me. How cute," Lysandre said.

"Godfuckingdamn, dude! You're juiced as shit!" Aldith said. "Did that guy from that baseball team in New York or the one in Milwaukee gave you a thousand of steroids!?"

"No, but thanks for asking," Lysandre replied.

"Obviously, you're the leader. Tell us why you're mentally obsessed over money before we kill you," Ash said, he and the girls pointed their weapons at Lysandre.

Getting up, Lysandre said, "It all started when I was a little boy, after my parents won five million dollars from a rare lottery ticket. Everyday, I go out and buy shit with the money: Food, junk, furniture, clothes, fishes, you name it. My parents told me to spend the money wisely, but I didn't take their advice. Then a year later, we ran out of money a day before school time. I asked my parents for money, but they didn't give any to me because they're doing adult thing like paying the bills."

"That saddened me, so I went outside with my parents' gun and force people to give them all their money. I did it again the next day, then the day after that, and so on. I even did it at school. My parents haven't found out it until a year later and I killed them when they're about to call the police. Then in 2011, I created Team Flare. I came up with the name "Flare" because I've committed many arson crimes when I was a young adult. After creating Team Flare, I've hired many people around the world and in Kalos, including the four bisexual dykes you're standing next to. Xerosic, god rest his soul, was the strongest of them all. I've earned as twice as much money between 2011 and now, and god, it feels great being the richest person on earth. After I kill you all, I'll hire more people who I can trust. Hopefully, one of them could be the next Xerosic," Lysandre said.

"And how will all of you survive against me? I'm way bigger than half of you combine and the weapons you're holding are useless! I had a rare surgery a few years ago where I can survive many gunshot wounds from anywhere, including the heart, and I can take multiple explosives from grenades and anything related to explosions. So get ready to die and join the ones Team Flare already killed," Lysandre said.

After Lysandre's long explanation, the gang blasted their weapons at him, despite learning that he can take many gunshots. Rushing towards them with great speed, he smacked Aliana, Celosia, Fantina, and Korrina hard with his arms, sending him towards the wall as he kicked Bryony's face, almost making her crash through the window glass. That gives Ash, Mable, Maylene, and Aldith a bit of advantage as they shot him in the head, heart, and privates.

It was short-lived, however, as Lysandre bashed Maylene's head with his, knocking her out cold. Then, he bitch-slapped Aldith before tossing Mable towards the pile of money. That leaves Ash was the only one standing, using his baseball bat to assault the Flare leader. Suddenly grabbing Ash's throat, he raised his body before slamming him hard on the floor.

"Too easy," Lysandre said.

"Take this, bitch!" Celosia said, smashing Lysandre's head with a vase.

Turning around, Lysandre said, "So you broke my $1,300,250.00 vase, huh? It's time to do the same to you."

Lysandre didn't, though, as Ash struck him hard with his baseball bat. Then, he did it again and again until he finally knock him off his feet, breaking the baseball bat in progress. Sadly, Lysandre's health bar went from %100 to %80.

"And my friend's baseball bat broke. I gotta buy a new one," Ash said as the girls went towards the damaged Lysandre.

"Not bad, my friend, but you and your whores won't like this!" Lysandre said. After quickly getting up while the gang blasted at him again, he equipped a flamethrower.

Lysandre didn't burn them with it as they dodged it fast. But for Ash, he just stood in the same spot shooting at Lysandre. As Lysandre focus on Ash, the girls fired the backpack, causing it to explode on Lysandre, also costing %20 of his health. Then, Ash stabbed the back of Lysandre's neck with his broken baseball bat, lowering Lysandre's health to %40.

"I must say, you guys have heart to keep up against me, but not for long. Time to activate my secret form!" Lysandre said.

"Uh-oh..." Korrina said as Lysandre was fattening more of his muscles while hulking up.

"He's halfway dead and he's roiding up again? Fucking cheater," Bryony said.

"We need to get the fuck out of here now and try to lure him to a spot where we could easily kill him," Maylene said.

"And I know where. Follow me!" Aliana said as Korrina was putting one million dollars inside her clothes. Then, the gang ran out of the room.

Lysandre was smashing through the walls and floors with his large body as the gang leveled down. Finally going outside, the gang went inside their car before taking off. Chasing them, Lysandre threw a couple of Molotov cocktails to stop them.

"Thank god I didn't face Maxie, Archie, Ghethis, and Cyrus like this! This is crazy as shit!" Ash said.

"If not for his surgery and the roids he took, he would be dead by now," Mable said.

"Just like in the movies, but this is far worse," Maylene said.

"And scary as hell," Fantina said.

"We're almost there, guys," Aliana said.

Finally reaching their destination, the gang got out of the car as Lysandre leaped high enough to smash the car. As Aliana whispered to Ash's ear, Ash nodded his head. Then, he quickly moved away from Lysandre and said, "Come and get me, you roided-up fuck!"

Lysandre did as Ash fired more shots at him, luring the bad guy to the edge of the cliff. Then, Lysandre charged at him with great speed, but Ash dodged Lysandre as he fell at the way down. After a few seconds, he landed on a large pile of hard rocks, lowering his health down to %1.

"He's still moving, but he can't get up!" Ash said.

After a few minutes, the gang went up to Lysandre. A hard tree branch between a couple of rocks was stuck inside him, hence why he didn't move. "Congrats, guys. You killed me. Team Flare is no more," Lysandre said.

"You're goddamn right that Team Flare is no more!" Aldith said.

"How does it feel like getting owned, bitch!?" Bryony asked.

"It feels... rare and unpredictable," Lysandre replied. Then, he looked at Ash. "You... I forgot to tell you that... you look like a guy I met several years ago... He and his grunts was kind enough to hand me $2,000,000.00... after I told them about my obsession over money..."

"What's his name?" Ash asked.

"I'll give you a hint... He has a vowel at the end of his name... and a few more... The second letter of the vowel is "I", the third one is "O", and the fifth one is "A". You'll have to figure out the last vowel yourself, but it's not hard..." Lysandre said. "Now kill me... for good..."

Doing as told, the gang shot him multiple times, finally killing him. They then celebrated with joy, especially Korrina since she got her money back.

* * *

While heading back to the former Flare members' place with the girls, Ash asked, "I want to ask you and your friends this, Bryony, but why did you guys quit Team Flare?"

"He was treating us like shit and hurt our feelings because we're bisexual," Bryony replied.

"He gets along with gays, but has a grudge against lesbians. Fucking faggot," Celosia said.

"I see," Ash said.

"Before we quit, we heard rumors from a few grunts that he had a gay orgy with half of his male grunts. Not sure if it's really true," Aliana said.

"We told him why he hates lesbians and he didn't explain it. But that doesn't matter since he's dead for good," Mable said. "Other than that shit, let us all continue our celebration by having another orgy!"

"Yeah!" the other girls said together as Ash was dialing Ariana's number.

"Don't you wanna join us again, Ash?" Bryony asked.

"Yes," Ash replied, putting the cellphone next to his ear.

"What's up, Ash? Did you kill Team Flare?" Ariana asked as Iris was playing with her nipples.

"I did, but the leader, Lysandre, was all on roids and he had this rare surgery where he can take a thousand bullets and explosions, even from the head and heart," Ash replied.

"Damn, man," Ariana said.

"Yeah, I know. By the way, before his death, he told me that he met a guy and his grunts several years ago and the guy looked like me. He didn't tell me his name, but he gave me a hint to figure it out easily. He said that the second letter of the vowel is "I", the third one is "O", and the fifth one is "A", while the letter at the end of his name is a vowel," Ash said, and Ariana suddenly gasped. "What's wrong, Ariana?"

"I know who Lysandre is talking about. It's Giovanni," Ariana replied.

"Who's Giovanni?" Ash asked.

"My former boss," Ariana replied.

"The Team Rocket leader...? Does this mean...?"

"I'm not sure, Ash, but we'll find out once we spot him or his grunts," Ariana said.

"I better tell my mom about this. I'll talk to you later, Ariana," Ash said.

"Okay, Ash. Take care," Ariana said.

"You too," Ash said, and Ariana hung up. Then, Ash dialed Delia's number.

After a few seconds, Delia asked, "The fuck do you want, ya bum?"

"I need to ask you this important question, mom," Ash replied. "Do you know a guy named Giovanni?"

"No. Don't call me again or come to my house, unless you're planning on giving me money," Delia replied.

"Are you sure, mom?"

"Yes, you idiotic piece of shit! Now leave me alone!" Delia yelled. Then, she hung up.

"Something funny's going on with mom, and I'm sure of it," Ash said.

* * *

Another day later, Ash and Korrina are walking around Santalune City. Suddenly seeing a beautiful walking towards her house, Ash said, "Look at that hot piece of ass."

"Diantha? Yeah, she's pretty," Korinna said as Diantha went inside her home. "Maybe you two should talk and know each other."

"I should," Ash said, heading towards Diantha's house.

"I'll see ya later, Ash!" Korrina said, skating away.

~ Mission Eighty-Two: Fame ~ (Boss: Diantha)

As Ash went inside Diantha's home, Diantha gasped, smiling as she covered her mouth a little. "Oh my. I never seen anyone as sexy as you," Diantha said.

"Many chicks love me, just to let you know," Ash said.

"Your sexy look explains it all," Diantha said, caressing through Ash's chest with her hand. "Care to share your name to me?"

"It's Ash," Ash replied.

"I'm Diantha, a famous movie star," Diantha said. "And you?"

"A hitman," Ash replied.

"A hitman, eh? Just what I needed," Diantha said.

"Is something wrong, Diantha?" Ash asked.

"Of course something's wrong, stud," Diantha replied. "Some asshole think he's better than me because the movie he was in received critical acclaim, and he fucking appeared in the film for three fucking seconds! Makes no fucking sense, I know."

"And he goes around the world while posting tweets, bragging that he's automatically better than you for appearing an a film receiving more critical acclaim than any of yours, right?"

"Right, sexy," Diantha replied. "There are more people talking shit to me after appearing in a top three film for a few seconds, but the guy I mentioned is the biggest asshole of them all."

"Where is he?" Ash asked.

"Hanging around with his gay ass guards around Lumiose City. Waste them too," Diantha replied.

"Okay," Ash said.

"One more thing, stud. If you complete your mission, I'll let you fuck me for a week," Diantha said.

"Can't wait for that," Ash said. Then, he went outside as Diantha stared at his ass.

Spotting a car near a restaurant, he rushed towards it to steal it from its owner; a wanted level appeared up top of him. After successfully reaching Lumiose City without any cops on his tail, he saw a guy talking to his bodyguards.

"Better hear what he's saying to see if it's really him," Ash said, driving closer to the trio. After hearing him talking shit about Diantha, Ash said, "Yep, it's him."

Equipping his Assault Rifle, he shot the asshole and his bodyguards, killing them as Ash automatically reached a five-star wanted level. "I didn't expect that, but whatever," Ash said, driving away as the cops appeared.

A few cops try to pin Ash's car to a bench, but failed. Some attempted to shot Ash's tires, but that didn't work as Ash avoided them. Another cop tried to pin Ash to a building, but that didn't work.

"Are they fans of the guy!? They're acting aggressive for fuck's sake!" Ash said.

Finally seeing a pay n' spray, he went inside it to rid his wanted level. After doing that, the police drove away. "And they're off the bandwagon. Time for more sex," Ash said.

* * *

Returning to Diantha's house, Ash said, "They're dead, babe. Now let's do this."

"I knew I could count on you, Ash!" Diantha said. After jumping on Ash to make him told her, the two touched each other's lips as Ash pressed Diantha's body on a wall, closing their eyes together as the two touched each other's tongues for a french-kiss.

* * *

A week later, Ash was putting his clothes on as Diantha watched. After Ash put them on, Diantha said, "I'll call you if I need help, okay?"

"Okay, darling," Ash said.

After closing Diantha's door outside, Ash's other girls, Bryony, Mable, Aliana, and Celosia, went up to him carrying big bags and Aliana asked, "You got a place we can live? We wanna stay away from Kalos for a while."

"Of course I do, Aliana. We'll get there in a few seconds," Ash replied.

"Wait!" Aldith said, coming up to Ash and the girls. "Take me too!"

"Okay, love," Ash said.

After teleporting himself and his girls near his home in Sinnoh, Ash knocked on the door so one of his girls inside can open it. They did, and Ash said, "I brought company and they're here to stay!"

"Welcome," Shelly said as Ash and the girls went inside.

"Who are they, Ash?" Courtney asked. Anthea and Concordia knew Aldith and Aldith knew them as well.

Looking at Aldith, Ash replied, "Guys, this is Aldith, an ex-Plasma." Then, he looked at the Kalos natives and said, "And this is, Bryony, Celosia, Mable, and Aliana, ex-Flare members.

"Hi," Anthea said, waving at the Kalos natives.

"Nice to meet you again, Aldith," Concordia said.

"Same for you," Aldith said.

"I'm Shelly, an ex-Aqua."

"And I'm Courtney, an ex-Magma."

"Well, this is interesting. Nine girls from evil teams being dead living under one roof," Aldith said.

"Agreed, but we forgot one person and she's an ex-Rocket. She and her girlfriend should live here," Courtney said.

"I doubt that's gonna happen since they're busy tormenting Mars, but we'll see. Or you could say that ex members of Aqua, Magma, Plasma, Galactic, Flare, and Rocket are all living in the same city, which is really interesting," Ash said.

"Ah. I haven't thought about that," Courtney said, and Shelly, Anthea, and Concordia nodded their heads. "By the way, Ash, there's a yellow rat inside the master's room. We found him in the middle of the streets early this morning and we decide to keep him."

"A yellow rat!? Thank god it's still alive!" Ash said. He hurried to his room as the girls followed him. Then, he saw his old pet rat, Pikachu, eating cheese. Bending down, Ash said, "Hi, buddy. It's Ash. Remember me?"

The Pikachu looked at him before nodding his head. "You remembered me!" Ash exclaimed, grabbing his Pikachu to give him a hug.

"Awww," Ash's girls said together.

The hugging lasted short as Ash's phone rang; he answered it to see who was calling him in the middle a reunion. "Who's this?"

"It's Ariana," Ariana replied. "Iris and I spotted Team Rocket grunts in Mountain Moon. Hurry and meet us there."

"I'm on my way, Ariana," Ash said, then he hung up. "It's time for me to kick some Rocket ass, guys. Wish me luck."

"We will," Aldith said, patting Ash's ass as he got up.

After Ash vanished, Aldith suggested that they should have a lesbian orgy and the rest agreed as they began removing their clothes.

Total kills: 603

Legit Kills: 32

Weapons: Can of Spray ,Camera, a Pistol, SMG, AK-47, Assault Rifle, Bomb Detonator, Sniper Rifle, Rocket Launcher, Cam recorder, Shotgun, Knife, RC-P90 (x2), Hand Grenade, Tape Recorder, Molotov Cocktail, Night Vision Goggles

Total Money: $968,242.86

End of Chapter 42


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

~ Mission Eighty-Three: Team Rocket ~ (Boss: Ariana and Iris)

Heading towards Mountain Moon, Ash saw Ariana and Iris peaking inside it. "I'm here, guys," Ash said, making them turn around.

"Good," Ariana said as Ash went towards her and Iris. The girls then turned back around.

"What the fuck are they planning on doing, Ariana?" Ash asked.

"I don't know. They're just standing there like idiots," Ariana replied.

"Some people are coming," Iris said, seeing three guys moving towards the grunts.

"Ash, those are my former best friends, Archer, Petrel, and Proton," Ariana said.

"Who the fuck is who?" Ash asked, and Ariana told them who's who.

"And they're moving. It's about fucking time," Iris said.

"This is our chance. Let's follow them," Ariana said.

After a few minutes of tailing the Team Rocket members to the other exit of mountain moon, they're heading to Curelean City as the Team Rocket members went inside their car before taking off.

"Shit. Steal a ride for the three of us, Ash," Ariana said.

"Okay, Ariana," Ash said.

Spotting a car, Ash rushed towards it as the girls followed them. After stealing it, he drove towards the car they're tailing.

"Don't get too close, Ash. Archer always look at the car mirror," Ariana reminded, and Ash slowed down a little.

"Does Team Rocket have a powerful co-leader, like someone who obviously took steroids or with tremendous skill?" Ash asked.

"Sadly, yes," Ariana replied.

"Fuck. What's his name?"

"The Iron-Masked Marauder, but people call him Marauder for short," Ariana replied.

"Definitely sounds like big trouble," Ash said.

"Here's something that he told me and other Team Rocket members a few years ago. He hates Giovanni's guts and he's planning on killing him in the future to take his spot as leader of Team Rocket," Ariana said.

"Why does he hate Giovanni so much?"

"Because Giovanni refuses to let Marauder take over as leader when he dies, despite how powerful and skillful Marauder is."

"But that doesn't make sense," Ash said.

"I know. But instead, he's giving three goofs his position when he dies and they're the worst co-leaders ever."

"Who are they?" Ash asked.

"James, a gay dude, Jessie, a lesbian, and their talking cat," Ariana replied.

"A talking cat, huh? That's rare. By the way, does Jessie and James have lovers?"

"Of course they do, Ash. James is with another guy named Butch and Jessie's with a woman named Cassidy."

"Huh. But yeah, we'll see how our battle against Marauder work out, with backup. Oh, and here's another question. Why haven't any Rocket member told Giovanni that Marauder will kill him and take over as a leader?"

"Marauder threatened us not to tell Giovanni about it."

"I see," Ash said. "And look, the Rockets haven't reached their hideout yet. This is getting ridiculous."

"It is. It's been over a thousand minutes and we're still tailing them," Iris said.

"We'll eventually get there, guys," Ariana said. Then, her cellphone rang. Answering it, she said, "Hello?"

"Hi, mom," someone said. "Where are you and Iris at?"

"We and Mars' friend, Ash, are tailing Team Rocket," Ariana replied.

"Huh. I'll call you back later. Love you."

"Love you too, son," Ariana said.

"Who was that, Ariana?" Ash asked as Ariana put her cellphone back in her pocket.

"My son, Silver," Ariana replied. The Rockets finally stopped at a place and Ariana said, "It's about godfuckingdamn time, man. Took too motherfucking long. Reverse the car, Ash."

"Okay," Ash said, driving in reverse so the Rockets won't see them.

After a few seconds, the good guys got out of their car as the Rockets went inside their hideout. Pulling their guns out to point them at the guards standing near the entrance, Ariana said, "Don't think about it, cocksuckers."

"Can I kill them, honey?" Iris asked sweetly as the grunts raised their arms.

"Of course you can, love," Ariana replied.

As the short conversation ended, Iris shot the guards both in the head, killing them. Then, Ariana opened the door using her old key, the one she always used during her days in Team Rocket.

"Knew that shit would still work on a Rocket door," Ariana said.

After moving downstairs to investigate, they saw a guy named Mondo stacking boxes with weapons. "Hey, bitch," Ariana said.

As Mondo turned around, he jumped in fear and said, "Please don't kill me, Ariana."

"You're still a Rocket, bitch. Now you die!" Ariana said. Mondo suddenly went on the floor, planting his face with his hands as he's starting to cry.

"I wanna kill him, Ariana," Iris said, pointing her weapon at Mondo.

"Then go ahead, sweetie," Ariana said, smiling as she folded her arms.

"I don't wanna die... I still need a family to support... That's why I joined Team Rocket..." Mondo said, breaking down with tears dripping out of his eyes. "The only thing I do... is stack boxes on each other... and clean up... I never committed a serious crime... like the other members... and Giovanni..."

Feeling bad for Mondo, Ash said, "Guys. We should let him go."

Sighing, Ariana said, "Okay, Ash. We'll let him go. But first, I want him to do a favor."

Suddenly hugging Ash after getting up, Mondo said, "Oh, thank you!"

After Mondo's brief hug, Ariana said, "Take your clothes off first, bitch. ALL OF IT."

"Okay..." Mondo said, removing everything off him. "Then what?"

"This!" Iris replied, bitch-slapping Mondo with the butt of her gun. "Now get the fuck out, bitch."

"No offense, guys, but that was really mean," Ash said as Mondo ran out of the room naked. "And why do you keep calling him the word "bitch"?"

"Because he's the bitchiest person I've ever met," Ariana replied.

"Ariana told me about him and the things he did. I literally laughed my fucking ass off so loud that I almost killed myself. Should've killed his ass, but whatever," Iris said.

After a few minutes off looking through a few rooms on the first floor, they spotted Archer, Petrel, Proton, Attila, and Hun heading towards a room they haven't been in.

"Let's kill them," Ariana said, moving fast as Ash and Iris followed her. After she, Ash, and Iris joined the baddies in the room, Ariana said, "Looks like this is the last room you assholes are standing in."

"So we meet again, old friend," Archer said. "How's it been?"

"Good, thanks for asking, "Ariana replied.

"And who's the guy standing next to you and Iris? He looks awfully like Giovanni," Archer asked.

"His name's Ash, a hitman. You know what that means, right?"

"Ha! You think that bringing a hitman here will stop Team Rocket!? You're delusional as shit, Ariana. Once he faces the baddest motherfucker, Marauder, on the planet, he'll last at least ten seconds with him, or I could trigger my alarm to seal every door and window so you three won't escape," Archer said.

"You wouldn't!" Ariana said as Archer pulled out his alarm device.

After Archer pressed it, the alarm triggered as Ariana, Iris, and Ash fired their shots at the group. Attila and Hun died, but Archer, Petrel, and Proton didn't as they escaped with a few wounds.

"Fifteen seconds to escape! Think you guys can make it out alive!?" Archer shouted.

"We better hurry!" Iris said, running with her Ariana and Ash.

After fourteen seconds, the good guys escaped. "Fuck, that was close!" Ash said.

"We need silencers to dig deep, man," Iris said.

"Agreed. We'll come back here later with our new toys," Ariana said.

After Iris and Ariana drove away with the car they stole, Ash was heading back to Curelean City to buy a silencer. Minutes later, he walked out of the gun store with a silencer and body armor. "And I have nothing else to do for the time being. Better hang around here for a while."

~ Mission Eighty-Four: The greatest lesbian fan ~ (Boss: ?)

While heading to the other side of Curelean City, Ash saw a photographer taking a picture of a lesbian couple, Carlita and Lizabeth, making out. After moving towards the photographer, Ash said, "Taking pictures of lesbians kissing each other, huh? Nice."

"You can say that again," the photographer said. His name is Todd. "But I need someone to snap a picture of lesbians all over the world. Think you can handle it?"

"Hell yeah!" Ash replied, equipping his camera.

"That's what I like to hear. I'm Todd."

"The name's Ash, a Kanto native," Ash said.

"I'm a Kanto native myself. But yeah, take pictures of any lesbian couples, regardless if both are middle-aged, old, young, and the like."

"Okay," Ash said.

"Wait a minute. Aren't you that guy from that YouTube video. You know, the one where you killed those racist scums?"

"Yeah, that was me," Ash replied.

"Thank you for doing the world a favor, man. Morons like them should die forever, while things like food, junk, pop culture, and lesbians, especially, should live forever," Todd said.

"True," Ash said.

* * *

After teleporting near his house, he saw Cynthia and Leaf making out near their home. He took a picture of them before climbing at his own house, sneaking inside his room. Downstairs, Delia and J are passionately making out naked on a couch. After Ash reached closer to take a good shot, Delia opened her eyes.

Gently pushing Jane off her, Delia yelled, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE!? GET THE FUCK OUT NOW!"

"Hi, Ash!" Jane said, waving at Ash.

"Hi, Jane!" Ash said, being dragged by Delia to get thrown outside.

"And stay out!" Delia yelled again, then she slammed the door.

"Off to Hoenn!" Ash said.

* * *

In Rustburo City, Ash saw Roxanne and Winona making out near a building. "Nice to see them again," Ash said, taking a picture of the Hoennians. "Better take more in this region if possible."

* * *

While heading towards, Lavaridge Town, Ash saw Flannery and Liza kissing each other while grabbing each other's ass. "So they're lesbians too, huh? Nice," Ash said.

* * *

After driving all the way to Eterna City with a stolen car, he got out of the car while heading to his own place. There, he saw Shelly and Courtney making out, Anthea, Concordia, and Aldith performing a triple french-kiss, Mable and Aliana rubbing each other's pussies, and Bryony and Celosia tasting each other's pussies, while Pikachu watched.

"Better take each couple a picture one at a time," Ash said, taking the photos from each couple.

* * *

At Mars' place, Ariana and Iris are making out, Zoey and Jupiter are hugging each other, Mars and Dawn are passionately making out naked, and finally, Burgundy and Georgia are arguing. After taking each photo of the three pairings, Ash asked, "Can you guys kiss each other for a second?"

"Okay," Burgundy and Georgia said together. As the girls touched each other's lips, Ash took a picture of them. After that, the girls resumed arguing as Ash walked out of Mars' place.

"God, I love this job," Ash said.

* * *

Outside of Sinnoh, Ash saw more pairings, Lucy and Greta, and Anabel and Angie, making out. "Those two look like dudes, but they're obviously women," Ash said.

* * *

"This will definitely ruin Todd's collection, but it still counts," Ash said, seeing Roxie, Janine, and Falkner kissing each other as he took a picture of them in Virbank City.

* * *

"I'm back, my queens," Ash said, walking inside Aurea's home as Aurea, Hilda, and Hilda's mother looked at him.

"Hi, sexy," Hilda's mother said. "Ready for some more action?"

"Maybe later, but I'm here to take a picture of Hilda and Aurea making out," Ash replied.

Hearing what Ash just said, Hilda and Aurea begin making out before Ash took a photo shot at them.

* * *

"They're on a vacation, huh? Okay," Ash said, seeing Lola and Caroline skipping together while holding each other's hands.

"Fuck, yes. I need more," Ash said, seeing three pairings, Allegra/Sheena, Kidd/Bianca (from Johto), and Melody/Alice making out. "Wait. That woman with white earrings has a man face. I'll still take it, though."

* * *

"Yes, it's them again, one of my favorite couples!" Ash said, seeing Elesa and Skyla making out near an airplane.

"Didn't know they were lesbians too," Ash said, spotting Mira and Cheryl making out in front of Buck, Riley, Houndoom and Arcanine, while Caitlin and Marley are having fun with a double-end dildo.

* * *

"Two old women, huh? Hmmm..." Ash said, seeing Agatha and Bertha making out on the beach half-naked.

* * *

"I haven't seen these two lovely ladies before. Thank god I came here," Ash said, seeing two dopplegangers, Lyra and Marina making out naked.

* * *

"I never learn their names during that illegal street race a weeks ago, but oh well," Ash said, seeing Gardenia and Candice making out near Ecruteak City.

* * *

"Yes! I'm so happy to see these two again!" Ash said, seeing Argenta and Dahlia goosing each other's breasts while making out.

* * *

"Lorelei and Clair. It's about time I see them kiss each other in person," Ash said, taking a picture of Lorelei and Clair making out.

* * *

"Making out near the tower, huh? Cool," Ash said, seeing Maylene and Fantina making out as the crowd watched like horny people.

* * *

"Two more to go," Ash said, taking a photo shot of Olympia and Valerie making out naked.

* * *

"This is the last one," Ash said, seeing Malva and Drasna making out without any clothes on. Then, he took a picture of them. "Better talk to them for a bit before heading back to Todd. They look cute together."

After moving closer to the two ladies, Ash said, "Hi there, my lovely lesbians. I'm Ash."

Breaking up her kiss with Drasna, Malva turned her hand into a fist and said, "And this is my fist, ya queer-baiting faggot. You better not interrupt our kiss again or I'll rip your balls, dick, and heart out and feed them to a group of dogs. Then, I'll kill your friends and family."

"Sorry..." Ash said, moving back.

"Damn, Malva. Go easy on yourself," Drasna said.

"Sorry, sexy. I hate it when people interrupt our kiss, that's all," Malva said. Then, they resumed their kiss as Ash vanished to Curelean City.

* * *

"Here ya go, Todd," Ash said, handing Todd a ton of photos.

"Yes. Oh, yes," Todd said, looking through the photos. Now looking at the last one, Todd said, "This one's my favorite of them all."

"Yeah, it's cute," Ash said, staring at the photo between Malva and Drasna.

"It's time for me to go home and jack off to the photos. See ya, Ash!" Todd said.

"Bye, man," Ash said as Todd walked away with the photos.

Total kills: 605

Legit Kills: 34

Weapons: Can of Spray ,Camera, a Pistol, SMG, AK-47, Assault Rifle, Bomb Detonator, Sniper Rifle, Rocket Launcher, Cam recorder, Shotgun, Knife, RC-P90 (x2), Hand Grenade, Tape Recorder, Molotov Cocktail, Night Vision Goggles

Total Money: $965,542.86

End of Chapter 42


End file.
